Classic Case of Cornflakes
by Scarlettplay
Summary: AH/AU Rose/Em FAGE3SOME for MZB. Em meets Rose, a beautiful hearing impaired woman and her daughter at a kids' concert. Rose is called up on stage to dance. Em knows something about issues with speech. Can they get past their insecurities? Posts 2x/week
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: Classic Case of Cornflakes**

**Written for: MZB**

**Written By: Scarlettplay**

**Beta and banner maker: AcrossTheSkyInStars**

**Rating: T, but probably best for readers over age 18, since adult situations and conversations occur throughout the story. No hardcore lemons or vulgar language (along the lines of Twilight series)**

**Summary/Prompt used: Concert goer ends up on stage (characters Em/Rose)**

**~ooOoo~**

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 1: FAGE3SOME**

"Cooowrndog."

Pause.

"Cwraaaackwhoooore." She giggled at that one, adding a wet snort for good measure at the height of her enjoyment. It was rare she laughed at herself, but this _was_ funny.

"Cornflakes." She shook her long blonde mane around, like a racehorse, warming up for the showdown. Finally . . . third word; she got it right. Her warm-up exercises were a little rusty. It had been weeks since she'd said more than a few sporadic monosyllabic responses to anybody other than the three foot person she lived with. Not since her job interview.

"Pppppppuuuuuubbbbbbb," her lips reverberated nicely. Not hard to do when you had plump ruby lips like hers.

"Classic caaaase oooof cornflaaaakes," she said very carefully, each syllable meted out and measured precisely. If she could say that without flubbing it, she could say anything. All of her hardest letters to pronounce were flounced in that silly little sentence. And she said it without a hitch.

"You'll do fine, mama," her little girl signed to her.

"Thanks, pumpkin," she signed back and then smoothed her own hair back in place.

Clarissa was used to her mom gearing up for events such as these. It should have been nothing at all to go to the park and watch an outdoor free concert. Peanut Butter and Jam or Jelly or whatever it was called, concerts were not selling out around the country by any stretch of the imagination, but Rosalie would most likely have to talk even if the patronage was miniscule. The thought had her in a tailspin. Talking. Ugh! No thanks.

"When can we go?" Clarissa signed impatiently.

"Soon, I promise." Heart pounding was not enjoyable, nor was dealing with a frustrated little kid.

"We'll miss it," she whined.

"I know. Sorry. I'm trying," Rosalie apologized. Her hands were shaking so bad even _her_ flawless sign language was looking muddied.

New place. New faces. New ears to hear her sound like a bleating walrus.

Rosalie leaned over and checked her daughter's hearing aid. Everything looked good.

"Okay. Ready." She took her daughter's hand and headed out to her old faithful nineteen eighty-eight Honda Accord LXI. It was her pride and joy. Even though it was getting up there in mileage and years, the red bucket of bolts was in perfect running order. Something Rosalie was proud of, because she was the sole person who kept repairing it. She didn't ever have the desire to learn how to switch out a battery, let alone change the oil, but times were hard and being a single mom with disabilities meant money was even less abundant. Fixing a car herself was not optional—it was required. For no fault of her own, she had to become a mechanic practically overnight. And miraculously, she was really good at it. It seemed she was talented with a wrench under the hood of a car.

When Eric disappeared she was left to her own devices, and thrift became her middle name the second she figured out she was pregnant. It was shocking to say the least. She, Rosalie Hale was pregnant? Inconceivable! Not after years of being married to Royce and never having any glimpse of children anywhere in sight. They tried for so long to conceive and nothing ever happened. She screwed up; threw it all away, having a one night stand with her boss. It was like an imitation soap opera the way it all played out.

Rosalie shook it off. Men in general didn't cut it in her book anymore. She didn't trust them. Too many times she was fooled into thinking a man was nice, only to find out he was only interested in what he saw in front of him—a busty blonde with legs a mile long and an ass that didn't quit.

Rosalie didn't try to look sexy. She just was. End of story. And she was soooo over it. Sex appeal meant nothing when you could barely stay afloat with the necessities of life and had a daughter to take care of.

Rosalie strapped Clarissa in the car, gave her little button nose a wink of a kiss, and drove off to some park she wasn't familiar with.

Why had she moved here again? She felt fake in this place. And Rosalie did not do fake.

~ooOoo~

"Wradiohead, wwwright on!" Emmett said, his lisp breaking through.

His guard was down. Hanging out with his kiddo did that to him. Never was he more relaxed and prone to slip back into bad habits than when he was with Lucas, his little dude.

"Dad, this song is lame," his son whined.

"I'm a cwreeep! I'm a looooser," Emmett sang like his life depended on it. To add a little embellishment, he moved the steering wheel back and forth in time to the music, making his bike zig zag a little.

"Next," Lucas told him, bidding him to skip to the next song on his iPod. He watched the spokes of his wheel carefully so he wouldn't crash into his dad. If he was toppled by all six foot five and two hundred plus pounds of his dad he would be obliterated. Lucas was tiny for a five year old. All twigs for legs and flagpoles for arms. Beanpoles were akin to a mirror image of him, except a little more brown and less green. If Lucas didn't have the same dark hair and eyes as his dad, he wouldn't pass for his kid at all.

Where Emmett was about as good looking as they came, rugged and oozing masculinity, Lucas was nerdy with his buckteeth, deep set eyes, prominent cheek bones and was as frail as could be. If the kid could pack on some weight he wouldn't look like his dinner was habitually taken away from not scrubbing the floor.

The poor kid looked like a starving Russian peasant.

Emmett tried to feed the boy any chance he got, but it was no use. Lucas had a metabolism that wouldn't allow for any substantial weight gain. Unlike Emmett, who could pack on muscle fairly easily. The problem was getting overly bulky. It was his experience women were put off by men who lacked necks and thighs so thick their groin was a game of _Where__'__s __Waldo_. Proportionate and lean was his motto, and he stuck to it. So, he didn't go nuts with the weightlifting, and kept it reasonable. His meticulous workout routine was working for him.

"I don't belong heeeere," Emmett continued to belt out the tune. "Well, hello," Emmett said in passing as they moved by a leggy auburn jogger with her dog. She didn't acknowledge them.

Eh! Who cared? Plenty more where that one came from, he surmised.

The only good thing about going to this early morning concert was the possibility of eye candy in the form of scantily clad female joggers. He would much rather they sauntered by him slowly so he could get a good eyeful, rather than race by in a blur of bulbous material bouncing up and down in a fashion that looked most uncomfortable. It reminded him of that stupid show his friend Jasper used to watch, Girls on Trampolines. Good Lord, that show was heinous; even after three beers Emmett couldn't fathom how those mammaries were not being turned black and blue after pounding up and down like that. Bruises were not worth entertaining a bunch of hormonal men with nothing better to do than watch bouncing girls. _Silly._

But he wasn't going to complain about the joggers today. His dry spell had officially turned into a drought. Not one lay in over a year. It wasn't because he didn't date. He dated as much as he could for a single dad, but it was hard to find Miss Right. His ex-girlfriend, Lucas's mother, wasn't it, even though she was decent, hardworking and easy on the eyes. There was something missing, and he was ready for more. More than a pretty girl with a few fun times to be had in the sheets. He was a dad now, and he had to look out for his son's best interests, and that meant he had to quit dicking around and date somebody worth while for him and his son. Lucas and Emmett—the package deal.

It was harder to sell than he thought. Women didn't care anymore what a fabulous guy he was. He came with a price—one gangly high strung five year old, and it was too high a price to pay.

Emmett soldiered on. "What the hell am I doing here?" he sang ever more boisterously. His lisp vanished due to the proximity of the next cute jogger sprinting by, but his booming voice did not, much to Lucas' dismay.

Lucas hated this playlist. Almost as much as he hated it when his dad sang in public. What a mess. His dad was going to embarrass him at the park . . . _again._

Emmett's song seized control of him now. He was absolutely grooving on his bike, making it bounce a little with each pedal push. He noted the annoyed look on his son's face, but it was only fair he enjoy himself. Since Emmett was going to have to sit through a nail-biting concert like the PB and J wieners or whatever they were called, he might as well get in some real music on the ride over.

Lucas sighed deeply, wishing he had asked his aunt Alice to accompany him to this event instead. Not that she wasn't ever embarrassing in public either. On the contrary. Being theatrical and gregarious seemed to run in their family. Somehow Lucas did not own that gene. He owned the 'leave-me-be-until-I-say-boo-to-you' gene.

And that gene he lacked had suddenly spoken. It was precisely the reason they were riding to the park today. Lucas asked to go out and do this thing. Emmett wasn't about to say no. Yes, it was hotter than hell outside. Yes, the music would suck pond scum. Yes, Emmett would be bored stiff, but would pretend not to be for the sake of his son. It was all for a good cause. Putting bonding time coins into his son's social bank was very important to Emmett.

The song ended and some other equally horrific song came on. Lucas rolled his eyes and sped up. They were almost to the grassy area where they could watch the show.

Thanking his lucky stars, Lucas moved quickly to the bike rack and started chaining his bike up the way his father showed him. Without waiting for his dad, he bolted off to the grassy mosh pit of kids. It was a sea of toddlers frothing at the mouth, pacing and waiting for the concert to begin.

_Right __on __time_, Emmett beamed at himself.

Father of the year, for sure.

_Got my kid here in one piece. _

Check.

_Didn't crash into him when he lost his balance._

Glory, glory, halleluiah! A first.

Check!

_Got to check out a few hotties along the way._

Cheheheck!

If it wasn't as immature as a three year old, he'd have fist bumped himself.

Instead, he sat his fine ass down on the hard grassy knoll and watched his son act like he was one of the rest of them: a kid who didn't mind getting dirty, acting silly, and not worrying about a damn thing.

_About freaking time._

Emmett smiled in appreciation at his son cutting loose and decided he would make a more concerted effort to bring him to events like this. It wasn't enough to wait for Lucas to bring this up, since it rarely happened. For cripe's sake, the kid was five. He didn't have any real way of knowing what kind of social events were going on around the town. Granted, it was the end of July and school would start soon, but still . . . there was still time to do fun 'summery' things. Swimming all summer long wasn't enough for Lucas. It was obvious from this little display the boy was starved for peer interaction.

Okay, so Emmett had to give himself a demerit and take away one of his scores for Father of the Year for not being more proactive on the social front, but he was still in the positive as far as scores went.

"Uhhhhuuuuh!" he sighed. It was already hotter than a dragon's tonsil. That's what his mom liked to say on muggy days like these. Arizona was normally known for its dry heat, but there were the beginnings of monsoons, which meant the cicadas were now at deafening ear splitting levels and the sweat was rolling off him disgustingly. It would not attract the ladies today. Great, deaf from loud goober music, sweaty and alone.

Oh well. It wasn't like Lucas asked for much. All he wanted to do was play on the computer at home. Emmett really didn't get it. He thrived on the dynamics of a group. Maybe this was a glimmer of hope today, he wondered, as he watched Lucas shouting and jumping with the best of them.

"Boys and girls, you ready for the show?" an announcer asked, getting them all pumped up.

Like they needed that. Were Pixy Stix being handed out amongst these trusting souls? 'Cause they sure were all psyched up.

It was unreal, like the mini version of a Pearl Jam concert, minus the bongs being passed around. Emmett chuckled at the sight. It was borderline bedlam, and Emmett reveled in the fact his son was in the mix of it.

While he was busy watching his son partake in his childhood, a nimble curvy blonde entered with her little girl very slyly from the other end of the conglomeration of limbs and pigtails.

"I want to stay with you," Clarissa said aloud to her mom.

Rosalie didn't hear it. It was too noisy; but fortunately, she read her lips. A talent Rosalie honed over the years. It came in handy more so at work than in loud environments, but today she was glad she owned the skill.

Rosalie grabbed her daughter, picked her up quite easily and put her on her shoulders so she could get a spectacular view of the stage above the tops of all of the parents and children who were swaying about.

Picking her daughter up like that did two things. One: it made her stick out even more than she already did. Rosalie was by far the absolute hottest mom there. Her shocking bright blonde hair demanded attention. Two: it made it more difficult for her to talk to her daughter and hear her, so they would have to sign, another thing to make them unwittingly stand out.

Emmett was scanning the crowd, people watching. There was no shortage of beautiful women. Oddly, there were a lot of dad's in attendance today. Was this the best kept secret for single dads to meet hot women? Who knew? He definitely got the feeling the mingling going on was more than innocent. Flirtations and whisperings were ensuing and he felt almost voyeuristic. It left him feeling a little uneasy.

As he was trying to figure out if should get his son to remain by his side and stay focused on the stage with 'music' playing, so as to avoid the strange meat market scene playing out in front of him, he was accosted by the vision of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Her golden hair was almost glowing in the slivers of sunlight that kissed each silky strand. Was there some secret to making her hair gloss like that? The strangest desire to touch it filled him up, and almost took control of him.

Oh no . . . he was walking. Towards her, and her daughter. Then he stopped.

They were talking. And he knew what they were saying. But they were having their own private conversation with their hands.

_Great._ What kind of a prick would he be if he strode right over and joined their conversation unannounced? Only rude, arrogant SOBs did that kind of garbage. And he was not like that, but something inside of him told him he should introduce himself.

_I'll wait._

He looked for Lucas and found him fully engaged by the show.

Emmett stood awkwardly a few yards away, trying not to make it obvious he was waiting to hop right into their world.

_What would he even say to this Aphrodite and her little girl?_

_Hi, I'm your dream come true, baby. Rub my bottle and make a wish . . ._

Ha! She would not be amused, and most likely she'd lean over and take her stiletto to his head.

Wait . . . Why was she wearing high heels at a park? Not that he was complaining. The combination of her skinny jeans, a stretchy tee and red stilettos was a killer look on her, and my God, those curves were tantalizing, but still, not very practical. How was she even balancing her daughter on her shoulders in heels?

Like she was a mind-reader and could hear his thoughts, the blonde kicked her shoes off to get more comfortable.

Emmett stared. It was kind of creepy in a way, because he was stuck in one spot, smiling at a stranger like he was in on some dirty secret.

And that's what it looked like to Rosalie too.

After realizing this freak hot man was not going to leave and quit gaping, Rosalie decided to send him the universal sign language signal he'd understand.

Clarissa didn't see it; thank God, because it was not done in a very friendly manner at all. Crude. Too crude for someone who looked like an angel.

Emmett was not offended or deterred, though. Instead of sending the little birdy right back at her, which he was sorely tempted to do for kicks, he signed some little message which was slightly less rude.

"You teach your daughter that one?" he signed animatedly.

Her cornflower blue eyes went wide in astonishment.

Who was this guy, that he thought it was perfectly acceptable to interrupt her morning and tell her she was not being a good example to her daughter? The nerve of him!

So, Rosalie gave him a piece of her mind. Only first . . . she slid her little girl back down to the ground. This was going to take _two_ hands. The girl didn't mind. She was enraptured with the concert.

"I teach her how to fend off idiots like you who think it's okay to talk to strangers and stare at them like they are a piece of meat!" She glared spectacularly at him, all the while looking even sexier. And that was hard to do when you were at a PB and J concert.

_Dammit. Woman was a keeper._

Emmett threw his head back and laughed. Loud.

A few perturbed parents cut him a look of frustration. He didn't care. Why should he? He was suddenly having the time of his life.

Oh, it was on!

"So, no candy to your little one then? Darn, I have a whole pocket full of sweetness," he flirted, throwing out a slight innuendo, seeing if it would trigger a little more wrath from this tiger in front of him.

One foot in front of the other, Emmett was wandering ever so slowly towards her, without even realizing it.

The closer he got, the more intrigued he was with her. Her long flowing hair made it not so obvious, but he saw it.

Hearing aid.

She could hear. Not completely deaf. So, why was she choosing to sign to her daughter who was within hearing distance?

Very odd.

"Go to hell," she signed furiously.

"You sure we're not there already? It's hot enough, and you're here, making it seem pretty convincing that's exactly where we are," he joked.

Her expression softened a little. Not sure what that was all about, Emmett proceeded.

He took her expression as his 'in.' "Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty," he introduced himself, "resident idiot."

She signed back enthusiastically, "Nice. You pick up random moms at kid concerts? Very subtle by the way, and smooth that you look for the disabled ones who are more likely to cave to your 'charm.' Do women actually fall for this?"

He smiled thoughtfully. "I don't know. You tell me. This is the first time I've been to one of these and hit on a woman who _thinks_ she has a disability."

Rosalie swallowed hard. Damn, he _was_ smooth. What was she supposed to say that?

She settled for: "I don't _think_, I know who I am."

"Well, honey, from where I'm standing, you seem absolutely perfect," he said with a fabulous grin.

She blushed and broke off the conversation, grabbing her daughter's hand like she might bolt.

Emmett casually, or so he thought, jogged over. His idea of 'loping' was more like a frightening bear charge. Clearly, he was not always aware of how intimidating his stature was when he was running straight at somebody.

Rosalie jumped when he skidded to a stop right in front of her.

This fool had the audacity of . . . well, she didn't know what, but something out of control. Maybe like a chimpanzee juggling knives and smoking, fully unaware of how dangerous he was. It was alarming having him right next to her, breathing hard like that.

Rosalie wanted to slink away and go back to attending to her daughter, instead of dealing with this buffoon. Admittedly, it was impressive he knew how to sign so well, but she wasn't interested, even if he was completely deaf, which she surmised he must be, since there was no hearing aid to be found.

But why would he be at a concert if he couldn't hear?

Oh, yes . . . he's got a kid. Most likely his kid wasn't disabled. A sudden influx of warm, enamored feelings flooded her heart for this stranger. How sweet of him to think of his son first and ignore his own uncomfortable feelings. She didn't want to come, dragged her feet and had to give herself a severe pep talk to get dressed to come to this little event. She couldn't imagine how much harder it must be for him.

Wow, she was impressed, and that never happened, not since things went south with Eric.

So, she did something she didn't want to do. She smiled at him. And it wasn't just a 'nice to meet you' smile. Oh no. It was a 'goddamn, you are gorgeous and sweet; how is this possible?' smile.

Rosalie's eyes roamed freely over his hulking frame. He was the stuff legends were made from; towering over her five foot seven frame. She wasn't short, but he looked to be almost a complete foot taller than she was. Drool! And then drool some more, because his broad shoulders complimented his height perfectly. And those pecs? Oh man, they looked rock solid. Could she touch them to make sure they weren't a gimmick? Was he wearing some kind of body armor under his shirt? 'Cause he looked to be made of granite. As she was contemplating how best to get a little test feel, he crossed his arms over his chest and unintentionally flexed.

Good Lord! Her eyes bugged out of her head. Muscles like those were steroid induced surely. Yes, _that_ was his problem, his flaw, besides butting into private conversations, he was some kind of drug addict, she convinced herself. There had to be many, many things wrong with him—he was not worth her time.

Dismissing the pull she felt to him, she turned away from him and pretended to enjoy the tunes playing.

Just as she was dropping all thoughts of him and shelving him as unworthy of any more time, a little dark haired, waif of a kid loped, yes, _he_ knew how to lope, unlike his father, up to them.

He yanked on his dad's cargo shorts in quick, rapid successive bursts of energy. "Dad! I need to pee!" he howled.

The burly man's arms stayed pressed into his chest, folded in on himself. Almost protectively. Was he intimidated by _her?_

_That _was laughable. The man probably bench pressed cars for fun, he was that riddled with sinew, muscle, flesh and some kind of magic she'd never encountered before.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut. He knew she was sizing him up, and had wrongly thought him hearing impaired. It wasn't his fault if she jumped to conclusions about him. He never said he was deaf. So, when he took a breath and told his son there was a bathroom up the hill behind them, her face dropped, along with her jaw, and her hand holding her daughter's did as well.

Emmett smiled apologetically. He didn't want to make her look like a fool; not his intention at all. But what was he supposed to do? She was too busy silently yelling at him and entertaining him as a result in the process, so the topic of his hearing status never came up.

"But, daddy, I . . . I . . ." Lucas stammered as he hopped around from foot to foot. The peepee dance was never pleasant, especially not when it was happening in front of a leggy blonde with eyes of blue fiery flames.

He wasn't ready to leave just yet. What if he came back and she was gone? Most likely that's what she would do since he obviously made her a little uneasy. It wasn't uncommon for his presence to intimidate women. But this one . . . he didn't think she had anything to worry about. She could take him down, no problem. She already was with her words and eyes. Only she didn't realize it. He was already salivating over the thought of getting her phone number. _Pathetic._ His sexual drought made him mad for any drop of attention from any female at all, but this was a full bodied proposition that offered an oasis replete with tropical shade as shelter, and fresh, full pools of deep water. Damn, he was not leaving. Not if he could help it.

"DAD!" Lucas yelled, his legs shaking as they pressed frantically together.

"Yeah, just a second." Emmett pulled a little at his shirt, lifting it so he could pull out his wallet. It was a long shot, but what did he have to lose?

Thankfully, he had a nub of a pencil in his wallet Lucas shoved in there recently. He used it to write down his name, number, and a quick note about the school for speech and hearing impairment his son attended. Without a thought, he plucked her hand up into his, gingerly enfolding her hand around his note.

There was no guarantee she could lip read, but he was willing to bet she did.

"Call me." He looked into those deep icy blues and wasn't afraid. "Please."

She nodded ever so minutely, but it was enough.

He was satisfied he did all he could to make his mark; to get her to admit he existed and they had something in common.

Emmett paused for a moment. _Crap!_ What if she was married? He hadn't even thought of that. Glancing down at her hand, he was relieved to see she was ringless. A good sign.

Hopefully she'd take him up on his request and contact him. What would it hurt her to drop him a line?

After all, how many good looking, heterosexual, non-gropey men where there in the Phoenix area who knew sign language and weren't afraid to use it in the open when they didn't have to? He could have tried to force her to talk to him, use her words instead of her hands. But how telling was that about a man's character?

No, it was arrogant to force somebody to speak his preferred language. Not all hearing impaired people were alright with using their words. And this blonde vixen definitely was not comfortable even talking aloud to her daughter.

He wondered why.

Before he could learn anything more, he was being dragged as if on a leash by his little tyke. All Emmett could do was crane his head over his shoulder, wave like an imbecile and flash his dimples.

_Oh __glory._ Rosalie was a huge sucker for dimples.

_Ugh! Stupid dark haired man with flickering dark eyes and pitted cheeks who made her interested._

She unfolded the scrap of paper he handed her. A small giggle escaped her when she saw it was a receipt for two Circle K slushies this morning. Great breakfast for his kid. No wonder the kid's bladder was bursting.

She shook her head in judgment of him. What did she say? Something wrong with him. Now she knew—deadbeat dad who gave in to his son's sugary impulses.

_Not interested._

Curious though as to what he wrote, she flipped the small offensive slip of paper over and saw his very tidy penmanship sharing exactly the information she needed.

Rosalie gasped and then covered her mouth immediately—sure she sounded like a beached porpoise.

How did he know . . . ?

~ooOoo~

When Emmett came back from the 'bathroom', if that's what Kiwani's park called those cement slabs with pseudo toilets, she was gone.

He didn't notice her boogying on the stage with her daughter. Rosalie was letting go completely, and damn, the woman could get down!

Clarissa was laughing so hard she could barely move. Rosalie was crying happy tears from her hysterical cackling. Dancing was Rosalie's gift. Oh, how she loved to shake a tail feather.

She cabbage patched like a dorky mom, did the running man, because she was old school. She even considered breaking out the centipede, but there wasn't enough space on the stage for those kinds of shenanigans. She'd save that move for later at home when she was dancing with her little girl in the safety of their living room. Rosalie ended the spirited romp with some serious hip grinds and booty shakes. Her backside lent itself well to those vigorous, slightly erotic moves. The crowd loved it and clapped furiously.

Emmett chalked the crowd's boosted levels of hooting and hollering up to it being the end of the number.

He didn't have the strength or care to see what was happening down the hill from him.

It was too bad he didn't see it, or he would have thought a little differently of her. She wasn't as uptight as she seemed. In fact, she had a little bit of a wild side to her.

When he finally looked to the center stage, she was exiting out the back. The concert was wrapping up.

He was frustrated as he searched for her in vain.

Trying to beat the rush, that's why she left so hastily, he fooled himself into thinking. It was oddly necessary—his lies to himself. The thought of her fleeing away from him was depressing. So, he took the more optimistic viewpoint.

Or . . . naptime. That's it. He extended his benefit of the doubt even further. _Her __daughter __was __tired __and __in __need __of __a __nap._ Although, a few minutes ago her little girl seemed content to stand obediently at her mother's side and watch the concert all starry eyed.

Argh! This blew. She seemed very interesting, and Emmett was feeling something around her he'd never felt before. Vulnerable? He cared what she thought and felt, and he wasn't sure why. Surely, a stranger's opinion didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

But hers did. Very much so.

God, he was a fool.

His head ducked down a little in disappointment as he took little Lucas, now empty bladdered, and freed their bikes for the hot ride home.

She wasn't going to call. Why would she?

The stark reality stung him as they rode home alone, just the two of them. That woman was not interested, not in the least.

Emmett tried to make polite conversation with his little boy to get his mind off what transpired.

"Did you like the concert?" he asked his son.

Lucas wobbled on his bike. Talking and riding was not his forte. "It was fun!"

Point for dad.

"What did you like about it?" he probed.

"There was a lot of dancing," Lucas said enthusiastically.

Yeah, Lucas liked to groove from time to time. Emmett never thought much of it. Maybe he was ignoring some talent his kid possessed.

His mom liked to dance too. Maybe he needed to pursue this further?

Julene loved going out dancing, and Emmett had some great moves, but even though he was a fabulous dance partner, it made him feel self conscious. Not because he didn't think it was unmanly to dance, or anything like that, it was because he was always afraid if he took one misstep he'd take a toe off his partner. Weight and size like his was not to be taken lightly. Not that he was Superman, the man of steel, but he didn't want to accidently hurt anyone. Especially not a woman. Dancing was a balancing act for him, where he was concerned the whole time and dancing around on eggshells, hoping he wouldn't trample his partner's digits. Nothing spelled disaster for love like a gimpy dance partner he maimed because he wasn't careful enough with where he put his size twelve's.

After a few yards further, his son asked him the following insightful question: "Who was that tall woman with the little brown haired girl? She liked you."

She _what? _Was Lucas seeing something he hadn't? He inwardly mused his son probably needed to get his eyes checked out. Too much screen time for his little guy.

He made a note to scale back Lucas' computer time yet again. The biggest hurdle was Lucas absolutely loved it, and Emmett didn't want to stifle his son's gift. Not that he was a computer prodigy child or anything like that, but who was he to say computers were evil or not good.

Some would say Emmett was too indulgent, too softhearted, but he disagreed. He fought for justice and equity in his household. Lucas had his fair share of responsibilities and chores. Not a day went by Emmett didn't enforce the rules, or make sure his son respected his rules or other adults around him. Lucas wasn't one to push buttons too much, but he was still a typical whiny five year old. Had the same concerns as most kids his age—playing, playing, and more playing. That and candy. The kid had a sweet tooth like his old man. Hence, the occasional splurge for a sugary junky-slushy.

Man, those were good. Suicides were awesome, no matter what anybody else said. They were the height of fabulous desserts.

"How could you tell?" he asked, trying for nonchalance and failing miserably.

"Da-ad!" Lucas sing songed his response and gave his dad the 'get real' brows.

"_What?__"_ Emmett smirked. Lucas was hilarious when he tried to be the parent.

"She looked like she wanted to go with us to the bathroom. She liked you," he reiterated.

Hmmm. This called for another sugary treat. Celebrate!

"My man, we need to get another frosty drink. It's too hot," Emmett offered.

"Okay." Lucas' little beady eyes lit up.

Unbeknownst to Emmett, there was a blonde woman following behind him and pulling into the exact same Circle K he was.

She must be insane! This man was obnoxious, and entirely too hot for her liking. Rosalie wasn't going to call him. Of course not; she didn't do that. And nobody who knew her would ever expect her to. But maybe she could . . . text a little . . . ?

"Mommy, what are we doing here?" Clarissa called from the backseat.

Rosalie rolled to a stop and parked the car. She exhaled noisily. This was ridiculous.

"Want something to drink? It was hot at the park," Rosalie said in her nasally voice. The sound was unwelcome by Rosalie, but since it was only her and Clarissa in the safe confines of the car, she'd spoken.

"Yeah!"

Rosalie unbuckled, helped her daughter out and surreptitiously followed the behemoth of a man who made her feel out of sorts straight into the store.

_Yep, __figures! __Sugaring __up __his __kid _again_, __like __some __irresponsible __jackass._ She sized him up a little differently this time. Not falling for his phony charade of niceness and charm, she decided to play it cool, aloof. All she wanted to know was about the school he wrote down. That's it. Nothing personal about him at all—there was no need to _know_ him. He was inconsequential.

Rosalie almost gagged as she inhaled the scent of the artificial flavors and toxic high fructose corn syrup wafting in the air as Emmett and his son were doing inward jigs over their Icies.

Rosalie cleared her throat dramatically to get his attention. "Ahem."

Nothing.

_You've got to be kidding me. He is deafer than I am! Maybe I should throw my hearing aid at him and insist he use it?_

"AHEM!" she tried again, this time a decibel or two louder.

That did the trick. He turned to her and gave a goofy grin as some of his gooey concoction spilled over the rim of his massive cup. She wondered how he was going to ride his bike with that thing in tow.

He smirked. She was here. In front him. Oh yeah, she was interested. He was glad to be wrong, so glad.

_Hiya, red heeled vixen. Come for some sugar?_

She knew that look. And it irritated her to no end.

While he was shamelessly ogling her, she began talking rather expressively with her hands. Her mouth was pressed into a thin, hard line, taking away the urge to mouth what she was saying. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking she might slip and speak. "Can you tell me about the school you mentioned on your note?"

He set the cups down to answer her. "Sure. Let me pay for these first and then I'll tell you," he signed back.

She smiled pleasantly and took Clarissa's hand, keeping her nearby.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," her little girl chimed in.

"I'll get her a slushy," Emmett volunteered.

He would _what?_ That would only cost him one testicle, that's all!

Clarissa didn't drink sludge like that. What was he thinking? Her daughter had never even tasted Kool-Aid. Emmett would have fainted dead away if he had that tidbit of information. Kool-Aid, as far as he was concerned, was a rite of passage for all little rug rats. Was this woman demented, keeping the finer things of life away from her posterity? Some kind of power trip or something? What wasn't to like about cold, fruity flavored drinks?

_Hi, I'm Arizona. I'm hot. Ever heard of a cool refreshing drink to take the sting away?_

Rosalie stared at him in horror. "No, it's okay, I'll get her something," Rosalie backed down in her aggressive signing.

Rosalie's wallet was looking rather slim these days. She wasn't sure she would even have enough for gas next week, let alone an inflated juice box for her kid. But she bit the bullet, and went after a cold unadulterated organic apple juice for her little princess.

Emmett's smirk grew wider. This woman was pretentious, yet, she didn't come across as snobby. She came across as passionate and caring about her little girl. A little overprotective he surmised, but she wasn't cocky about her parenting style. If she was, she would have shamed him for his choice of beverage. She didn't. Kept her opinions to herself.

Emmett slid their cups of heaven onto the counter and slipped a twenty onto the counter, never fully taking his eyes off Rosalie's backside. And who could blame him? The woman was one sinful curve after another.

Rosalie turned to find his eyes zeroed in on her. It didn't faze her. Men looked all the time. No big deal and she could handle this oaf.

Emmett stepped aside so she could pay for her daughter's goodie. He watched in rapt attention, preparing to hear her say something.

Fascinated at how the blonde woman was able to handle herself with such poise and work her way around avoiding speech so deftly, he found himself chuckling to himself. She probably heard him, but he didn't care.

If she did, she didn't let on.

They stepped out of the convenience store looking like a little disjointed family, but a family nonetheless. Emmett with his dorky looking son, Rosalie with her Asian looking daughter who was mistaken time and time again as being adopted, all that was missing was their nauseatingly pristinely groomed cocker spaniel.

It was too much. Rosalie was not kosher with this scene, so she took a few steps away from him, making her body language slightly more apparent they did not know, or even really like each other.

Emmett chugged his drink down in record time as Rosalie stood in her death defying heels, watching his manly display of bottomless pit stomach taking action. The man was inhaling his drink. She knew the Heimlich, but damn if she'd use it on him. She'd probably sprain her wrists doing something like that, and she needed to be able to type since her trade involved it.

When he was done slurping up the final remnants of his drink, he began explaining, "The school's in Scottsdale. It's kind of a drive, but it's the only one in the valley for speech impediments and hearing impairments. The school is one of the top rated of its kind in the nation. And they have a preschool level as well for little ones like your daughter."

She couldn't help but be impressed with how elegant his hands flowed when he signed. He had his own unique style. It was nothing like she would have guessed. There was nothing brutish about it. It was very startling to see the Hulk sign deftly with grace and with a flow so liquid it was relaxing to watch.

Emmett saw a visible shift begin to happen. The more he signed, the more the elegant blonde bombshell eased up her rigid posture. Her shoulders softened and rounded forward a little, her eyes became more expressive, and less steely. Her jaw slacked a little bit, and her little tongue protruded forward ever so slightly as she focused loosely on him. She almost looked fixated on his hands, in some kind of sensual trance. It was intoxicating to watch her pupils dilate, her knees unlock their pole-like stance, and her body move in closer to his. Like magnets, she shifted in accordance with his movements. Wow, it was like they were mirror images of each other, even though they couldn't be more opposite.

After awhile, Rosalie wasn't sure she was catching everything he said. Something about him was distracting. And it wasn't just the shiny, exciting package of this man's exterior. It was the way he exuded kindness with each gesture, and finger move.

"You should apply, try to get her in the preschool program," he said aloud.

Rosalie heard him, but she was trying to gather what the last several sentences entailed. There was something in his speech at one point about the school costing five thousand per semester, but also that they were generous with grants and scholarships. She inhaled sharply. Money. There was none. And even if they got a scholarship and Clarissa was blessed enough to attend this school, which sounded nothing short of magical, how would she be able to flip the bill for gas each week toting her back and forth across the valley? It didn't seem feasible.

Rosalie ignored his suggestion. She needed to be practical and not get her hopes up.

Emmett looked down for a minute at the kids and watched in amusement at the little girl sharing Lucas' drink. The blonde woman was about to get a rude shock when she looked down.

But Rosalie didn't look down. She was fully engaged in this conversation and the dark haired giant was missing what she was saying since he was gazing at the kids tucked in the shade up against the wall of the storefront.

She stomped her foot to get his attention. Then she added snapping to get his gaze to lift. Blondie was agitated by his lack of focus on her.

"Sorry," he said, shrugging, looking up at her through his dark lashes.

She scowled a little. "How do you get your little boy to and from the school? I know you're not biking it in this sweltering heat. Plus, that kid . . . well, he looks like he would have trouble riding that far." Rosalie tried to be careful. Brusqueness was her specialty.

No need to worry. Emmett was not easily offended, and he agreed. The idea of Lucas riding any substantial distance was ludicrous.

"Bus?" she asked when he didn't answer.

"Nah, carpool," he spoke the words.

Rosalie blew her bangs out of her eyes. The breeze was helping to cool her down a little, but it also was making her hair a nuisance as it swirled around her face. She shouldn't have worn jeans today, but shorts seemed so crass to her. Anyway, she didn't have money right now to get waxed so she was conserving her shaving blade, only shaving every other day. This was one of her off days. Too embarrassed to wear shorts, she went with denim. Man, it didn't breathe enough in this oven of a city.

"Problem?" he asked with his massive hands, signing quickly.

"Yeah. I work. I'm not sure how I would shuttle her back and forth." Never mind how Rosalie would work out time to even go and case the place and make sure it was suitable for Clarissa.

"Easy. Carpool with me. Lucas," he pointed to his son, "needs more friends anyway. We bring a little boy with us by the name of Christian."

The idea of having to participate in a carpool and possibly have to talk to two new children she didn't know, and their parents too, made her squirm inside.

"Does Christian know sign language?" she asked sheepishly, her hands shaking slightly. Was she really entertaining thoughts of going after this?

"Yes, and so do his parents. Lucas isn't as strong as I'd like him to be with this skill, but he can hold his own." He gestured to their two kids who were working out communication just fine.

Rosalie's eyes went agape in terror. Her little girl was greedily sucking at the straw, drinking who knew what kind of toxins into her system.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her arm reassuringly, she looked up at his lips, pretending not to be attracted to them as they formed the words, "it's only a little sugar. It won't kill her, and she'll thank you for treating her."

Rosalie's anger faded when she saw the little girl giggling and even holding hands with the little boy. Clarissa needed friends, and all the happiness she could get. They moved to Arizona under false pretenses. Eric, her father, was supposed to be here waiting for Clarissa. He promised he would help them out financially, be an emotional support for their little girl. But he was barely around at all, and Rosalie had barely seen a penny from him in the two months they'd been here. Moving to Arizona from California was the stupidest thing she'd ever done, well, after having an affair.

"Thank you," she signed simply.

Emmett smiled sweetly, and Rosalie did the unthinkable.

She leaned over and kissed the sucker on the cheek.

No, not on the cheek. On the corner of his mouth, and he reacted very strongly indeed. Dimples shined from his round, happy cheeks.

He pulled her into a bear hug that felt as monumental as anything ever had in her entire life!

"Thank you," she whispered in her very tiny voice.

A thrill ran through him, but he didn't squeeze her tighter, even though it was exactly what he wanted to do. It would scare her off, and he knew it.

Instead, he held the hug firm and taught. Made it feel like a warm security blanket.

And that was how it all started. A classic case of cornflakes.

Rosalie practiced her diction, prepared for a morning of dread, and said the words clearly before she left, before she met this ginormous teddy bear of a man. Now it paid off. She spoke. Two simple words—clear as day and oh so important to a man who wanted to know her.

"You're welcome," he said lightly in her ear, through her satin curtain of hair, and finally let go.

_She_ was going to be his.

"Go dancing with me tomorrow night," he pled.

A simple nod from the contemporary/hip hop dancing queen, a deep inhale of each other, and a final slurp from their kids at their feet ended their moment. And it was a glorious moment, one which would change everything . . .

This wasn't happening. Neither one of them kissed strangers, but this was different.

A slightly awkward pulling back of their heads and before they knew it, they were lip locked; sealed tightly together. They weren't overtly crude or inappropriate, but the sensuality in the kiss was almost crippling. Emmett was grunting loud enough Rosalie could hear it. She didn't stop him. His big arms enveloped her, made her safe and she felt . . . home.

Remembering their children were witnesses to all of this, they pulled away. Rosalie blushed furiously, and a shy little smile lit up her face as she ducked her head down, unsure of what to do now.

Emmett knew. He took her hand, walked her to her car, helped buckle her little girl in, and told her once again, "Call me, please."

Rosalie smiled and gulped a little.

"M'kay," she whispered meekly, and got a kiss on the cheek for her effort.

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**MZB wrote 2 stories for Fage this year. One as a pinch author and one as a signed up author. In honor of this fabulous, hardworking author, I am pleased to present this story, which I have already completed. It is 31 chapters long, hovering around 108K words. I will update twice a week, every Tuesday and Friday, since I post my other 2 stories on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. **

**Initially, I didn't think I had time to write this story. I was asked to participate in FAGE by Vampmama Fanfiction but declined and accepted to be a pinch author. So this is my contribution when she needed me to step up. As you can see I quickly became engulfed in this story and wrote it nonstop for 8 days until it was finished. I was knocking this idea around for awhile and figured I'd make a o/s out of it. Wanted to branch out and do an Em/Rose fic for some time, one where she was a little more less hard headed and vulnerable. Well, here you go. It definitely flowed once I started it and exploded into a full fledged story. **

**FYI: I do not claim to know anything at all about being hearing impaired. This is loosely based off a friend of mine I've had over the years who is hearing impaired and who has a daughter who is hearing impaired as well. And I have to say, she is one of the most musically talented women I've ever met. A disability doesn't stop us; it only makes us stronger when we conquer it. That's what I learned from my friend. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy my newfound obsession with Emmett.**

**Scarlettplay**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 2: Dirty Corners of the Heart**

Rosalie didn't call people. That meant speaking, and she didn't do that if she could help it. She palmed her cell phone, and hemmed and hawed. What was she thinking? That behemoth of a man asked her out. How did he know she loved dancing? Oh, yes, he saw her getting down on the stage. Was he being facetious by asking her to go out dancing? Honestly, what man would invite a woman he knew to be hearing impaired to do anything that involved music?

Emmett, that was who.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she began unfolding the little scrap of paper he gave her with his name and number on it.

_Emmett McCarty (father of Lucas, the great)_

_480-553-9921_

And he followed it up with a goofy looking happy face. It worked at making her smile. What was it about this man? He seemed so honest. Maybe it was the dimples? Damn those dimples. Who could resist?

She wasn't about to admit she was interested, but her actions proved different when she typed up a text.

**Mr. McCarty, you asked me to go dancing with you. How do I know you don't have two left feet and won't stomp on my perfectly coordinated ones all night? You have rather large dogs there. –Ms. Hale**

Yes, it sounded formal. But she wanted it that way. For ten minutes straight she stared at her phone and drank her orange juice. It was barely eight in the morning. He might not be up yet, but with a young child she assumed he would most likely be awake already, feeding his kid some sugary cereal and setting him up in front of the TV.

Oh, why did she send that text? She regretted it already. It was stupid to pursue this. He left the ball in her court and it would have behooved her to let the stupid ball lay stagnant and gather cobwebs.

She stretched her neck, got up and pushed the coffee table to the side.

_Stop stalling, Rose. Exercise and forget about this bozo._

Pilates was calling. She was getting a chunky rumpus lately and she knew it. Damn chocolate begging her to eat it. It was her Achilles heel.

That and, God forbid, dimples. Jeez, she couldn't stop thinking about his adorable smile. It was so out of place for a mammoth man like him to smile so sweetly and so uninhibited. He didn't seem rude or arrogant when his true colors came out. Maybe he'd be worth getting to know?

No, no. That was her ovaries talking, not her head or heart.

It wasn't a good idea to start seeing anybody. Clarissa would be confused, and that was already an issue with her daughter's birth father, Eric.

So, Rose pounded away on her abs, and tightened and toned her obliques as best she could.

When she was on her second set of corkscrews, her phone began to jig around the coffee table.

She ignored it. He couldn't make her stop what she was doing. No way did he have that kind of control over her. Secretly, she was dying inside to see if it was him.

It was a futile exercise of self control. As she tried to press on and perform the exercises, she found her eyes being constantly pulled over to her inoffensive little phone which had now stilled.

Halfway through the neck pull, she huffed hard, rolled her eyes at herself, then groaned in frustration and picked it up. She had to know. The suspense was killing her.

_**Woman, I can move like nobody's business. Don't be fooled by my size. I taught Usher how to dance. What time am I picking you up?**_

She snorted back a big laugh that wanted to break free.

**So, ****hip ****hop ****is ****your ****specialty, ****is ****it? ****Any ****chance ****you****'****re ****planning ****on ****merely ****bumping ****and ****grinding? ****That****'****s ****not ****dancing, ****JSYK. ****Can ****you ****really ****dance?** Her reply was a little flirtatious, but she couldn't help it. He was very playful and he brought it out in her without trying.

She held her phone tightly in her hand, willing him to respond again.

_**Yes, I can do a little bit of everything, including ballet. But I don't like tap, so please don't ask me to do that one. Your choice of the type of dancing we do. Would you like to go out to eat beforehand?**_

He seemed nice. Was it all an act?

**Overzealous mother, perhaps? Ballet? Tap? My, my, my. You must have really loved the attention those classes brought you.**

She didn't answer him in regards to eating or what time he could collect her. First, she needed to know what kind of man was asking her out.

_**Can I please call you instead of all of this texting? My big fingers are not equipped for a tiny keyboard on a phone, and it seems you are very curious about my long and illustrious dance career. I will say though, I was destined to be the next Baryshnikov, but I didn't relish the thought of wearing tights all of the time so I turned away from that career path. Too snug for my liking in certain areas, if you catch my drift.**_

She barked a laugh on that one. He was very entertaining.

**How ****about ****we ****email ****instead? ****Instant ****chat, ****maybe?** she offered.

He agreed and sent her his email address.

The second she saw his stupid email name she was giggling uncontrollably.

_WhiteHulkHero._

He was white. He was hulkish. But was he a hero? Only time would tell.

Hers was a little more unassuming: RosieDay.

Day was her middle name. She rarely told people that tidbit of information, and most people didn't even think to ask when they saw her email name.

**WhiteHulkHero: Okay, Ms. Hale, what would you like to know?**

**RosieDay: I was wondering what you do for a living?**

**WhiteHulkHero: Oh, this is so cliché. Should I talk myself up like I'm on a job interview? Or do you honestly want to know what I really do?**

She smiled.

**RosieDay:** **Honesty ****is ****all ****I ****will ****ever ****ask ****of ****you.**

**WhiteHulkHero: Nothing else? Honesty is all you desire? Hmmm.**

**RosieDay: ****What****'****s ****hmmm?** Was he already playing around with her?

**WhiteHulkHero: Well, since you're asking for honesty, I can't help but wonder why you don't want more than that. Because I'm interested in you, and I would like more than honesty. I'd like to get to know you, dance with you, and have some fun. What are you really looking for, Rosie?**

She blushed. Why did she like this so much? He was being forward, and she wasn't ready for anything serious. Things were up in the air with Clarissa's father. What to do? And what was with him calling her Rosie? Nobody called her that. Oh right . . . Her email name.

**RosieDay: I don't think I'm ready to discuss these things with you, Mr. McCarty. **

**WhiteHulkHero: So, you don't need any friends?**

**RosieDay: ****I ****didn****'****t ****say ****that.** She paused. Good Lord, she felt tense. He was testing her, and she was already failing miserably. **I ****do ****need/want ****friends. ****But ****I****'****m ****not ****looking ****for ****something ****serious. ****I ****have ****Clarissa ****to ****consider**.

**WhiteHulkHero: And I have Lucas to consider. He's already met you, and I've already met Clarissa. Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you? Is it that you don't trust me?**

**RosieDay: I don't know you, so of course I don't trust you. Trust is something you build over time.**

**WhiteHulkHero: Exactly. Time. That's what I'm asking for. Give me some time so you can get to know me and then in turn, trust me.**

She couldn't argue with that.

**RosieDay: ****Pick ****me ****up ****at ****six. ****No ****dinner. ****And ****I ****need ****to ****know ****where ****we****'****re ****going ****so ****I ****can ****leave ****the ****information ****with ****a ****sitter. **Oh crap! She didn't know anybody here. Who could she call to babysit?

He sent her the address and phone number of the club they'd be going to, and then had to go. He was taking his son swimming.

Rose was sad the conversation ended before she could learn more. She still didn't know about his profession.

_What does it matter? You're not going to date the guy. He could be a clown in the circus. Who cares?_

Rose spent the rest of the day practicing her diction exercises and sweating bullets, and it wasn't due to the weather.

~ooOoo~

Emmett was having a hard time concentrating. All he could envision was those cornflower blue eyes and the fiery demeanor of the woman he'd be seeing tonight.

She definitely piqued his interest. It wasn't all about getting laid either. He hoped to maybe kiss her. That didn't seem too much to hope for, but mostly he wanted somebody to share his life with. Somebody who wanted to know about how hard it was to be a single dad. Somebody who cared enough to listen to him talk about his job. He also wanted to feel needed, and be there for a woman and help her out.

It raised his hope when she asked about his job, but he sidetracked her. Most women found what he did extremely boring and lame. She might feel the same. Or worse—she might think him a pansy. Not that he needed to impress her and act all macho. But he really cared deep down what she felt about him. He didn't know why it mattered. For goodness sake, he only met the woman. But he was lonely; she was a single parent too, and in need of a friend. Maybe they could help each other.

"Dad! Watch me!" Lucas hollered as he canon balled right in front of Emmett in the shallow end.

Emmett congratulated his boy for making a large splash. It was impressive for a little squirt like him.

"Awesome job, my man!" Emmett cheered. "You hit the oleanders."

Lucas brushed the water out of his eyes, and smiled when he saw the sprinkling of water on the leaves.

"I made a huge splash," Lucas said surprised.

"_Very_ big," Emmett said, trying not to let his thoughts continue to drift to platinum blonde hair and curvy hips. He was excited to watch them sway and move around the dance floor tonight. It gave him a jolt of adrenaline to think about touching those hips and standing close enough to maybe smell her hair.

His thoughts were a jumbled up mess.

"Hey, buddy, I want to remind you your mom's going to pick you up right after school. You'll be at her house tonight," he told his son. Hopefully Julene would be on time. Sometimes she was a little late getting him, depending on her work.

"Can I have soda?" Lucas was a sweet tooth opportunist.

"If your mom says it's okay then it's fine with me," Emmett approved.

They swam around for another twenty minutes or so, and then Emmett found himself roaming around his place when he should be getting ready for work. He was fretting about tonight and how things might go.

~ooOoo~

Self absorbed? He didn't want to come across that way. But Emmett was laying it on a little thick, bragging about Lucas and giving himself credit for how great his kid was. Yes, he was a terrific dad, and he did deserve most of the credit, but it wasn't very becoming of him.

Rose listened attentively, and acted polite, but didn't say a whole heck of a lot.

It made him nervous. Maybe it was because they were in public, and she was self conscious about signing?

He wasn't thinking about that when he set up the date. So, he tried to make the best of it. He used his words and let her lip read. Very rude date, indeed!

Emmett swallowed thickly, feeling guilty. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't signing. Is it making you uncomfortable to talk to me in public like this?" he asked with his hands.

"It's okay. I don't mind listening," she signed with a shrug.

"But if you'd rather leave we can go somewhere less crowded," he offered, signing quickly.

"No. I'd like to dance with you," she answered, her hands flying with ease and such grace he was spellbound.

"Good idea, since I've been prattling on like an arrogant prick," he told her, his hands now shaking a little bit as he signed. He felt a little too open; vulnerable.

"You should never be ashamed of all you've accomplished. And all parents like to talk about their children. I'd be worried if you didn't want to boast about him. He's a cute kid." She signed so fast he almost had a hard time keeping up.

Emmett felt this warmth fill his chest at her describing his kiddo as cute. Yes, his son was cute, but most people didn't think so. It was nice that she could see past the awkwardness of his skinny boy.

Emmett stood up, feeling mighty fine, and offered her his hand.

She took it gratefully and joined him on the floor.

The bass boomed, and Rose let the heavy beats sink right in through the soles of her feet and take over her consciousness.

She swayed back and forth, rolled her hips about and jammed with the best of them. It didn't seem to matter she was wearing heels. The woman had a keen sense of balance, and she was at home on the dance floor.

Emmett wasn't too bad himself. He didn't lie. Hip hop was something he excelled at, and hoooo! The way they fit together when they dipped, swayed and yes, even bumped and grind, was nothing short of fantastic. They were a stunning couple: him with his perfect sense of beat and timing, and her with how grounded she was, and so in control of her movements.

"_I __wanna __rock __right __now, __I __wanna-I __wanna __rock __right __now!__"_ the Black Eyed Peas echoed on the dance floor.

Rose loved this CD. She played it all of the time. And who could resist a remix of Rob Base and DJ E Z Rock? That was classic hip hop; roots of soul and rap. The beginnings of a new era of music.

Rose touched Emmett's shoulders sensually as she braced herself before really squatting deep and shaking that rump around in a delicious way.

Emmett could barely keep his hands off her, and his body was reacting rather strongly to her every move. She oozed sex appeal in an innocent, raw, genuine way. He was eating up every damn second of it.

When the song ended, he didn't want to move. She was an inch away from grinding on his right thigh, and he was doing it back, perfectly synchronized.

The expression on her face was so free, absolutely unfettered. It wasn't until Emmett looked at her like she was everything he wanted, that her breath hitched and caught in her throat. She was caught unawares, and she knew she reflected that same look in that brief instant. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, took a step back and her eyes meandered around the dance floor. If others were clearing out, then she'd follow their cue. But nobody was moving.

The next song blasted, and she once again felt comfortable in her skinny jeans and red heels. Music cemented her place in this building, and in her world.

When the music took her away, she wasn't the girl with a hearing problem. She wasn't the woman who cheated on her husband, got pregnant with another man's baby and then chose to keep the child. She wasn't the woman who felt like she was never good enough, never smart enough, and absolutely never successful enough.

Music was her saving grace.

Emmett was oblivious to all of this. All he knew was he couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive, or so happy.

She was beautiful, and damn she could dance like nobody's business, but it was more than that. There was this sense of rightness, of peace. A quality that always evaded him in his past: a feeling of belonging. She made him feel settled.

And boy did he want to grasp onto it and never let go.

Rose was lip singing to the music. She knew all of these songs. Justin Timberlake was playing, and it was obvious Timberlake did it for her. She was perspiring from dancing so hard. Her grinds were deeper; her chest was heaving and it was about to topple out of her tank top. This did not deter her and Emmet's vantage point at this angle was fabulous.

This woman was spectacular. Her hair whipped around him, and he inhaled deeply to get a hint of her. For a moment, he thought he might need to step off the dance floor and take a seat. Her aroma made him feel a little weak in the knees. It was very earthy, yet exotic. God, it was good. Was there some coconut and some tropical flower? Wow, she smelled edible, and she looked so tasty too.

Rose unleashed on him and grabbed his chain with a cross from around his neck; pulling it out of his black stretchy tee. She wrapped it around her fist and held it like a leash as she sashayed back and forth hypnotically in front of him. She was the flutist; he was the snake, transfixed with her melodious deep breathing and movements. He had to do whatever she wanted. Emmett's eyes lit up at her bravery. Could she be any freaking sexier, taking control like that?

No. Not really. He was at her mercy, his heart pounding frantically as she tugged on the chain to bring him closer to her. Her breath wafted down his neck and her chest lightly brushed up against him as they moved back and forth, back and forth.

The music faded and ended. She gently put the chain back on his chest and ran her finger down the length of it until she fingered the cross at the bottom.

Hmmm . . . Was he religious? Somehow it seemed fitting. He was a gentle giant and so surprising with the many sides he presented to her.

She was fascinated by him, and extremely turned on by the way he danced.

Emmett was thrilled she didn't seem intimidated moving around him. She was so slinky and lithe. For once he wasn't worried about tromping on his dance partner's toes. Rose could handle herself and then some. If he moved, she found a way to fit right in his pocket. It was sublime; sheer perfection.

The next song overlapped the ending of the previous; it was a slow one. It wasn't a tune Rosalie recognized, but Emmett knew it well. Chris Brown was a smooth player, and Emmett really liked this song.

'She Ain't You' rang through the place.

Emmett moved behind Rose and stepped in close, spooning her. She turned her whole body around, looking freaked out. "What are you doing?" she signed.

"Relax, I'm taking you from behind," he breathed, using his voice instead of his hands, which were already on her. He turned her back around.

_Oh good Lord, how was she supposed to resist that?_

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**Updates will normally be on Tuesday and Friday, but I figured I might as well give this ship a little shove off the shore by giving you a little more before Friday.**

**Thanks so much for joining me on this journey. I apologize for not responding to reviews. FF is not allowing me to do that and unfortunately I don't have enough time right now to track you all down and send PM to say thank you and respond to your questions. If there are any pertinent questions from any of you I'll try to answer them in A/N. Hope that will suffice . . .**

**Scarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 3: Livin' a Little**

No lip reading since he was behind her. She would have to listen and completely trust him. He wrapped his right arm around her from hip to hip, and sighed when her right arm extended up and her hand caressed the back of his neck. His hips glued to hers, and the instant he pressed himself into her, she naturally grabbed his left hand and threaded her fingers through his, setting their clasped hand right in front of her heart.

He leaned over slightly, his lips right by her ear. She felt his breath pounding down her neck, and it gave her delicious chills. If she only knew what her scent and movements were doing to him in return. Well, technically she knew. She could feel it from time to time on the small of her back. He feared it might offend her so he decided to keep some distance between her lower back and his pelvis. It wasn't like he could control the reaction from dancing with her in such erotic ways.

The warmth of his chest felt so good even though she was hot from dancing. She leaned her shoulders back into his solid chest; let her head fall back onto his shoulder. It felt heavenly. Her right hand went from the back of his neck to groping the curve of his shoulder. My word but he was rock solid. Everywhere!

She wanted to feel more. So, very stealthily, her left hand let go of his, and found a home on his left hip right behind hers and she pulled him closer. It didn't offend her that he was turned on. She liked that.

His left arm was extended, snapping to the rhythm. He looked so insanely hot that several girls were watching him and his sultry moves. The way his hips moved so loosely and his torso twisted slightly at the peak, followed by his broad shoulders dipping forward into her in time with the beat was enough to make Rosalie want to beg him to come home with her tonight. The way he swayed back and forth so fluidly was very seductive.

Absentmindedly, Emmett's hand was travelling too. His right hand moved from her hip to being splayed right on her navel, where he could feel a little bit of her creamy flesh peeking out from under the hem of her shirt. Her tank top was damp with sweat and his hips moving while being sealed to her back was making her shirt ride up.

He reveled in the feel of her smooth, flat stomach, and then . . .

_Oh, God! Please, don't tell me . . . _

Navel piercing. Right under his freaking hand!

The uncomfortable bulge in her lower back was growing steadily more uncomfortable as it became a bigger problem. It really wasn't his fault.

Their hands were roaming up and down each other bodies; hers on his shoulder, pec, and neck, and his all over her abs and ribs.

The way her hips swiveled and her backside pounded back into him without fear made him breathless. If he thought that was hot, he stopped breathing completely when she rolled around his body until she was behind him, facing him. She gripped his hands in both of hers on the sides of his hips and then she slowly swayed down to crouching, and grooved back and forth on her way up, getting an amazing view of his tight hamstrings and buns. Then without letting go of his hands, she spun under his arm, and facing the same direction as him did the same thing, with her hair whipping across his thighs and groin. Holy hell, that was sexy. She slowly slid back up and the backs of her arms ghosted up his rock hard thighs.

He was about ready to burst from the sexy moves she was doing. It was a full body tease she was performing on him.

And he couldn't handle it anymore. He took her in his arms, turned her to facing him and held her tightly against the length of him. She smiled wickedly, knowing he enjoyed every second of it, and then she let him take control. His body curled around hers, almost protectively. The feel of his big warm hands moving up her back and into her hair felt so nice. She sighed and leaned her cheek into his chest. He grabbed right hand, interlocked their fingers like before and this time settled it directly over her heart. It was such a tender gesture.

He sang in her ear very softly, and in return she didn't realize she was releasing these sexy little sighs and moans as she held him tightly around the ribs with her free hand. If he ever let go of her she might cry. This felt so right.

"_I __wanna __leave __but __I__'__m __afraid __. __. __. __You __don__'__t __even __feel __the __same. __Now __I __realize __. __. __. __She __ain__'__t __you, __"_ he crooned, singing the lyrics right along with Chris Brown.

Rose didn't know if there was another woman in his life he was singing about, but in that moment she didn't care. She could only focus on melting right into his chest and the thrumming sound of his heart pumping solidly against her ear. It was the best thing she ever heard. Well, that and his singing. He had an amazing singing voice—all husky and smooth as caramel. It made her want to cover him with fudge sundae sauce and lick it off his pecs. That would be warm, sweet, and delightful, like him. And so freaking hot she might never recover.

"I'm gonna hold you tight, and never let go," he sang, even though the words of the song never said that. He was making up his own lyrics now.

It was how he felt, so he went with it. "I want to know you. I think about what you like, what you want, and I wait to hear you speak. If I could be strong enough for you, I would. If I could be the shoulder you lean on, I'd never move. Please, let me in. She ain't you. It's the not the same in my life since I met you. Place your hand in mine, trust my heart and mind, and I'll keep you safe. Now I realize she ain't you. And all I want is yoooou," he sang.

The deeper his voice went, the more her heart fluttered and she quietly moaned. She wished she could sound this wonderful: all chocolatey smooth, gooey smothering sexy sin. But she couldn't. Only option was to soak it up and listen to his words and pray he would forgive her for not trying harder to talk to him with her voice.

Rose placed a tiny kiss on his heart.

"Oh, please," he whimpered. _Do__that__again,__Rosie__.__.__._

She didn't. He wanted to return it. So, he picked up their interlocked hand, and kissed the back of hers, and then the tips of each of her knuckles. So smooth and soft, and more of that intoxicating scent.

The way she watched him while he placed delicate kisses along her hand made him fall apart inside.

_Oh, sweet woman, let me in . . . I won't hurt you, I promise. And I really, really like you._

She was captivated by his gorgeous lips moving slowly across her flesh. It was hands down one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen or felt, and that included the night of passion with Eric that resulted in her little girl.

The light sheen of sweat on his upper lip glinted in the low lights, and the tickle of the beginnings of whiskers turned her on so much when it skimmed across her knuckles.

Expletives were detonating off in her head as he did that. And the dark look in his eyes as he gazed on her with longing set her aflame.

Did he have to do that? Was he trying to make her regret the night by doing something impulsive and dangerous at the end of the night? Because she definitely wanted to see what he'd look like in her dark sapphire sheets with her beneath him.

Crap! She thought she could do this—flirt a little, dance seductively and leave unscathed. Didn't look like her plan was panning out . . .

When she didn't kiss him, which he hoped she would, he pulled her back in so she was leaning on his chest. He decided to worry about making her feel comfortable instead of going for it and kissing her. If she felt safe, eventually she would warm up to him and open up more.

At least that was his hope.

The song faded and a thumping, angry sounding song came on. It felt wrong to go from a tender, passionate embrace where they connected to something so ugly.

So, he asked if she was thirsty. He secured a table for them while she went to get some beverages.

He wanted a beer. She didn't know what kind so she picked the first thing she saw by pointing at it. The bartender didn't talk either. It was too loud with the booming music, so it made it easy for her to stay mute. She then motioned for the bottled seltzer water for herself. The bartender winked at her, because she was gorgeous, but Rose paid it no heed. She handed him a twenty and had no idea Emmett was watching her like a hawk from their table.

She handled herself so well. There was something about a woman in red heels who didn't take garbage from anybody. A man next to her leaned towards her like a slimy snake and hissed, "Hey, beautiful, I've heard blondes have more fun; want to prove it to me?"

She turned her whole body and gave him the 'buddy, you're lucky I'm not chewing your nuts like cud at this point' look. He didn't take the hint. The fool ran his grubby pointer finger down her moist shapely arm.

She smiled like he was dead meat and then flipped him off. When he didn't move his finger and got closer like he would advance further, she shoved him off his stool, grabbed the drinks and walked away.

Emmett smirked. Damn it all. You did not mess with this woman. She would shove you on your ass and step over your carcass without batting a lash.

Hell yeah, he liked her.

And by the way, she invented sex. No question. The woman had the patent on it.

It was evidenced merely in the way she walked with confidence and with power.

Heads turned to watch her as she worked her way across the room towards her date. Emmett was experiencing this odd stomach flipping sensation when she smiled at him like she couldn't wait to reach him.

It made him feel like a million bucks.

She set down his beer and he pulled a face of disappointment. Rose wasn't drinking with him. Crap!

Sensible. He understood even if he wished she could. She was dealing with trust, and alcohol didn't mix well into that equation. Neither did resisting his charms and rugged good looks. And God help her if those dimples came out to play again she would either take off running in fear of what she might do, or she would have to jump him and worry about the consequences later.

He felt slightly under a microscope when she sat and watched him drink. It wasn't her fault; blame it on those damn luscious lips of his. They had a slight natural pout to them and looked entirely too suckable, kissable, and bitable. Then the way they moved near her ear when he sang to her. She was pretty far gone when he did that.

_Hello, ovaries, reach out and touch nothing but masculine and sexy, and it goes by the name of Emmett McCarty._

Rose tried to be content with sitting near him and keeping her hands off him. There was always the hope another fantastic slow jam would come on and she could feel his body tight on hers and his mouth hovering in her hair at the nape of her neck, threatening to kiss her and make her fall apart.

Eric would ask her at the end of the night if she kissed this man. And that was a conversation she didn't want to face, so she needed to avoid being intimate with Emmett to keep things simple with Clarissa's dad. If Eric became jealous and mistrustful, he might cut their daughter off completely. Tonight he was babysitting for her. It warmed her heart to know her daughter was hopefully having some quality time with her father. He came through for her; what a relief. And about flippin' time.

Rose wanted to stay away from the tall, dark, gorgeous man sitting next to her. She really, really wanted to. It was useless. She felt compelled to lean towards him, to want to feel his breath on her skin. Every time he looked as though he would speak, she would lean forward and fight off blinking. There was no way she would be able to hear him above the blaring music, so being able to lip read was important.

Emmett was holding back and she wasn't sure why, but it fell heavy on her heart. It was most likely something she did. Was she too lewd on the dance floor? Was she sending too many mixed signals and he was sick of it? What a disaster. Maybe they should cut their losses and she could leave now? She met him there so her car was out in the parking lot.

She placed her palms flat on the table and ignored her drink even though she was thirsty. What if she needed to speak to him? She wanted to be ready. It was like being on the starting block, chomping at the bit to run, run, run and keep running until she found what she needed.

Emmett could feel the tension mounting inside of her. He smiled in an understanding way, and handed her his drink.

She took it, but wasn't sure why he was giving it to her. She quirked her brow at him, questioning this move.

"I thought you could use a little drink. You look tense," he signed.

No hesitation, she took a swig and kept her eyes trained on his.

What did he want from her? With how well he danced, it wasn't like he was in desperate need of a dance partner. He could easily show up at a place like this and have his pick of the ladies in attendance.

So, what then? What was he looking for?

"What do you want from me, Emmett?" she signed finally.

He gave a blank stare in response. A deep sigh, and then a tiny groan later, he let into her: "We already talked about this online." His hands were calm, unhurried as he signed.

"No, you asked me what I wanted and convinced me I could use a new friend. I agreed. I do need more friends. But what do you want from _me?__" _She signed the final sentence in a highly agitated way.

"I told you I'm interested in you and want to get to know you. Is that a crime?" His signing was getting animated as well. Why was she giving him such a hard time about wanting to know her?

She gave a grimace. "Somebody as attractive as you are has no trouble meeting women. And I'm not really interested in anything serious. So, maybe we should end this now. I can go back home to my daughter. You stay here, find some nice young lady to dance with and talk to. You won't have to use your hands to do it and you can use your mouth for more than talking," she signed frantically.

She stood up, clearly upset.

It wasn't anything he did; it was all her.

_Why __am __I __so __inept? __Why __can__'__t __I __let __go? __Why? __Why? __Why? _she screamed internally at herself.

The biggest question of all was right out of reach.

_Why can't I quit being so proud and talk already, goddammit!_

_I can't. He'll run so fast I'll choke on the dust trail he leaves behind. My voice is hideous!_

He grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. The intense joy she felt when his hand was on her was indescribable, but she was torn. Was it really a good idea to stay?

"Don't go," he spoke simply.

The way his face contorted in pain made her gut clench. "I don't know how to do this with you," she signed. She signaled between the two of them after her sentence, got out her phone and pulled up a picture of her little girl and handed it to him. "_This_ is what I have to worry about. Not you, not me. _Her_. She's all I need to focus on." Her hands were very clear with her message as she signed—_I__'__m__not__ready__for__this!_

He smacked the table lightly with his free palm and put her phone down so both of his hands were free to talk. "I would never get in the way of your relationship with your daughter. Jesus, I'm not proposing marriage, just asking you to let yourself live a little," he signed. Emmett wasn't sure if maybe he was spinning his wheels. If she didn't feel even a tiny bit what he did then this was a waste of time.

"I'm a mother because I let myself 'live' a little. That's how this all happened. So, don't give me lines to trick me into the sack. It won't work," she sneered at him as she signed like a madwoman.

What the hell happened to close her off like this? Why did she look like at him all of a sudden like he was an insidious bastard trying to ensnare her soul?

Rose rested her hand on the table as she leaned forward trying to catch her breath. Was she having a panic attack? Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were wild.

He felt a little panicked too. "You think that's what I'm doing tonight? Trying to seduce you through a little song and dance?" he asked with his hands.

And things were going so well. How could it all have gone to crap so quickly? Where did he go wrong? He ran his big hands down his face in disbelief. Never had anybody insulted him so completely before. He grabbed her phone, flipped it back open and looked at the picture of her bright, lovely little girl. His finger pointed at the picture. "This little girl needs you. I'm glad she has you; I can tell you'll never let her down. But what you fail to realize is that it's okay for you to be happy too. You don't have to suck every ounce of your joy from yourself and spoon feed it to her. That's a great way to get burned out and eventually resent motherhood. I know, because as a single dad I did the same thing for awhile. I was so focused on my kid I lost myself," he spoke plainly and clearly, not mixing his words at all. Without thinking, he put the phone in his pocket, freeing up his hands in case he needed to sign again.

Rose started to sign in protest but he grabbed her hands gently and rested them on the table for her. He kept his warm palms over hers to settle her down. His soothing voice wasn't loud enough for her to hear but she watched and saw each word.

"Rose, stop. Just stop. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do. I have no secret agenda. I'm not one those men who takes, takes, and takes some more until you're bled dry. You already give so much to your daughter, and God knows I'd hate myself if I added to your burdens." He stroked the back of her hands softly with his thumbs. She visibly relaxed with each little circle he drew on her skin. "What I want . . ." he took a deep breath, and she watched with rapt attention as his barrel chest heaved in a big gust of air ". . . is to give to you. You can't keep giving if you never make a deposit in your bank. I'm not going to lie to you—I'm lonely. I have some friends and family who support me with Lucas and help out when I ask, but they don't know what it's like to be a single parent. They don't need me. I don't like taking all of the time from them. I want to share. I want to give. And I think you need somebody to give to you. Please, let me be that person. Let me be a friend to you. I want to share the joys and disappointments of single parenting with you. Can you give me a month to get to know you? I won't push for anything more than that. Do you think you could let me be a part of your life and your daughters?"

Her lips parted slowly. She was blown away, and her heart was hammering hard. This man was absolutely angelic. Where did he come from? And how on earth did he find her? She did not deserve this. Not one bit.

She pushed that sense of guilt down that told her to walk away before she destroyed his pristine, white soul with her charcoal black, smudged, caked one.

A final token of his desire to know her was felt when he let his fingers walk up to her wrists and divine a swirly pattern there. That was all it took to make her capitulate.

'Okay,' she mouthed, not letting her vocal chords quite speak it.

The exultant smile he gave made a portion of the blackness of her soul melt away, revealing a little corner of whiteness. He was light. He was good. He was her friend.

Where to go from here?

Things were a little awkward. He of course knew she was attracted to him. The way she shamelessly fondled his body, rubbed herself all over him and all but rode him on the dance floor like a hussy spoke volumes when she wouldn't use words. It had to be written all over her face. This woman was so into the man next to her it hurt. It hurt quite a bit, which is why she was so scared and panicked.

Emmett, being very in tune with this woman already, asked if she wanted to go.

It was the right thing to do. Not what he wanted at all, but he had cracked a small hole into her armor. Next time maybe he could start gently prying off the layers and finding a way to make it painless.

Next time maybe she'd want to stay and not worry about the future and what it all meant.

She deserved happiness. And he wanted to give her a small piece of that; a reprieve from the pain of her life. It was fairly obvious she held a great load on her shoulders. He was strong, stronger than she was and could help pull the heavy burdens to give her weary shoulders a rest.

He was stubborn enough he wouldn't let her refuse his help. All of God's creatures needed to rest once in a while and she was pulling weight well above and beyond what she was supposed to.

"I'm going to follow you home, so I don't want you to be scared when you see me tailing you, okay?" he informed her, saying it loud enough she could hear him. He let go of her so she could leave.

"Why?" she signed. She was giving a severe questioning look. It was never good to make Rose feel weak. She didn't do weak. She did independent, capable and strong.

"Before you call me a male chauvinist pig, I want you to know I'm old school about a lot of things, and making sure my date gets home safe is a part of that whole shtick," he signed, his dimples making their last showing for the evening.

"Really this is your way of saying you don't trust my car to make it home. Yes, I know it's an antique, but I fix it up myself, so if I break down I can handle it no problem," she reassured him, her hands signing precisely.

He was impressed; leaned back like he was swept off his feet. Beautiful, smart, fiery and talented with a wrench? How was this woman single for even a day?

"Marry me," he teased, signing in a lighthearted manner.

Miraculously, she giggled. He really did make things seem lighter and more bearable.

"And then teach me how to fix my transmission," he joked. She loved watching him make the hand signals for car parts. He was concentrating so hard his little tongue poked out and she imagined him making car noises when he signed like a happy-go-lucky little boy.

"Are you having trouble with your transmission?" she signed, very curious now. He stared at her hands, inspecting for wear and tear from car repair work. There was no evidence of it. No grease stains, no battered flesh or rough worn skin.

He couldn't resist—grabbed her hands in his and pored over them. "How do you keep your hands so soft and beautiful if you're working under a hood? Do you wear gloves or something?"

He glanced up and realized she couldn't answer. Not with her hands captured in his.

Unwittingly he trapped her. A little disheartened by her lack of response, he let go.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, gave a halfhearted shrug and answered with her unblemished hands, "No. Gloves are for wimps and get in the way. I have this really great hand cleaner and hand salve for afterwards. I also give myself home manicures from time to time. It helps."

She was so modest and humble about it—he was compelled to touch her hands again. He wanted to show her appreciation for all of her hard work.

As he gripped them lightly and began kissing each of her knuckles one by one, a soft little frightened voice came through: "Don't . . ."

He immediately let go, gave a contrite, heartfelt apology and walked her out to her car. The way he gazed upon her as he opened her door was clear—he longed to at least kiss her cheek goodnight, but after she asked him not to kiss her knuckles, which seemed innocent enough, it was out of the question.

He settled for helping her in by guiding her by the arm, closing her door for her and giving a pleasant smile. Hopefully she'd understand he wasn't mad and he got it. Rose needed time. Lots of tenderness and time.

Luckily, he had both of those.

He was parked several spots away, got in his car and followed behind her.

Tailing her wasn't hard. She was a very cautious driver. That was code for she drove like a grandma with night vision problems. Not only was she slow, she swerved a little bit here and there. What was that all about? It wasn't like she had any real amount of alcohol. A sip of bear wasn't the culprit, so what was going on?

Rose turned the music up to drown out the how crushed she felt. She pissed on it all. He was being sweet, adoring her and she told him not to. And then when she wanted him to kiss her goodnight, he was too afraid, and retreated into himself. She did that.

Rosalie Hale squashed his kindness until he didn't know what to do. She wasn't allowing him to be himself. Maybe he really should give up now and find somebody else.

It wasn't him she didn't trust now. Really, it never was about her not trusting _him_. She was the monster. Rose couldn't trust Rose. She was a cheater. Once a cheating stupid whore, always a cheating stupid whore. True, she wasn't in a committed relationship, so technically she wouldn't be cheating on anybody. But she came here for Eric. Yes, she told herself it was to build a father/daughter relationship. Truth be told, Rose was very lonely. More so than Emmett. She had nobody but Clarissa. Her parents were alive but old and feeble, and they didn't want much to do with her or their granddaughter.

It was no wonder she clung to her daughter like a lifeline. What else could she do? And here was this very available, charitable man asking for permission to be kind to her. It was staggering.

Rose knew two solid facts about herself: she was an excellent, devoted mother, and she ruined each of her relationships with men. Period.

Inevitably men would tire of her, find her not worth the trouble and would leave her high and dry. Males were not to be trusted, she created as her mantra. Secretly, the mantra was: Rosalie is not to be trusted at all around the opposite sex.

She wiped the guilty tears from her cheeks and had a hard time driving when her eyes were blurred with water. Her fists pounded alternatively on the steering wheel.

What was her problem? Eric didn't want her. Even if he did, he wasn't good for her. He could be a good father, and that was all fine and good, but if she was meant to be with Eric, wouldn't it have happened already?

Two months of being in the valley and Eric only saw her a handful of times. Hell, she didn't even really know for sure if he was single anymore or not. The possibility of him being in a romantic relationship with someone else was rolling around in her mind.

"Don't follow me, Emmett. Go home. I'm a mess, and I don't want you seeing where I live. Better you keep your distance," she said aloud in the solitude and safety of her car.

When she reached into her pocket to grab her phone to end it and tell him with her horrific voice to go home, it wasn't there.

"No!" she whined, sounding like she would die on the spot.

She was about to turn around and head back to the club and ask for reentry so she could search for it at the table where they were talking. There was no way she could afford to replace her iPhone.

Simultaneous to her discovery, Emmett's phone buzzed in his pants. When he reached inside his denim pocket to retrieve it, he felt two phones, instead of one. Rose made a move when he was following her like she was going to make a U turn. He flashed his lights at her to pull over.

She got the message and did as he wished.

He quickly coasted his car up next to hers, flashed a view of her phone through the window and gave another glorious smile.

She smiled as her heart thumped and filled her with warmth.

How was he so good at this? He could flip her mood around from dark to light with a snap of his fingers, and she had no choice but to comply. The man was a miracle worker.

He waved her on to get back in front of him. She did as he asked, took the lead, where she wasn't sure she was comfortable, and strung him along to her place.

When they got to her townhouse, he parked a few spots down. He figured it was rude to take a covered spot, and found a visitor's space.

After he didn't show up at her car door and offer to help her out, she stepped out on her own.

She noticed he was on the phone and not sure of when he'd be done, she figured she'd go inside real quick, relieve Eric so he could go home.

Hopefully Clarissa would be in bed asleep by now.

Boy was Rosalie shocked when she stepped inside and didn't find a quiet, peaceful home.

Clarissa was jumping on the couch, had lipstick smeared on her face and was singing some cartoonish song at the top of her lungs.

Eric was on the laptop sitting on the other end of the couch from his daughter, looking at some not so wholesome pictures.

Rose marched right up to him, kicked him hard, and signaled for him to leave. He had to go before she screamed obscenities at him, cried, and then scared her child. Maybe not in that order, but none of those things were good.


	4. Chapter 4

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 4: The Ex-factor **

"Oh, hey, you're home sooner than I expected," Eric said, looking happy to see her. Not a shred of guilt shone on his face, even though he was plainly viewing porn on her laptop.

Thankfully, Clarissa was too busy acting like an ADHD kid on a sugar high to notice.

Rose cleared her throat. Eric heard her voice before. He never seemed to be repulsed by it, but it still made her extremely uncomfortable to use it around him.

"You can go, thanks," she said, only loud enough for him to hear her.

"Okay, give me a minute. I need to finish up a chat online here," he said, going back to her computer.

She was appalled. He was chatting on some skanky online chat group?

Oh, no, not in her house!

She snapped the lid shut in a rush before he could stop her and placed her hands on her hip defiantly.

"What the hell, Rose?" he snapped. "I was talking to my friend."

"Your friends can talk to you in your house. You need to go, now!" she spoke the words forcefully. She was on the verge of tears. This whole night was about to crash down on her.

She busied herself by ushering her little girl off the couch, and moving her to the kitchen so she could clean her face off.

"Did you feed her my makeup?" Rose asked; her voice shaky since she hadn't spoken much lately.

"She was playing dress-up. I figured you let her do girly stuff and use your stuff," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Perfect. Her Clinique makeup wasn't cheap, and she needed to look presentable at work. Was he purposefully trying to thwart her?

She didn't know, but he was definitely asking for a beating.

He was still ass-glued to her couch, and was boldly reopening her laptop and trying to salvage the conversation he was involved in.

"Eric, you need to go. She needs to get to bed, and I'm tired," she brayed like a donkey. Or that's how she heard it. She flinched at her own voice, it was that awful.

"It's only nine-thirty," he excused.

"Now!" Rose screeched, and her front door was met with a light tap and then squeaked open.

It was ajar. She never closed it all of the way, and Emmett thought maybe it was an invitation to come inside so he could give her the cell phone back.

He was shocked when he heard her voice loud and clear say, "Now!"

Not sure what was going on, Emmett was caught up to speed fairly quickly when he saw the look on her face and the Asian man on her couch who wasn't making any effort to exit anytime soon.

Emmett was interrupting them. And he felt like crap.

This was most likely Clarissa's father. Looked just like the little girl, except darker eyes and hair. The complexion was the same, along with similar face shape and cheek bones.

"Oh, sorry, I . . . Rose, your phone," Emmett said, trying to hunch over so he could . . . well, he wanted to disappear out of sight. That was close to impossible with somebody of his stature. He tried anyway.

"Hey, you must be the date," Eric said, not standing up or offering to shake hands.

Emmett sized this jackass up immediately—_no __class._

Rose didn't introduce them, but Emmett understood why. She was upset, didn't want to speak, and her hands were otherwise engaged, cleaning up Clarissa's face.

Looked like they had one hell of a party while Rose was away. There was a pizza box on the table, a couple of popsicle sticks on the counter, and two cans of soda next to the sink.

Emmett wanted to strangle the guy. This was the worst thing for Rose to come to. She didn't give her kid sugar in these obscene amounts.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," he said, offering his hand for a shake.

Eric actually extended his palm over the laptop, which he kept close to his chest.

It was the universal sign for 'I'm watching porn, keep a distance,' and Emmett bristled silently.

_Stupid, freaking jackass!_

Some of the pieces were falling into place. This was what Rose was met with? Men this selfish and immature? Men who didn't respect her parenting choices

and then trampled all over her? No wonder she was skittish with Emmett.

Poor, sweet woman. He wanted to go to her, tell her he would fix it, clean her kitchen and kick this douche out the door. But it wasn't his place, and Clarissa was in the room. No kid should see their dad getting their asses handed to them unless they were truly deplorable and doing something completely unforgivable.

So, Emmett decided he wasn't leaving until this man did, unless Rose told him to go.

"Looks like you guys had a lot of fun here tonight," Emmett said, making it sound like it was nothing more than polite conversation. Inside he was growing angrier by the moment. He could see down the hallway into the bathroom. The light was on, a few of Rose's dresses and heels were in scattered piles on the floor and her makeup was all over the place.

Holy crap! This guy needed to be taught some manners.

There was no apology from this man, who didn't even bother to introduce himself in return to Emmett.

"Rose, put her to bed," Eric said, annoyed that Clarissa was being loud again and singing off key.

"I'll clean up in here for you," Emmett said to her in a low voice, very lovingly in her ear as she wrangled her normally very docile daughter out of the room.

She willed the walls to cave in on her as she moved as swiftly as she could through the hallway to her daughter's room. This was a disaster. Emmett, a very kind, gentleman was cleaning up her messes without being asked. By all accounts, he should be going home to check on his own kid, but he cared enough about her to take care of her first.

And Eric? Where to begin with that SOB? He needed to have his backside acquainted with the heel of her stiletto. But not her power red ones, which were her trademark as of late; the gray ones with too many scuffs to wear to work. Those were lying in the bathroom with her favorite cream colored dress. It was very sexy, yet tasteful. The A line fit her perfectly, accentuating her fluid curves, and the square neckline with the dramatic slit at the center, teased by giving a slight peek of her enticing cleavage. The red belt matched her red stilettos very well. But now . . . it was stepped on, soiled and probably had lipstick ground into the fibers. It might be forever ruined, and it was one of the few dry cleaning outfits she owned, since dry cleaning was a luxury she couldn't afford.

Rose's insides were boiling over like lava when she passed that atrocious mess in the bathroom.

She went on one date, and wasn't even gone for more than three hours and all hell broke loose.

This was why she didn't trust her daughter with anybody. Crap like this happened. Sugar didn't mix well with her little girl. There was probably a slight allergy there. And Eric appeared to have loaded her up with copious amounts.

Terrific. The little girl would probably take a billion years to get to sleep and in the meantime Emmett and Eric were in the same room together. That had to be pleasant.

Well, this was it. Emmett would run for the hills and write her off. She should be glad that she didn't have to be mean and tell him it wasn't going to work, but she wasn't. It felt like her heart, that she only kept for Clarissa, was being shredded and doused in acid. It burned, it throbbed and ached.

He asked to be a part of her life.

_Here you go, sweet dimpled man. Enjoy the crazy vortex of my life and try not to let it cripple you when you attempt to flea from it._

"Mommy, sing me to sleep," Clarissa requested.

"Not tonight. We have guests out in the family room. I need you to try to settle down and go to sleep. Do you think you can do that?" she asked, hoping Emmett wasn't hearing her croaking voice. Not a chance she would sing; he would definitely hear that and she wasn't taking that chance.

She patted her daughter's back, hummed very quietly and was as still as her jangled nerves would allow.

After twenty eternal minutes of agony, the sugar high crashed and finally Clarissa was out.

Rosalie ignored the fact her daughter's teeth weren't brushed, no bedtime story was read, and she wasn't bathed or put on the toilet for a nightly void before bed. If Clarissa wet the bed, Rose was making Eric come back over and strip the sheets, wash them and then replace it all.

Stupid jerk!

She crept out of the dark room and was shocked to see the bathroom straightened up. The light was out and her makeup bag was zipped up and looked full. The dresses and shoes were not on the floor.

Not sure if this was Eric or Emmett's doing, she crept with great trepidation into the family room, unsure of who or what she'd find there. What was she going to say? She felt the ultimate fool.

To her relief, Eric was gone. But unfortunately, to make matters and her guilt worse, the kitchen was also cleared up of all evidence of bad parenting and Emmett was on her laptop.

This was humiliating. No doubt he was seeing what her ex was watching.

What was she to do now?

She grabbed a glass, filled it with ice and her Brita filtered water and offered it to him.

He thanked her and smiled like nothing was amiss in her house of douchebaggery.

"I told him to leave, that I'd help you clean up. I didn't realize he made such a mess of your computer," he told her.

Oh no, he was trying to remove the porn.

She touched his shoulder, garnering his attention and then pulled her hand back. "You really don't have to do that," she signed and then motioned to the computer.

"Believe me; you do not want to see what he was looking at. And if Clarissa saw this garbage," he said with a shudder and then went back to what he was doing. "I'm almost done, I think."

So, she walked towards the kitchen, feeling indebted, which she did not like, and got herself a drink of ice water too.

Already he was making good on his promise to give. He was helping her.

And it was uncomfortable for Rose. Similar to a tight leather shoe rubbing and squeezing digits together, and making it very difficult to walk comfortably.

He was getting a glimpse of the chaos Rose created four years ago when she slept with her boss. Although she would never regret having her darling girl, she would always wish her daughter was born into a home with two parents happily wed. But this was real life, and Rose wasn't perfect. She made mistakes, and owned up to them.

She sighed quietly, wishing this night would end before anymore shame coated her dark soul.

"So, is that guy your ex-husband?" he asked, going to casual, but not succeeding.

The way his voice shook and sounded bitter, good Lord, the man was insanely jealous. A new feeling for Emmett. He wasn't the jealous type, but it pained him to think _that__guy_ hurt this wonderful woman by using her and then spitting her out. The inhumanity! Not right at all—this was who Rose had a baby with. He didn't like that guy one bit.

Rose didn't want to talk about it, so she shifted the conversation very artfully. "I'm sure you need to get home to your son. I can take care of this tomorrow," she insisted. Her hands were poised in her lap the second she was done signing, signaling this discussion was done. She moved back to the couch and sat down on the other end from him.

"Lucas is with his mother. She takes him on the weekend," he informed her, speaking clearly enough she could lip read, but quiet enough he wouldn't wake her little girl.

His fingers typed away, and he painstakingly erased each pornographic image of unmentionable things. There was no reason Rose needed to see filthy stuff like this. Hell, he was a guy, and _he_didn't even want to see this trash.

"Oh," she signed, feeling extremely foolish.

She tucked her feet under her, and settled in. If there was no rush . . . well, then what was she supposed to do? Just chill while he sanitized her computer's guts? Seemed wrong; like a maid was cleaning her house with Rose sitting and drinking a daiquiri while watching her favorite TV show reruns of Law and Order.

It felt entirely unacceptable. The only thing she could think of to make herself useful was to give him a foot massage.

She sank to the floor, and was glad to see he already kicked off his shoes to make himself at home. It warmed her heart he felt comfortable in her place. She took his right foot into her lap. Sitting cross legged wasn't very comfortable in skinny jeans, but it couldn't be worse than scouring for porn.

It took him a full minute to realize what was going on. He was frantically trying to get rid of this nasty video of underage teenagers engaging in . . .

"Rose, what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes popping up over the edge of the screen.

She stopped, scratched her nose real quick, and told him with her hands she was exchanging services since he helped her so much tonight.

Then her hands went back to giving him the most incredible foot rub he ever experienced. Were her fingers trained to bring a man to his knees through his feet? Because he was getting so aroused by her, which was no small feat of skill after the upsetting images he was sorting through that her ex left behind.

"Oh wow, that feels . . . so good," he said, his voice low and husky.

She smiled, but didn't look him in the eye. If she saw that look, the one she witnessed at the club, she'd break down and kiss him.

Most likely she already put him off natural platinum blondes for life after tonight's fiascos.

If he turned gay because of her, she'd never be able to satisfy karma and pay back the universe.

In order to feel even a little bit better, she summoned up all of her courage and touched him, repeatedly. Yes, they were dancing and his feet were sweaty, but he dealt with the nastier end of the stick.

"You don't have to do that," he echoed her earlier sentiments.

She huffed in annoyance, paused and quickly signed she wanted to and could he please shut up and enjoy it?

Why, yes. Yes, he could. And that's what he did. He was silent, exploding inside over her touch and so hard up for her it was ridiculous. How was he going to leave without her seeing the state of his pants? It would embarrass her.

It was one thing to feel it from behind on the dance floor, where everybody dances suggestively. But in the privacy of her home, where she's doing something completely innocent, it was sick.

He finished up with her computer, and actually wished he had more to do on there to counteract her stimulating touch. Instead of simply leaving and exposing his problem, he brought up his blog, and looked at some of the recent pictures he put up of his son for Julene, his ex, and also for the benefit of his family and a few of his friends. Gazing on his little boy helped tremendously, and he decided to type up a quick post while she moved to his other foot.

_Had a great evening. Met a really great woman and we went dancing together. She is electric on the dance floor, and so fun to talk to. I hope she consents to do it again, and maybe next time we can go out to eat too. I enjoy making new friends. _

_Lucas has met her and thinks she's really pretty and nice. I agree with both of his assessments. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. My boy has great skills of discernment where people are concerned. She's very interesting and I'm looking forward to getting to know her better._

He posted it and then relaxed into her touch. It was still working him up, but he was growing drowsy since she had him so relaxed through the massage, and he kind of didn't care anymore if she saw.

"Thank you for everything tonight. I had a terrific time," he said, setting her computer aside.

'You're welcome,' she mouthed, not uttering a sound through her vocal chords.

"And you are a stunning dancer. I was barely able to keep up with you." His voice was soothing; she sighed a little.

Rose smiled politely, but she didn't agree with what he said. He was the one putting her to shame when he danced.

"I apologize if I put anything away in the wrong spot in your place. I didn't want to snoop in your closet, so I set your clothes on your bed and your shoes right inside the door," he said.

_Crap!_ He was in her bedroom? Was it tidy?

Of course it was in well order. Insane to think Rose would ever be a slob. She was always on top of her game, and her house was well ordered, clean and calm. A homey, comfortable place to be. It's the reason Emmett felt okay to kick his shoes off and delve into fixing up her computer all nice for her. He could definitely imagine spending lots of time in her place . . . with her. In each room . . .

"I'm sure it's fine." She made an effort to appear understanding as she signed, even though she was a little apprehensive to think of him going through her makeup and bathroom accessories while putting them away. Did he see her stash of feminine products? It wasn't like she hid her tampons in the dark recesses of the cabinetry. With it being only her and her daughter, and them sharing one bathroom, she put them within reach for herself while she was on the toilet.

Emmett wasn't embarrassed. Not much got under his skin, which is why it was so amazing he reacted so strongly to this woman on so many levels.

"You hungry?" he asked. "If you want, I can order us a pizza." _Since __that __jackass __ex __of __yours __didn__'__t __save __you __any __. __. __._

Dancing made him ravenous, and dancing with her made him want to consume her, she was so tempting and smelled so yummy.

She was done massaging his feet and put them back where she found them. "Didn't you eat dinner before we went out?" she asked, signing away.

What was he doing? Was he trying to buy more time with her by stalling?

"Yeah, I did, but I'm hungry again. Growing boy." He waved his hand from his top to his bottom like Vanna White, presenting something good.

It was better than good. He was a gift she wished she deserved and could have.

"I can see that. But I don't have fifty dollars for a pizza," she signed. Crap! She should have thought about what she was sharing before she let loose.

"Fifty dollars? What kind of pizza do you get? One hand delivered from Sicily? Where I come from the most expensive pizza you can get is a little over twenty bucks." After he signed back, he wanted to touch her. She was pouting a little bit, and that bottom lip was so juicy looking. Would she slap him if he ran his forefinger over it to make sure it was real, not collagen injected?

Nothing about her seemed fake though. Even her platinum blonde hair color looked real.

She sighed in exasperation. _Might __as __well __tell __him __the __truth._ He already saw all sorts of skeletons in her home tonight.

"Exactly. I eat my pizza with tons of toppings, which means it costs upwards of twenty dollars, and since I don't have twenty dollars, it means I will get an insufficient funds fee of thirty four dollars, which means my cheap pizza has now cost me over fifty bucks," she signed, exasperated. Could this night go any worse? Did he have to see every flaw she owned?

"I never said you were paying, did I? Please, what kind of wretched date would I be if I made my date pay for the food," he signed, irritated that she would think so low of him.

He didn't allow her to pay to get into the club, and he wouldn't let her pay for their two measly drinks either. He shoved the twenty into her hands against her protestation before he'd allow her to go get their beverages at the bar.

It bothered her. She didn't like owing anybody anything.

"If we're having a pizza delivered to my home, it seems logical to assume I would be the one paying for it." She huffed while signing, and it sounded akin to a horse being ornery and kicking up a din.

Well, that was par for the course. She was being an ass about the money stuff.

"I'm hungry. You're hungry. Let's have pizza, my treat." He picked back up the laptop and started ordering from his favorite place, Barros.

She slid up on the couch and peeked over his shoulder. This was a place she never heard of before.

"Is their pizza any good? I've never had it before?" she asked, signing rather big to make sure he was seeing it since he was distracted ordering their food online. She didn't want him to complete the transaction before they discussed this. After all, she was fairly picky about her pizza. She hated sweet pizza sauce, and she liked a thick fluffy dough. And the cheese, well, that went without saying, it had to be real mozzarella or a combination of real Italian cheeses. Her taste buds were not partial to imitation crap or even using cheddar. Who did that? Bluck!

He could tell she was edgy, so he stopped what he was doing and gave her his undivided attention. She was so cute when she got all uppity about something. Her big blue eyes would almost dance around with energy, her mouth was very expressive and he could see each emotion playing out on them, and her whole body spoke when she was passionate about something. Goodness, he couldn't stop fantasizing about how animated and glorious her body would be in the bedroom. Would this passion translate over to love making? He wanted to find out desperately.

However, he would have to wait, and might never find out. A physical relationship was not what she bargained for. It was crystal clear this was to be platonic, and nothing more.

Why in ever living munchkin land did he agree to that? Was he in la la land when he said it was fine with him? Because it was a lie. He definitely wanted more than friendship with her. He was certain they could be an amazing couple together and make each other deliriously happy.

She signed methodically to him all of the toppings she liked, asked about the sauce, the cheese, the size of the pizza, the thickness of the crust and how they made the dough. If she started asking for ID for the people who made the pizza he was going to have to take her to a doctor to get her checked out.

She didn't. After she was satisfied this pizza would fit the bill, she stopped pestering him with all of her questions.

He asked about drinks, and could tell she wasn't in the mood for him to bring soda into her house. It was bad enough the ex brought that stuff in her home. So, he'd settle for his ice water she gave him, thank you very much. But he did opt to throw in their order some cinnamon twist bread sticks for dessert.

It seemed the right thing to do. Dates needed to end with some sugar, and if it wasn't coming to him in the form of a kiss, then at least it would be in the form of a high carb, high sugared treat.

This was a brilliant plan. Emmett mentally congratulated himself for buying a ton of alone time with her. Not only did they have to wait twenty to thirty minutes for a pizza to arrive, but then they'd sit and eat it together and hopefully talk some more. He wanted to know more about the man who ruined the tranquility of her home.

He'd have to ease into that topic though, knowing it would make her uneasy.

Rose wasn't sure what to talk about, or what he might want to do while they waited.

Talking was something she wasn't good at. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked with her hands.

No. No, he did not.

He smiled. There were other things he wanted to do with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 5: Messes and Games**

"How about a game of cards instead?" he offered. He'd much rather be doing other things, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. Hopefully she'd loosen up and chat with him if they did something innocent. He loved playing board games and cards so he was happy to do that with her.

"I'm pretty good at poker," she told him, her hands looking very competent as she signed those words.

_Strip poker? I can only hope! _

Emmett grinned, but didn't share his hormonal thoughts with her. "Poker it is. Texas hold 'em?" he signed.

"I'm partial to five card stud myself, but I enjoy hold em as well," she responded, signing enthusiastically. She stood up, looking very sure of herself, and consequently, sexy as hell, and left to retrieve her cards.

She set them on the table and allowed him to shuffle and deal. His hands were masculine, powerful and she was transfixed watching them flex, manipulate and own the deck.

A lazy grin spread across her face. He did not know what he was getting himself into. This was her world now. Cards were her friends, and she used to play all of the time at work when she was bored. Not as much now since she was with Clarissa all of the time and still trying to settle into their place, but poker was in her blood.

Her father was addicted to gambling and had to get help to deal with his problem. It didn't stop him from teaching his daughter how to be a card shark though.

"I have a feeling you're over there shawrpening your clawwwths," he said aloud, his lisp breaking through ever so mildly. He felt comfortable. So comfortable he was forgetting to focus on the way he formed his speech.

She quirked a brow. Yes, she heard it. Very subtle, and almost non-existent, but she was completely dialed into him and observing him surreptitiously.

He was fully aware of her stealthy roaming eyes, and he was reveling in the fact she was attracted to him. Maybe it would work to his advantage, and someday she'd succumb to him, allowing them to be more than pals.

_Shhhhhffffftt . . ._

He shuffled one last time; his deft fingers mixing the deck artfully.

She waited on pins and needles. Oh, she was ready to kick some serious butt, and after the crud she dealt with tonight, this was going to be so gratifying.

"Show me whatchya got!" he said playfully.

"I intend to," she signed back eagerly.

She was having so much fun already; it didn't even annoy her he was using his words, instead of his hands. It seemed to flow casually between them and the banter didn't stop even though they both used a different mode of communication.

It worked so well because he paid such close attention to her. He didn't miss a single word she signed, and he was quick to respond, and share his unending wit with her. She was especially fun to tease when she got competitive.

"I forgot something," she said with her hands and snapping her fingers at the end with a very mischievous grin.

She came back a few seconds later with plastic poker chips in tow.

"Well, alright then," Emmett said. He was impressed. She meant business. This was going to be fun.

She gave them their due, anted up, and he followed suit.

He placed one card face down for her, then for him. It was followed up by an upturned card being placed directly next to their hidden ones.

Emmett had the highest ranking up-card: a jack of spades.

Oh, yeah. That deserved a smirk, so he gave her one.

She wasn't ruffled by this. Her ten of hearts was right behind his.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. He was going down.

Bets were placed and then Rose undid the snap on her jeans.

"Oh, so it's strip poker after all?" he teased.

"No. These jeans are tight and I need to be able to lean all of the way forward to play," she signed.

_Yes, honey, you can lean all of the way forward so I can get an enticing view._

His heart sped when she did exactly that—leaned forward, gaining some excellent cleavage along the way when she tossed her chips in the center pile.

Oh, man. He shoved his hormones aside and looked away. A black lacy bra was peeking at him; she was going to be his undoing, and he wanted her to trust him. In order to get that he was going to have to be a perfect gentleman. Gentlemen weren't peeping Toms.

"You think you'wre going to win, don't you?" he lisped, his concentration broken.

When he turned back to her, she signed with sharp, staccato moves, "Was that ever in question?" When he gaped at her saucy attitude, she continued on with her hands, "I thought so. Rose wins poker. That's how it goes. But you should definitely try to cream me, to make it interesting."

Creaming himself was the real issue, though he did want to cream her.

"Oh, don't wowrry. I'll cwream you, real good, honey." How embarrassing. His lisp was transparent now. She was making him sweat.

Being articulate was getting harder for him. His pronunciation was slipping, and gratuitous dimples were in full swing.

She found his lisp absolutely adorable, and it put her at ease with her own speech impediments and hearing issues. It seemed her friend was working with his own problems.

Happily, it put them a little more on equal footing. Rose shared an appreciative smile.

Those dimples of his were going to kill her—give her a heart attack, because her heart rate was soaring at the sight of him. Too handsome for words, and too sexy for her.

He was more accessible now she knew his little drawback. Was this why he was single? This little speech impediment? Ridiculous! How shallow the women around him were that they couldn't see past something so tiny as a lisp.

Besides, lisps were sexy. She enjoyed hearing them on celebrities. Jamie Oliver was one who was almost vibrator inducing. Yummy. If Emmett had a British accent on top of his lisp? Well, he'd be absolutely lethal and her ovaries would detonate.

They got to where their third up-card was displayed and the betting was taking place.

Rose was tempted to go change into something more comfortable. She was still really hot in her jeans from dancing, and her tank top was a little damp.

After staking her bet, she excused herself. In order to really gloat after she won, she must slip into something more appropriate.

Emmett waited, biting his nails, a bad habit he recently broke, which now resurfaced. Man, he was slipping up all over the place.

She was going to change into something more comfortable. What did that mean exactly?

In the movies it was always suggestive, something very tantalizing.

It was a slippery vision he was having of her returning in some baby doll negligee in red shimmery fabric with an almost non-existent back.

Oh, he did it now. Several adjustments were needed as he sat in the now very uncomfortable spot at her table. How he wished for a table cloth to cover up the evidence of his problem in his lap.

Of course his fantasy didn't stop there. Whipped cream was being dollopped on some very delectable spots on her body.

She returned, in a fresh tee shirt and some cotton plaid pajama pants. Okay. Not really supposed to be provocative, but on her it was, because she removed her bra and he could see through her worn shirt a little.

Now he knew why she'd win. Distraction by breasts, causing blood flow to his brain to be severely hampered.

Not fair.

What he didn't realize was she was handicapped by him as well. The way each minute, well defined muscle in his chest and arms rippled and flexed with each move took her breath away. Her eyes were greedily taking it all in.

Was there an ounce of fat anywhere on him? He was a mass of hard sinuous muscles and perfectly tanned flesh. If there was a blemish anywhere on him she had yet to spot it.

_Must __be __nice __to __be __perfect,_ she inwardly mused.

"How often do you work out?" she asked, setting the game aside for a moment to sign to him.

"Six days a week. I alternate my work out each day," he answered, focusing on his hand and pretty damn sure he was going to take the pot. He was confident enough to talk freely and not worry anymore about his cards. "How about you?"

She wanted to groan in annoyance. "I haven't been. I can't afford a gym membership so I do pilates videos at home, but I used to run religiously on a treadmill back in California. My can is seriously growing because I've been sitting on it too much," she signed. She grabbed a chunk of what she perceived to be saddlebags to show him what she was talking about.

She was ridiculous. That wasn't fat. She was voluptuous, full of delicious, killer curves. He enjoyed a woman with a nice slope to her derriere. The woman acted like she was sporting cottage cheese thighs and jowls as matching accessories.

"Oh, yes, I can see your slamming tight rear is making men lose their lunch," he teased. "Give me a break." If she was anymore drop dead gorgeous he'd never be flaccid again.

She rolled her eyes. Whatever. They'd need to agree to disagree.

She put on weight since her move to Arizona. It was partially the lack of motivation to watch what she ate. Depression meant chocolate was her friend, and chocolate meant packing on a few pounds.

The final face down-card made an appearance, another round of betting with some light trash talking, and then things were interesting.

Emmett called. He didn't have to, but he was eager to see what she was cocky about.

"Alright, sweetheart, let me have it," he said, smiling so wide you would have thought he was about to get a lap dance from her.

Showing on the surface he didn't have much, but she didn't know what he was hiding.

Since he called, he had to show her his before she reciprocated.

Flip, flip.

_Yeah, I win._

_Pair of aces._

_Beat that._

He was confident. She smiled devilishly.

In agonizingly slow motion, she shared why she was the queen.

The woman had an impressive flush.

Well, if he had to lose, at least he was doing so with a bombshell sitting across from him with the most radiant smile he ever saw.

He extended his foot under the table, accidentally brushing her instep.

She gasped. Her face flushed. How apropos since her hand was a flush too.

"I really like you," he blurted.

"I like you too," she signed back.

He reached out, gently smothering her hand with his. "No, I mean, I _really_ like you. I hope you'll give me a chance."

She swallowed hard, her breathing went shallow, and she diverted her gaze to their touching hand.

What was she supposed to do? This was too fast.

_RAP, RAP, RAP._

Their food was at the door.

Emmett rose out of his chair, slowly dragged his hand off hers, trying to keep contact for as long as possible.

He could barely take his eyes off her for the brief amount of time it took to retrieve the pizza and bring it back to her.

She cleared the game away, set out two paper plates, some napkins and forks. Rose liked having a balanced meal, and even though pizza wasn't exactly healthy, she would make the best of it. A salad and some dressing was set on the table. Being a gracious hostess, she refilled his glass with ice water.

They ate in companionable silence, his words reverberating around the halls of her mind.

What did he mean exactly? Was he hinting around he wanted a serious romantic relationship with her? He knew how she felt about that. Maybe he sensed she was wavering a little. Probably her braless stunt making him bold.

Ugh! She needed to be out with it and ask him straight up.

Big time nerves hit her when she considered telling him in no uncertain terms this, them, or whatever he was really after, wasn't happening.

The only problem? Deep down inside she wanted it too. He was so right for her in every way, but he deserved so much better than her. He should be with a woman who had her life together, who wasn't bouncing from paycheck to paycheck, begging for scraps of attention from sexed up hyenas like Eric. A girl with a pristine reputation should dangle from his hunky arm; not her. She was damaged, used up and barely hanging on: a secretary with no bright future.

She held her tongue. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to wait and give it some time. After all, she was in need of friends, and Clarissa liked Lucas. No sense in depriving her daughter of friends because she was nervous she was going to sully up Emmett's rep.

Rose took an ample size bite of her pizza, and didn't hold back. She worked up an appetite and this pizza was delicious. In no time at all she was reaching for her third slice. Girl could pack it away.

"Slow down there, hollow leg," she teased him, signing with her greasy fingers.

He laughed. Yeah, he _could_ say the same thing about her, but women were sensitive about stuff like that and she already made a comment about her backside.

"I'll work it off tomorrow on my treadmill and work my abs harder than usual. They're in pretty good shape," he bragged. It was the stuff legends were made of, and Rose's eyes about popped out of her head when he lifted his shirt to smack them. Each muscle was its own continent, evenly spaced out across the map of his body. She couldn't decide where she might choose to live out of all of them. Maybe the hip flexor on the right. It had an eye-catching V slant, pointing to the promised land.

"Show off," she signed, fighting off a chuckle. She had yet to laugh out loud in front him.

Baby steps, baby steps. Tiny increments before he truly heard more than a few whispered monosyllabic answers.

"What am I supposed to do about my flabby belly?" she asked, finishing signing and then lifting her shirt to display the flattest and most flawless, feminine abs he'd ever seen.

He actually bit his tongue, that's how messed up he got over them.

"Um, I don't think you need help, Rose. Those are insanely perfect. What was your job, again? Victoria's Secret model?" he flirted.

"For the geriatric edition," she signed back, cracking a huge grin.

She threw her napkin at him for being so freaking cute.

He wanted to touch her again. Emmett was a touchy/feely guy; not afraid to lavish attention and gentle affection on a woman. And she was in desperate need of his caring touch.

She bit the corner of her thumb nail, looking up through her long lashes in a borderline shy/guilty way for throwing her garbage at him.

Okay, that was seriously endearing and making him want to squeeze the love right into her by hugging her until the sun came up.

~ooOoo~

Emmett wound up staying until after one in the morning. They played four more rounds of cards, and wouldn't you know it? Rose won each hand.

The next morning she was on her third and final round of neck pulls and feeling the ab burn when her phone buzzed.

He had a knack for contacting her when she was trying to exercise. Did he own some kind of radar?

**Where did you learn to cheat at poker like that?**

She smiled. _**If **__**you **__**recall, **__**I **__**won **__**on **__**the **__**hands **__**you **__**shuffled **__**and **__**dealt, **__**as **__**well **__**the **__**two **__**I **__**dealt. **__**:D**_

**When can I take you dancing again and then have a rematch. I think your cards were possessed with some sort of evil demon. I want to bring my own brand new deck.**

_**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**know. **__**You **__**see **__**how **__**well **__**my **__**babysitter **__**did **__**this **__**last **__**time, **__**and **__**I **__**still **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**know **__**anybody **__**out **__**here. **__**And **__**before **__**you **__**ask, **__**no **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**comfortable **__**calling **__**up **__**some **__**babysitting **__**company. **__**So, **__**until **__**I **__**can **__**make **__**more **__**friends **__**and **__**find **__**an **__**adult **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**comfortable **__**with **__**watching **__**her, **__**the **__**answer **__**is **__**not **__**for **__**awhile. **_She hated putting him off like that. Of course she was dying to do all of those things again with him. Last night was the best time she had in probably five years.

But she held back a little. A little bit of distance would lend itself to perspective so she wasn't being reckless and diving in headlong into another bad relationship.

Although, the idea of anything being bad at all that had to do with Emmett was ridiculous.

**Cheat, cheat, cheat. That's all I have to say about that. But seriously, you don't need to find a sitter. Bring him over here to my house and I'll have my mom watch both of our kids. Or if you aren't comfortable over a senile woman with orthopedic shoes watching them, my sister could do it. (Here's a hint: don't' say no. I may cry.)**

_**My, my, aren't we sensitive? Crying? Maybe you need to toughen up. I am therefore, assigning you an extra mile on your treadmill run today.**_

**Care to join me for that extra mile? **

_**Can't. Doing pilates right now in my living room.**_

**Well, that means you're already in workout clothes. Come over, and you can use my treadmill.**

Normally a man being this persistent would make her bare her teeth and her hackles raise but with him it was genuinely sweet.

_**I don't know where you live. And what will I do with Clarissa while I'm running and you're pretending not to gape at my booty?**_

**Shame on you. I do not gape. Never gape. Drool a little, yes, but never gape. I wouldn't subject you to that. And in case you forgot, I have a young child as well. She and Lucas can play while you and I finish up working off our three slices of pizza from last night. Now, stop making excuses. You're not washing your hair. Get over here. 554 W. Terrace Rd. I expect to see you in ten minutes and ready to break a sweat.**

She was already sweating. This did not bode well. How did he get her so worked up so fast? The man was fascinating and very good at seeing straight through her armor.

"Clarissa?" she called to her little girl.

"I'm reading," she responded.

Rose happened upon her little squirt sitting in the middle of a pile of books, pretending to read. Clarissa was intrigued with letters and numbers. She could identify about a dozen of them, and say their sounds, but she wasn't literate yet.

"How would you like to go over to Lucas' house with me and you can play with him while I exercise on their treadmill?" Rose asked.

_Please say no. Give me an excuse to save me from myself._

"Who's Lucas?" she asked, perplexed.

"The little boy you shared a slushy with at the Circle K after the PB and J concert." She jogged her daughter's memory.

"Oh, yeah. I like him. He's small like me, and he has a dog," she said like they were old chums.

"A dog?" Rose hesitated. She was afraid of dogs, or at least big ones. "What kind?"

"I don't know. He said it was like a white wolf, and its name was Chipper."

That didn't sound so bad. And Rose really missed Emmett. It was a done deal; dog or no dog, she was going. If Clarissa was excited about going there, then dammit they would do it.

"He sounds like a fun dog. Okay, get your flip flops on. I want to leave in a few minutes. Oh, and Clarissa?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

"No more talking with our mouths," she pointed at her lips, "once we get there. We'll use our hands."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. Yeah, yeah, what else was new . . . "I'm going to use my mouth to talk to Lucas and his dog though," Clarissa demanded.

Rose mussed up her little pumpkin's hair. "You do that. I'm sure he'll enjoy having a friend to talk to."

"You need a friend to talk to, too," Clarissa said very wisely, and got up, found her shoes, slipped them on and walked out to the front door ready to go.

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**I know, I said Tuesday was my update. Had a cruddy day so this was my way of relaxing and releasing some Emmett to enjoy. Hope you enjoy.**

**Seriously, next update is Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't played poker in over a decade so I had to look up the rules online. So I apologize if this is not an accurate reflection. Really, you should be focused on how they are trying to deal with the way they feel about each other, rather than their game, right? Right.**

**All reviews are welcomed and encouraged. :D**

**Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 6: Wages of Worry**

What was he worried about again? He was pacing, barely able to contain his excitement over Rose coming over.

The place was all picked up, and his bathroom was scrubbed down at the speed of light. Yet, his stomach was tied in knots over her impending arrival.

_Is __my __tie __on __straight?_ he felt like asking his son, since he was acting like a teenager going to the prom with a girl he was crushing on for years.

Would she approve? Would Rose feel as comfortable in his place as he felt in hers? Would she want to come back?

If he had the wherewithal, he would have quickly waxed or shaved his chest and abs, since he was planning on talking her into going swimming after they worked out. Lucas would help with the persuading. The kid loved swimming. It was one the few things he enjoyed outside of the computer games he played.

Emmett ran and brushed his teeth one more time, and then when he couldn't get rid of the jittery shaking hands he decided maybe he would go hit the bench press in his workout room for a few minutes. That would help him blow off steam, or that was the theory anyway. Probably wouldn't work since he was already beginning his workout when he started texting her.

Emmett did it anyway. Anything was better than waiting and standing around like a big oaf. Of course, the second he was trapped under the heavy bar, the door knocked, and he had to scramble to get the bar back in its cradle, put his shirt back on and race to the door.

In his haste to do all of those things, he forgot one important thing: his shirt.

As he tore the door open in excitement, he was met with a very shocked and reddened Rose.

The blush was becoming on her.

"Oh, I . . . sorry, I was working out and I forgot my shirt," he said lamely, trying to coax them into the door.

Rose wasn't sure if she wanted her daughter exposed to this half naked man or not. If he couldn't be bothered to put a shirt on for a rated G audience, then maybe they shouldn't be here.

"I really . . . man, could I have humiliated myself anymore than this?" he commented sheepishly. Why did he have to workout shirtless? Oh yeah . . . because it was his man-cave where he could do whatever he wanted, and he hated wearing a sweaty shirt that stuck to his body when he was lifting.

Rose ushered Clarissa in and tried not to look at his glistening pecs and his twitching washboard abs. Damn, the man was pure muscle.

She wondered if he did all of it on purpose, to entice her into a romantic relationship. But then she thought back to last night and how he was such a gentleman. He hinted at wanting more, but didn't try to get physical with her. Not so much as kiss on the lips at the close of the evening.

Lucas ran out of his room and quickly snatched his little buddy up. Clarissa was more than happy to join him.

Emmett felt a pang of jealousy stab him. How he wished he could grab Rose's hand like Lucas did to Clarissa and lead her back to his room where they could play uninhibited.

Baby steps, baby steps. That's what Rose needed. And he wasn't going to act like a baby about it. He could be patient and act his age. He hoped.

"You have a very nice home," she signed, impressed with how organized and clean it was, yet felt lived in. The warm colors surrounding her made her feel good inside and reminded her of his gregarious, easy going personality.

This place suited him perfectly. It was spacious, yet cozy. Fresh and exciting. Oh my, he was entirely too perfect for words.

When he was at the pearly gates someday maybe he'd wave at her from her pit in hell. It would be nice to have a wonderful view of this man above her. It might make it bearable, even though she wouldn't deserve that either.

"Thanks. We've lived hewre for four years now and it's home to usth. Wanna a watewr bottle, he said, cringing a little at his lisp cracking through his words. Really? Already his guard was done? How did she do that to him?

She touched his shoulder tenderly and smiled in adoration. He could slip all he wanted. It was very attractive to her. She removed her hand to answer. She signed, "Yes. Water would be great. How long can I use your treadmill for?"

"Thirty minutes max, and then every minute thereafter I will charge you fifteen cents," he mocked, trying to sound formal. "I'm not timing you, sweetheart. Use it as long as you need." Much better. Didn't slip once. Yes! Success . . .

A slight squeak of giggle escaped her at his lightheartedness, but then she felt awful immediately after doing it. She covered her mouth with her hand and ducked her head in shame. That squawking sound she emitted was awful.

He stroked her hair that was running down her shoulder. Turn about was fair play. She touched him; he should be aloud to do the same.

She flinched ever so slightly, and then he swept her hair back. It was in a ponytail but it was so long it draped over her shoulders when she walked.

"Right this way," he said and gestured with a sweeping arm towards his workout room. "And just so you're not worried, I'll be working out too. No time to sit and ogle your rear-end." He flashed a toothy grin, and those dimples. Damn him!

"So you say," she signed, her eyes looking a little hopeful.

His heart clenched. Was she half as excited as he was to be spending more time together? And happily they were alone once again. Well, not really alone. The children were in the house, but they adults would be left in relative peace unless there was a fire or a catastrophic need for a juice box or something else equally important.

Rose walked in front of him, feeling his eyes on her tush. He was already doing what he said he would not do while they worked out. This did not bode well. Or maybe . . . it did? She felt torn and self-conscious.

Why didn't she go with some looser fitting workout shorts? Ugh! _Not __smart, __Rose. __Your __chubby __keister __is __the __reason __you __need __a __treadmill._

They entered his workout room one at a time. He watched from the corner of his eye as she stepped confidently up to the control panel on the treadmill. When he was about to show her how to work it, she had it moving at the desired speed and gradient and was already pacing herself.

She stopped it momentarily, hopped off and started stretching.

Damn! Did her stretching have to be so erotic? Half of the movements she made had her bent over with her hamstrings taut and teasing and her slamming glutes winking at him. He needed to add a fan to the room, 'cause the temperature was increasing.

Rose rounded and arched her back several times, a deep cat stretch to the spine. She showed off her flexibility by stretching her right heel up on the wall and leaning into it to get a deep, satisfying lengthening on her hamstring. Next she pushed on the wall and lunged backwards to let her calf unfurl and get ready for a good workout. Oh man, she was going to enjoy this. For so long now she craved getting onto a treadmill and running until she couldn't think straight any longer.

She rolled her shoulders, bent over, yet again with her hands locked behind her back and let them reach towards the ceiling. Then she let go and touched the ground easily with her long, shapely legs unbent and leaning from side to side. It was mesmerizing to watch. If this was on TV he'd never leave his home and most definitely would record it on his DVR to watch over and over and over . . .

She gripped her right ankle and moaned at the feel of her compressed muscles releasing their pent up energy. Holding it for five deep breaths, she sighed deeply. Felt so good. Here was her satiety, her moment of bliss. Running was her passion, after dancing. The high she got from stretching her legs out and letting them rip after she flew at an amazing sprint, made her feel whole.

Rose took her left ankle and did the same. Emmett had yet to put the plate on his bench press bar; he was too busy ogling her rear-end like he promised he wouldn't do. The centripetal force of her movements down there was too strong to ignore and held him spellbound. He went from glancing out of his periphery, to turning fully towards her and allowing his mouth to hang open, panting like a dog in heat.

His disgustingly masculine brain was conjuring up all sorts of lovely images of him with her flush against a wall and him pressed into her, and absolutely nothing but tongues, hands, sweaty body's and movement. It had the blood in his body surfacing to his skin and making him flushed and hot.

She ignored him, though it was hard to do, since she knew for certain she had an audience. But the sooner she got this over with the sooner she could leave.

He played it off coolly, pretending he was adjusting his bench and situating his workout station. Ridiculous since he was already working out before she arrived. But hey, the poor guy was a little in over his head with Rosalie in her workout clothes, blowing his mind with her robust figure.

After warming up on the treadmill at a brisk walk for a few minutes, she picked it up a pace and began jogging.

_Okay, now I get that girls on trampolines show Jasper used to watch._

Her legs, her hips, her behind, moving like liquid sex on fire, was enough to make him lose his sense of humanity. In that moment, watching her run, he felt nothing short of predatory.

He closed his eyes and reached for his iPod he set aside earlier. The music was playing already since he forgot to pause it when he set it down, and he let it invade his mind.

_There is not a blonde bombshell shaking her hot backside at me. There is not a woman I am very decidedly attracted to wearing tight clothes and sweating in front of me._

_Be cool, man. Keep calm._

_Eyes __on __the __bar, __not __on __her __. __. __. __on __her _everything_._

He exhaled heavily, much louder than he intended too and got the plate in position. The clamp slid on easily and then he increased the other side to match. Once he was in place, he happened to tilt his head up and glance at her.

_Oh no, no, no, stop now!_

She was legging it, sprinting incredibly fast and she was glorious. The fury of her tight body as she pushed it hard was making him really hard pressed to focus on anything but her.

Working out while amorous was not pleasant.

He cranked his music up a little louder, shifted his position so it would be harder to see her, and began his first press.

The weight descended on him, and he relished the feel of his muscles bunching and coiling back in opposition as he lifted back up.

_One down, seven more to go._

The first few felt good, not overly difficult, but as he neared the end of his reps, he was grunting obscenely loud, like he always did and inadvertently was sounding very sexual. The strain on his chest, the burn, let him know he was doing it right.

"Come on, baby. That's it. Push, push, puuuuuuush," he groaned.

He was unaware she was getting aroused by the sounds he was making. She could barely make out his silhouette in the window's reflection, but damn. There was only so much pressure the human bones could take. This amount of weight he was pressing looked dangerous. She hoped he didn't snap or sprain something. And hopefully he had health insurance, unlike her. Where was the closest Urgent Care?

His final rep he was even more vocal. It barely registered he was saying anything, since the music was flooding his brain. "Almost there, yeah. Feel it, feel it. Right therrrrrre," he grunted, exhaled with a loud whooshing sound and then _CLANK!_

The bar was safely cradled. Yeah, that felt good.

He went into routine: moved to his curls, and added a small five pound weight to each end, and went for it.

Once his arms were in position and his body ready, he began counting off in his head.

One . . . _man,__she__'__s__hot._

Two . . . _Why __won__'__t __she __trust __me?_

Three . . . _Will __she __ever __think __of __me __as __more __than __a __friend?_

Four . . . _I __really __like __her. __Like, __really __like __her __a __lot. __Can__'__t __stop __thinking __about __her._

Five . . . _Could __she __be __any __hotter? __Or __more __intriguing?_

Six . . . _I __bet __she__'__s __an __amazing __kisser __when __she __gets __into __it __and __lets __go._

Seven . . . _Jeez, __I __sound __like __I__'__m __on __Oprah__'__s __couch __dissecting __girly __moments._

Eight . . . _But __I __really __want __her. __What __can __I __do?_

_Let it go. She has to want you too, otherwise it won't work out._

"Uuunnngh!" he grunted, frustrated as hell.

_Clanga!_

He slammed the curl bar down, shook his arms out a little, got up and stretched out more, hanging from the door jamb to get his full range of motion back in his shoulders.

She was still flat out sprinting for her life, yet breathing like she was as sedentary as could be, not lifting a finger to do anything strenuous at all. It was disgusting how great of shape her lungs were in.

The woman was a workout machine. No wonder her body was killer.

He was breaking a serious sweat, sounding like he was birthing a grizzly bear, practically breathing the walls down as his lungs ached and heaved, and almost breaking furniture.

He needed lessons from her on how to do this properly.

As he was roaming the room for a minute, gearing up to do some ab work on the roman chair in the corner, he was rewarded with a slice of heaven.

Rose didn't have a towel to wipe off with, and she was in fact sweating even though he didn't see it, so she took the front of her tank top, lifted it and wiped her face off.

He got a stellar view of her abs flexing in full force and her chest expanding and moving, with her cleavage almost spilling out over her sports bra. Fantastic. Now he was contending with an oversized reaction down his pants.

Nice. The roman chair was not going to be his friend today. Looked like he'd use the floor instead. Less likely to have issues with keeping protruding appendages out of the way. The view would have been unobstructed of her on the roman chair, but oh well. Maybe another time.

She eased the throttle back a level, catching her breath, but still jogging faster than he thought she could handle. This woman was tough.

He took himself to the floor, crunching out one hundred reverse sit ups with his physio ball.

Holy cow that was hot. Her eyes were bugging out of her head as she watched his reflection. And it looked impossible to do.

One by one he hit each of his ab muscles, making his core feel raw, hammered out and tight.

If she thought that was hot, she about died when he did his final ball exercise. His palms were flat on the ground, he got into the plank position, and maneuvered his feet up onto the ball. With his instep, he squeezed the sides of the ball inwardly and rolled the ball towards his body, deeply bending his knees. His butt was up in the air, angled perfectly, and then with his feet and legs, he pushed back away.

When he was done with that sexy little exercise, he was ready for more. Emmett was back to a calmer state now, so he went over to grab a ten pound dumbbell and set in the perfect spot. He spread his arms wide, gripped the hanging bar across the opening of the closet, and grapled the barbell between his feet. He let his body hang, bent his knees and pulled them up as high to his chest as he could.

Hoooohhhh! His hip flexors were feeling it now.

Perfect. Just what he wanted.

Final exercise for his core—he went back down to plank position and alternated hitting his right knee to the back of his right elbow, and setting it back straight, and then repeating with the left side. Back and forth, back and forth for a full minute and half until those muscles were so fatigued he feared standing was an impossibility.

He rounded it off so he could walk away with his head held high with some deep groin stretches completed. It looked ridiculous when he did the butterfly stretch because he wasn't very flexible in this area. His knees were high up in the air, but he did it anyway. It felt good.

Actually, he was fairly flexible for a guy his size, the problem was his aroused state again. She was lifting her shirt again, and airing out her back and tummy by flapping her shirt up and down. Holy hell, but it flustered him.

Last but not least, he got up, spread his legs wide, kept his feet facing forward and leaned to his left. It just so happened it was a great view of her sensual body. Emmett pressed his left forearm into his left thigh as he leaned to the left. Holding it until the stretch made him feel a little more relaxed, he released it and then leaned the other way, holding for a good thirty seconds.

Rose kicked it up a notch, one last burst for the end of her run. Now she was breathing hard, huffing and groaning as she hit the runner's wall.

Unlike Ememtt, she didn't talk to herself out loud. Instead, she mentally kicked her butt right and left, reminding herself how she let herself go, and how her can was breaking furniture, it was that enormous.

It spurred her on, kept her going.

Her singular focus was impressive. She put athletes to shame the way she forged a pathway to a very real, well earned runner's high.

Emmett finished his last round of chest, bicep and tricep exercises, and ended with some dips off the side of his bench.

She slowed to a crawl by the time he was putting his plates away and cleaning up.

When she got down, he was giving her that hungry, prowling gaze that made her insides heat and liquefy.

"That was some run," he complimented.

"Thanks," she signaled, signing labouredly. She was tired.

"You're welcome. I won't ever piss you off. You'll chase me down and I'll wind up breaking a hip," he joked.

"I don't think so," she signed. She saw the way he beat his hip flexors into steel.

He went and got her a hand towel from the hall closet and fetched her a cold, brand new water bottle from the fridge.

She gulped it down between winded breaths.

He checked on the kids, found them laughing hysterically as they colored in Lucas' transformers coloring book.

When Lucas spotted his dad's retreating form, he chased him down and started shouting, "Swimming! Swimming! Oooh, ooh, Dad, I want Clarissa to swim with us!"

Lucas knew the score. After dad worked out on the weekend, they went swimming.

Before he could answer his son, Lucas raced back to his room and was grabbing his swimming suit and shoving his little friend out so he could have privacy while he got his swim trunks on.

"So, whataya say? Joining us for swimming?" Emmett asked Rose. He needed to remember to reward his son later when they were alone again for putting the pressure on Rose for him. "We always go swimming after I work out," he added.

Her eyes shifted around. Were they prepared to swim with Emmett and his son? Not hardly. She didn't bring a bathing suit.

Understanding her trepidation, he chimed in, "My sister leaves a swimsuit here. I'll go get it for you. I think it will fit you just fine."

She grabbed his arm before he left, to scold him. When he turned towards her, she dropped her hand and signed, "If you return with dental floss and try to pass it off as a bathing suit, you _will _lose an eye."

No doubt. He'd go blind from that much creamy flesh in front him. "Wouldn't dream of it." And three . . . two . . . one . . . Those dimples were making her stomach summersault.

She didn't put up much of a fight. Emmett was doing the mambo inside his mind over this fact. Was she warming up to him? Wonderful!

He returned with an emerald green tankini that had silver swirls dotted around the fabric.

Rose took it, eyeing it speculatively. Was this a joke? This person who owned this sick joke of a bathing suit was tiny. And as far as tankinis went, it seemed very skimpy.

"Go on. Try it," he urged, hustling her towards the bathroom.

While she went to squeeze into the scraps of a suit, he got Lucas to open the door to his bedroom, and Emmett found a tee shirt and stretchy shorts for Clarissa to wear.

This little girl was chittering away like a chipmunk. Swimming was so much fun. She wished she was a mermaid and could swim better.

Emmett listened, joked around with her, and generally enjoyed her exuberance.

Rose was shaking like a leaf in the bathroom. Her cheeks were hanging out the bottom, and her breasts were piled up under her chin ridiculously. Did this suit belong to a waif of a girl? What gives? There wasn't as much stretch as there should have been.

Rose sighed and squared her shoulders. She deliberated back and forth; she felt indecent. Was she really up for this?

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed this story. I especially love all of the feedback through reviews. It means the world to me that you are enjoying it. I absolutely loved writing this story, too so it warms my heart to know others like it too.**

**Please leave Emmett some love (and Rose, too, she needs the encouragement). :D**

**Swimming with the fishes, or Emmett at any rate,**

**Scarlett**


	7. Chapter 7

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 7: When You're Wet and Sorry**

She sighed in defeat and threw her shirt on over it. Swimming with a shirt on covering her swimsuit would be fine. God, she wished she would have splurged and waxed, but with her shrinking bank account there wasn't much she could do. She shaved her bikini zone a few days earlier, so it wasn't out of control or appearing distasteful, but still. She disliked looking anything but her best around men.

Not really. Not anymore. That was the old Rose. This was what worried her—caring about what this man thought of her outward appearance. Why was she interested in impressing him? Wasn't she trying to keep him at arms length?

But still . . . no need to look like a wookie in a swimsuit.

Emmett and Lucas left Clarissa in the room to get changed.

For such a little girl, she was very efficient at undressing and redressing herself.

She was out in the hallway, bouncing off the walls before Rose joined them.

"Mommy, look at me. I'm gonna swimmed in these clothes!" she exclaimed.

Rose nodded happily and mussed up her little girls hair. Oh, how she adored her little ray of sunshine.

Emmett gathered some towels and they stepped out into the backyard.

"Where's your dog?" Rose signed, worried.

"Oh. You heard about Chipper?" Emmett asked. Rose nodded the affirmative. "Julene, Lucas' mom keeps the dog at her house." He sounded hurt over it. "Don't ask. It's a long story."

'Ooookay,' she mouthed. Animal lover. Ugh! Rose was not one of them, but appeared Emmett was. Figured.

If she knew that was how he dealt with some of his need to cuddle with another breathing, living creature she wouldn't balk at it. She might even opt to encourage it.

"Rose . . ." he said. He stretched to his full height, towering over her. His kind eyes bored into hers. "When you discover you like me, I want to be the first one to know," he said, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm. A trademark dimpled grin was tossed her way, and she felt ashamed for leading him on.

With that, he slung the towels over the fence, let everybody inside the pool area and dove right in.

Lucas ran straight at his dad when Emmett bobbed up to the top, and canon balled right next to his dad's head.

Rose laughed. Unfortunately, Emmett couldn't hear it because he was splashing and playing with Lucas already.

After several minutes of horseplay, he beckoned to Rose, "Get your body wet."

She blushed a little bit, kept her shirt on and helped Clarissa walk down the steps in the shallow end.

"This feels pretty," Clarissa observed.

"Mmhmm," Rose hummed in agreement. Her hands were entwined with Clarissa's so she was at a disadvantage in regards to communication.

Emmett tried to hide the disappointment at how covered up she was. It wasn't hard to keep his reaction from her since Lucas was keeping Emmett turned away from her and being a demanding little boy about how they play in the water.

No wonder this kid was beside himself when he realized it was time to go swimming: Emmett was a human jungle gym to his son in the water.

"Throw me, throw me!" Lucas chanted.

"Get ready, little man," he warned, dug deep, bending his knees and then lobbed his son through the air into the shallow end, but on the opposite end of the ladies.

Shaking the water out of his eyes, Lucas squealed, "Again!"

"Do me, my turn!" Clarissa yelled.

"No, he's my dad! I get to do it again," Lucas denied her.

"Mommy, I want a turn," Clarissa cried, her feelings hurt.

"Come here, sweetie. I'll give you a turn," Emmett cooed and came for her.

Lucas sulked in the corner. "You'll get another turn, buddy," he reassured his son.

"No fair," he huffed, being bratty.

Emmett ignored it. "Is she a strong swimmer, or are you going to catch her when I launch her?" he asked Rose.

"Catch," Rose signed.

The kids took turns being human canons, and Emmett played catapult.

Rose could feel her skin starting to sunburn, so she decided to hang out in the one shady spots of the pool she found.

Lucas got out of the pool and grabbed some of his water toys and joined Clarissa on the steps.

Emmett kept an eye on them and struck up a conversation with Rose.

"Stay and have lunch with us," he offered, voicing his preference.

"Can't. I start work on Monday, and I haven't figure out childcare yet. I need to look online," she signed. She was worried. With no cash, how was she going to get her little girl into a decent childcare situation?

"Don't do that," he said, sounding grumpy.

"I have to deal with this. I can't stay and play all day," she signed, the water dripped from her hands. The feeling was a little strange.

"Stay, and I'll take her to work with me on Monday," Emmett said. He really wanted to be there for her; involved in Rose's day to day worries.

She froze, her mom alarms triggering.

_A stranger wants to take my child away from me, out of my sight . . ._

_He's not a complete stranger, and he'd have his son with him too in a public place._

_But how do I even know where he's taking her?_

And the questions kept snowballing on top of each other.

"I had this idea. You pretend to trust me for a whole day, and I take your daughter with Lucas and me to the school for hearing impaired and speech impediments, since that's where I work. She has a lot of fun, Lucas has a lot of fun, I keep a close eye on her and you go to your first day of work and enjoy it, worry free. No charge," he insisted, speaking loud and clear.

"I already owe you as it is," she signed, her face all sullen and weighed down with concern.

"Why can't you trust I can take care of your daughter for the day? I'm not Eric," he said, regretting the words right away. He should not have gone there.

"I have an idea too. How about we change to playing a different game. The game where you ask questions I can answer," she signed, being a blatant smart ass.

She felt cornered, and that brought out her sassy side.

"Come on. You can check out the place when you come to pick her up. I'll introduce you to some of the other teachers there. It can help you make a presence for your little girl there," he persuaded. His voice was shaky with desperation.

"Daddy, look," Lucas requested his attention.

He made an E for his dad's name with his toys on top of the pool deck.

"That's perfect," Emmett responded.

Lucas took his dad's cheeks in his palms, squished towards his mouth and created funny fish lips.

Emmett copied him and like so many other times they had done, they gave a squishy, wet fish kiss with a funny popping sound.

Rose snorted with laughter.

This was priceless. A tall, dark handsome man rippling with muscles and looking hot as hell was fish-lip kissing his fragile little boy.

She was reminded yet again about how impossibly perfect this man was.

It overwhelmed her, making her want to escape and run away.

"We need to get going," she signed. Rose was being stubborn.

"Wait, let's discuss this," he began, not letting it lie.

She signed back, frustrated, "What is there to say? I'm broke, you know it. You're taking advantage of it by—"

"Taking advantage? How'dya figure?" he asked, his buttons being pushed as evidenced by the way his voice was high pitched and tight with urgency.

"Can you stop talking out loud? I don't want the kids hearing this. And if you can't do that, then I'm definitely leaving," she signed, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to see reason. Just because you need help and I am willing to offer it, doesn't mean I'm taking advantage," he signed furiously. "God, why can't you believe for a second I'm a decent human being, and I have a need to feel wanted and needed. If I can help somebody I care about, then I do it. There are no strings attached, no expectations. God!" He groaned and shoved a wall of water away from him, but not towards her.

She was a sow. A heinous person. She already new this, but why he chose to pretend she was decent was beyond her.

He wouldn't look at her, so she got out of the water. What was the point of staying if he wouldn't even look at her so she could apologize?

She grabbed a towel and began drying off.

Signaling for Clarissa to finish up, she began thinking of an exit strategy. Things were extremely awkward now, and she didn't want to be ungrateful. Maybe she could make him some cookies or something later and make a little card telling him what a bitch she was and how she didn't deserve an ounce of his tender heart.

Emmett was panicking inside, but he was hurt. She thought him a wicked man, one who would harm her child. No way would he have done the terrible job Eric had, but she didn't see that.

His broad chest rose and fell as he breathed away the longing to be with her. How many times would he have to defend himself to her when he'd done nothing wrong to her? How many times would she look at him like he was a criminal waiting in the wings to skin her alive and end her world?

At what point was it time to walk away and say enough? He barely knew her, so wouldn't it be easier to leave it in the dust now, where it could freely blow away? Rather than waiting when it would be weighted down with bucket loads of tears, regrets and wounds?

But something inside of him wouldn't let him walk away.

So she did it for him. No apology, even though it killed her to not offer one.

Her pride bottled her tongue up, and held it hostage.

She gathered her little girl, went and changed with her in the bathroom, left the sopping clothes in the bathroom sink and left without a word.

Emmett's source of stress was gone—Rose went home. It wasn't a relief. If anything, he missed those sapphire blue eyes even more, and felt how perilous this all was. He was in over his head, falling for this woman who was closed off and was navigating away from his heart with her carefully crafted walled up castle around her heart.

Was there a way to stop being so transparent so she wouldn't be so skittish and wary around him?

Probably not, but he could try one more time. He'd call her later tonight, offer his sincere apology and hope she'd consider forgiving him.

~ooOoo~

Rose's leaving was bittersweet. She was stuck in a rocky spot, limited with how she could respond. It was hard to think clearly when he looked so crestfallen.

Now, in the confines of her own shower, while she washed off the residual sweat from her workout, the chlorine from the pool, and the looks of disappointment he gave her, she knew she needed to make amends.

Entangled with her own limitations, she faltered today. She made it next to impossible for him to get close to her at all.

What did she want?

Companionship?

Yes.

Family?

Yes, yes.

Love?

A million times over, hell yes.

So why was she her own worst enemy? This man wasn't some nefarious cad. There was no hidden agenda with Emmett, that much was plain.

Kindness was his middle name.

Dirt was hers.

So how to wash the mud out of her soul?

Could he show her the way?

She wasn't sure.

A dull pounding in her head made her thoughts cloud again. She was most likely dehydrated after running like a madwoman, swimming out in the scorching sun and then taking this long, hot shower.

She stepped out of the shower, got dressed and poured herself a generous glass of icy water.

With each sip, she felt better.

It was way too hot to bake, but he was worth it.

She wound her way to the cupboard around Clarissa's little dolls she scattered about the kitchen floor. Looked like her daughter was playing house with them amongst the pots and pans.

Rose smiled at the thought, and set about making her 'Please-don't-hate-a-stupid-wench-brownies.'

Brownies would cook faster than cookies, and she was too tired to get up every few minutes to clear off a pan, set those cookies aside to cool as she dropped spoonfuls of the next batch onto the cookie sheet. Sorry, but when it was one hundred and fourteen outside and the AC was overtaxed as it was, baking cookies was a sin.

She had no idea if he even liked chocolate.

She sighed. _Pull __it __together, __and __get __over __your __fears. __It__'__s __time __to __face __this __man __and __try __to __repair __the __damage __you__'__ve __done._

It would be just her luck he found brownies revolting, but she shoved that fear away, took a risk and baked the fudgy treat. Ghirardelli made some killer brownies. She couldn't imagine anybody not liking them but she was prone to worship anything full of chocolaty goodness.

She practiced writing down possible ways to say she was sorry, starting with: _I __suck __harry __nut-sacks, __and __you __should __probably __never __talk __to __me __again, __but __I __want __you __to __know __I__'__m __sorry __and __I __do __realize __how __worthless __I __am __as __a __friend._

That seemed too superfluous.

Short and sweet was better.

_I will try harder to not be a shrew. I'm sorry._

Better.

She should work on groveling more and maybe figure out a way to kiss his butt without Clarissa seeing. This was going to be difficult enough without an audience.

She paced around, used her voice just in case.

When the beep signaled they were done, she about jumped out of her skin.

_You can do this. You have to do this. Even if he tells you to get out of his face and never so much as look his direction again, he deserves to be told you were wrong, he was right and you regret the way you treated him._

"Clarissa, we are going to go back over to Lucas' house," she called out.

No answer.

She made her way back to her little girl's room. Clarissa was passed out, asleep on her bed. Completely dead to the world.

"Yeah, me too. That's exactly how I feel," she whispered, shut the door quietly and went and fretted in her room some more.

~ooOoo~

Emmett wasn't faring much better. For the life of him, he wasn't sure how to handle an apology to Rose.

Would she even care? Sometimes her indifference just about crushed him to pieces.

But beneath the coolness he knew there lay a terrific woman, simply waiting for the right guy to come around and pick up the pieces of her heart and set her right. Not that he wanted to change her and 'fix' her like she was some pet project. It simply grieved him she was hurting and felt unworthy of seeking her own happiness.

"Want some more?" he asked Lucas, reaching for his own second helping of dinner.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. I build muscles like you," he said, looking up to his dad.

It was a big responsibility to be a son's hero, and Emmett didn't take it for granted. He savored every precious moment his son gave him when he showed his devotion to his old man.

Emmett remembered feeling the same way about his father, and he was pleased to be able to say his father never let him down. Would that he could say the same in reverse, but he couldn't. Emmett went through a party boy phase; that's how Lucas came to be.

He didn't regret his boy. That would never happen, and even though he screwed up some things in his life and Julene's, his father instilled a sense of values, equality, and justice in him. It was part of the reason it pained him to see Rosalie broken when she deserved to be whole.

As dinner wound down, he began cleaning up and the nagging in his chest was licking at his mind. It wouldn't let him be.

So, he left the mess from dinner to be cleaned up later, found his laptop on the couch and started typing up a reply. He preferred to tell her he was sorry in person, but since she left without so much as a 'bye, we can talk later,' then she most likely would slam her door in his face if he stopped by unannounced to apologize.

His compulsive need to make sure she was okay made him ignore simple things he would normally do like calling Julene to set up next weekend. Today was different. She took Lucas on the weekends, but she wound up working a Sunday shift because they had her on call and she needed the money.

He stroked the laptop to life, and as he began conjuring up words to express his sorrow at hurting her, the doorbell rang.

Without thinking about checking the peephole, he swung the door open wide.

Standing before him, was a magnificent creature with glowing, glossy blonde hair, and very sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, speaking clear as day.

"What?" he asked lamely. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm a bitch. I'm sorry," she repeated, adding embellishments.

Her heart was hammering away. She spoke a total seven bleeding, hoarse, hacking words, but she did it. Hopefully it would mean something to him.

He grabbed the dish in her hand, which barely registered in his head and then pulled her in to his inviting, warm chest and hugged her tight.

She gasped out a staccato breathing pitter patter rate on his chest, matching her erratic pulse.

"I'm sorry," she reiterated, her voice still scratchy.

"It's okay . . ." he purred, stroking her hair softly.

She didn't want to pull away, but eventually she had to.

"Clarissa's in the car," she was back to signing. "I wanted to let you know I was wrong, and I would greatly appreciate you taking her with you on Monday. I trust you. I do. It's my instable character I don't trust. I know you'll keep her safe and happy."

She uncovered the metal baking dish he was holding to reveal some rice krispy treats.

The brownies burned when she accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

"There are for you and Lucas, to thank you for all you've done for me and continue to do. So, thank you, and I'm sorry." She couldn't believe how much she was saying the S word or speaking aloud for that matter.

He smiled at her. Rice krispy treats? They had tons of sugar. Ms.-I-only-let-my-kid-eat-healthy-twenty-four-seven made him a sugar laden goody. If this didn't say she had some feelings for him, he didn't know what did. Add in the fact she spoke the words 'sorry' and it was a foregone conclusion.

Things were looking up.

"Thank you, Rosie. You're a beautiful woman inside and out," he purred, and then laid one on her cheek.

She felt a slow flame flicker up from her core, dance across her chest and make her blush a beautiful glowing pink color. Rose handed him the foil so he could cover the dessert back up.

"See you Monday," she signed, and left feeling a peace she hoped she could hold on to and keep.

Emmett closed the door behind her, danced around with his marshmallow treat and grabbed a hunk of it, like a beast and shoved it in his mouth.

This woman was worth every damn second he spent in a state of frustration.

He was no longer deterred; if anything this peace offering fueled him on and gave him the juice he needed to go after this for the long haul.

Rejuvenated, he set about typing her a nice little thank you note.

_Rose, _

_You just left, but I have to say, you surprise me in so many wonderful ways. There's nobody like you. I enjoy each second we spend together and am so thankful you moved to Arizona and allowed me the space in your life to know you. _

_I know it's hard for you at times to trust me, and I won't ever take your trust for granted. It's a gift, like your sticky, gooey, oh so delicious mouth watering treat. But unlike the rice krispy squares, it won't ever expire. I'll never let you have a reason to not trust me. I mean that. _

_Thanks a million. You are a Rose and none other smells or acts as sweet, no matter what Shakespeare says._

_Love, _

_Emmett_

It was cheesy, but it was all he had in that moment. So, he took a chance and shipped it off across cyberspace and let it land in her lap, making her cry tears of joy for the second time in her life.

The other time was at the birth of her daughter . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 8: Silent Call **

She really wanted to call him, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She already said a few words to him, full volume, and it was agony for her. He was worth it, but still, she needed to be realistic. She might never be at a point where she could talk to him all of the time like she did with Clarissa.

Instead, she texted him back.

**I made you brownies originally, but I fell asleep and they got burned. I hoped you wouldn't mind rice krispy treats instead. It was either that or a slushy from Circle K, but I wanted to make you something. So, there you go. By the way, I had a wonderful time with you today. Thank you for everything.**

She didn't bother to tell him she spent five dollars and forty three cents to get all of the ingredients to make the rice krispy treats for him. It would bother him she spent money on him when she already told him she didn't have money to buy a pizza.

_**You're welcome. And it's probably good you didn't make brownies. **_

**Why? You don't like brownies?**

_**Love them, but I'm as picky with my brownies as you are with your pizza.**_

She was smiling. He was teasing about her high maintenance pizza issues. **Hey, ****I****'****m ****not ****Sally, ****but ****if ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****pay ****for ****a ****pizza ****it ****better ****taste ****fantastic. ****So, ****what ****are ****your ****brownie ****specifications?**** Mint ****topping ****with ****a ****naked ****woman ****on ****the ****side?**

She forgot about her killer mint brownies she made. They were to die for. Great, now her fat can was craving mint brownies. Just what she needed.

_**You know When Harry Met Sally? I love that movie; watch it each year during the holidays with my sister. **_

**Quit ****deflecting. ****Give ****the ****secret ****Emmett ****brownie ****specifications, ****now. **She would take notes if she had to so she got them right when she did make them for him.

_**It's not a big deal really. But I like chocolate chips in my brownies, some nuts, preferable pecans, and you have to use one of those zig zaggy brownie pans so each side of my bite has a crispy edge. Yum!**_

What? **We ****are ****not ****brownie ****compatible. ****Everyone ****knows ****the ****best ****part ****of ****the ****brownie ****is ****the ****fudgie ****soft ****middle. ****People ****fight ****over ****it. ****Nobody ****likes ****the ****edge ****pieces. ****Bluck! **She was teasing him.

_**You have no idea what you're talking about. Here's the top secret part I didn't share. After you take it out of the oven, you let it sit for five minutes and serve it with a scoop of high quality vanilla ice cream. Let me tell you, it's like sex on your tongue, it's that good. Try it. You'll love it and never go back to gooey, messy middles with no substance. **_

She laughed. **You ****make ****it ****sound ****very ****enticing, ****Mr. ****McCarty, ****but ****I****'****m ****a ****die ****hard ****brownie-middle ****girl. ****I ****doubt ****you ****can ****convert ****me ****to ****brownie-edge ****suicide. ****Plus, ****those ****edges ****decimate ****my ****mouth ****and ****shred ****the ****roof ****of ****my ****mouth. ****Who ****wants ****that?**

_**Hey, I really want to talk to you. Can I call you?**_

She hesitated. **I ****don****'****t ****know. ****Why?**

_**You don't have to talk. But it's easier to say what I want to without typing on a Barbie sized phone.**_

That visual had her in stitches. **Sure, ****but ****make ****sure ****you ****plug ****in ****your ****pink ****Barbie ****phone ****or ****Ken ****might ****have ****to ****kick ****your ****butt.**

Her phone buzzed. He was calling her. She felt sick inside. How was she going to pull this off?

She answered it without saying a word.

"Rosie," he breathed, sounding desperate for air and she was his oxygen.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in response.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen, okay?"

She kept silent, held her tongue. It was incredibly difficult to do.

Why didn't they just Skype or something online? Then he could speak and she could sign. It would be a new experience for her—something she never tried before. But for him, she'd give it a chance.

"I don't really totally know how you feel about all of this, I mean about you and me. I know you said you didn't want anything serious. And I'm cool with that, I really am. But . . . uuungh!" he grunted.

She swallowed loudly, so loud he could hear it. He was making her stressed out. Not his intention at all, but some things needed to be said.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but if you ever wanted more than a friendship with me, I'd really like that. I think about you all of the time."

She breathed heavily into the phone, her free hand was clutching at her heart and her eyes were wide open.

"Come over," she squeaked, and hung up the phone.

He was right, they definitely needed to talk.

If he was going to say things like this, she would have to explain herself a little better, and help him understand why that couldn't happen.

Several minutes later, there was an eager knock on her door.

She felt bad asking him to come over when it was bedtime for little ones. It would mean he had to either bring Lucas along, or he had to ask a family member or friend to watch him.

Considering all of the rigmarole it probably caused him, he sure was fast. Maybe he was ready to get this over with too and find out what her deal was.

She flung the door open and wasn't met with a tall, dark, handsome man with winsome dark eyes. No. She was met with tall, thin, sandy blonde hair, grey eyes and a tan suit with vibrant indigo tie, which consequently matched her eyes in that moment.

He smiled. She about cracked inside and toppled over. "Hi, beautiful," he said, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

She tugged on his sleeve to make him stop.

He let go reluctantly. "I miss you," he said.

She was dumbfounded. What was he doing here?

"Can I come in?" he asked, perturbed she wasn't moving to let him pass.

"Well, I'm expecting somebody. This isn't really a good time," she signed slowly. He never was very strong with sign language, even though it was his preferred mode of communication with her.

"Please, Rose, I came all of this way, the least you could do is give me five minutes of your time and a glass of water." He loosened his tie and looked nervous.

"Five minutes," she responded, signing hastily, motioning him inside. She hoped against hope he'd be out of there in two so Emmett wouldn't have to deal with more of her skeletons in her walk-in spacious, yet overly crowded closet.

"Where's our girl?" he asked, a little too confident for her liking.

She retrieved him a half full glass, hoping he'd down it quickly. When he took it, she signed back very irritably, "She's not _our_ girl. You made that quite clear when you left me."

"She could be, though. I've seen the error of my ways. We wanted a family, and I was too jealous to think about how she was a blessing. Can I see her?" he asked.

Rose shook her head vehemently—absolutely not! Clarissa was asleep. Besides, she didn't need to confuse her daughter. There was enough of that already with Eric and Emmett.

Clarissa had to be confused, because Rosalie sure as hell was.

"C'mon, what's the harm? I'm sure she's beautiful like you. How old is she now?"

She held up three fingers. Three shaking, cold finger she wanted to use to gauge out her eyes, because what was it with these men around her all being so devastatingly handsome. He looked distinguished and very debonair in this power suit.

Business must be booming. The man looked like he was worth a million bucks. He always looked well put together, but this was a cut above look he was sporting. Damn him!

So, why was he slummin' it and banging on her door on a Sunday night?

He took a seat on the couch, spreading his arms over the back of the seat and holding his drink like it was a pricey cocktail to be savored and not rushed in the least.

The way he regarded her and his eyes raked over her made her extremely uncomfortable. There was no way he was getting past the living room. Although, she hadn't been intimate with a man since Eric impregnated her. And that was almost four years ago now. It was a self imposed celibacy. There were offers, to be sure, but she turned them down. And now Emmett was eye candy, tormenting her desperate, raging libido.

Was the entire male population conspiring against her by looking sinfully delicious and eyeing her like sex was a foregone conclusion?

She tried not to look at his chest. This man had an incredible chest with a sexy sprinkling of hair she loved running her hands through when he was . . .

_No! Stop, Rose. You can't think about him without his clothes on. That's not helping you out at all._

They always had a terrific time in the sack. Sex wasn't the problem, not why she cheated. It was a truckload of a million and one other problems that added up to her feeling unloved and unwanted except for physically. He never stopped touching her when they were married. He told her all of the time how beautiful she was. But there was a lack of respect, kindness, and intimacy that didn't involve sex.

He wasn't verbally abusive, but he was critical. Impossible to please. Not being able to conceive was always blamed on her. Now she had a daughter, it was obvious the problem there did not lay with her, but solely on him.

He read where her thoughts were headed. "Look, baby, I screwed up. I see that now. I should have gone and had my . . ." he took a sip of his water to wet his very dry mouth ". . . fertility checked out. I'll do that. We can figure this out; have IVF, whatever you want. Just come back to California with me. We can start over, and I'll adopt Carissa as my own."

He didn't even get her name right. She rolled her eyes and bunched her fists up. "Clarissa," she croaked.

He got that pained expression on his face of distaste he always did when she used her voice. This was why she was so against speaking. If her husband of ten years couldn't bear to hear her, then there was nobody that ever would. Clarissa didn't know any better—was used to hearing her siren, shrill voice from day one.

"Oh, yes, Clarissa. Sorry, I . . ." he trailed off, taking another sip of his drink.

God, the way his mouth wrapped around the glass was highly erotic, and she was having none of that.

He wasn't leaving. And she needed him too. So, she upped the ante and spoke some more. "I think you need to leave now," her nasal voice commanded.

"What's the rush?" He smirked, firmly planted in her cushions.

"I've got a friend coming over. And there are some important things we need to discuss," she said.

He flinched a little. The word friend was said in such a way he could tell there was something behind her words. "And does this 'friend' happen to own a pair of testicles or breasts?" He stared at her defiantly.

"Time to go," she said, walking over to the door and opened it wide.

_Oh man! Please, no!_

Emmett was standing before her, poised to knock.

She wanted to stop it all—get off the centrifuge that spun her out of the control and compacted all of her problems into tiny suffocating tubes. Would she ever stop feeling so exposed and on display in front of Emmett?

The elated look on his cherubic face quickly turned sour and even hinted at humiliation.

His gaze fell directly on the man sitting on the couch.

Was this a cruel joke? Was she trying to emasculate him? Take his manhood as a trophy?

Was this why she asked him over? She wanted to make it loud and clear—_NOT __INTERESTED __IN __YOU! __I __have __other __men __banging __me, __and __they __have __money, __class __and __expensive __cars._

He wondered whose Mercedes was parked right outside her place.

Nobody was moving. Nobody speaking. Awkward didn't even come close to describing the mass of negative feelings swirling around them.

"Well, Rosie, have some manners. Let the man in. It's hot out there," her ex-husband said.

She took Emmett's large hand, and brought him inside.

Emmett's eyes flicked down at their intertwined fingers. What did this mean? Was she using him to make this other guy jealous?

So many questions in the agonizing quiet of her place. Emmett wished he stayed home and watched TV instead of being here.

This was torture!

And of course she looked amazing in black satin sleep pants with a matching soft baby pink blouse with black piping along the hems.

Jeez. It wasn't overtly sexy, but it was feminine, confident in the comfortable way it formed around her body.

Torment!

If he was alone with her, like he thought he would be, and she was wearing that, he would have broken down and begged her for a kiss. But now . . . ? He hadn't a clue what was going on.

He tried to quell the anger boiling over inside of him, and willed himself to be patient for an explanation, but she was tongue tied. And this bastard on the couch wasn't helping.

The man simply looked smug as hell, and acted like he owned the damn place.

That's because he practically did. He helped her out, giving her enough money to pay for her first three months rent so she could back on her feet. After all, he still loved her and he wasn't a ruthless man.

Yes, he said cruel things to her and made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with her the moment she told him she was pregnant with her boss's baby, but still . . . she needed a little bit of money, and he had plenty to spare.

Besides, he might want to enjoy her female companionship again someday, and if she owed him money she could pay back . . . well, then things might look up for him.

He had women, as many as he liked. But not one them could make his body scream out like hers did. She was smoking hot and was incredibly skilled with it.

The way he mentally undressed her when he looked at her made Emmett want to throttle him.

"I didn't realize you had company. We can talk tomorrow," Emmett said finally, wanting to bolt.

"No, stay. I really want to meet Rose's friends while I'm here in town," the stranger said.

She scowled at him, and then turned to Emmett. "Emmett, this is Royce, my ex-husband. Royce, this is Emmett, my friend," she signed, introducing them to each other.

"Don't tell me, he's the pool boy," Royce teased.

She was pissed now, but not as much as Emmett.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Rosie," Emmett said, barely maintaining his cool.

She leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek and nodded her acceptance.

It was probably a good idea for him to leave since Royce was being a pain in the butt and she didn't want to start screaming and wake up her little girl.

"Call me after he leaves," Emmett signed to her at the door and made sure the prick couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't know he was coming ov—"

"Stop. It's fine. You don't need to explain right now," he said, stilling her hands with his big warm ones. The feel of them was very comforting.

"Okay," she whispered, not able to look him in the eye.

"Hey. Do you want me to make him leave?" he asked. _Please __say __yes, __and __to __kick __him __between __the __legs __while __I__'__m __chucking __him __out __the __door!_

She shook her head and looked so small and contrite.

"Alright. Don't let him do or say anything you don't want him too. This is your house," he encouraged.

She sighed a little. On any other day, and in front of anybody else, she was strong. Nobody worried about her being taken advantage of or being treated wrong. She would eat their spleen with a lobster fork, because she was tough as nails.

Something told Emmett this man could reduce her to a fetal position with one word. And that made him an enemy.

He lifted his hand, and threw caution to the wind, running his hand down her cheek. Seeing red at the man behind him, he took it a step further and ran his forefinger across her bottom lip, willing her to not kiss that scumbag on her couch.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call. I can be back over here in a flash," he breathed.

She subtly nodded her head, letting him know she would do that if need be.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later," he said, giving her a parting tender glance, and then throwing a few daggers Royce's way.

_CLICK!_

The door was between them, and never did he feel so far away from her as he did in that moment.

Emmett slunk to his car, distressed, knowing somebody who most likely hurt her was lounging on her couch.

Maybe he'd sit in his car for a few minutes to make sure she was okay?

He got in his two-thousand three Toyota Four Runner and sulked.

His phone was mocking him as he held it in his hands. Was she using words to speak to Royce?

Were his hands on her?

Why was he sitting alone in a parking lot like a stalker?

This was absurd. He started the SUV and winced at the grinding sound his transmission made when he shifted the gear to reverse. He really needed to get his car into a shop soon, but there were other more urgent matters pressing in on him.

Like this beautiful woman who need him whether she realized it or not.

He drove off, worrying the entire drive home about how Rose was faring.

Moving slowly, he parked in his garage, stepped in through the door and was met with a concerned look from his baby sister.

"What is with this woman? Why are you letting her treat you this way?" she asked, angry.

"She didn't do anything," he said, forlorn and feeling lost.

"She's not worth it. If she can't figure out what a terrific guy you are then she's f—"

"Enough, Alice. I don't wanna hear it," he grumped, slinking over to the fridge and wishing he still had some of those rice krispy treats left she made him.

The cleaned out pan was in his car. He was going to give it to her when he was done telling her how much she meant to him, but they never got to that part.

"I'll stay the night. If she's as smart as you say she is, then she'll be calling you again tonight," Alice said. She picked up her purse and headed down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Here's hopin'," he said, toasting himself as he popped the top off a beer and began chugging it down.


	9. Chapter 9

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 9: Small Steps, Big Beginnings **

An hour later his phone rang. It was Rose, and now he felt drained, not sure he was up for it tonight or not.

He chose not to answer it. She wouldn't really want to use her voice, so he would text her in a minute and make sure she was okay.

It went to voicemail and he sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Why couldn't things be simpler? Why couldn't he just tell her, 'We need to be together. Stop fighting it?'

Because as large as he was in stature, he was a coward on the inside. He didn't like confrontation and he wasn't about to manipulate her. That would lead to regret and heartbreak.

He grabbed his phone and texted a very simple, clear message. **Please, ****I ****want ****to ****chat ****with ****you. ****Instant ****message?**

_**Okay, I'm getting online now. Sorry about tonight. I can't tell you how awful I feel. **_

It did make him feel a little bit better to hear she was sick over it, but if she was hurting over it, then he didn't like it. Rose should never be unhappy.

He dragged his body over to the couch, plopped down and grabbed his laptop off the coffee table.

In seconds they were live.

**Are ****you ****okay? **He didn't even register he was holding his breath he was so worried.

_**I survived. He's gone now. I'm sorry you had to meet my ex that way.**_

**Me too, but it was bound to happen. So, I call.**

_**Huh? **_Rose was confused. Call? She tried to call him and he didn't answer his cell. What was he talking about?

**I call. I'm ending the poker bid. Neither of us wins or loses. No more of us stumbling upon the less than ideal parts of each others lives. I've met some of the people in your life, and now I want you to meet the people in my life. Saturday I will have a pool party and barbecue and you and Clarissa are my guests of honor. I'll introduce you to everyone. And don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to speak out loud.**

_**Are you sure you want to do this?**_

**I ****do.** **Why ****wouldn****'****t ****I?** He reached for his beer and took a swig.

_**Okay. But I'm not going to swim. I really don't feel comfortable doing that in front of people I don't know.**_

He remembered how modest and shy she was swimming with just him. Her shirt never came off, and she drove home in a wet top because he was an ass to her.

**Not a problem. Alice will need her swimsuit anyway. ;P**

_**Before we do that, though, I think you need to hear about what happened between myself and Royce and Eric. If you still want me to come to your barbecue after that then I'll join you.**_

**Sounds good. When you're ready to tell me, I'm ready to listen.**

He willed her to say, 'Right now. Come back over and we'll talk.' But she didn't.

_**Let's find a night this week that works for both of us. I'll make dinner and we can discuss.**_

He liked this idea. **Wonderful. ****Tuesday?**

Too soon. She needed a little more time to get broken into her brand new job and to see Royce off. Royce was leaving on Wednesday night. _**Thursday. **__**Come **__**over **__**at **__**six **__**and **__**we**__**'**__**ll **__**eat **__**at **__**six **__**thirty. **__**I **__**put **__**Clarissa **__**to **__**bed **__**at **__**seven **__**thirty **__**and **__**we **__**can **__**talk **__**after **__**that. **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**leave **__**it **__**up **__**to **__**you **__**if **__**you **__**want **__**to **__**bring **__**Lucas **__**along **__**or **__**not.**_

**I'll figure that all out during the week. Let's play that part by ear, 'kay? **

_**Okay. It's been a long evening. I need to get to bed since tomorrow's my 1st day on the job.**_

**Goodnight, Rosie. Pleasant dreams. Oh, and JSYK, I work out every morning at 5. You're welcome to come over and bogart the treadmill. ;D**

_**Another **__**winky **__**guy? **__**You**__**'**__**re **__**a **__**natural **__**born **__**flirt. **__**I **__**can **__**almost **__**picture **__**those **__**dimples. **_She'd really have nice dreams now with that vision stamped in her brain.

**Nah, not a flirt, just a dopey bastard. What time did you want me to pick up Clarissa tomorrow so I can take her to work with me?**

The whole thing still worried her. Was she going to owe the place money for Clarissa being there tomorrow? Money she didn't have? It gave her an ulcer thinking about, but she was out of options. _**I **__**need **__**to **__**be **__**to **__**work **__**at **__**7. **__**How **__**about **__**if **__**you **__**get **__**her **__**at **__**6:30? **__**Does **__**that **__**work **__**for **__**you? **__**What **__**time **__**do **__**you **__**have **__**to **__**be **__**in **__**to **__**work?**_

**Well, since it's summer session they don't really care when I get there as long as it's before 9. I'm reasonable, so I usually get there at 8:59. 6:30 is fine for me to pick her up. See you tomorrow morning.**

_**Wait. What about lunch? Do I need to send her with a bagged lunch?**_

**Nah, I got it covered. Night.**

_**I **__**think **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**drop **__**her **__**off **__**to **__**you, **__**that **__**way **__**Lucas **__**can **__**sleep **__**in, **__**besides **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**up **__**and **__**in **__**the **__**car **__**driving **__**to **__**work **__**any way. **__**Night.**_ She got in the last word and felt it was only fair she drop Clarissa off since he was going out of his way to take care of her little girl.

_I'll be thinking about those dimples and that gorgeous mouth and that hot body and . . ._

They both went to bed that night wishing they could say more.

~ooOoo~

Rose was a nervous wreck. She spilled her coffee on her tan suede pencil skirt and had to change into the dress her daughter almost ruined. It was lucky no lipstick or makeup got ground in it from Clarissa's endeavors to look pretty like mama.

She tore off the white button up blouse and pulled the dress on, securing the belt and smoothing it down her legs.

Her makeup and hair were flawless, and she had her red power pumps on, but she felt off. Royce was in town. That was a thorn in her side, making her feel shaky.

Emmett was taking Clarissa. What if her little girl didn't behave for him? Another thorn in her side.

Eric texted her and wanted to see her. Ugh! How many thorns did she need? This Rose was sick of thorns.

She swallowed down the remains of her coffee quickly, clicked her heels across the tile and grabbed her phone, shoving it in her hand bag. Ugh! She hated carrying a purse, so it was small, barely there.

If her dress had pockets she wouldn't even have brought a purse along.

Clarissa waited by the door obediently with her periwinkle My Little Pony backpack on. It contained her lunch, her favorite Hello Morning Molly Dolly and a snack.

She was excited to see Lucas again. Maybe they could go swimming after mommy was done with work?

"You look like a princess," Clarissa told her, eyes lit up and her neck straining to look up at the tall woman.

With the stilettos Rose was easily five foot eleven, and would be eye level with most of the men in the office, maybe even taller than a few of them. Exactly why these were her preferred shoes almost all of the time she went out in public. Oh, sure, she had other heels that weren't as dramatic, but she needed the extra edge, the boost of confidence the red pumps gave her.

"Thanks, pumpkin. Ready to go?" she asked aloud, opening the door.

"Yep. I'm gonna be extra special awesome goodness today," Clarissa said.

"I know you will. You always are," she said loudly. She beamed at her daughter, took her outside and locked the place up.

Meanwhile, Emmett was making some breakfast and cooling down from his workout. He blasted his legs today, and it felt great.

He made sure to put his shirt on before he went into the kitchen so he wouldn't open the door and freak out Rose by flashing his bare chest since she was sure to be frazzled already what with starting a new job.

Her timid knock cracked him up. Was she afraid she'd wake up Lucas? That boy could sleep through a train crashing through his wall. Nothing woke him up except tickling him.

He constrained himself when he opened the door and was met with a leggy goddess in a form fitting cream color dress that made her look more hourglass than humanly possible.

"Wow, you look . . . there aren't words," he breathed, his eyes popping out of his head.

She could have said. Rose had many choice words to describe how amazingly hot he looked all moist from his workout. The way his hair was damp with sweat and all haphazard looking and his flushed twitching muscles blared at her made her weak in the knees. Should have worn flats to his door and then switched to the heels before entering work. He made her feel unstable.

"Thanks," she signed.

"Where's Lucas?" Clarissa asked, leaning forward at the hips, glancing around the place.

"He's still in bed asleep, but I'll let you wake him up. I'm sure he'll be excited to see a cutie like you instead of his sweaty old man in his face," Emmett said.

Rose smiled and had to avert her gaze. He would see the desire in her eyes and the way she longed to hug him. His sweetness and goodness never ceased to amaze her. He was a breath of fresh air and exactly the way she needed to start this tumultuous day.

"Did you want to come in and have some breakfast real quick? I just made an egg, ham and cheese omelet," he tempted her, his soothing voice adding to her desire to join him.

She should say no. She should go. She should definitely not stare at his rock hard backside when he turned around. Unfortunately, the coffee didn't do justice to get her brain working completely. She didn't listen and proceeded to accept his invitation, take a seat at his breakfast bar and stare at his behind when he plated her up some food.

"This is nice," he said, his eyes appraising her. He was talking about her and how she looked, and having her in his kitchen.

She took it as meaning, 'It's nice to enjoy a peaceful breakfast with a friend.' Poor naïve woman. Misguided by his kindness. Oh well, it worked in his favor.

Part of him was jealous she would be wearing that dress for other men. The message it sent was something he didn't especially like. It said, 'I am strong, I am sexy, and I am _available._'

Aaaargh! Not what he wanted her to be putting out there. It confused him.

That wasn't her intention. She wanted it to say, 'I am capable, I am smart, and I won't let you down in appearance or work performance, and I can outclass any other woman who tries to take my job as a damn excellent secretary.'

Time would only tell how the people in her office perceived it.

Her hair tickled at her neck as she took the first bite. The loose curls she had put up in a tousled, sexy way was sending him into a frenzy. It was that 'after tussling in the sheets' look. Oh man, she was sinfully sexy.

He sighed a little and turned away, gazing out at the pool. Taking a dip in the cool water after she left might be a good idea so he could calm down. Not fun pulling childcare duty while being aroused. That was wrong on so many levels.

"So, I'll meet you here tonight at six?" he asked.

She tapped a ringed finger on his granite counter top. The omelet was amazing, so she smacked her lips and made a few satisfied moaning sounds before telling him the plan. He tried desperately to watch her hands, and not her bustline that jiggled around as she signed. It was the backdrop for her hands—not his fault.

"I'll pick her up at your work. Remember? I'm going to look at the place and you were going to introduce me to some of your coworkers?" she signed. What was wrong with him? His eyes were glazed over. Was he drunk?

She glared at him. If he was on something while watching her baby girl . . .

He snapped out of it just in time. Thank goodness she didn't catch him drooling over her cleavage. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot. Did I give you the address already and phone number to the place?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Barnett Academy for Speech and Hearing, right? Nineteen seventeen west Catcus road?" she signed.

"Yep," he popped the P.

He was acting strange. Was she throwing him off his morning routine?

She quickly ate the rest of the food, thanked him and left so he could get back to his day.

Her parting thought when he brushed a stray curl off her shoulder and said bye was that he was probably going to be getting in the shower in a matter of moments. Ugh! Not helping her to calm down at all!

Rose drove to work, fiddling with the music, with the AC, with her side view mirror, everything, and generally being a nervous wreck. Nothing felt right.

And damn his lips were pouty when she left. They looked so kissable.

His hands were fidgety, like he wasn't sure what to do with them. If she was smart, she would have took his hand while walking to the door. So what if he was sweaty? A little masculine sweat never hurt; in fact it did all of the right things to her. And he didn't smell like BO at all. He had one of those light musky odors that was alluring.

Jeez, even the smell of his sweat made her want him. Was that possible?

She needed to taste it too. It was probably salty sweet like him . . .

"AAAARGH!" she screamed as she accidentally ran a red light and a work van honked, and screeched its way around her.

The angry man flipped her off and glared.

She hunched down into her seat and mouthed she was sorry.

It seemed daydreaming about Emmett while driving to work was not a safe thing to do.

~ooOoo~

Emmett wasn't doing so well either. Lucas didn't like his little friend, Clarissa, waking him up; he wasn't letting Emmett get a moment of peace. The complaints were flying around the room like little angry squawking birds.

"And she saw me in my Spider Man PJs. I didn't want her to see that," Lucas fumed. "Who even told her she could come in my room?"

"I did. Sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad," Emmett said, feeling the idiot father.

Of course he had no prior experience to base this off of. It wasn't like cute little three year old girls came over in the morning and waited with anticipation for his son to rise and shine.

"I don't like her looking at me when I'm asleep!" Lucas bitched.

"I got it, I got it," Emmett said, "won't happen again."

His eyes went wide, and he shook his head in dismay. Lucas wasn't letting it go.

He tried distraction. "Why don't you have some breakfast? I made a ham and cheese omelet and you can have some orange ju—"

"She's staring at me," Lucas said, pointing at her.

"She's waiting for you to stop complaining, eat your breakfast and get dressed so she can play with you before we go," Emmett informed him.

"Well, what's she going to do while we're gone?" Lucas asked.

"She's coming with us, silly," Emmett said, shoving a plate of food at the bean pole.

"I don't want eggs," he bickered, "they look runny."

Emmett gave him the 'behave, little man or else' look. "Would I do you like that? I hate runny eggs too, and I never make them that way." He gave a stern warning, "If you don't eat this I'll let her go play in your room right now unsupervised since you're taking too long to eat."

"No! Those are my toys," he panicked and yelled.

"Then get to eating, little man," Emmett said.

He needed to get the little guy moving so he could go shower and get ready himself.

Clarissa wasn't sure what to make of them. Boys were weird and they sure were grumpy and loud in the morning. Her mom was quiet and smiled at her a lot in when she got ready.

Emmett smiled at her too, but it was sort of a grimace at the same time. He was nervous and she could tell.

"After you eat, I need you to get dressed for school," Emmett instructed.

"Awww, maaan! I don't want to go to school today," Lucas whined.

"Tough cookies. I've gotta work, and you're going to finish your summer project today." Emmett couldn't wait to see the finished product. It was a backdrop for a play they were going to put on in a month for a school fundraiser. His boy wasn't a lead roll or anything of note, but he had a few lines. And when he stepped on the stage, Emmett hoped he'd shine and gain a newfound sense of confidence.

"Miss Melissa says I can paint the rest of the sky," Lucas boasted.

"See? Get a move on so we can get that sky painted," Emmett said cheerfully.

Lucas brightened his outlook, and moved with more purpose.

Emmett put on Sesame Street for Clarissa while Lucas dressed and he went and showered.

She was immediately making herself at home, forgetting they were going somewhere. She took off her sandals, pulled out her pigtails and laid down on the couch smiling at Elmo and Mr. Noodle's little song and dance about penguins.

Mr. Noodle was somebody she wanted to know. He was funny like Lucas' dad, and lucky her, her own personal friend Mr. Emmett Noodle knew how to shoot her across his pool. She hoped he would do that again today.

~ooOoo~

"Hi, sweetie. Are you new here?" Miss Melissa asked Clarissa.

"I'm here with Mr. Noodle," she replied, her eyes wide in wonderment as she took in the vast room covered with children's artwork.

"Mr. Poodle?" Melissa asked. She needed to turn up her hearing aid, so she did.

"No. Mr. Noodle. He's a big man," Clarissa said very unhelpfully.

Lucas watched her flailing and came to her aid. "She's visiting today with me and my dad," he explained to his teacher.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll have her help out with the project," Melissa said unsure of what else she was supposed to do. She didn't see Mr. McCarty and he gave no specific instructions.

The preschool class was outside playing on the playground for a few minutes. When they came back in she could introduce the little girl. "What's your name?" she asked the adorable little asian girl.

"Clarissa Hale," she said.

Melissa couldn't see the little girl's hearing aid because her long dark hair was covering it.

Why was this little girl here? This was an expensive establishment, and they didn't let just anybody attend here. What was Mr. McCarty thinking? She might need to report this to her boss and find out what the correct protocol was for this type of thing. This place wasn't your standard daycare. It was a reputable school with high standards and a sense of decorum.

Emmett was trying to hurry up and get his student set up for their tutoring session so he could go back and quickly help get Clarissa situated. He had faith Lucas would keep her out of trouble.

When he ran back into the main room he found Melissa trying to help the little girl paint. Oh dear. Rosalie was going to hand him his manhood. Blue paint was dripping on her little coral colored dress and sandals.

"Um, do we have some kind of apron she can wear?" Emmett asked, freaking out at the mess she was making. Ten minutes in and he was already messing this up worse than Eric had at her place.

Watching a three year old girl was more complicated than he thought. Maybe Eric deserved more credit. Maybe the porn was to soothe his jangled nerves after trying to keep her out of trouble?

Shoot! He promised Rose he could handle this.

Maybe she could color in his office while he tutored.

But when she angled her head back while she sat criss crossed on the ground and smiled like a sun's happy beam, he knew she was having the time of her life. No doubt Rose held the reigns a little tight and didn't let the little girl make mud pies and finger paint with ketchup.

"Uh, I don't know where they are," Melissa said flustered. He didn't know she was crushing on him hard. Melissa was trying for weeks to figure out a way to ask him out. The presence of some unknown little girl with him was very upsetting to say the least.

Had he found somebody else he was interested in?

"That's okay. You're having the time of your life, aren't you, sweetheart?" He beamed at Clarissa.

"I like you, Mr. Emmett Noodle," the little girl praised him.

"Noodle?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

"Noodles are good with parmrezhan cheese on them," Lucas said enthusiastically.

"I like that too," his little companion agreed.

"She's not supposed to be with my age group. How old is she? Two and a half?" Melissa asked, trying to hide her disgruntlement.

"She's three. I know she should be with the preschool, but she doesn't know anybody in there and this is just for today. I'm helping a friend." He squeezed Melissa's shoulder and gave the patented Emmett dimpled girly-shivering-grin.

It turned her into a fan-girl, ready to squeal and lose herself.

How was she supposed to resist?

"Just for today?" she asked, eyebrows half quirked.

"Just for today. I promise," he said with a playful wink.

Seriously, she would kill to have this man. "You owe me . . ." _a __phone __number, __a __back __rub, __and __maybe __a __free __groping?_ Melissa watched with rapt attention as he walked away.

He had this natural sexy swagger that made his chest look even more impressive and his glutes hard and irresistible to keep from ignoring. It was the dancer in him that gave a slight twist to the hips when he sauntered away, and made him look like he'd be an amazing lover.

Which he was, by the way. That was no illusion. The man was fabulous in bed . . . So good with his hands, and other body parts.

"My word," she whimpered under her breath and gave a slow deflated exhale.

_Please come back . . ._

She watched on after he was long gone, unable to turn away. That was until Lucas cried, "Oh no!"

"Woopsie," Clarissa said, covering her mouth with her blueberry colored hand.

She spilled the small bowl and the paint was running its way down the lifelike tree Melissa painted all last week.

"Ugggghhhh!" she groaned and ran for some paper towels to sop it up and hopefully save her masterpiece from being totally destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 10: Noodles and Flowers**

Emmett enjoyed having lunch with his little man and Clarissa. The pair of them were silly and fun to tease.

When Lucas wasn't acting the part of an only child being possessive over his Mr. Noodle, yes, he adopted that name, they got along great.

Mr. Noodle waited anxiously for the blonde woman who would determine whether or not his man parts stayed attached to his body or not.

Clarissa squealed as Emmett pushed her in the toy shopping cart around the preschool room. She barely fit and he was breaking some rules doing it, but if Rose saw how happy her girl was, even though she looked homeless in a nineteen seventies Annie looking getup, then maybe he might not die a slow ignominious death at her hands.

_Click, click, click . . . click, click._

Rose's heels echoed down the hall as she rushed to get to her little girl. All day she worried about how Clarissa was doing.

Several heads turned at the goddess racing down the hall as her hips dipped and swayed with each step. Holy cow that was hypnotizing to watch.

It was the most feminine walk ever, but also said 'stay out of my way or you will lose a limb or two or three.'

Rose's first day was okay. A few men ogled her, a few even flirted, but her boss was nothing but professional and respectful. Good so far. The down part was the five texts she got from Eric saying he absolutely had to see her.

News from him was never good, and she wasn't up to dealing with him. Not until she got home, had some food in her belly and had a little downtime.

Emmett was jogging around a little kiddie room, hunched over carrying something.

Rosalie approached cautiously, not wanting to disturb him so she could be a fly on the wall for a precious few seconds and see what he was up to.

She gasped. Clarissa was laughing hysterically and dressed like a peasant from who knew what planet.

Emmett's eyes flickered up and he went pale. "Please, don't maim me," he begged, with his charismatic smile. The dimples blinded her.

"Why is she dressed like that?" she signed.

"Uh, painting accident," he said it like a question.

"Mommy!" Clarissa yelled and squirmed to get free of the mini shopping cart.

"Hey, pumpkin," she signed.

Emmett lifted her like she was feather light and handed her to her mom.

Rose's spirits lifted automatically when she rubbed noses with her gem.

"I missed you," Clarissa said, but not in a guilt inducing way. It was a gushing, loving, all consuming, adoring way.

Rose hugged her tightly to her body and sighed in relief.

'Thank you,' she mouthed to Emmett.

The big lug actually blushed. She was thanking him for ruining her kid's clothes and giving her a little ride around the room? Ridiculous. He should be apologizing profusely.

She gave him the stink eye, but in a playful way so he knew she wasn't really mad.

It was slightly worrisome since she didn't really have money to replace that outfit for her little girl, but she might be able to find a way to remove the paint so the clothes weren't ruined.

Emmett led Rose around, introducing her to the staff. First was Rebecca Holly, the staff director. She seemed very nice and sincerely hoped Rose would apply to have her little girl attend in the fall.

Then there was the preschool teacher, Jenna Montrough. She seemed very pleasant as well.

The only person Rose got a bad vibe from was Lucas teacher, Melissa.

Melissa sized Rose right up away. Tramp! No woman who takes the time to bleach and die their hair that blonde was worth knowing. And especially not one who had ruby red lips with matching shoes. It was appalling Emmett would associate with somebody like her.

Rose was scanning Miss Melissa as well. This was what she feared. A very close resemblance to Eric's fiancé that he chose over Rose: an athletic dark haired beauty with a trim figure who looked good in anything.

Rose envied this woman. No matter how many laps Rose took on the treadmill her hamstrings and backside would always be overinflated. She couldn't wear cute little pleated skirts like this woman was wearing right now. They looked awful on Rose. The flair of her hips made the skirt stick out funny, making her look fat. Suddenly, she felt very dumpy and unattractive.

Her hair felt lackluster, lifeless. Melissa had natural loose waves that rolled down her back and it was so thick and lustrous it was the stuff shampoo commercials were made of. And those women were probably computer enhanced to have their hair look this glossy and textured with wonderful bounce. Melissa was unreal.

Ugh! It was depressing.

"How did Clarissa do today?" Rose signed to Emmett.

"Great. She fit in perfectly and she had a blast," Emmett said.

Melissa put in her two cents, "Except, she spilled all of the blue paint and that stuff isn't cheap. We buy it from a boutique down the street and per bottle it costs—"

"Take it out of my paycheck," Emmett ended the conversation. No way was he going to allow Melissa make Rose feel bad and ruin all of the good things that happened today with Clarissa. Any of the kids could have had an accident and spilled the paint.

It was too late. Rose's expression was not good. She felt guilty, and took it personal—the bad news was an undeniable sign she, Rose, was a bad parent.

Emmett put his arm around her shoulder and found somebody a little more welcoming to introduce to her.

Paul Black and his brother Jacob handled the teenage group and they were a lot of fun. Rose immediately took a liking to Paul, and he definitely took a liking to her too. He was a master at sign language and was very engaging.

It warmed Rose's heart that her daughter could be extremely well cared for and happy while she was at work.

Now, if only she had the money to put her up here. Maybe she would need to bring Royce by and see if he would sponsor her little girl, or give her another loan if she couldn't get a scholarship.

Rosalie still didn't have a firm plan for daycare for Clarissa. It weighed heavily on her mind. During her lunch break today on her first day of work she searched nonstop and didn't bother to eat. She was coming up short at each turn. Either the daycare provider wasn't willing to work with a hearing impaired child, or they charged extra and it was out of her price range.

Emmett walked her and Clarissa out to the car. "So, whataya think of the school?" he asked.

How to word this? She loved it. The campus was lovely, full of greenery, lush trees, flowers and plenty of safe play areas. The facilities inside were clean, appeared to be very engaging and educational, but still she was unsure. Money, money, money . . . It held her back.

"I love it, but I don't know how I'll get her in. I can't focus on that right now. I need to take it one day at a time and figure out tomorrow first." The defeated look she gave while she signed was heartbreaking. Her face was contorting in anxiety and the pit in her stomach began clenching tightly. It was unpleasant enough it was showing through on her features no matter how hard she tried to mask it.

"What about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't have childcare set up for her yet," she signed, trying to hide her shame. She felt very inadequate.

"I could always ask my mother if she'd be willing to do it until you can find somebody," he offered.

"No, Emmett. I am so in the rears owing you, I can't stand the thought of tacking on one more thing," she signed somberly.

"Friends don't keep a tab." He sighed, annoyed. "If you're not going to accept my family's help, I can arrange something through the school, to give you a temporary two week waiver, and we can get your paperwork turned in tonight before you leave."

He was so infuriating. That sounded above and beyond the facilities capability. She didn't want to put anybody out, so she went with the grandmother route.

"Okay, fine, twist my arm," she signed. "Go and eat dinner with Lucas and then maybe we can set up something tonight for Clarissa to meet your mom."

"Her name is Violet, and she's going to love you."

Rose snorted. How ironic that his mother had a flowery name, too.

She turned toward her car, opened the door, helped Clarissa in and started buckling her into her booster seat. Before leaving, she turned to him and signed, "You still haven't told me what your job is here."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm the speech therapist here." He waited for the look of disappointment to come. It wasn't a glamorous job, and didn't come with a large salary, but he loved it.

He also waited for the patronizing tone in her signed words. None of that came. She looked touched.

"Can you tell me what you like about your job?" she signed carefully. She didn't want to offend him.

"Oh, man, we'll be here all night if I answer that one. Short story, I love how I can change somebody's life and make it better. Lucas is the reason I do this. When he started speaking he presented with a lisp and a stutter. I loved watching how hard he worked."

Her mouth went open wide in happy awe and her eyes were bright and clear. "I've never heard him stutter or lisp," she signed, complimenting both of them.

"That's because he's very diligent about it. I slip with my lisp more than he does," Emmett gushed about his son.

"I love it when your lisp comes out," she signed shyly. She gave a coy smile, placed her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture and left him feeling all warm and cozy inside.

~ooOoo~

"Hi, Clarissa, my name is Violet," Emmett's mother introduced herself. They decided she would babysit at Rose's place, which made it very easy for Rose. She wouldn't have to drop Clarissa off or pick her up, and she'd be in her own home where she could take a nap and play with her own toys.

Not having a nap during the day took its toll on her daughter. She was a step away from falling asleep during her dinner tonight.

"Can I come and play with you tomorrow while your mom is at work?" Violet asked the little girl very sweetly.

"Do you play dolls?" Clarissa asked.

"I do. I like to braid their hair and dress them," she said.

Rose was in love with this woman already; playing dolls was something Rose struggled with. It was hard to do something so girly for Rose. She didn't play with dolls much when she was little. She was too busy being enrolled in dance classes and sports from the time she walked.

The intentions of Rose's mother were solid, but she wasn't given much time to simply be a kid and play make-believe. It was something she insisted her daughter have in her life. Hence, the PB and J concert and going swimming with Lucas.

Rose admitted freely to Emmett behind Violet's back while she was conversing with Clarissa down on her three year old level, that she really trusted this woman would do a great job.

And the fact Violet would take a rain check for payment, and even insisted she didn't need to pay her much for time, endeared her to Rose's heart very firmly.

~ooOoo~

Rose's next two days at work went well, but her time was running out before Royce left.

She wanted him to give her some serious commitment so she could make a decision on what to do about her life.

He met her after work for dinner. Violet agreed she'd make dinner for Clarissa and stay late tonight, which made Rose feel bad right away.

Rose had Royce follow her and she led him unawares to the campus so she could maybe plant a little seed in his heart, and pull on his heartstrings for her daughter.

She pulled to a stop, primped quickly, wanting to look enticing. It wasn't really her desire to use sex appeal, but where her daughter's wellbeing was concerned, she would look attractive to get his attention.

Today she wore her tight A line, black flowing dress with the scoop neck that complimented her cleavage nicely. The hem went right past her knees, but her legs still looked killer in the black strappy heels.

Royce was six foot and he didn't like when she was almost as tall as he was, so she went with the more conservative heel.

She fluffed up her curled hair a little bit and stepped out of the car.

"What's this?" he asked, motioning to the school when he stepped out of his Mercedes.

"I want you to see something before you leave to go home," she said.

"Rose, I'm running out of time, and I want to spend that time being alone with you," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She wriggled free, brushed her hair over her shoulder. "It'll only take a minute," she said softly.

He followed her onto the nicely lit campus, and she peeked through the windows with him.

"This is where I'm trying to send Clarissa. It's a specialty school for children with hearing problems and speech impediments," she told him.

"But she speaks fine, and she has a hearing aid. Why does it matter what preschool or grade school she goes to?" He really didn't get it.

"Because she can develop bad habits and speech issues down the line if she doesn't have a teacher who is aware of her limitations and is diligent about listening to the way she forms her words. I spoke very well at her age too, but my parents enrolled me in public school and over the years I lost clarity and focus on my pronunciation," she explained.

Gah! If he was going to try to get back together with his ex-wife, did he really want their daughter to sound her like mother? No. He did not.

"How much does this school cost?" he asked, wanting her to bottom line it for him. He was a businessman first and foremost.

"It's five thousand per semester, and I'm going to apply for a scholarship for her, but if they turn her down then there's no way she can go here," she begged. "And I've met some of the staff and her teacher; they're amazing. It's a wonderful place, with knowledgeable staff. Please . . ."

He groaned in frustration. The things he did for this woman.

"When do you need the money by, and how are you going to repay me?" he asked coolly.

"I want her to start in the fall, so it would be good to have the money in hand in a week," she said, her shoulders hunching up. She felt small and so insignificant.

"I'll write you a check tonight before I leave. But I have yet to hear how you are going to pay me back."

"Well, what about if I pay you back at Christmas time when I get my bonus?" she offered.

"Should I charge interest? Christmas is months away," he grumbled.

"Do you want payments each month?" She wasn't sure what else she could do.

Shoot. Even if she paid five hundred dollars per paycheck it would take her ten months to pay him back. And how on earth was she going to scrounge that up?

"No, I do not want payments each month. I'm not thinking money, baby. I'm thinking you." He pulled her back into his grip and leered at her, licking his lips, moistening them for a kiss.

She pushed him off her. "I'm not a prostitute. I'm not putting out for money," she said, deeply offended.

"Well, that's what I want. How _badly_ do want _your_ daughter to have the best help that's available?" he asked, annoyed she was being so difficult.

"I thought you've been saying she was _our_ daughter. What happened to that?" she asked, perturbed by his prickly words.

"I don't buy something that pricey before trying it out. If you're not willing to sleep with me first, then why would I remarry you and take care of you and your bastard daughter?" he asked, his gray eyes narrowing.

Her arm wound back and she slapped his face hard. "She is not a bastard. Don't you ever say that word to me if you want to keep your testicles and tongue," she spat.

She marched to her car, stepped inside and shook so hard she could barely put the key into the car.

What did she do? She just bit the hand that fed her. He could easily make a visit to her landlord's door step, get his money back and have her out on her butt the next day.

She was living on his good graces. And now she wasn't sure there was any grace left at all.

Where to go? What to do?

She sat and waited to see what he was going to do.

In an eerily calm manner, he approached her car, wrenched open the door, shoved her over to the passenger's seat, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, I know you're going through a tough time right now. I want to help you. But you know me. I don't do anything without getting something in return. Now, tell me . . . Did you lie before when you said you needed my help?"

"No," she whimpered, barely able to look him in the eye. "I need your help, but I don't have a lot of options to pay you back. But if I sleep with you for the express reason of payment, I lose all that I am. I lose my dignity."

"Honey, you lost that the second you conceived that little girl. Isn't it a little late to cry wolf and put on airs of being all wholesome and righteous?"

Her hands were digging into her thighs. He was right. What dignity did she own?

But someday she'd look back at this and see that she purposefully did this. She couldn't go this route again. She did this with Eric, and it almost destroyed her.

"Please, have mercy," she whispered.

"I am having mercy. That's what this is: me loving you and you letting me. I still love you. I still want you. Come back to me."

"But if I leave here, then Clarissa won't have this school . . ." _and __I __won__'__t __ever __see __Emmett __again __. __. __. __and __I__'__ll __lose __all __of __these __wonderful __new __people __I__'__ve __met. _"I'm not ready to be married again. And I'm not ready to go back to California."

"Alright, Rose. You win. I'll pay for her first semester and give you until the beginning of next year to get your act together. You can pay me back however you want. But if by January first you're still flailing around, then I'm coming back here and either cutting you off completely and not helping you ever again, or I'm collecting you as my debt repayment and bringing you back to California with me to our home." He placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and gave her a reprimanding, almost paternal look.

It was creepy and really bothered her. She constrained a shudder that wanted to rip down her spine.

He stepped out of the car and left, extremely annoyed with her obstinate behavior.

Rose drove home so scared and upset she couldn't even cry and get it all out. Hell, she could barely breathe or think.

So, she didn't think or feel. She went numb, put her game face back in place and hoped he would be true to his word and hand over the funds to get Clarissa into that school.

~ooOoo~

The next day work went smooth. She finally texted Eric back and told him she had no time right now but could see him on Sunday.

He threw a minor temper tantrum, saying it was important but wouldn't tell her what was so damn urgent.

He was the last of her worries.

Today she had to do something incredibly difficult for herself. One of her jobs as an assistant to the southwestern district supervisor of Jordan's Ice Creamery was to drop off the cash three times a week to the bank. She had to have the right codes, the stamp and signature card. It wasn't something she could do at the drive-through. They demanded she walk it inside the bank and speak to a particular bank manager for the deposits.

A few months ago their money was hijacked at the drive-through. Security measures were beefed up quite a bit since then.

Rose was being taken for a drive in her boss's brand new Beamer, wringing her hands as the large bundle of cash in the deposit bag sat at her feet.

She hated being in charge of the money. If something went wrong, she'd be accountable.

Ugh! She wasn't even good at being consistent with balancing her own checkbook.

And right now she was sorely lacking in her own funds. It was embarrassing to think about the meager meals Violet had to suffer through at her place when feeding herself and Clarissa. She couldn't wait to get paid so she could go grocery shopping. Yet another thing to worry about.

She didn't eat breakfast, drank coffee only, skipped lunch and hardly ate anything for dinner. Food was to go to her little girl, not her big mouth.

"It's not a difficult procedure," Mr. Hanner, her boss said.

"Okay," she said meekly.

"I'll walk you through it, and Thursday and Friday make sure to have your cell phone on you so you can call me if you have any questions," he instructed.

"Yes," she said simply, ignoring the nasal scrape of her voice.

Her anxiety level was up the yin yang. She needed to get home and relieve Violet and see her little girl.

Her twisting hands were driving him a little bonkers. Would she just take it easy already? She was so good at every other aspect of her job, he had complete faith she could handle this small portion of her job as well.

He put his hand on her arm. "Relax. You're going to expire before you even walk inside the bank," he told her.

She took a deep breath, and settled herself, resolved to get this job done.

_I can do this . . . _

She stepped out of the car, cool as could be, walked at his side and held her head high.

Anybody who saw her would never guess she felt nauseous and hoped she'd get through it without vomiting on her favorite red power pumps. And if she could get through it with saying next to nothing then she'd be successful.

Unfortunately, he didn't baby her. He didn't say a word to the bankers. Instead, he directed her where to go, told her in her ear what she needed to do.

She was a pathetic puppet, but she was being paid to do this.

"Can I help you?" Mr. White asked.

"I need to make a deposit," she said, handing over all of the forms of ID the banker would need.

Her nerves were frazzled, but she spoke clearly. It was impressive and the man, Mark White, didn't even care she spoke a little funny. She was freaking gorgeous. He'd listen to her call him a jackass as long as she kept smiling at him and looking like she blew in off a model photo shoot.

"Okay, Ms. Hale, this will only take a moment," Mr. White said, looking her over one more time before stepping away with the deposit bag.

She nodded and kept her spine straight as she stood with poise and grace. Even though inside she was screaming and having a hard time keeping still, she put up a good front.

Mr. White came back, had her sign the receipt slip, shook her hand heartily, and gaped at her as she walked away with Mr. Hanner.

He was thrilled he'd get to see her three times a week.

Mr. Hanner drove really slow, and it took forever to get back to her car at the office. He had a few words of praise for her, and pointed out the security guards on duty at this time of night so she'd know where they were in case the need should arise when she was taking the deposit to the bank.

She left in a flurry, ready to get back home.

"Uhhhhuhh," she inhaled deeply, exhaled quickly. She was exhausted mentally. Thank goodness she could go home and unwind.


	11. Chapter 11

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 11: Black, Blue and All Too Clear**

Of course things never went the way they should.

When she pulled up to her parking space in front of her home, she saw Royce's car right away three spots away. He was supposed to leave the day before, and hadn't spoken to her about the money for tuition for Clarissa since that night at the school.

She was praying he was here for that sole reason.

They both exited their vehicles at the same time and met in the middle.

"I'm leaving tonight," he told her.

"I thought you left last night," she said, confused.

"I stayed an extra day to sort out a few business matters," he said simply.

"Okay," she said, feeling squeamish inside over the way he was looming over her and looking hungry at her.

"I have your money," he said, passing it over.

Emmett pulled up to pick up his mother at that moment; she called because her battery was acting up on her car. And when she went out to move her car in the morning after Rose left, it was dead. She needed a ride home, and when Rose texted Violet she was on her way home, his mother asked him to come get her.

Emmett watched wondering what was going on when he saw Royce hand her something. And then the space between Rose and Royce, her immaculately dressed ex, narrowed. It was unnerving to be a spectator to what was taking place.

Royce's hand was clasping the side of her neck in almost predatory way. The rush of her pulse was thrumming at his palm. It was right where he wanted her, trapped, yet he could say she was free to go. It was a high he was not going to let go anytime soon.

"When you get sick of living the life of a peasant, and are ready to rejoin the land of the living, you give me a call," Royce said, sounding rehearsed.

She let out a rush of air, and said quietly in a hollow voice, "I don't live like a peasant."

"The things I do for love," he said, gently shaking his head back and forth and then in an intimate gesture, rested his forehead on hers. "And the things I do for you. I watch you living in this monstrosity you call a house simply because you're too stubborn to admit defeat. Don't you love me? Don't you want to see me happy?"

Emmett wasn't sure what to do. Should he ignore them and act like he wasn't seeing any of this and go retrieve his mother? Did he face them head on and confront them? He didn't have any claim over them. And Rose didn't appear to be warding Royce off or struggling him.

Mostly she looked disassociated from her body, like her mind was far gone from this place.

That's because it was. She was thinking about how her life once was with this man, and how that seemed an eternity ago. She compared it the moments she had with both Eric and Emmett. Hands down, she felt happiest and most at ease with herself when she was with Emmett. How she longed to rid herself of the financial chains she had out of necessity with Royce, and run to Emmett, who was quickly becoming her emotional and almost spiritual lifeline.

She didn't like being dependent on anybody. Being a parasite was not okay with her. She put a lot of stock into the notion of being her own woman and deciding what her life would be. And here Royce was, yanking the rug out from under her as he dangled a juicy carrot in front of her, presenting her with a golden opportunity she wanted for her daughter desperately.

A tremor of fear rocketed through her system, and Emmett misinterpreted it as a rush of pleasure. He thought her aroused and encouraging Royce's advances.

That was it. Game over, he was done.

He walked straight to her townhouse. Time and time again Rose was explicit in the short time he knew her—_friends __only_. Did he listen? No. He only wanted to see and hear one thing: her reflecting back the way he felt about her.

The illusion dissipated and what was left was watching her in the arms of a man who didn't deserve her.

_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM._

Emmett pounded on her front door much harder than was necessary. He didn't care. Time to collect his mother and be gone. He'd go home and wallow in a beer, and forget all about Rose and her perfect body, her exquisite mind, and her sensitive heart and passionate soul. He'd move on and find somebody more compatible; somebody who cared to get to know him and give him more than the time of day.

Clarissa would have a male role model in her life, and that man would not be Emmett.

It stung. Like a bitch, it stung bad!

So what? Rose trashed his heart. She warned him. She told him she wasn't good for him. Goodness, he was a grade A moron.

Rose heard the distinct pounding on what sounded like the vicinity of her townhouse. She glanced over and was instantly horrorstruck when she saw who it was.

"I have to go," she told Royce, all breathless and frightened of what Emmett was thinking right about now.

"We aren't done discussing _us_," Royce said, not letting go of his hold on her.

"You need to leave and go back home. We can talk later," she said, sounding very composed.

"We can talk now," he insisted.

"I have responsibilities now that don't involve you," she explained.

"Fine. Give me a goodbye kiss and I'll leave you alone right this instant," he said, knowing full well Emmett would probably see it. Good, the thief needed to see exactly who Rose belonged to. Royce was a genius player.

"A quick peck is all I'm giving," she defined the terms.

But that wasn't what he was giving. His hands snatched at her waist, he held her steady and plunged his greedy tongue in her mouth, pulsing it in and out in a very graphic, suggestive way.

Emmett stepped out and was greeted with this horrifying sight. He managed to stop his mother from seeing it, by making up some nonsense about her forgetting her phone and 'I swear I saw it on the kitchen counter.'

Violet was forgetful at times, and she was tired, so without checking her bag, she believe him and turned around to check.

Emmett didn't have the heart to tell his mother that the woman he'd been singing praises about over the last week just crushed him flat in one swift blow.

Rose pushed Royce's mouth off her, fought her way free of his hands and stormed off without a word.

He left, chuckling to himself about how silly this woman was to resist him. She still loved him, he knew it. So why all the theatrics? Probably to spice up her drab life, he surmised.

Emmett didn't say a word to Rose, but Violet did when they passed her.

"Oh, Rose, Clarissa's ready for dinner. And I'll need you to come and pick me up and take me home tomorrow. My car battery died today, and Emmett's got to get ready for work too, otherwise I'd have him do it," Violet explained.

"I can change out your battery. We can drive over to AutoZone tonight and I can fix it," Rose offered, hating the sound of her hoarse voice. She wished she could offer to pay for it, but it simply wasn't plausible.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to get one," Violet said, smiling kindly.

Emmett wouldn't look at Rose. She was broken by the lack of acknowledgment, but she understood why. He finally understood what she was.

Maybe it was better this way.

_No! Not by a long shot! News flash, honey, he's the one good thing in your life besides Clarissa and Violet here. If you don't tell him what's going on and about your past, he's going to disappear on you and you'll never get him back!_

Rose nodded in acknowledgment. She wished she could pull him aside right then and tell him everything. There wasn't time. He had to take his mother home, get home and feed his kid and himself. Rose seemed to do nothing but disrupt his life and inconvenience him.

She was resolved right then and there; she would fix Violet's car. It was the only good thing she could do to repay them in some small measure.

But she had no money . . . right?

The check for five thousand dollars seemed to weight a thousand pounds in her purse. What would eighty dollars be? A drop in the bucket, and it was her money now, to use as she saw fit. She could replace that money with her next paycheck, no problem.

Emmett took his mother and all but sprinted to his car, getting away from the vile atmosphere of where Royce kissed the woman he wanted for himself.

~ooOoo~

Emmett tried to call her after Lucas was in bed asleep.

She didn't respond, and he needed to seriously blow off some steam. It was about time he was around somebody who didn't want anything from him, didn't expect him to be perfect.

That was it. Absolutely his breaking point. He called to give her a chance to explain, but she couldn't be bothered. Fine. Then he couldn't be bothered either.

He called Jasper. It was time he got back into a social scene that didn't involve this misfit blonde and the misfortune she brought into his life.

Jasper responded and told him he was at Shiners. It was a great night to go out drinking and dancing, regardless of it being a Thursday night. The weekend started early for Jasper. He worked four tens as a medical supplier for the local hospitals.

Emmett missed hanging out with his buddy, so he called Alice and asked if she could keep watch at his place. He wasn't going to be out late since he had to work the next day.

Alice didn't mind. She was studying for her summer school final anyway. She hoped to graduate at the end of the fall semester.

He felt a little guilty like he was cheating as he drove up. But Rose made it very clear—_just __friends_. Nothing more.

Now she was back with her ex, what was he holding out for?

She put him through hell in the last six days he knew her. Six days, and he was pining away like a love sick joker of an adolescent. Enough of that. Emmett was a fine looking man, and had plenty to offer any woman who was lucky enough to seize the opportunity. He needed to man up and stop pussy footing about, avoiding the dating scene. For too long now he used Lucas as an excuse. No longer would he be doing that. Life was short and he'd be damned if he spent the rest of it alone.

She didn't want him. Not at all, that much was apparent.

Fine. Then it was okay for him to go out clubbing and dancing. It wasn't like he was going to bring a woman back to his place. A little harmless flirting. Most likely she was being flirted with shamelessly at work, with her ex on the side as she strung Emmett along, making him wag his tail like a good puppy for a pat on the nose and the occasional stroke behind the ears.

Flirting was something he excelled at. But he wasn't going to do it to somebody who didn't want it. Rose didn't want it, except she seemed to at times. He needed to cool it and ignore the mixed messages. What she said had to be law, not how she acted. No more confusion. Simple rules to follow: listen to the lady's words.

How had he allowed himself to get in so deep so quickly with somebody so closed off? Well, he'd make the best of it, and continue on helping her in the ways they already established, but no more flirty texts, no more offers to let her use his workout equipment. No more searching for an opportunity to spend time with her and soak up her attention. All of that had to stop immediately.

Emmett could hear the music thumping the second he got out of his car and his blood was immediately pounding in his ears.

Finding Jasper wasn't hard. How many white guys were there that could dance like him? Emmett and that was about it.

He hadn't seen Jasper in a few weeks, so he almost didn't recognize him with his new hairstyle. He bleached the tips and had his hair all gelled. Not quite spiked, but it was shorter than he'd ever seen it. And he was dressed to kill: some expensive jeans with that worn look and artful rips, tight forest green stretchy tee and some slick Nikes.

He was on the dance floor grinding into some very young looking redhead.

The song ended and went from slow and soulful to hard hitting and intense.

Just what Emmett needed.

He snuck up on his friend and the second Jasper saw him they were having a blast.

He was so gone, and he had no idea what was happening back at home.

Rose called to his house. Emmett wasn't answering his cell phone. He was too busy dancing his butt off.

Alice reluctantly told Rose where he went. It was more shock from hearing Rose's voice that made Alice give in, rather than wanting to help that shameless hussy. Alice was not a fan of Rose's, but that sound in Rose's voice . . . Desperation mixed with fear. It put Alice on edge and she reacted on instinct, giving up his whereabouts.

Rose left Eric in charge at her home with Clarissa safely asleep in bed. She didn't think he could screw this one up.

Rose drove like a maniac. She needed to explain. Hopefully he'd listen.

She walked inside and was immediately taken aback by the sight of Emmett in some type of krump battle with a blonde guy who meant business.

Emmett's moves were ancient—stuff he learned five years ago when he was into the clubbing scene, but nobody cared. He looked amazing and extremely intimidating doing it.

It was furious the way the two men went at each other. The blonde guy with the really short hair would come at him like he was going to stab him, and Emmett rebounded, waving one arm around in a circle over his head and then miming hanging himself before lunging towards his nemesis in a vicious looking way. He was locking and popping expertly, and his chest pops were out of this world, extraordinary. The width and expanse of his chest when he'd open his arms wide was unbeatable. Even though Jasper was a beast at krumping, it was impossible to keep eyes off Emmett. He commanded full attention from the room.

Rose was utterly smitten.

_Waiter, I'll have one of those with a Flirtini, thanks . . . Oh, and a towel for between my thighs. Can you make sure the dimples are gift wrapped, because I have to have those!_

She needed a fan. Her body moved around in reaction to the way he stirred her up. When he moved left, so did she in relation to having the best possible view she could find. He was a beast on the dance floor when he wasn't holding back. He was doing flips midair, moving his feet so fast and twitching like a possessed devil.

She wanted him now more than ever. If this was what he was like unencumbered, when not holding back because of her, she was definitely ashamed for holding him back.

Emmett was wearing a ball cap. She never saw him in one before. He began rippling it across his arms, doing tricks with it behind his back as his body convulsed and shook with the music. His impressive skills made her whole body tingle with excitement.

She never saw anything so primal, fierce and sexy in her entire life. That is until he locked eyes with her and suddenly ripped his shirt off, staring her down, daring her to do something about it. Would she take him on?

He didn't slow down or apologize for his aggression. His abs flexed and released and he kept going. He beat his chest with fury, looked like he would destroy anybody who got in his way, possibly even her.

His friend chest bumped him while flying at him in the air, and then in a flash they were jumping over each other and the battle was at its peak. Emmett was on the ground doing tricks with his legs, bending his body at crazy angles and his eyes were filled with nothing but lust.

Before the song ended, Rose kicked off her shoes and joined him. She was no longer burdened with anything. There was nothing but her and him on the dance floor and their raw need for each other. She was grinding furiously on him, not afraid of touching him all over his toned body. It was a violent display of desire. She grabbed his cross chain like she had before when they went out dancing, but this time she tucked it between her teeth and groaned when he pulled her into him and ground her so hard she was being pushed to the brink of bliss.

His friend found some other girl in the crowd and began having a good time with her.

Emmett wanted to consume her, blame her for making him crazy, but one word would shatter this illusion that she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. So, he kept it quiet and took whatever she would give him.

His hands were bold, caressing all of her backside, pressing his body into hers and pulsing in all of the right places. He beat back the pain of the memory of Royce's hands and mouth on her. The kiss he witnessed was brief, but it tormented him.

Did she want Royce the way Emmett wanted her? This question was beating him up relentlessly and making him sick to his stomach.

She couldn't think about Royce at all, not when Emmett was in front of her. Royce was long gone, a thing of the past; unimportant and nothing to her other than money she needed.

The fire in her core was licking across her chest and making her heart thump hard. She was out of breath, but it didn't stop her. She needed more, would take more.

She kissed his neck passionately, fisted his hair at the nape of his neck and then roamed her way down his naked back. Her fingers hooked into the belt loops of his jeans as her thumbs danced along the low slung waist band. His underwear barely poked above the jeans. Could he be anymore yummy?

Emmett's thoughts were completely disorganized. The prominent voice in his head kept repeating:

_You're here. You came. You want to be with me . . . _

Was that really the case? He didn't know, so he kept his eyes locked on hers searching for the answer.

His hungry eyes made her lose control. She lunged towards his mouth, and her right hand suddenly gripped his jaw hard as she pushed her tongue inside.

He gasped hard, and tried to restrain himself from tearing into her.

She was urgently panting into his mouth, tugging at his jaw to get closer.

He kept their hips moving to the music, and kept hold of her by gripping her ribs.

_Come home with me . . . Be with me tonight . . ._

He groaned, not able to express these thoughts. She'd turn him down, and he couldn't deal with the rejection right now, so he pretended she wanted more from him like he did from her.

Her heavy lidded crystal blue gaze was urging him on, making him grip her tighter, grunt through his base desires.

Then things shifted. The song changed to a slower, more seductive number and they went from frantic hands and mouths to a smoldering, sultry movement.

Her hands drifted up and down his shoulders while she peppered his chest with light airy kisses, making him go crazy.

His hands were in her hair, gently tugging her mouth into him. And then he heard her singing into his chest. It was quiet, but he was aware she was singing to him, like he did to her last time.

Never had he heard her sound so sexy, low and raspy. She was still very reserved about speaking to him. Words from her were few and far between and extremely painful for her.

_Oh, sweet heavenly host, I'm not going to make it out of here with dry pants._

It wasn't a song he recognized, but she knew all of the words.

"_It__'__s __becoming __something __that__'__s __impossible __to __ignore. __And __I __can__'__t __take __it. __I __was __wondering __maybe, __could __I __make __you __my __baby. __If __we __do __the __unthinkable, __would __it __make __us __look __crazy? __If __you __ask __me __. __. __. __I'm __ready .__I__'__m __ready __. __. __.__"_ She nuzzled her face into his chest and was stroking it with her right hand in worship. The way she stared at her fingers on his skin was making him lose the last bit of control he was tentatively holding onto.

What was he supposed to do when she touched him like this and sang to him these insightful words?

_Kiss her._

His hands slid down to cradle her head, and then he turned her towards him, and kissed her deeply, with so much feeling she started leaking tears.

Her hands roamed his chest until he enfolded her so completely they were being crushed between them. It was hard to breathe. She wriggled her hands free and held onto his shoulders, avoiding falling over from the force of being overcome with the kiss he was giving her.

It was lust, it was passion. It was desire, it was heat. It was right, and all that he represented to her—love. It was a kiss of love. She took it and ran with it.

Her body was moving up and down, in and out, rolling like an uncontrollable wave.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, sir, but we don't allow our patrons to be without shirts or shoes," an employee said.

Rose giggled and Emmett turned red, embarrassed by his impulsive, erratic behavior. It wasn't his habit of stripping while getting down and dirty on the dance floor. At least not in public ones. At home was another story; he was prone to dancing and working out, amongst other testosterone fueled activities, shirtless.

"Sorry, we're leaving anyway, so please excuse us," Emmett said.

He grabbed his shirt off the floor, grateful it wasn't trampled on, and eased it back on.

Rosalie didn't have as much luck. She was struggling to find her shoes. It was like they evaporated.

The area where she left them was cleared, nothing around to conceal them. Feeling like an absolute idiot, she got down on hands and knees and started scouring the floor for her favorite red heels.

Emmett wanted to simply sit and watch—the view was drool worthy, but being as how she was finally succumbing to his wishes, it seemed mean to not help.

So, all six foot five of him ducked down, like a tool, and began looking for her shoes as well.

They were shoved under a table where a group of very loud frat boys were sitting and drinking themselves stupid.

"Excuse me, can you move your legs over to the right a little bit. My friend's shoes accidentally got swept under your table," Emmett asked.

Rose bristled inwardly at the description of her as 'friend,' even though she was the one who determined that's what they were to each other.

Things changed. Didn't he realize this? She didn't kiss friends, or ex-lovers, or ex-husbands the way she did moments ago with Emmett. Didn't see how she didn't kiss Royce back?

Rose kissed Emmett very differently.

In fact, she never kissed anybody the way she did with Emmett on that dance floor. The stark reality of this fact would have put her on her knees if she wasn't already there.

It was eye opening when she racked her brain, cataloguing each kiss she ever shared with a man. Not one of them was as loaded and multifaceted like the kiss she shared just now. Whoa!

What was she meant to do with this knowledge?

Beg him to be hers? How humiliating after the way she was shoving him away and declaring they couldn't have it.

She felt stupid. She felt angry at herself.

The frat guy got one look at Rose on the floor and his face turned wolfish. "Anything for you, darling," the man said.

_Oh __brother. __I __don__'__t __have __time __for __you __or __for __this._ Rose rolled her eyes, pulled her shirt back so the neckline was up around her neck so she wasn't revealing too much cleavage and went after the shoes.

Emmett gave the stink eye to the entire group of guys, warning them if they got too forward with her they'd have to contend with him.

They weren't as stupid as they looked, so they kept their distance.

Rose whipped her shoes back on and Emmett helped her up to standing.

"I want to go home with you," she told him in his ear.

He hesitated for a minute. This was what he wanted more than anything, but what about tomorrow in the harsh light of day when she realized it was a mistake.

She cupped his jaw firmly but gently and spoke the word that was his undoing: "Please."

"See you in ten," he said simply and took her hand, leading her out of the club.

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**The song Rose sang to him while they were dancing was Unthinkable by Alice Keys. I listened to that song a ton while writing this story. Absolutely love it.**

**Scarlett**


	12. Chapter 12

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 12: While I Talk**

Rose's nerves were fried. Her leg wouldn't stop jumping around as she followed behind his car.

Her mind was going faster than her car. She wanted to skip all of the preliminary nonsense, not worry about a damn thing, strip herself bare and hope he would kiss her and hold her. Emmett would make everything okay—that's what he did.

She knew deep down inside, as much as she wanted to do those things and act out her fantasies with him, some words had to be exchanged first. Hopefully he was ready to listen, because she was ready to unleash a boatload of her past discretions on him.

He was strong physically, but mentally could he take all of the crap she was going to dish?

Goodness, she hoped so.

She pulled up in his driveway and watched the garage door shut with a loud chain clinking sound.

Sitting for a moment, she stared blankly and then began rolling her stiff neck around. How was it possible in less than a week he was so thoroughly under her skin?

Who the hell knew?

_In . . . Out . . . Breathe. Breathe and breathe some more._

The front door opened and she felt foolish. He was probably thinking her an absolute basket case with split personality disorder. If someone was being this unpredictable and volatile with her it's what she would think.

She opened the car door, stepped out and checked the time quickly. Eric asked her to be home by eleven and it was ten. One hour wasn't much time to give him a blow by blow of all of her trespasses against the men in her past.

She locked up, and Emmett descended upon her. His body curved over her deliciously. His nose was buried in her hair by her ear and his ragged breathing made it hard to think.

Concentrating on what she needed to do, she took his hand and led him inside his home.

The minute the door clicked closed behind them he was surrounding her, walking her backwards to the couch.

_Oh . . . Musk, earth, sweat and Emmett. Delicious!_

She temporarily forgot what she needed to tell him; her mouth was on his, and her hands were exploring boldly up inside his shirt.

Oh holy hell, so taut and tempting.

When he felt the back of her legs contact the edge of the couch, he lowered her down and descended on her precipitously. He wasted no time, leaning her down to lying on his comfortable couch.

Thank his lucky stars Alice was asleep and was already tucked up in the spare bedroom. He would explain to her tomorrow what happened.

Rose's soft lips moved fluidly against his, and each time he pulled back, she was right there insisting on being pressed up against him.

He wasted no time, yanking his shirt off. Her hands were already under it anyway. Seemed useless to have it on.

Rose did not object, until he was hinting around at wanting her to echo his disrobing.

She wasn't quite there yet.

Her soft hands, stroked his chiseled pecs, preparing him to slow and stop so she could get the load of her chest she was carrying.

Emmett was such a good lover, he read her signals perfectly and took it down several notches.

"I can barely contain myself. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted when you asked to come home with me," he breathed, his eyes closed, and his forehead resting on hers. When he opened his eyes he got an eyeful of her beautiful heaving cleavage. Oh man . . . They were perfect, and it was all too easy to imagine how they would feel in his hands.

Not a good idea to think about that. Most likely this was as far as he was going tonight. He could feel it, she was about to turn away.

Ugh! Why did it have to be so ever-loving complicated between them?

He repressed a frustrated groan.

Rose shocked the hell out of him. She pulled him down onto her, making him give her his whole full body weight.

Holy crap it felt unbelievable to have him crushing her this way. So safe, so wonderfully peaceful. The feel of his racing heart on her chest was mesmerizing.

"I need to tell you some things. Some unpleasant things, and I need you to listen until I'm done. No interruptions," she spoke clear as day.

Her hands were dancing around his back, eliciting chills and goose bumps. It was soothing yet conversely very stimulating. He loved it.

"Anything for you, Rose," he sighed.

Her arms tightened around him, but her fingertips continued to skim lazily around his flesh.

"I was married to Royce for ten years. And for most of that time I was happy, or believed I was. He was a decent husband, provided for us and kept things stable, predictable. He didn't like change. But after awhile I grew restless and wanted to start a family. So six years in we got rid of birth control, but nothing happened. Year after year no baby." Her voice began to quiver with emotion. "He blamed it on me, told me it was my body that was defective, not his. He wouldn't allow me to have fertility testing done though we had the money and means at our disposal."

He wanted to do something to ease her pain, so he stroked up and down her sides to help her feel loved.

"After awhile, it sucked the life out of our marriage. He stopped talking to me unless he wanted sex. And I resented the fact he wouldn't let us move forward on creating a family. I began noticing my boss making eyes at me. It was probably happening the whole five years I worked there, but I was oblivious, focused only on getting a baby."

He could see where this was headed and it wasn't going to be pretty. Did he really want all of the sordid details? No, not really. But if Rose was finally talking he wasn't going to stop her.

"I knew he was engaged to be married; I even met her a few times at work functions. She was very beautiful, the polar opposite of me. Where I was tall and . . . chunky, she was athletic and petite. Her dark hair was exotic looking and she was very easy to talk to. She was very loved and friends with everybody in the office. People thought I was snobby because I was depressed and kept to myself. Eric didn't think I was stuck up, so he started engaging me in stimulating conversations."

Emmett stopped breathing, bracing himself for the path of destruction they engaged in.

He wasn't prepared to hear this. "He was always a gentleman. Some harmless flirting, but nothing more. He wasn't a threat to Royce, I was. I pursued my boss. Since I was his secretary it was too easy to rearrange his schedule constantly so we could be alone together. My outfits got tighter, skimpier and I sought out his attention at every turn. Anyway, there was an entire week his fiancé was out of town for some fashion show she was involved in; she's a model," she added, sounding spiteful," and I struck. I wore some . . . let's just call it barely there lingerie and I did it. I took advantage of his weakened state and he caved to my will. We had sex right there on his desk after hours, and I got pregnant from that one encounter."

A long, stuttering breath ripped through her and the tears began sliding down her cheeks, moistening her hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything else," he soothed.

"No, you need to hear all of it," she insisted. Her grip on him tightened, worried he'd bolt.

"My timing was crappy. I was busy with work and so was Royce so we weren't sleeping together during that time. Besides, Eric's Asian, Royce isn't. There was no way I'd be able to pass Clarissa off as Royce's baby, so I told my husband as soon as I figured out I was pregnant. He left me, but not after telling me what a revolting whore I was. He cut me off monetarily, and since he had friends in high places and I was the unfaithful spouse, I was left with nothing. I lost my job, and Eric chose his fiancé over me as he should have."

Emmett was fighting back the tears. It was hard hearing how beaten up she was between these two men.

"I lived with my parents for awhile, but after Clarissa was born I could see our presence wasn't welcome. I waitressed for the next three years, but then decided it was time to leave California. Royce and I were speaking again, but he kept his distance from my daughter. He wanted nothing to do with her. And Eric moved here to Arizona after his fiancé later broke off the engagement.

"Eric promised if I came here he'd be a part of Clarissa's life. He'd help raise her, help out with money. Royce wanted me out of his hair, so he paid for the first three months rent in the townhouse I'm in right now. But it seems they both lied. Eric has been like a ghost of a shadow, only around when I absolutely beg on hands and knees. And Royce, well he surprised me when he showed up this week and said he wants me back. I have no idea if he's dying of cancer or what, but he's not in his right mind. I have no intention of getting back together with him, but I asked him to fund Clarissa's education, so he gave me the money for the school so I can apply."

"Why? Why would you let him have that kind of control over you?" Emmett asked, perplexed over her choices.

"I have nothing. I'm flat broke and needed a fresh start. Royce doesn't hate us, and he could help, so I asked." Her hands were flat on his chest, soaking up the heat and goodness of him. She wished they could stay like this all night long—silent, wrapped up in each other and feeling nothing but skin. Rose loved having him on top of her. It somehow made it easier to tell him all of this garbage she hauled around inside her day after day. It was like he could crush it out of her, and she loved the feeling.

"How will you pay him back? Or is it a gift?" Emmett asked.

"We're still working that all out. He propositioned me to—"

"Sssffff," he hissed, "but you said no, right?"

"Of course I said no. I'm not going to be in his bed for money. I'd die before I did something that stupid again. I learned my lesson with Eric. I haven't been romantic with a man since. Well, until you came along," she clarified.

"We've barely kissed," he reminded her.

"But I . . . want more."

He was confounded. "Then why do you keep pushing me away?" Of course he knew why, but his stubborn streak told him he had to hear it from her. He pulled up so he was resting on his forearms so he could see her face better.

"You frighten me. You have a power over me, and I don't like it," she confessed.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you, honey, but you have all of the power, not me. I worship you, Rosie. Can't you see that? Can't you see how much I care about you?" He angled his head better and looked her in the eye.

She surrendered a chaste kiss on his lips, and then pulled away, resting her head on the couch, not done spilling her soul. "You deserve somebody good. You need somebody who's not damaged or soiled, like I am," she decreed like it was law.

"I need you. That's it. There's nothing else. And like I told you before, when you figure out you like me I want to be the first one to know." Somehow the lust died down with the conversation. Not to say he didn't still want her, but it wasn't the right timing. He could feel she was ready to leave.

"Take some time to think about the things I've told you tonight. If you have questions or concerns, feel free to ask me. I'm going to leave you alone for the next couple of days so I don't cloud your judgment or influence your decisions. I will of course be your friend no matter what you decide," she said, prying herself out from under his massive frame.

"Okay," he croaked, his voice deep with emotion. She inundated him with so much unexpected information it felt like his head would implode.

"I think we need to slow down so we don't make mistakes. It's obvious we're insanely attracted to each other, and there's this sexual chemistry we can't deny, but we're smarter than that. Hormones is what got me into the jam I'm currently in. And I won't mess up your life anymore than I already have," she said apologetically.

He walked her out to her car door, gave her a tiny velvet kiss on her cheek that lingered. "You don't know what it means to me that you shared all of this with me and said it with your voice," he praised her very cautiously.

"You're welcome. I have to admit. I haven't spoken to you all of this time because I cared what you thought about me. And Royce never liked my voice. Eric didn't mind it. It's one of the many other reasons I went after Eric. I wanted to feel accepted," she said, her voice filled with rejection and sorrow.

He took her hand in his firmly, keeping it bound and safe. "Rosie, I will never turn away from you. I love your voice. And I love when you share it with me. But when you can't . . . I understand that too, and I won't push you to use it. I trust you to use it when it's right, and use your hands when it's not."

"Thank you," she said, ending the discussion and ducking into her car.

He stood on his driveway, watching her disappear down the road, unsure of where to go now.

~ooOoo~

Those moments with Emmett on his couch wouldn't stop flashing in her mind like strobe lights.

_Stroke, breathe._

_Talk and tell him the train wreck that I am._

Memories of her exposing herself to Eric years ago flooded her mind: removing her dark sweater, revealing her white button down shirt, tight and bursting at the seams. The white lacy shelf bra being revealed slowly until Eric's eyes turned to dark lust and want. She cringed at the vision of his eyes raking over her ample, lifted chest. And then her world exploding that night when she positioned herself on his desk in front of him, between his legs. Eric couldn't resist, pushing her black pencil knee length skirt up to her hips to reveal what lay underneath. The way his black eyes smoldered as he took what he wanted was so freaking hot. Unfortunately, it was to be forever emblazoned on her brain, even now when she didn't want to remember. If there was some way to get rid of these images she'd do it. But they were tattooed in her mind.

It didn't take long for her to be on the brink of tears when she relived the memory of Eric crawling up on the desk, pushing her back flat and roughly yanking his belt off, while she wrangled his zipper down. He was free in no time and inside of her. The sensual sounds he made and the way he encouraged her to talk dirty to him still managed to arouse her. She was a disgusting slut. No doubt about it—since the memories abhorred her and turned her on simultaneously.

And then the searing memory of telling Royce three weeks later what a whore he was married to made her stomach roil. She felt sick with herself.

She cried a little but hoped she'd have it under control by the time she arrived at her destination.

"You're nothing but a cheap, dirty tramp," Royce said all of those years ago. He didn't yell. Didn't even flinch when Rose told him she was pregnant with Eric's baby. It was like he always expected this outcome. That's what stung the most; the expectation of failure and a cheating wife.

When had she ever given him cause to think of her as a filthy wanton tramp? Rose didn't flirt, didn't touch anybody until Eric. One slip up turned her whole world upside down.

Rose was uptight driving over to Emmett's. The barbecue was still on. He didn't talk to her much during the week after her confessions, so she felt on the edge of a precipice dangling over a hungry alligator waiting for her to slip.

Was Emmett upset with her? Did he hate her? If so, why the barbecue? Was it to gloss over all of the crud of her past and pretend nothing was wrong?

Most likely he felt obligated to continue helping her out. She needed to tell him it wasn't necessary. He didn't owe her or her daughter anything.

She rubbed her throat and then took a big drink of her bottled water. Never in her entire life had she spoken or stretched her voice as much as she did that night with Emmett. Would she ever recover from it? Her throat was still slightly raw, tattered, but not as much as her heart. She wished she could fix it all.

Clarissa sat happy as a clam in the backseat while Rose nervously clicked her naturally long finger nails on the steering wheel.

"Mommy, why can't I swim?" Clarissa pushed again.

"I told you why. I'm not comfortable swimming in front of strangers, and you're not allowed to go swimming without me," Rose said. She cleared her throat after, giving a little cough. It was frustrating how talking was always a chore for her. And Emmett probably really needed words from her right now.

Although, she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Maybe, something along the lines of, 'Run, run away from me. I suck as a human being. I'm as black and filthy as tar.'

Or how about: 'You really don't know me. And believe me, you don't want to. Thank you for trying. The game is over.'

She ran through a few vocal exercises, and she sounded terrible, like a drunken frat girl after screaming all night at a concert when she woke up the next morning. Yeah, it wasn't pretty.

A tear rolled down her cheek and pissed her off. Dammit! She was stronger than this. Why was she allowing herself to be so immersed in him? And why was she still crying?

No more. This stopped now!

She had to be strong around his family so she didn't humiliate him any further or herself.

Rose pulled up outside of his home, and a sharp pang hit her square in the chest.

_Oh, when did that anvil drop on top of my heart? I didn't realize I owned one quite this big . . ._

She was going to see him in a moment, and oh, how she ached to go to him, hold him and kiss him.

If Rose was nervous, if it was nothing compared to Emmett.

He wanted everything to be perfect.

His backyard was trimmed, perked up and made ready for this little get-together.

Rose was going to see she belonged in his world once and for all.

"Will you stop doing that?" Julene asked him, smiling at him knowingly. Goodness sakes, he was being so silly. She looked at him like he was her scattered brain best guy pal. That's what he turned into over the years.

They respected each other, shared their son and found ways to deal with each other's families peaceably, even though Alice didn't really get along very well with Julene. Violet wasn't particularly fond of Julene either, but she maintained an amicable demeanor around her for Emmett's and Lucas' sake. Besides, Violet was a peacekeeper. She avoided confrontations if she could.

Julene was never a right fit for their Emmett. Nobody was ever good enough for their golden boy, and with all of things Alice heard about Rose so far, she wasn't really all that impressed with his new love interest either.

Violet didn't want to add fuel to that fire, so she kept her mouth shut in regards to Rose with Alice. His mother didn't even bother to tell Alice that Rose switched out the battery on Violet's car and Rose paid for it herself. Would it embarrass Rose for others to know that? Rose didn't seem to want any thanks or attention over it, so Violet let her keep it quiet and continue to be modest about it. Violet's respect for Rose was growing.

"No soda for her daughter, okay?" Emmett told the ladies in his life. They all bickered about what a mean mother Rose was to deny her daughter such a simple pleasure.

"When this party is over I'm hijacking her daughter and taking her directly to McDonald's," Alice said, annoyed with this whole stupid thing.

"Be nice to her, or I may never speak to you again. She's important to me," Emmett scolded his sister.

"Yeah, I know." Alice grabbed her soda and drank it in an obviously obnoxious way. She wished she had a big fluff of cotton candy to eat in front of 'Miss Perfect no sugar Rosalie Hale.'

"We'll behave," Julene said, snickering conspiratorially with Alice.

It was the first time they both had a common enemy and they were getting along.

This was not boding well.

"You girls need to quit sharpening your nails," Jasper reprimanded them as he stepped out of the pool to get a beer.

Oh my, he was attractive. Alice gawked at him through her sunglasses not so subtly.

Jasper liked what he was seeing too. When did Emmett's sister grow into such a beautiful woman? Her yellow string bikini was very striking against her dark features and pale skin. Not to mention he was excited to think about how sheer the fabric might become later when wet.

Emmett would hopefully be too distracted to be gallant and cover up his little sister's smoking hot body.

Jasper smirked at her when her head followed him back into the pool.

_Yeah, she was into him . . ._

Lucky for him he was currently girlfriendless.


	13. Chapter 13

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 13: Oh, those Damn Skeletons**

Emmett heard Rosalie's car pull up in the driveway. She was fifteen minutes late, but he understood. No doubt she was fretting about how awkward things would be between them.

He berated himself for not talking to her during the week, but she told him she wanted to give him some space, but then gave no other indication where they would go from there. Things were left hanging in the air. She said he could ask her questions if he had any; honestly, he didn't want details, and he got a pretty good picture of what she went through.

Decisions? She said he had decisions to make. What was there to decide? Not having her in his life wasn't an option, not if she was willing to be involved with him.

The air felt stale in his house as he restrained himself from racing through the house like a desperate teenager.

Breathing was difficult.

He opened the door before she knocked, and she had that deer caught in headlights look when he was suddenly standing in front of her announced.

She jumped a little.

"Sorry. I was coming to get you," he said.

She was clenching and unclenching her fists. Her mothering mode kicked in, and she gathered her daughter at her side.

"Everybody's waiting to meet you," he said, putting on his game face.

Rose tentatively stepped inside, not dressed at all for a swimming party.

"You're not swimming?" he asked, disappointed.

She shook her head no.

"I'm not bellowed to swim either," Clarissa said, mixing up her words in an adorable way.

"Why?" Emmett asked, suspicious of what she was planning.

Why did she agree to come if she wasn't going to participate and be a part of the action?

She took her hands off Clarissa and signed in a docile manner, "I don't feel comfortable swimming in front of strangers. Plus, I don't have a decent swim suit."

Truth be told, she couldn't afford to buy one.

He smiled. "Alice bought herself a new one. You can wear the one you wore the last time," he offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I barely fit in that thing. If I want to embarrass myself I'd jump in wearing this," she signed and then motioned at her clothes.

She was in her normal uniform: skinny jeans, stretchy tee, and red death defying heels.

Her hair was up in a ponytail making her look relaxed and casual. It was a versatile look. If she took her hair down, put on some red lipstick and tucked her shirt in she'd be ready for a night on the town. Man, she looked so good. He greedily drank in the sight of her.

It felt like forever since he saw her or heard from her. And don't even get him started on touching her. That needed to be remedied immediately.

His hand skimmed up her arm and cupped the back of her elbow as he led her to the back.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

She nodded even though she wasn't really thirty. She drank a ton of water in the car, but she didn't want to be rude.

There was no possibility of eating anything, since she was sick to her stomach with worry, so the least she could do was drink something.

"Ice tea? Beer? Cooler? Soda or water?" he asked.

"I want soda," Clarissa chimed in.

Rose smiled, but it was pained. She patted her daughter's head and gave her a look of approval.

_Well, __I__'__m __. __. __. __shocked._ Emmett's dimples flickered a little bit as he smiled.

She was trying; Rose was letting her hair down figuratively.

"Hey, can we talk real quick?" she signed furiously.

"How about after? I have people waiting to meet you," he said nervously, but his winning smile talked her into it.

He was afraid if they talked about their issues right now she might leave and never meet these wonderful people. Rose needed more friends, and he knew they'd like Rose once they met her.

The door was slid open and Rose, Clarissa and Emmett coasted through.

Clarissa was greeted by Lucas right away.

"Can I have your soda?" she asked him. He had a can in hand with a straw poking out the top.

"No. This is mine, and I want to share, but it's almost gone. You can have your own," he told her, taking her hand to lead her over to the ice chest.

Rose almost got teary eyed seeing how well the two of them got along. If only her life was that easy: asking for something, and then having a compromise that gave her the better end of the deal.

She sighed under her breath, and then pressed her lips together so she wouldn't be tempted to speak.

"It's okay, relax," he whispered in her ear, leaning into her.

Oh, that felt good. His chest grazed up against the back of her arm and shoulder blade. He smelled amazing too. For some reason he was wearing cologne or aftershave. Why would he do that when he was going to be swimming?

Was it for her?

Mmmm . . . It was crisp, clean, a little earth, musk, Emmett and joy.

Her urge to hug him was stronger than ever.

Violet waved at Rose and then went over to say hi to Clarissa. Such a caring woman to go out of her way to be friendly to her daughter; it already felt like she was a grandmother of sorts to Clarissa.

"Mr. Noodle said I could have two sodas," Clarissa told Violet.

She figured out during the week Mr. Noodle was what Clarissa called her son.

"I'm sure you can have as many sodas as your mother will allow," Violet said cheerily.

Rose turned her attention away from her daughter. She was getting sentimental and that wouldn't do. They didn't need some sappy, screwed up mother crying over her daughter rejoicing over soda.

"Rose, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Rose," Emmett introduced them.

Rose leaned down and shook Alice's hand. Alice was reclined in her pool lounger, and made no move to get up.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for allowing Emmett to spend a little bit of time with me while you watched Lucas," Rose signed, and mouthed it simultaneously.

Emmett translated for her so Rose didn't have to feel uncomfortable and talk.

Alice regarded her carefully. Yes, Rose was stunning to look at, but she seemed so stiff and cold. Not at all what her brother needed.

"You're welcome. I do what I can to make my brother _happy,_" Alice said frostily. Her little jab was enough to make Rose's eye twitch and her tear duct to sting a little.

"That's the goal, isn't it? To get this big guy hitched," Julene chimed in.

"Oh, sorry. Julene, Rose. Rose, Julene, Lucas' mom," Emmett introduced them. Rose froze up, so to sooth her, Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Lucas is such a wonderful little boy. Clarissa doesn't have very many friends since we only moved her two months ago. He's been an invaluable part of her life. And I'm always impressed with his manners and his happy attitude," Rose signed, complimenting her.

Emmett shared Rose's sentiments, beaming at his blonde goddess the entire time.

If they didn't warm up to her soon and give her a chance, he was going to be tossing both of these women in the pool to clear their heads.

"Speaking of getting Emmett hitched, there's this girl at work who I've promised to set you up on a blind date with," Alice said, staring straight at Rose, Alice's face pinched hard. Her challenge was making Rose fall apart inside.

"Again with blind dates, Alice?" Emmett groaned. "I've told you I'm done with that, besides I'm not interested.

"Why not? It's not like you're seeing anybody," Julene helped gang up on this mismatched couple.

"Rose, why don't we go get you that swimsuit of Alice's? It's really hot this morning," Emmett hissed, giving the two of them a cursing look.

"I'm not swimming," Rose signed firmly. She turned back to the ladies, and held an impassive gaze. "I know Emmett's quite a catch. And I hope he finds somebody to make him really happy. In fact, I was kind of hoping you can both teach me how I can become that woman. He deserves somebody absolutely amazing, and I have a long ways to go, but . . ." her signing stilled. Emmett wasn't translating. Should she check to make sure he was still watching her?

No, he was. Rose could feel his eyes on her. He was purposefully not relaying her message.

She pulled up her big girl panties, or would if she wore any. After a big, long inhale, she bit the bullet and said it aloud herself, "Looks like I'm on my own here." She spoke slowly, her nasal pitch cracking in a pitiful way. "I know what you both probably think of me. And I deserve it. All of it. I've hurt this wonderful man, but I didn't want to. It was never intended."

The women gasped, and Violet shuffled the children to a shady part of the yard away from this debacle.

"If you can help me here. I want to stop being a witch, a black hole for love. I don't deserve your help, but I'm asking for it nonetheless. I want Emmett. I want him to be happy. And if you'll give me the time of day, I'd like to learn how to be a better person so you'll approve and he'll be in a good place too."

They both sat speechless, not allowing themselves to blink.

Rose smiled, repressed a laugh at their motionless bodies. "So, is that a 'we'll think about it?'"

They nodded, dumbfounded together.

"Good gracious," Emmett huffed frustrated, pulling Rose aside.

"What?" she signed.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have whipped those hags into shape," he scolded her. "I wanted today to be about having fun, not you facing the firing squad." He pulled her into a hug of safety and warmth.

She pulled away so she could talk. "It's okay. I deserved it, and I figured I might as well get it out of the way. I'd rather they shove the sword in my heart in one fell blow then give tons of little jabs. I was giving them the open shot. It was up to them to use it or not. It appears I confused them, so the small insults might return." She shrugged and cleared her throat; it was constricting on her, mutinying on her for using it so much lately.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he breathed in awe of her.

She smiled and ducked her head down, blushing. "I'm nobody special," she signed, giving her vocal cords a break.

"That's right. You're nobody special, you're _my_ somebody special." He cupped her chin and tilted her face to looking up at him. "Does this mean you're going to give me a chance?"

"Are you going to give me a chance now I've told you some of my disgusting past?" she signed.

"Psht!" He waved his hand like he was shooing a pesky fly. "We all have issues. I'm not perfect either."

"Could've fooled me," she signed, staring at him in awe. Her electric blue eyes shimmered at him, swimming with unshed tears.

"Okay, then. You are going to swim with me," he insisted.

Her mouth popped open to protest, but he gently snapped it closed by flicking her jaw shut.

"This is a swimming party, and besides they'll need a good vantage point so they can try their damnedest to find physical fault with you now. Good luck to them on that one," he balked.

"They're plotting against me already," she signed, playing along. There were plenty of physical flaws to accompany her inner demons.

Emmett looked at her as if she was perfect. _If __only __. __. __. __If __only __. __. __._

If she wasn't so spectacular it would be easy to let her go. It bothered him that she thought she was so flawed, though.

_Baby steps . . . Baby steps . . . _

Maybe someday Rose could like herself again.

She definitely could see that possibility happening if Emmett was in her life. He made her a better person.

He followed Rose inside, found the swim suit, and tried to keep his arousal in check as he waited for her in the hallway.

The sounds of slipping, falling fabric and then it being stretched over her body was making him achy.

"How's it going in there?" he asked, leering outside the door like a dirty old man.

She didn't answer. Once again, this swimming suit was not a good idea.

The mirror mocked her. Flab and chunks of fat oozed over the sides of the bathing suit.

Ugh! At least she shaved her bikini zone today.

She eased her tank top over her swim suit. Driving home would be fun in her wet shirt. Lovely.

She shoved the rest of her clothes to the corner of the bathroom, and then pulled out the swimsuit she brought for Clarissa just in case.

Rose opened the door and was immediately hit with two arrows: dimple one and dimple two. They took aim and embedded themselves deeply into her heart.

Jerk! She couldn't win when he was armed with so much boyish charm.

_Nice to see you again, and can I suck on you, taste you and dip my tongue inside of you?_

"Uuungh," she quietly groaned. Did he have to be so damned disarming and good looking?

Yes, yes he did.

"You look gorgeous, but first . . ." He placed a dainty kiss on the corner of her mouth. She gasped softly, and while he distracted her with his mouth, he slickly removed her shirt.

"I'm not going out there like this," she signed, her eyes flashing in rebellion.

She snatched it back.

"No. You don't need it," he insisted, tearing it out of her hands.

"You can't honestly expect me to wear this in front of your mother," she signed, complaining about unsuitable attire. Rose was fighting for some sense of dignity, and Emmett didn't realize he was taking it away from her. All he knew was he wanted her to stop worrying about herself. He wanted her freedom.

"Well, I have another option for you," he said, smirking like a naughty little boy.

"What did you do?" she signed, smiling hesitantly.

"You'll see . . ."

He dragged her to his room.

Emmett swaggered across the room, opened up a plastic shopping bag on top of his dresser. She wanted to take in his room, but she was too curious about what he was presenting to her.

"I got this for you. I thought you could keep it here at my home so you'd have it ready after you work out with me in the mornings," he said sheepishly. He handed her a pile of fabric.

It was red. The color of her shoes. She gripped what she surmised was the top, held onto it tightly and let the rest drop down with the force of gravity to reveal what it was.

It was a one piece, but barely. It was a monokini with a jewel trim on the hips, with a push up insert bra inside, and a deep plunging V neck line that went past her navel.

Was he kidding? She'd feel way more exposed in this than Alice's too small tankini.

She tossed it down on the bed and smirked. "You didn't think this through very well did you?" she signed.

"Why? What do you mean?" he asked, confused, and very hungry to see her in it.

"You thought because it was a 'one piece' I wouldn't find it immodest? This bathing suit screams out 'have sex with me!' Not exactly what I want when I'm around your family and our children," she spoke aloud this time. She wanted it to sink in good and clear.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." He stepped closer, put his arms loosely around her waist and gently swayed her back and forth. Between his breathy sighs he lazily kissed her cheeks and forehead. The contemplative look was adorable, but weren't people waiting for them? They shouldn't still be in here; it made her antsy. His guests probably thought there was some sexing going on inside since it was taking them forever.

"If you'll promise to wear this for me in the near future, then I'll let you wear something else that is modest and won't embarrass you." He winked and his grin about exploded off his face.

She smacked his chest. "You tricked me. You wanted to see what I'd do, didn't you?" she asked, her voice shaky like a newborn animal wobbling on its new legs.

"Maybe a little," he said, holding up his thumb and forefinger and almost pinching them together.

He let go of her and went back to the bag, returning with a plum colored one-piece with a boy-shorts cut on the bottom, and excellent breast support.

She hoped it fit. This was a nice surprise; very suitable for today.

"Thank you," she whispered, touched by his sweet gesture.

"You're welcome. I knew you didn't have the money right now to get a new swim suit and I wanted you to be comfortable." He approached her slowly, slipping his hand down her side and rubbing up and down the outside of her thigh.

Comfortable? What he was doing right now was very comfortable.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Something was heating up inside of her.

"Stop that," she whimpered.

"Why, Rosie? Why should I stop? You said you'd try to let me in," his silky, voice made her insides clench deliciously.

"We need to stop because people are waiting for us, and I need to get changed," she reminded him, her voice breaking.

"I'm not stopping you from changing. In fact, I can help you," he said, deftly untying the strings behind her neck.

Her hands flew to her chest to keep the top up. She glared at him, with a devilish grin.

"Jerk," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Want me to unclasp it at your shoulder blades?" he taunted.

"No. I don't need help," she said, her hands stuck in place.

"Go ahead then. Show me you can do it yourself. That suits look awfully tight. I thought you might need an extra pair of hands," he purred. His large warm hand was lightly stroking up and down over her hip.

"If you don't quit I won't wear that other slutty suit for you," she threatened.

"Slutty? Slutty? Oh, no. Classy, sexy . . . Those are the words you're looking for. And on you, I would venture to guess it will be quite an experience to behold." He placed an airy kiss on her shoulder and sauntered out of the room, locking the door handle for her before closing it up tight.

"Jeez," she sighed. She was a sweating, shaking mess.

Did he have to fluster her like that so she looked the fool when she stepped back out on the pool deck? That was setting her up for failure. Not a good idea when those two ladies were plotting her demise.

Emmett waited in the living room, giving her a little more space. He probably was really pushing it in his bedroom just now, but she was standing by his bed, looking like carnal pleasures and everything he desired.

She opened the door a few minutes later, and seemed mildly apprehensive, but wasn't refusing outright to join him for a swim.

"You look perfect, Rosie," he complimented.

"Thank you," she signed shyly.

"I'll get my mom to bring in Clarissa so we can find her something to wear swimming," he said.

"I brought her swimming suit," she sighed.

Why wasn't he surprised?

"Good," he said simply, and led her back outside, where all eyes were on the dazzling beauty at his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 14: I Want Your Water**

Rose didn't know if she should hang out poolside, or if she should get in the water. She was a little worried about keeping her hands off Emmett.

He was playing with the kids again, and looking like the best thing that ever happened to water.

If she stayed out she had to face Alice and Julene.

Violet was kind of the middle ground, but she appeared to be snoozing on the porch in the shade.

Emmett was eye-seducing her and turning her on so much, being grounded was the best option. She'd take her chances with the female wench-hit squad. Maybe she could use some chips and dips as a shield?

Rose grabbed a small plate of food, and took a seat.

Emmett groaned. "Rosie, you're supposed to be wet."

"I already am," she signed to him and giggled. She hoped nobody else here could sign so they'd miss the innuendo she let loose.

They couldn't. Phew!

Rose sat down and the conversation went into left field.

"How hot do you think I am?" Alice asked Rose.

"Uhhhh . . . I do-don't know," Rose stammered.

"Well, you should know. You're the most beautiful woman in the world according to my brother. So, you should be able to gage other people's attractiveness." Alice gulped her drink annoyed and gave Rose an ugly look. The least Blondie could do was make nice and attempt conversation.

Rose was trying. She was using her voice, wasn't she? And that was difficult as hell for her.

"Why don't you ask Jasper," Rose suggested, pointing at Jasper. Rose still hadn't officially met the man, but she knew who he was since he was at the dance club when Rose practically mauled Emmett.

"He's the reason I'm asking you," Alice said, rolling her eyes impatiently.

Jasper was having a water fight with Lucas so he couldn't hear her.

"He really turns me on, but I've heard he's quite a player. I need to get his attention," Alice said, staring at Jasper. "But I can't say anything to my brother about it. I don't think he'll approve."

Rose listened intently. She didn't want to talk if she didn't have to. What she really hoped was Alice would give her tips on how to be a better person for Emmett. She wasn't kidding about that.

"So, why are you a bad person?" Alice asked finally, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, give me a break, Alice. It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Julene droned. "Look at this woman. She breaks hearts. She probably cheated on every guy she was ever with."

Rose was appalled this woman would think this about her, even though she wasn't too far off the mark.

Julene stared Rose down.

"You don't know me," Rose barely managed to say.

"No, but I know your type," Julene said. "And you are not the type of girl Emmett needs. I know you said you want our help. But, honey, there's no helping somebody like you." Julene was trying to come off as protective best buddy, but instead she came off as snarling beast, jealous ex.

Rose wanted to hide. "I'm sure you're right. You know him better than I do," Rose said all contrite. She couldn't have felt lower than dirt if she tried.

"Ignore her; I do. You're fine, but her . . . She's hormonal," Alice told Rose, coming to her aid and defending her against Julene. "I want to help you."

Really? Rose was shocked. What was with the pendulum mood swings?

"You do?" Rose whispered. Her throat was really getting hoarse from all of this talking.

"Yeah, but I have to know exactly what you did if I'm going to help you."

Rose almost choked on her tongue, her throat constricted so violently and she feared she wouldn't be able to say another word. It was hard enough telling Emmett her sins. How was she going to tell his sister who already disliked her and didn't know her. She already screwed up the first impression with Alice. Nobody with any morals at all would be able to keep from judging Rose for what she did. It was criminal—Rose's sexual past.

It still floored her Emmett wasn't looking at her differently, or labeling her the floozy mom. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet?

Alice waited expectantly.

"She's not going to tell you every felony she's ever committed," Julene scoffed. "I've known you for years and I haven't told you about the men I've slept with." Julene looked guilty.

Suddenly, Rose was ruffled inside. Did Julene cheat on Emmett and manage to never get caught?

She had to deflect her attention so she wouldn't glare at her. What business was it of Rose's?

It was a long time ago, Emmett and Julene's relationship, and she didn't know anything for certain, so why she was so pissed at Julene?

Because that woman had her hands on Emmett and . . .

Now images of Julene and Emmett being naked and intimate were assaulting her brain and tiny tips of tears were peaking at the corners of her eyes.

_Swimming it was . . . _

Rose pretended she wanted to spend time with Clarissa in the swimming pool, using it as an excuse to escape the Spanish Inquisition on estrogen cocktails.

Rose took off her shirt and regretted it immediately. Now it was going to look like Rose was shallow and only out to snag Emmett with her body.

Jeez, this was not smart. But the shirt was already off and she'd look the fool if she put it back on.

So, she stepped reluctantly into the pool.

Emmett wasn't taking his eyes off her. God, she should live in that swimming suit.

He swam over to her like his tail was on fire. "Rosie, how are you doing, sweetie?"

"They hate me," she signed. "But it's okay."

"It's not okay. I don't like this. Nobody should treat you poorly," Emmett signed back. "I'm going to have a talking to with them."

"No! No, please, don't!" Rose signed frantically.

Too late. He was already getting out of the pool.

"What did I say to you two?" he growled at the two catty women.

Alice threw an ice cube at him. "What is your problem? I talked to her; I asked her about who she really is. But she refused to tell me . . ."

"Give me a break, Alice. I know what you tried to do. You tried to corner her, trap her into saying she wasn't good enough so you could scare her off. You want to tell her about how you had to go to rehab twice? Or how you can't keep a boyfriend for longer than two months because you get all self-righteous and act like nobody's good enough for you. And then you treat women I care about like they're scum? Nobody's ever good enough to stand on the pedestal you've built for me and you. Do yourself a favor . . . Stop now! Nobody's perfect." Emmett turned to Rose. "Instead of trying to change and be good enough for me, which is ridiculous by the way, maybe you should hear about what a screw up I am."

Rose was in the pool, almost cowering in the corner. Could this get any worse?

She needed to leave now. Emmett didn't need to hang himself for her.

This was unnecessary.

She went and grabbed Clarissa and refused to listen. As soon as they were safely out of the water, Rose took out Clarissa's hearing aid, and then her own.

Emmett saw what she did. He began yelling.

"Look at what you've reduced her to! Now she won't even listen. She doesn't want to hear us," Emmett bellowed.

"You're blaming us? You're the one who just started screaming like a nutjob! She didn't take out her hearing aid until you started—"

"Julene, shut up!" he snarled. "I thought you were mature enough. I thought we were friends. You can't handle this apparently. I really like this woman, do you hear me?" He pointed at Rose. "And I want to be with her. It hasn't been easy. We have obstacles, but I never thought the obstacles would include my family and friends."

Jasper got out of the pool and helped Rose so she could hurry and bring Clarissa inside. She was crying, and he felt sorry for her.

Violet rushed to get Lucas inside.

Rose heard a few things; he was hollering at the top of his lungs.

She heard 'I really like this woman' and something in all of his ranting about how he used to be a party guy and slept around.

Rose cringed as she rushed around.

She grabbed her shirt on the pool deck, and even when she was inside she could still hear him tearing into them.

This wasn't what she wanted. Not any of it. She disrupted his life yet again. She didn't want to.

"I'll help you out to your car," Jasper told her, being careful not to drop her hearing aids. She entrusted them to him, putting them in his hand when she was tempted to flush them down the toilet. In that moment she never wanted to hear another thing again.

Jasper kept Clarissa calm as he collected her things, buckled her into her car seat and then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bye, Princess. I hope to see you again some time," Jasper told Clarissa.

"Tell Mr. Noodle I only got one soda." Clarissa looked sad. She didn't hear what he was telling her, and she spoke at an uncomfortably loud volume for his ears.

It wasn't her fault. The girl couldn't gauge her level without her aid in place.

He considered going back to get her a soda for the road, but with the way Rose was sobbing he could tell she couldn't wait to leave.

Jasper opened the driver's side door and gave Rose a hug whether she wanted one or not.

She clawed at his back, gripped into him as she cried her eyes out and howled like a dying animal.

"It's okay . . . It's okay . . ." Jasper said, rocking her gently back and forth.

She didn't know what he was saying. But he had a soothing presence. His hands patted her back kindly, but she was still weeping uncontrollably.

"Okay, I'm going to drive you home," Jasper offered. "Scoot over, darlin'."

He pulled her gently out of the car, walked her over to the passenger's side and helped her get in.

She didn't argue. There was no way she could drive safely. Rose wasn't going to be able to see the road.

He knew she couldn't hear very well, and wasn't in the frame of mind to tell him where she lived, so he went to pull her driver's license out of her wallet, but found a letter inside her purse with her address on it which did the job.

"It'll be okay," Jasper soothed.

Her started her car, blasted the AC and took them home.

Rose never stopped crying, Clarissa thankfully fell asleep, and Jasper didn't think he should leave her alone, so he stayed the rest of the day with her at her place, keeping quiet but being there for her nonetheless.

Emmett scolded his sister and ex for a good forty five minutes after Rose left.

His mother kept Lucas out of it inside his house.

Alice cried, Julene smacked him at one point, but in the end, they both admitted they were wrong.

Julene was being overprotective because of her son. She also couldn't stand the idea of Emmett being used and hurt by some woman. Yes, Julene still loved him, as he loved her, but they weren't in love.

They were family. They shared a bond through Lucas that would never be broken, but it wasn't her place to dictate who he spent his time with as long as Lucas wasn't being hurt in the process. And so far Rose did nothing to warrant this unfair treatment by Julene.

"I just can't believe you're sleeping with a woman like that. I mean, she seems so shallow and vain," Julene said.

"I'm not sleeping with her." _I __want __to, __but __I__'__m __not __. __. __. _"And she's anything but shallow and vain. She doesn't have much, only enough clothes and food to get by. Her furniture is okay, but nothing fancy. And if you saw her car you'd understand. She does her own car repairs. Does that sound like somebody who's worried about breaking a nail or getting her hair messed up?"

"She replaced the battery on my car for me and paid for it herself," Violet piped in. The timing seemed right to finally share that tidbit.

Emmett's jaw dropped. He didn't know about this. How could Rose afford that when she didn't even have funds to buy a pizza?

"This is . . . You guys really hurt a humble, sweet woman." Emmett shook his head with grief. It sickened him, and he was disturbed by how cruel and petty they became.

"She barely has food in her house," Violet added, "and she tells me to help myself and eat whatever I want."

Julene shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. She couldn't look Violet or Emmett in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know . . ." Julene's sad tiny voice floated like a feeble little leaf on the wind.

"I know, and I didn't bother to tell you all because I figured you would all give her the benefit of the doubt." Emmett was losing steam. "Just . . . let's figure out a way to make this better, okay? Promise me you won't do that to her ever again."

Julene left with a hug and a promise to make amends. There was a world of guilt on her shoulders, and she opted to take Lucas home with her so if Emmett needed to go deal with Rose, he could do so freely.

Alice was a whole nother world of pain. She cried in anguish because everything he said was true. She was jealous. Her brother found love, and here she was a twenty six year old woman with so many failed relationships she lost count.

He didn't. Twenty two relationships came and went, and not one of them was noteworthy or made an impact on her. She was in school, true, so that was a positive aspect in her life, but she was a sad bitter little woman, and he hated that she would sink so low as to try to drag Rose down when Rose was working so hard to start her life over.

"How dare you do this to her. Do you have any idea how hard her life has been? How hard it is for her everyday? She was scared to death to come here and meet all of you, and she even freaking spoke to you. It took a long time for her to open up to me enough to speak more than two words loud enough so I could hear them and I'm completely into her. And she did it for both of you without hesitation; laid her heart out for you and you stomped it like it was nasty bug! Freak, I was embarrassed to even know both of you."

"It was disturbing to watch," Violet said meekly. "Rose is a very caring woman with a lot of problems to deal with. I admit, I don't always understand her and she can come across as a bit uncaring, but I think it's because she's scared."

"Yes, thank you!" Emmett threw his arms up in the air in agreement.

"What can I do?" Alice asked, sniffing.

"You can apologize first of all. And when you're done promising to be at her beck and call for life as her servant, you will . . ." he trailed off. _Awww__crap!_

Alice was crying again. He couldn't take it when a woman cried.

He pulled her in for a big bear hug. "Just be nice, would ya?"

"You said you really like her, but I think you love her," Alice said in disbelief. "You barely know her. I don't like this."

"Mom, how long did it take you to figure out you loved dad?" Emmett asked.

"Two weeks." Violet wiped away a stray tear herself. She missed her husband so much. It was ten years since his passing.

"Two weeks. I've know her a little less than that, but I'm telling you she's incredible. I'm not saying I love her, yet, but I could definitely see that happening because she's such a terrific person. Get off your high horse and see her for what she is," Emmett pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try." Alice squeezed him. She loved her brother so much. He was such a tenderhearted soul.

"I know you will. And be happy with your own life. Do whatever it takes to find your own happiness too," Emmett told her.

"That's easier said than done," she said, with a sad little laugh. "I was thinking about your friend . . . Jasper." It was stated like a shaky question.

"Hey. You don't have to worry about me judging you two. Just make sure he treats you right, because sometimes he can be a bit of a womanizer. But he's a good guy at heart." He stumbled a little bit on his way to hug her again.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Can you tell her I'm sorry and I'll call her?"

He shook his head no. "She doesn't talk on the phone. You have to either email, text or talk to her in person. But after what happened today, I would think she doesn't especially want to see you," Emmett said.

"I'm good with email. Give me her address and warn her I'll be sending her one, please?" Alice felt like dirt.

Rightly so. She acted like a dirty, little witch.

"Can you clean up for me? I'm going to head over to see her right now," he said.

"Alice, you leave. I'll clean this all up," their mother offered.

"Mom, you are too good. Rose reminds me of you with her spirit and her determination to not let life beat her down." Emmett gave Violet a loving hug and went to shower so he could go talk to Rose. He needed to get rid of all of the ugliness, chlorine, and grime of the day.

Hopefully she'd listen to him . . .

**~ooOoo~**

**A/N:**

**Merry Christmas! Wanted to give you a present, so I updated.**

**We're halfway through this story now. So glad to hear that some of you are really enjoying it. I love hearing that!**

**Love,**

**Scarlett**


	15. Chapter 15

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 15: Runners, on Your Mark . . .**

Emmett was moving at a normal pace, but inside it was a marathon of thoughts and emotions.

He knocked on her door and prayed she would open it.

Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine Jasper would open the door.

"Uh, hey, man," Jasper said, looking defensive.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett bristled a little.

"I drove them home. Rose was a mess, crying so hard she couldn't see. And when we got here, she was barely functioning. I helped her bring her little girl in, and I've just kind of hung out, you know in case she needs help." He stepped outside the door and closed it behind him, like he was going to divulge some sensitive stuff. "She has almost no food in her house. I offered to get her some groceries, but she's not responding."

"She's catatonic?" Emmett asked, panicking.

"Nah, man. She hasn't put her hearing aid back in. I don't think she wants to talk. I know a little bit of sign language, but she barely answered me except to say no to my questions. I've been helping Clarissa since Rose . . ." he died off.

"Rose what?" Emmett was manic, dying to get inside and see her. "Is she okay?"

"Hell, I don't know. I barely met the woman. I don't know if she always acts like this or what," Jasper said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure if it would be better if I left or stayed." Jasper was at a loss.

"I think you did the right thing. Thank you for taking care of her," Emmett said. "Do you think she'll let me inside?"

"I have no idea. You can ask Clarissa to ask her for you?" Jasper gave a partial shrug, and frowned.

"No. I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna use her daughter to be our go between. Let me just come inside, and if she acts like she wants me to leave then I'll go," Emmett suggested. He paused. "Hey, she really needs food. Can you go get her some?" He pulled out his wallet and grabbed as much cash as he had. He had eighty bucks and change. "Here."

"Sure, no problem. I've got some cash too, but I don't know what to get her." Jasper's brow furrowed in concern.

"She eats pretty healthy, so don't buy junk food like chips and soda. Maybe some fruit, some salad, and some wheat bread?" Emmett wasn't sure what to get her either. He pulled out a slip of paper out of his wallet and drafted a quick list. All he could think of was that old Sesame Street cartoon with the kid going to the store for his mother: a loaf of bread, a gallon of milk, a stick of buttah.

_I _am_ Mr. Noodle._ Emmett rolled his eyes at himself.

So, he put those things on the list, along with some snacks he thought Clarissa might like. Lucas liked yogurt and grapes. Also crackers and cheese sticks. He racked his brain for things she might need to make meals. Pasta? Rice? Jeez, this could get pricey.

"Here, take my credit card," Emmett offered.

"I've got it. If you want to pay me back you can, but if not, it's no big deal." Jasper clapped him on the back and left to get her some food.

Emmett felt better knowing she would have some sustenance in the house, and since she was already pissed at him anyway it shouldn't make things worse. What was the harm in throwing a little food at her in the process?

And Jasper was winning points with Emmett on the my-sister's-interested-in-you front.

Emmett didn't bother to knock and let himself in Rose's house as Jasper left on this errand.

Clarissa was playing in her room with her dolls.

Rose was lying on her bed, staring out the window with a blank stare.

Her hearing aids were sitting on her dresser.

Emmett tried to make noise when he entered her room so he wouldn't scare her.

He didn't need to. She could sense him and smell him the minute he stepped into her room. Her sad blue eyes blinked slowly, devoid of emotion.

Emmett placed himself between her and her view.

"I'm sorry about today," he signed.

She swallowed but didn't respond.

"Alice and Julene are sorry too. Alice is going to email you and explain her horrible behavior. She told me she was jealous. And Julene, well, she was being overprotective because of our son. They both judged you, but they won't anymore. My mother and I told them what a wonderful woman you are," he signed. His hands fell to his sides limp when she didn't respond at all. This wasn't working.

He walked over to her dresser, grabbed her hearing aid and tried to put it in her ear. The problem was he didn't know how to operate the dang thing.

She grabbed it and chucked it across the room.

"Please, Rose. I know you're not ready to hear this, but I love you," he signed fervently. He was scared to death to tell her this, but he already felt like she was slipping through his fingers so it was now or never. The desperation was at a level nine.

She sat up, huffed and answered with her quavering voice, "You're better off without me. You're family knows this, and they were watching out for you. They have your best interests at heart, so you have to trust their judgment."

"No, Rose, no. That's the thing. They weren't giving you a chance. They see that now; so I can't trust their skewed judgment. You have to believe me, they were wrong."

She shook her head adamantly no. "They love you. They know what's best for you. I don't even know you," she spoke clearly.

That hurt. A little too much. "That's not true. You know me." They switched rolls. She was talking, he was signing. Only his sign language was getting a little shaky because of his emotions getting the better of him and she was speaking very concisely—in absolute control. He considered asking Clarissa to show him how the hearing aid worked so he could put it in her ear and have an adult conversation without his flying hands involved.

Right now Rose wouldn't be able to hear him speak unless he yelled and with how frazzled she was by the happenings at his house, he wanted things to remain as placid as possible.

She kept shaking her head.

"Okay, what do you want to know about me?" he asked, signing sloppily. Tears were not a good idea. He kept them at bay, just barely.

How stupid would he feel crying in her bedroom when she was the one who was thrown under the bus and lit on fire? He should have kept a better eye out for her. It was his job to protect her, and he failed her miserably.

"You don't owe me any information; no explanations," she sighed, moving her head back and forth in a very sure manner.

"No . . ." His face fell. "Don't do this," he signed quickly. He rushed towards her and dropped onto the bed in front of her. "We . . ." he couldn't continue. "Rose, even if my family disowned me for being with you, I'd still go after you. You're worth it to me." His hands were indicative with how painful this was for him because they weren't only shaking now, but they were sharp and staccato in movement as he used them to talk to her.

She began trying to hide her face, ducking down, recoiling on herself. Enough crying. _Not helping one bit_, she scolded herself.

He didn't know what to do. She wouldn't look at him while he signed so he was stuck. Who knew how well she could hear without her hearing aid in place, so he curled around her, careful not to put too much weight on her.

With a gentle hand, he ran his palm comfortingly from her brow down her back. The tips of her hair were wet from the swimming pool even though she had her hair in a ponytail while in the water.

He dipped his head down and sang softly in her ear the only song that came to mind, _"You are so beautiful . . . to me. You are so beautiful . . . whoa, to meeeee. Can't you see? Can't you see? You're everything that I hoped for. You're everything I ne-eeed, and you are so beautiful . . . toooo me, to me."_ He took a ragged breath, and the tears joined his serenade. _"You are so wonderful to me. You are so wonderful . . . baby, ehhhhh, to me. Can't you see? Can't you see?" his voice broke and escalated. "You're everything I hope for, yeah, everything, yes, everything to me. You are so wonderful. You are so beautiful, so beautiful, so beautiful, so beautifuuuuul to meeeeee." _ He was panting now, catching his breath, but she had to know.

Her body shook. The little curled up ball that was Rosalie Hale was racked with quiet heartbreaking sobs.

He whispered in her ear, "It's true, Rosie. It's not about looks to me. You can't fake being a wonderful, caring person. And I see the real you, not just the blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Even if you can't hear me right now, I know you can feel it." He continued to stroke her hair lovingly.

And then he started the song over and didn't miss the way she quietly chanted over and over again, "I can't. I can't hurt you. Don't . . . I can't."

Emmett didn't stop until Jasper came back with the groceries.

He wasn't sure if Rose fell asleep or not, but eventually she stilled and quieted.

Emmett didn't want to wake her if she was asleep.

They unloaded the groceries. Emmett checked on Clarissa and returned her hearing aid to her, even if it went against Rose's wishes. He figured it would help so she could communicate with Jasper better.

Before leaving and entrusting them into his friend's care, he scribbled Rose a little note and slipped it onto her bed, next to her balled up form.

_Rosie,_

_You say you can't hurt me. Not to worry. That seems to be my specialty. I'm the one who made you cry, who let my family come at you guns blazing. Nobody has harmed me, least of all you._

_Please, forgive me. I was stupid. I'll do anything to see you smile again. Tell me what will help and I'll do it._

_With much love and respect, _

_Emmett_

_p.s. I still want you to tell me when you decide you like me. I want to be in the know. :D_

"Take care of them, and if you need any help or whatever, give me a call. Lucas is with his mom tonight, so I'm free," Emmett told Jasper.

"You're leaving? Did she tell you to scram or something?" Jasper asked confused.

"No. But I can tell she needs some space. Some time, so I'm going to give it to her. Would you do me another favor?" Emmett's head tipped back as he fought the engulfing pain. It wasn't his own wounds bothering him; it was the fragile but brave woman huddled up on her bed in shock.

"Sure." Jasper waited patiently, still unsure of what he was supposed to do in the here and now when Emmett left.

"Will you come back tomorrow and check on her to make sure she's okay? And if she gets mad about the groceries tell her I purchased all of them. I'll pay you back tomorrow." He glanced at the receipt lying on the counter next to a grocery bag.

"Yeah. I was kind of thinking of doing that anyway, stopping in to see how she was," Jasper said. They gave a one-armed bro hug, and Emmett left, glancing over his shoulder, not wanting to leave at all.

~ooOoo~

Rosalie woke up disoriented. Everything was dark, and she immediately went into panic mode.

Where was Clarissa? She never fed her dinner, gave her a bath or put her to bed. And what about Jasper? What about Emmett?

Oh man, Emmett was here, trying to talk to her, but she shut down.

She fumbled to turn on the lamp on her beside table.

A paper scrunched under her arm, alarming her a little.

She was hyperaware, on edge. Rose quickly scanned it, and felt a fresh tearing of her wounded heart.

She crumpled it up and tossed it into her closet. Words. Emmett was so damn sweet of course he'd take all of the blame and not see her for what she was—a home wrecker, a parasite of peace.

She tripped off the bed and raced through the house looking for her little girl.

There were a few plastic grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen and what looked like another note.

The house was quiet. Even without her hearing aid in place she could tell not one soul was moving or awake.

When she got to Clarissa's room, she found her little sleeping form in bed. She was in pajamas, tucked safely in bed, sleeping soundly.

Rose walked over quietly and stroked down her little girl's shoulder and arm resting on top of the covers.

Good. She seemed okay. After the craziness of the day she hoped Clarissa wouldn't have nightmares.

Rose inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get her bearings.

She absolutely fell apart today. That wasn't acceptable. Her life didn't stop because she was hurt. Being a mother was a twenty-four seven job.

Feeling like garbage, her self esteem at a new low, she roamed around to see if Jasper stayed.

No sign of him.

She flipped on the kitchen light and noted the time. Ten thirty.

The letter said he made Clarissa some dinner: boxed macaroni and cheese, because that was all he knew how to make. And then he put her to bed at eight and left a little after that.

Macaroni and cheese? She knew that wasn't in her cupboards.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

Like a possessed woman, she opened the cabinets and found a food stampede decided to overtake her house.

There was cereal. Good stuff too, not the junky sugary ones. A decent amount of food now graced her previously empty shelves: oatmeal, rice, beans, applesauce, canned goods, pasta, and goldfish crackers.

She smiled. Goldfish was an indulgence she let her daughter enjoy, even though they weren't the healthiest snack on the planet.

The cabinets weren't overflowing by any stretch of the imagination, but she felt rich.

Opening the fridge made her cry happy tears of joy.

Organic, real peanut butter greeted her, along with some butter, whole wheat tortillas, bread with grain all over the top of it, cheese, milk and various staples.

This must have cost upwards of two hundred dollars.

The note was written by Jasper.

Shoot! She owed him money now. Not what she wanted. She barely knew the man, and she couldn't afford all of this food.

Oddly, she was glad it was him and not Emmett. The last thing she needed was for the scales to be even more out of balance in regards that dark haired, hunky man who haunted her heart and soul. No matter what she did, she always seemed to be indebted to him.

She sighed, and pulled out a few ingredients. Her stomach snarled at her.

A cheese crisp sounded terrific, so she whipped one up real quick.

It was too quiet. Mid chew, she got up, retrieved her hearing aid, adjusted them and put them in place.

She turned on the TV, not too loud so it wouldn't disturb her kiddo.

When she was finishing up the last few morsels of food a soft knocking at the front door caught her attention.

She gave herself a quick once over. Nothing too shocking in regards to her attire, just some shorts and a tee shirt she slept in sometimes.

Standing on her tip toes, she was shocked at what she saw through the peep hole.

Ugh! Really? He had to show up at almost eleven at night?

She opened the door quickly. Might as well deal with it.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" she asked, her voice low and gritty.

"No. I need to talk to you," he said in a rush, and sidestepped her, making his way inside.

"Great," she whined and shut the door behind him.

Perfect ending to her shoddy day.

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**Babyface has a beautiful rendition of the song You are So Beautiful that I based Emmett's little serenade on. It's from the album, For the Cool In You. It gives me chills when I listen to without children interrupting me.**

**Any guess who was at the door?**

**See you all Friday, and I promise not to sing that obnoxious It's Friday song. :D**

**Scarlett**


	16. Chapter 16

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 16: Not What I Need**

"This really is not a good time," she said.

"I know you're tired and want to go bed, but . . ."

He was wrong. She was wide awake after that lengthy nap, but she was _not_ in the mood.

The timing was bad. Clarissa was asleep, and his loud mouth wasn't conducive to sleeping children.

Yes, Clarissa didn't have her hearing aid in so she most likely wouldn't hear anything, but still. Peace. She needed peace. They all did.

"Come on. I told you it was important." His dark hair flopped forward into his eyes.

It was getting too long, but he was still gorgeous.

"Okay, so talk, but keep it down," she warned.

Hopefully he'd listen to her for once.

"Yeah." He looked around guilty. "I . . . well, you remember Joanna?" he asked.

"Of course I remember Joanna. How could I forget?" There was no way Rose would ever forget Eric's fiancé. The haunted look in that woman's eyes when she saw her in the office before Rose no longer worked there would never leave her memory. Rose ruined that woman's life, and Rose didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself.

"Well, we're back together. It happened right before you moved here. And she wasn't happy when you came here to be with me," he said, his head hanging low. He picked at the seam on her couch.

"Oh . . ." It was all starting to make sense now. He promised she and Clarissa could live with him until they got on their feet and she found a job. Of course it wasn't until she was in Arizona homeless and having burned all of her bridges in California that he became noncommittal, avoided her and became scarce altogether.

"Yeah . . . and uh, she doesn't want me to see you or Clarissa anymore. We're moving. She doesn't even want me to tell you where we're going, but I didn't think that was right. What if you need financial help? I mean, you're not even getting child support. And that's just so wrong."

It was always so backwards with them. He begged her repeatedly to take some of his money as compensation for his guilty conscience, but nothing would ever ease hers. She didn't deserve to have such a heavenly child when she was the devil's minion.

"No. It's okay. Do what she says. Go be happy," she said, her head now hung lower than his. She stared at her scraggly looking feet. When did she become so uncivilized? Her feet were so cracked and scratchy from the dry heat.

Tomorrow she'd give herself a quick pedicure.

Yes, it should be the least of her worries, but her brain was dead at this point. How many more things could crash down on her today?

"It's _not_ okay. I can tell her that you need my help with Clarissa."

She could barely breathe. Not what she wanted to hear. No profession of love for her or his daughter. He didn't say, 'I want to be a part of our daughter's life. I can't live without her.'

Nope, nothing like that. Only duty bound; the honorable thing to do. No sentiment or tender words.

Well, then they could do without him. If it was money she needed she could turn to Royce, at least she wouldn't ruin his marriage or engagement. Royce was flying solo. Yes, Royce was vile and after her, but at least she knew where she stood with him.

Eric was detached, which she didn't understand. How could a father not feel love for his own child?

"Thank you for telling me," she said, standing up and walking towards the door to see him out.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he pleaded one last time.

"Joanna has a right to tell you how she feels, and it's your job to protect her and your love for her." _Love, you idiot, that's what it's all about, and you don't seem to know that word._

Then the sledgehammer hit hard. "Yeah, I really love her. I can't wait to be married so we can start our own family."

Rose bit her lip, and froze her face in place.

_I will not cry. Not one damn tear, do you hear me, Rosalie? Don't you cry over this bastard! He deserves to be happy, and Clarissa does not need him as a father. You can do better by her, like Em—_

She cut those leading thoughts off. Emmett. He wasn't in the running to be her kid's father. That wasn't his intention, and she wasn't looking to replace Eric. How could she? That wouldn't be fair to her daughter.

"Goodnight, Eric. I hope you'll be very happy wherever you end up . . ."_ and I moved to this hot, hell hole for you. And now you're abandoning me. Where's Royce's number?_

_California . . . here I come._

She forced a tight smile, and he gave one back that was even more awkward.

He reached out and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "You're so beautiful and you're such a good mother to her. I'll . . . keep in touch."

He was lying. She could tell. He never contacted her when she was in California; didn't ask for photos or updates.

She was the one who contacted him and tried to get him involved.

It wasn't that he was mean or cold hearted—apathetic was his defining characteristic. That and ignorant. He hadn't the faintest idea how to raise a child, and had no desire too, until now. But it was only because Joanna was heading that way.

Joanna was the love of his life. He only strayed because well . . . look at this woman! Rosalie was a knockout and he couldn't help but desire her. All of the men in the office secretly wanted a piece of her. He was the only one lucky enough to get her, but unfortunately didn't expect it, so he was unprepared and without protection. Since that time he always had a few condoms placed in his desk drawers. Not that he anticipated cheating on Joanna again, but one never knew . . .

Too bad it all worked out this way. If Rose hadn't gotten pregnant, they could have had a secret, torrid affair for a really long time, because she really was a fantastic lay.

Eric left with all of those thoughts jumbled up in his head.

He wouldn't really miss her. Eric didn't like it when she asked him to babysit. Clarissa was noisy and disobedient, and messy. All of the things he despised in children. But his legitimate children wouldn't be like that. They'd know what was up and they would follow his lead.

He started the car, and left without another glance back in her direction.

The bastard didn't even kiss his little girl goodbye or get one last look. That was how uncommitted he was.

Rose slumped down behind the door after it closed and crawled back over to the couch. There was no energy left; no words.

She couldn't even begin to think about what she should do now.

What was there left for her here? She came here because of him. He was leaving, so was staying even valid?

She owed Royce five grand, she was messing up Emmett's life, and at least she had her parents in California.

Of course they didn't part on the best of terms, but they would forgive her. She knew they would.

She dragged herself back to her bed, curled back up on top and winced at her throbbing migraine that suddenly seized control of her head.

~ooOoo~

Emmett found a little note on his dresser the next morning. How had he missed it yesterday? Probably because he was such a mess trying to get over to Rose and see how she was doing.

_Emmett,_

_I like you. There. You're the first one to know. _

_Rose_

_p.s. Don't let it get to your head, it's already so big as it is. How do you find hats to fit that melon?_

He chuckled quietly.

Obviously this note was written right after she put on her bathing suit and before the bombs exploded outside.

He should workout; lift weights. It was Sunday. Each Sunday he . . .

Awww hell! What was the point? Why workout when all he wanted to do was repair things with Rose.

Yes, he was going to annoy her.

She was going to probably call the police because he kept pestering her, but he didn't want her to slip away.

He got dressed, skipped breakfast and quickly drove over.

It was seven in the morning, but most likely Clarissa was waking her up right about now.

What was he going to say when he showed up?

_Remember me? I'm that guy that can't get enough of you, even though you keep telling me to take a hike. I'm too stupid to do it._

Ugh! His head fell back in agony, resting on the headrest, and he rammed his palms on his steering wheel.

This was torture, not knowing how she was handling it all.

He sat and debated with himself in his car and decided not to push her. It didn't work so well yesterday and she needed time.

So, he started up his car and left.

Emmett left and could feel his heart constrict with each passing second he drove away from her.

~ooOoo~

"Come on, honey. Lift your tongue. Put your teeth together like your brushing them. Try again . . . Ssssssss," Emmett hissed, demonstrating for Clarissa.

"Thhhhssssssss," she said briefly.

"Good. One more time. This time I want you to imagine there's a piece of candy stuck to the very top of your mouth on the roof. You want to lick that candy because it tastes really good. And if you touch your teeth with your tongue the candy will disappear. Can you do that?"

Clarissa waved her head yes. She was very serious about this candy. Oh, she wanted it.

Right as Clarissa took a breath, her mother approached and stood staring with a sweet look on her face. Her heart was melting. This wonderful man she was keeping at more than an arms length treated her daughter with such respect and kindness. It warmed her whole chest to see them interact in such a loving way.

"Okay, sweetheart, try it now. Taste the candy," he encouraged.

Clarissa nodded, the resolve written all over her little face. "Huuuuh," she exhaled loudly, took in a rasping breath and went to town, "SSSSSssssssssssssf!" she heaved.

"Awesome! How did the candy taste? I don't think you touched your tongue to your teeth once, did you?" he cheered.

"No, Mr. Noodle. You tolded me to keep the candy on my tongue and I did. I thought that the candy would be apple, 'cause I like apple candies, and I said to my tongue, 'Tongue! Those teeth will make the candy leave and taste ookie!' and my tongue listened," she said, beaming at him.

She was so freaking adorable. Emmett gave her a high five. "Okay, looks like it's time to go. You had a great first day. I'm so glad your mom was able to get you in to our school." He gave a small glance to her mother which about wrecked him. He held it together though. Barely. "Okay, Mr. Noodle will see you tomorrow," he said, referring to himself in third person. He chuckled. That nickname of hers cracked him up something fierce.

"Bye!" Clarissa sang and gave him a tight little hug.

"Bye, bye, cutie. See you tomorrow," he said, waving as she went. He made sure not to let his gaze drift up to icy blue eyes. The red heels were hard enough to look at.

Friends? Not really. She barely texted him anymore, and certainly didn't use her voice. Not since that barbecue at his house. It ruined everything.

Alice texted Rose all of the time now. They were sort of friends, and his mother still kept in contact from time to time, but she didn't seem need to him anymore. Things cooled significantly on her end.

Even damned Jasper had more contact with her than he did. In fact, he went out clubbing with her two nights ago. Was Emmett invited? No. He was told specifically by Jasper not to come and if he showed his ugly mug, Jasper would take Rose home.

She needed 'space.' Goodness, Emmett knew he took up a lot of 'space' with his massive size, but if the woman wanted him to keep his hands off and keep his distance he would respect that. What was the harm in going dancing together?

This was what he told himself, fooled himself into thinking he could keep his hands off her on the dance floor.

Even if _he_ could, _she_ couldn't. And it would make things more difficult for her.

Eric was gone and her stress reached an all time high.

The food was gone again. She already used up her whole first paycheck on bills and necessities. Now she was down to saltines and beans. Each day she skipped breakfast and lunch and went light on her helpings at dinner. She wanted to lose weight, but not in this unhealthy manner.

"How was your first day?" Rose signed to her daughter, not saying a word to Emmett.

It was as if he didn't exist.

Quite the contrary. She could barely breathe around him. The pull she felt towards him grew exponentially each day, and each day she ignored him, the more she missed him and wanted him. This was the first time she saw him in two weeks. And damn, he looked stunning. GQ worthy in sexy designer jeans that hugged his legs and rear exactly the right or wrong way, a stretchy tee with a button up shirt over it and the same shoes he wore dancing with her. Damn him!

It conjured up memories that about brought her to her knees.

Clarissa began to sign back. "I like it here. Mr. Noodle is my teacher."

Rose's eyes went wide with shock and dismay. What? How did Emmett become her teacher?

She took her daughter's hand—discussion over for now.

Rose grabbed her little girl's lunch box and briskly moved towards the exit.

The car ride home was silent. Her mind was screaming at her to leave now. Drive straight to California and show up on Royce's doorstep begging for entrance and a place to stay.

But instead, she breathed in and out very deeply, fought back the tears and drove home to their barren apartment.

Rose opened the door and her heart sank right away.

"Mama, where's our stuff?" Clarissa asked, her voice small and heartbreaking.

"I had to . . . let somebody borrow it. They needed it more than we did," she explained. "But don't worry. When I get my next paycheck we'll get another table and couch."

Rose stepped inside wearily, placed the lunch box and her purse on the counter.

"But how will I watch TV?" Clarissa mewled.

"We'll make a little fort with blankets. It will be like camping or like your own little movie theater. Okay? It will be fun. Let's make one after dinner," she offered.

Clarissa's eyes lifted as her mouth twisted into a very playful grin. "My own fort?"

"Your very own," Rosalie said, her voice steady.

"And you can only come in if I say, right?" Clarissa clarified.

"Mmhmm. It's your fort and you can invite whomever you want," she said, searching for something to make for dinner.

"Well, I want to invite Mr. Noodle. He makes yummy food."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, the pangs in her chest far outweighing the hunger pangs in her stomach at the mention of his nickname.

"'Cause he let me have some of his basghetti today. I didn't want my sandwich and I was hungry so he traded me. And it was yum," Clarissa said casually and then trotted off to retrieve some blankets to start designing her killer fort.

Rosalie gripped the side of the counter, her teeth clenched tight. "Dammit!" she ground out.

Time to go. They needed to go back to California. This wasn't working.

_Two more weeks_ . . . her conscience begged. One more paycheck at least. See if things get a little better.

But she was down to a forth of a tank of gas and wasn't getting paid again until Friday. Today was Monday. She hadn't approached Emmett about carpooling. Could she do that? Could she add one more favor on top of the mountain of guilt and despair she felt over this man?

No. She wouldn't do it.

She pulled out the lone box of macaroni and cheese Jasper bought, grabbed the tiny bit of butter left and decided milk was unnecessary. Tap water would work just fine. And if she only ate a few bites maybe this meal would last for the next two nights as leftovers for Clarissa.

The little girl came bouncing back in the room like the world was her oyster and began to set up tent city.

"This is fun!" Clarissa chirped.

"Good, pumpkin. I'm glad," she responded, but her heart wasn't in it. Probably because it was in her heels she had yet to take off.

She grabbed her phone and began dialing with shaking hands.

"Ready to come home?" Royce answered in a condescending tone.

"Soon. I just need a little more time and money," she said, her voice breaking as her insides shattered.

"How much and what's it for?" he snapped.

"If you just loan me a hundred? I need gas and a little food," she said swallowing every last ounce of her pride.

"Jeez, Rose, hookers at least make enough money to buy the necessities. Time to get a second job it sounds like," he said coldly.

"I can't do that. I would have to pay somebody for childcare, and I barely get to see her as it is and—"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for when you come back. I'll wire the money right now," he said and hung up.

Her head hung low, her shoulders sagged a little bit more, and her whole body shook though the tears just wouldn't come.

She didn't deserve them.

Nor did she deserve a fabulous tent that made her daughter so happy when their whole world was crashing down at their feet.

Rose did the only thing she could. She pressed on, and didn't say a word about it to anybody.


	17. Chapter 17

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 17: Mother, May I**

"So, I heard your Clarissa's teacher," Jasper said over a beer on a Thursday night.

"I'm not her main teacher, I'm her speech therapist," Emmett explained. "I only see her for about forty minutes at the end of the day." He picked at the label on his bottle. "How is Rose?" He couldn't stand not knowing.

"I don't know. She doesn't say much. She seems really down though. When I went to pick her up last night to go out to dinner with Alice and me, she wouldn't let me in the door to her place. I got a peek inside though when she wasn't watching. Man, she has nothing. Her furniture was all gone." Jasper took a swig. The pained expression on his face made Emmett's whole body cringe.

"What happened? Was she robbed?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"I don't think so. I think she's really struggling to make ends meet so she's hocking her stuff or selling it on Craig's list or something," Jasper guessed.

"I've noticed she's been wearing less jewelry lately," Emmett said. Was she selling every damn little thing she could part with? What was next? Her car?

"She needs help," Jasper said. He tapped his fingers on the table. "But I doubt she'll let anybody here help her. And now that Clarissa's dad is gone, she doesn't have anybody to—"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Emmett tensed, leaned forward and was all in Jasper's space. "Eric left?"

"Yeah. About two weeks ago. I thought you knew," Jasper breathed, leaning back. His friend was being a little too intense, and he didn't want to become a human punching bag.

"No, I didn't know. How could I when she won't freaking talk to me!" Emmett growled.

"Sorry, man, I thought you knew. I figured Alice would have told you at least," Jasper excused. He shifted yet again, moving further back. Oh boy, he wanted to be out of Emmett's way if an explosion happened. Jasper liked his straight white teeth and wanted to keep them.

"Alice knows and she didn't . . ." Emmett shook his head in anger. He pounded his fist on the table. "What is wrong with her? She knows how I feel about Rose. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her. Maybe Rose asked her not to tell you?"

Emmett's eyes shot him a death glare. "Did Rose ask you not to tell me this information?"

"No. She mentioned it in passing like it was no big deal when Clarissa said something about how she missed the guy with the squinty eyes. I figured out pretty quickly who that little girl was talking about." Jasper gave a humorless chuckle at Clarissa's description of her father.

"Hmmm . . ." Emmett hummed like he took a long pull from his bottle, although he wasn't drinking a thing. In fact, he was barely breathing.

"I'm kind of worried she's not going to stick around much longer. Her ex-husband wants her back, and the guy is loaded," Jasper mused.

"I'd . . . kill that man before I let her go back to him," Emmett growled, his head pounding with all of this bad news.

"She's not your woman. You have no say over what she does," Jasper reminded. He deliberately scooted his chair out of arms reach this time.

"Don't you think I know that?" Emmett snapped. "Man, why is she doing this? I know she likes me, she told me, and she knows how I feel about her. What did I do wrong?" he cried. Emmett was beside himself over the thought of her leaving and going back to the douche in a suit.

"Nothing. Some women just won't let themselves be happy and they choose the bad guy over the good guy. It's some kind of self flagellation. It's sick, really," Jasper stated. "I don't know what to tell ya. Maybe you need to let her go and stop worrying about her so much."

"I can't. Believe me, I'm trying. But every time I think maybe it's getting better something stupid catches my attention and reminds me of her. Like wred," he said, his lisp breaking through.

"Red? What the hell does that mean?" Jasper pulled a face of confusion. "Are you losing it?"

"Red. You know those heels she wears all of the time? They look amazing on her . . ." he trailed off, thinking about her shapely legs in those stilettos ". . . and she wears a matching lipstick sometimes that makes her look so . . ." _Aaargh!_ "I see that color of red and I'm immediately breaking out in a sweat and almost having a panic attack worrying about her and hoping she's okay."

"Red heels? I hadn't noticed," Jasper said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well I do. She wears them all of the time. They're kind of her thing. They make her really tall too. I like that," Emmett said, thoughts repeating on an endless loop now of how fabulous the curves of her calves looked when she was in a skirt with those heels on. He wiped his brow. Yep, sweating. Damn his impulses and dysfunctional glands.

Jasper watched on with concern. His friend had it bad. This wasn't going to be pretty if she moved.

"I'm thinking I should do another food run for her," Emmett said, regrouping.

"She's not gonna to let you do that," Jasper told him. He tipped his chair back now. Emmett was making fists.

"I know, but Clarissa's lunches have been really sad. I've been bringing her extra food and pretending to trade with her. Today she had saltines with peanut butter on them, a small box of half eaten raisins and some shriveled up looking apple. And some water. It's heartbreaking. I gave her some of my spaghetti because she seems to really like that. What if they're not eating at home?" Emmett panicked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jasper said, unconvinced.

"They're not fine. She didn't get a scholarship so she had to use up the five thousand Royce gave her, and I know she used some of that money to buy my mom a new car battery." Emmett's fists pounded the table, making it tilt with a jolt. Rose was an infuriating woman at times; not allowing him to help her when he had the means to do so.

"Take it easy," Jasper said through his teeth quietly.

"Sorry. I just . . . I miss her, and I love her little girl too. What am I supposed to do? Watch them both shrivel up before my eyes?" Emmett's voice escalated and rang with tension.

"I'll check on her, okay? I'll bring her some food."

Emmett shook his head no. It should be him, Emmett, taking care of her. This was ridiculous.

"She's not going to let you step a toe inside. Think about it. If she's sold her furniture and she's embarrassed to let me see it, then how's she going to react if you come barreling in the door? She'd die of shame and never forgive you. She cares about you," Jasper said, his chair landing with a clink on the floor.

"She has a funny way of showing it," Emmett grumbled.

"She's hurt. She doesn't like being weak, and you make her feel . . ." Jasper didn't finish the sentence.

"Weak? How?"

"Vulnerable. Exposed. Raw. Take your pick," Jasper said. He took a sip of his drink. Why were they talking so much like women? He wanted to dance with some hot young thing, not overanalyze every little thing Rose said and did. Jasper scanned the room. There were plenty of women tonight to pick from.

That was the old him talking. Jasper was seeing Alice now. Well, sort of. They weren't defining what they were yet, but it felt weird to think about kissing anybody but her anymore. No more picking up random women and schmoozing them. He mentally nailed his butt to his chair and sighed resigned. Was he destined to blab on and on about things he didn't want to think about, let alone discuss ad nauseum?

This was getting out of control.

"I'm not trying to do that," Emmett complained. He ripped the label off his bottle and started shredding it to tiny pieces.

"You don't have to. She's afraid of loving you and most of all . . . you loving her," Jasper said, raising his eyebrows and his beer. If he was going to have to sit through this, he could at least make his friend face the truth so he could move on. Jasper wanted to see his friend happy again.

"When did you get all wise on me? Too much Oprah?" Emmett teased.

"Something like that. Thank your sister. She's the one who told me all of these theories. She's been trying to puzzle Rose out since she met her. And I think she's pretty close to the mark, based on the way I've seen Rose react when your name comes up." Jasper wished Alice was here. Then he'd have a woman to hit on and dance with, instead of playing shrink.

Emmett was like a schoolboy jumping out of his seat at this news. "What does she do?" His eyes were popping out of his head and he was lurching forward again.

"The same exact thing you do. Need I say more?" He gestured to Emmett's posture and uptight demeanor.

Emmett relaxed back into his seat. "I'm gonna go dance," he said, setting his beer down.

"Yeah, okay," Jasper said, a hint of jealousy coating his words. He kind of missed philandering. "Have fun." The last statement was terse. Jasper didn't want to watch women hit on his friend, and then see Emmett turn them down one by one. It was pitiful.

They got one dance. That's all they got. It was all Emmett would allow.

Things needed to change. His friend was falling hard and fast for the woman in the red heels, and nobody could save him.

~ooOoo~

"How are you today, Ms. Hale?" the bank manager asked.

"Fine, Randy. Long day?" she asked, taking the attention of herself. He looked a little tired.

Really he wasn't tired at all. He was giving her a once over with his roaming eyes, but it was easier to pretend he was tired, than leering at her.

"Same ol', same ol'. A bunch of old ladies groping my arms under the guise of 'help me sit down now, sonny, will ya?' It's kind of sad," he said, using his animated voice to mimic the old ladies.

Rose smiled politely. He was funny, and good looking, and definitely interested in her. But . . . she wasn't interested. The proof was in how she talked to him all of the time now and wasn't afraid to use her voice. If she liked him, she would not be using words. She hoped her grating sound turned him off.

It didn't deter him one bit.

"You look nice today," he complimented.

She blushed slightly. How embarrassing. He said that every time she wore her cream colored dress with the red belt. It was lame that he was pointing out her limited wardrobe.

Rose hated she had to wear the same thing to work every week. Five dresses she rotated; like prison uniforms. Monday she wore the black A line knee length dress with the strappy pumps, Tuesday she wore the red blouse with the black pencil skirt and red pumps, Wednesday she wore the navy pin stripe modest dress with the black strappy heels again, Thursday the black sweater blouse that enhanced her cleavage with the tan suede skirt that fit like a second skin and of course, the black strappy heels. Friday was the cream colored dress and red heels.

It was the last day of the work week she wore her hair up, and by the end of the day loose tendrils swept down around her face making her look so enticing it was hard to stay erect (on ones feet that was) around her.

Randy liked they were on a first name basis. It made him feel like a million bucks this goddess talked to him like they were friends.

Today was the day. She met him all of nine times. Time to stop beating about the bush and make the move.

"Rose?" He cleared his throat nervously.

Uh oh. She knew that dark, hungry look and what he was about to say.

"Could you rush this a little? I need to go get my little girl. She hates it when she's the last one to be picked up on Fridays," Rose said, reminding him she came with baggage in the form of a three year old.

"Sure. I'll get the deposit going, but I was wondering if, um . . . you'd like to go out for a drink tonight?" he asked shyly.

He was intimidated by her, but damn, she was too gorgeous to not try.

"Randy, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not currently dating." She tried to let him down gently.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Truthfully, he didn't know anything about her at all. She might be engaged for all he knew, although she wasn't wearing a ring.

"No. I'm not in a relationship, but my life is really complicated right now, and I can't add dating into the mix. Sorry about that." She smiled politely but it didn't touch her eyes at all.

"Can't friends go out for a drink after work without it complicating things?" he pressed, wanting to know.

"No, not really." Emmett case in point.

"Alright, who is he?" He smirked and tried the buddy route. An _in_ was an _in_. He wasn't picky about how he got there.

"He's somebody I can't stop thinking about, but it isn't meant to be," she said with an air of finality.

"Lucky bastard," he muttered so low she couldn't hear.

Good thing too, because she might have gone off on him in disagreement.

No man would be considered lucky if Rose had feelings for them. _Fact._

"Well, I'm a really good listener, and I don't mind hearing about this guy you can't stop thinking about." He managed to contain a cringe. Like hell he wanted to hear about this idiot who couldn't get his head out of his rump, but if that's what it took to be the hero of the day and get her to open the door a crack then he'd do it.

"I don't know . . ." She was caving. Might be nice to have a guy's perspective who didn't know Emmett.

"You could always meet me there, and then if you need to go you can leave anytime," he offered.

Money was lacking. Why would she even consider this for a moment? She was contemplating this morning trying to sell her wedding ring for a little extra money to get some groceries.

"No, I can't. I . . ."

"My treat, and I'll even throw in some appetizers," he said with a cute boyish grin.

Crap! It all sounded so good. She hadn't had a decent meal since two nights ago when Jasper treated her and Clarissa. It was so nice of him and Alice to invite them to hang out over dinner.

"Okay, fine. Where?" she asked with a slightly annoyed huff. When would she learn?

"Meet me at Pinky's in two hours," he said slyly. It was right around the corner.

"Alright, sounds good," she said, feeling mentally wrung out.

"Great. I'll have your deposit back in just a minute." He couldn't stop smiling like he won the freaking lottery.

He did just then as far as women went.

Rose leaned against the counter. She was already beginning to regret saying yes, since he was strutting around. This was not going to end well. She gave him hope when there really wasn't any to be had realistically.

The last thing she needed was to lead on a guy she had absolutely no intention of ever being involved with and crush his ego. Ugh!

She should have called Jasper instead and asked him to go out dancing. Jasper was easy. Jasper was uncomplicated, although she felt on guard with him, knowing anything she told him or anything he saw would get back to Emmett and Alice.

It was a daunting task to filter everything. Not that she spoke a whole lot, but occasionally she'd slip.

Jasper made her feel comfortable, like an old friend she grew up with or something. He didn't flirt; he didn't have a secret agenda. At least not with her. He would flirt with the other women in the club and even play a little game with Rose of, 'Guess how I can get that girl to kiss me?' He always won. Jasper was a charmer, but he was safe for Rose. She knew he was secretly crushing on Alice, and never went home with any of the women he danced with or teased.

Alice and Jasper weren't much better than Rose and Emmett; playing games and neither admitting their true feelings for the other.

Alice was still trying to figure out if she was ready for the likes of Jasper or not. He was so kicked back and confident he didn't push her at all. If he didn't feel like a brother, Rose would have probably gone after him. He probably was exactly what she needed: completely low key and undemanding.

Although, for the most part Emmett was that way too. It was the damn hormones of her that muddied everything and made it hard to think.

Rose grabbed the receipt from Randy, went through all of the process to secure it for her job and left without saying goodbye.

She wasn't sure yet if she'd actually show up or not. If worse came to worse, she could always use being a mother as an excuse. In fact, she wasn't sure who she could call now to watch Clarissa while she went out for this 'friendly' drink. Eric was gone, and if Violet, Alice or Jasper watched her little girl Emmett would know.

_So what if he knows? You're trying to get over him, and you've told him to give you space. It's a drink, not an engagement._

She got in her car and rung up Jasper, something she rarely did.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Jasper asked, panicked.

"Yeah," she croaked, "I'm fine. Listen, is there anyway you could watch Clarissa for an hour tonight? I won't be gone long. I realize it's a Friday night but—"

"Yeah, I was planning on stopping by at your place tonight anyway," he said. He was at the grocery store as they spoke buying her some food.

"How about in an hour and a half?" she suggested.

"How about in forty minutes and then we can hang out for a little bit before you leave. I'll join you for dinner," he said.

_Crap! Dinner?_ She didn't have any food for him.

"Um, well . . ."

"I'll see you in a bit," he said with a smile in his voice and hung up.

_Dammit!_ Why was she staying in Arizona?

He was going to learn firsthand about her poverty level. She should apply for ACCHS or something, but she was too proud. Rose wanted to stand on her own two feet, but instead she kept being pushed down on her butt. It was getting old fast.


	18. Chapter 18

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 18: Another Round**

"Jasper! I _can't _accept this," she squawked.

"Yes, you can. I found it right outside your door," he said with a smirk.

"You did not," she said, smacking his arm playfully.

"C'mon, you have to take it. I'm not bringing it back, and I like feeding women and children. Just ask Emmett. I work the soup kitchen lines at Thanksgiving," he teased.

She tensed immediately at the 'E' word.

Rose bit back the urge to ask how Emmett was doing, and if he was dating somebody else. She met him a month and a half ago, hadn't been around him since the barbecue five weeks earlier. Somebody as insanely hot and as sexy as him must have moved on by now. Women probably threw themselves at him right and left. She couldn't blame them, and she envied them all.

"Okay, so your payment for the food is to make me something for dinner, so get going, wench!" Jasper grabbed the hand towel and smacked her butt with it.

How did guys do that wrist flick thing to make it sting like that?

"Owww!" Rose hissed.

"So, where you going tonight that I need to watch the munchkin? Gotta hot date?" He smiled but she could tell he was working intel.

"No. Drinks with a friend," she said, not offering anything more than that.

"Who?"

"Randy."

Hmmm . . . Androgenous name like Kelly or Chris. Not helpful.

"And is this Randy a guy or a girl?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow at her, and cupped his ear, leaning closer. She was not getting out of this.

"A guy." She turned away and stifled a giggle. He was being so playful and silly.

"And is this guy blind?"

"Blind?" What the heck?

"I mean, are you the only one that thinks this is about friendship? Because if he has sight then I think he probably wants more than friendship," he warned. He opened a cupboard, grabbed a glass and poured himself some water.

"Yes, he wants more. I told him no. Not interested. He gets it." She was getting testy with him; her tone annoyed.

"Then why are you going? Torturing the poor guy for kicks?"

Her expression soured. "No! I'm not trying to be cruel. It's just . . . it would be nice to have a friend that isn't tied to . . . you know," she said, curling in on herself. When would the sting go away? It seemed to intensify each time she even thought his name. Hearing it was worse. Much worse. Her instinct was to groan and clutch at her chest all melodramatically. She never did it.

"Yeah. I get it. You don't trust the friends you have to not blab everything you say to Emmett," he said with a half shrug.

_Yeah, sort of . . ._

"I trust you," she mumbled.

He looked her in the eye. "Rose, he's going to find stuff out anyway just by being at school with your daughter. Kids are notorious for spouting private crap they're not supposed to share."

"I know," she murmured. He was right.

"Besides, what' he's going to do with the information? I told him you didn't have any living room furniture anymore, and he wasn't happy but you don't see him banging down your door with a loveseat, do you?"

"You told him?" she cried.

"Sure. He asks about you all of the time and acts like a big cry baby if I don't offer something up. He's worried about you, amongst other things," he said.

It was hard to concentrate on cooking, but she was done putting away the groceries, so she decided pasta with some chicken and a salad sounded heavenly.

So, she began starting dinner.

"What are you going to wear for your non-date tonight?" he asked, changing the subject. He could tell the Emmett discussion was going nowhere fast and making her agitated.

"My usual. Jeans, tee, red heels," she said, thinking she should probably go change right now so she didn't get any food on her work clothes. They had to last. And this cream colored dress could stain quite easily.

"Ugh! Don't wear that. Not if you want him to think you're just being friends. You need to de-sex it," he groaned like she was being clueless.

"De-sex it? Is that even a word?" She snickered, while putting a pot of water on to boil.

"Any word with sex in it is valid," he said smartly.

"So, what do you suggest I wear, Mr. I-know-what-a-woman-should-wear." Her hands were on her hips now. It was wonderful having a friend like Jasper she could use her voice with freely. Her hands were not required, nor her heart. He wasn't interested, so she didn't need to be on guard.

"You can stick with the tee, but not skinny jeans, and definitely no heels. Put on some flats, and maybe some casual khakis or something," he said.

She wrinkled her nose. Yes, she was poor, but did she have to dress like she had no taste at all?

"I don't think so," she said frustrated.

"You're the one who's going to have to fight him off. I was just trying to help, and I would also suggest you take your hair down. Guys see hair up as an invitation to make out," he said, flipping one of her loose tendrils towards her face.

"Stop that." She was laughing now. He was such a dork.

"Go get dressed into your cock tease outfit, and I'll deal with dinner." He hip-bumped her out of the way.

"But I thought it was my payment for the food," she taunted.

"I'll take a rain check," Jasper said. "Hey, save room in that tent for me, little Miss," he hollered to Clarissa.

"My dolly says you can join us after dinner. And after I marry Mr. Noodle," Clarissa said.

Rose's breath hitched, and she stumbled for a second on the way to her room. Her eyes closed for a fraction of an instant. Gosh, that hurt.

~ooOoo~

"She's not here," Emmett hissed into his cell.

"I'm telling you, that's where she said she was heading, and you can't miss her. She's wearing the red heels you have wet dreams about," Jasper joked.

"Shut it," Emmett said in his phone, glancing around the bar.

"Are you at Pinky's and not sitting on yours?" Jasper teased.

"Yeah, I'm at Pinky's. There's only one in the east valley," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Right when he was scanning the room again, a blonde, tall voluptuous woman stepped out of the ladies restroom. She was fluffing her hair out and straightening out her blouse. It wasn't as form fitting as she usually did, and she wasn't wearing her skinny jeans. This was different. The heels were on though, which made him slightly annoyed.

"So, who did you say this guy is she's with? How does she know him?"

"I dunno; she didn't say how she knew him, but she told the guy she's not interested. Just friends," Jasper tsked.

"Yeah, that worked out real for me," Emmett said frustrated.

"I think she wanted somebody to talk to about you," Jasper confided. "She mentioned something about needing a friend who had nothing to do with you. If I was you, man, I would find a booth nearby where she can't see you but you can overhear."

"That's . . . No, I can't," Emmett balked. Could he?

Maybe just listen for a little bit and then leave? She would never know, and he could find out what the heck was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Alright, then make your presence known. Try to get her to dance, you know she can't resist dancing," Jasper offered.

"There's not really any dancing here," Emmett said, wishing it wasn't the case.

"Hey, I gotta go. Our tent is caving in," Jasper said and quickly ended the call.

Emmett tentatively crossed the room. How was he going to keep from being conspicuous with his six foot five frame? She'd see him coming from a mile away.

Lucky for him, Rose was chowing down and oblivious to the people around her.

The man sitting across from her was staring at her like _she_ was his meal, and _he_ was the one starving, not her.

Emmett's heart broke at watching her ravenously tear into the food. She still pulled off manners and wasn't being a slovenly pig, but it was evident she was damn hungry.

It would be sexy to watch her licking her fingers like that if he didn't know the reason why.

The man across from her apparently didn't, because he was gaping at each little lip smack and finger lick she gave.

_Worth every damn penny_. Randy was beside himself over the fact she showed up.

Emmett stealthily found a nearby booth, ordered a soda and listened in to see what she had to say.

"So, tell me about this guy you can't stop thinking about and why it's so complicated," Randy began.

Emmett's ears pricked up. Were they talking about him already?

"Where do I begin?" she huffed. "He's perfect. Everything about him . . . He's the kindest, sexiest, funniest man I've ever known. He makes me feel like I'm a good person. And I want to be, but I'm not. That's why it's complicated. He deserves a wonderful lady, not some broken woman who can't get her life together." Rose went back in for some more chicken wings. She despised chicken wings, but he offered and she couldn't refuse free food. Yes, she ate dinner with Jasper, but after not eating breakfast or lunch, her stomach emptied quickly.

"Does he know how you feel?" Randy pried.

"Kind of. He definitely knows I want him, since I can barely keep my hands off him, but we have to remain friends. He works at my daughter's school and our kids are friends. It's better if I don't start something. If things ended badly I wouldn't want our kids to be tangled up in it." Her throat was starting to hurt from all of the talking today, but not nearly as much as Emmett's heart.

"You're right. It's better to keep your distance," Randy said. He wasn't going to encourage her to go after this other guy. Less competition for him.

"Besides, I may not be here much longer anyway. I'm probably going to be going back to California in the next few weeks."

Randy gasped; Emmett did too, and much louder.

He passed it off by turning it into an artful cough.

"Why are you leaving?" Randy asked.

"My job simply doesn't pay enough. I've been trying to look for another job, but nobody seems to be hiring secretaries right now. At least not ones with a decent salary. I'm not really even making ends meet, and my ex has offered for us to stay with him. He has a large place and—"

_SCREEEEECH!_

The metal legs of the chair in front of Emmett scraped across the floor as he suddenly was on his feet, pushing it out of the way and barreling straight at her.

He was pissed. He was broken. And she was talking to some other man about him; bearing her soul.

This wasn't right!

"Rose, I need to talk to you," Emmett said firmly, hovering over her.

"Emmett?" She struggled to speak.

"Is this the guy?" Randy asked shocked.

She nodded, mute.

"Yeah, I'm the guy, and I heard every damn word you said about me," Emmett admitted freely.

"Were you spying on her?" Randy challenged. Well, not really. This sucker was huge, and Randy was average size and build. But he wanted Rose to think about it. If this guy was stalking her she should get rid of him.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see you, and you won't talk to me. I called at your place and Jasper told me where you were." Emmett reached out a hand for her to take.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, and she didn't need Randy hearing all of this drama, so she signed instead.

"You weren't meant to hear all of that," she signed furiously.

"Yes, I was. You were talking about us, about _me_," he signed back.

Randy was lost. They were clearly arguing, but he wasn't sure what they were saying. And there was no need to find some place private since nobody could decipher their words.

"Rose, I don't want you to leave. Don't go back to California. You were meant to come here and find me," he pleaded, signing slowly and clearly so she could see the sincerity of his words.

"I have to. I know you already know I've been forced to sell my stuff, and that Clarissa barely has enough to eat. I don't have a choice. And I can't even being to figure out how to pay Royce back for the tuition to the school," she huffed while signing away. Her hands flopped down onto the table when she was done.

"I have an idea. Move in with me." He stopped dead because her jaw popped open and her eyes were lifeless.

"I can't do that," she breathed labouredly and accidently vocalized the words.

"Can't do what?" Randy asked, his eyes flitting back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, you can, Rose. I want you," Emmett said simply, ignoring the idiot across from her.

"We're not together," Rose signed, reminding him.

"We can change that," he signed. Her jaw unhinged even more so. "Or not. Friends, roommates . . . whatever you want." His eyes were so insistent along with his signing hands.

"I . . . Why would I stay here? What's keeping me here?" she signed.

Randy was breathing hard, so freaking upset at the way things were turning out.

"Me. You're staying because of me, and Clarissa. She's happy here. She's made friends. She loves the school. And if you hate your job, you can find another one. I would charge reasonable rent, and I have a four bedroom home. We can convert the exercise room into your bedroom, put the exercise equipment out on the patio, and Clarissa can have the office," he signed quickly before she started shooting him down.

"How much would you charge me?" she signed.

He smirked, just a little, but enough the dimples sparkled. She was actually considering this?

About freaking time she came around and admitted they both had a thing for each other.

Rose figured there was no use pretending she wasn't into him. He heard her speak openly about how she thought about him all of the time. It was freeing in a way, so she couldn't really be pissed about it.

Emmett wanted to say, 'For you, sweetheart, I'll charge wearing that bathing suit I got you once every weekend, and a little conversation and occasional dancing.'

That wouldn't fly, so he thought quick.

"Three hundred. Two hundred for your room, and one hundred for Clarissa's, and we can split groceries and other utilities," he signed. Oh man, he could see the hope in her eyes.

Three hundred? Was he serious? That was a steal. No way would she ever find a two bedroom place for such a tiny amount of money.

"What does your electric and water cost?" she signed. She was bargaining now, as if that was necessary.

"I'm on a yearly plan with electric, so it's two hundred thirty a month and my water hovers around eighty bucks." He did the mental math. "So, what's that? About one hundred fifty roughly if we split it?" he signed. He didn't bother to state the price would obviously go up for water since they'd be using much more with two more people added in the household.

He could cover the cost, especially since she was going to be decreasing his bills quite a bit.

She sat and stewed. Four hundred fifty for a place to stay and living expenses? Um, yeah, no brainer!

"When could we move in by?" she signed, anxious but excited over the prospect of being able to possibly pay Royce back now without needing to resort to basic prostitution.

"You can move in as soon as you like. I just need a few hours to clear out those rooms." His hands shook with excitement as he signed.

Suddenly she was glad she didn't have a couch or table. She would have had to put them in storage or sold them anyway. All she needed was bedroom furniture, and that's all she was left with. This seemed a little too perfect, like it was meant to be.

Randy sighed. "What the hell is going on?" He scrubbed his face roughly with his hands.

"I'm not available for drinks anymore," Rose said, beaming at Emmett and not taking her eyes off this delicious man. "I'm taken."

"Yes, you are," Emmett said, extending his hand once again.

This time she took it willingly, and without hesitation.

"Sorry, man," Emmett apologized, not really regretting any of it at all. He slapped down two twenties on the table to cover the date he ruined. "Have a good night."

And with that, he whisked his girl away and had her in his arms the moment they were out the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 19: Hey, That's My Toy!**

Emmett's big arms encircled her and pulled her in. She was breathing heavy already, and he wasn't even kissing her yet.

"Uhhhhhn, I missed touching you, and being with you," he breathed.

"Me too. You have no idea," she said. She fingered his hair and tugged on him to encourage him to kiss her.

Instead, he rested his forehead on hers. "Are you finally admitting you more than like me?"

She stared into his dark, soulful eyes. "I'm not in the fifth grade, but yes, I think I can very safely say I love you, Emmett," she responded softly.

"You make me so deliriously happy," he growled.

"Prove it," she teased, pulling him down for a kiss.

_This is why I need these heels! So I can reach his luscious lips._

Emmett's gentle lips descended on her. It was slow, measured, but full of passion and want. He was moaning ever so quietly, and shifting his weight until she was leaning back a little. He was slowly devouring her and making her fall apart in his arms.

Every cell in her body tingled, and she could barely breathe. Her body molded perfectly into his; and most notably his chest . . . Oh my, it was curved around hers, and it was simply divine. The feeling of his lungs expanding in and out, and grunting with need made her body flood with fire.

"Let's go home," she whimpered.

"My place or yours?" he asked, his eyes still closed, and his mouth planting these delicate little kisses all along her temple and right cheek.

"_Ours,"_ she murmured.

"Uuuuunnnnngh! Don't tease me!" he growled, picking her up and squeezing her tightly to him.

"I'm not teasing. Let's go home. We can discuss particulars," she said, smiling so deliciously his heart squeezed. He ran his hands down her back, stopping just short of where he figured she might not want him to touch.

A thrill shot through her at the proximity of his big hands to her sensitive cheeks. He could have gone for it, but he didn't.

She put her arm around his waist and led the way to her car. He didn't want to let her go, but seeing as how they drove in separate cars he didn't have a choice.

"Can I tell you I love you now without you feeling hurt by it?" he asked, his eyes soft, tender, but also understanding. He was bracing himself for the worst.

And she was on the cusp of saying it back. She wanted to say the words again, but she felt silly. The last thing she wanted was to be openly obsessed in front of him.

She titled her head back and rested her chin on the dip between his collar bones. Her eyes honed in on his Adam's apple as his breathing sped up. He was worried.

"You can say anything that's in your heart, and I'll try to listen." She smiled sweetly.

Interesting choice of words from a near deaf person.

He was elated. This was a far cry from the inconsolable woman he tried to reason with weeks ago after the horrendous barbecue fiasco at his place.

"Good. Then I want to say it again." He had to. It was bubbling out of his heart, spilling out on his chest, making his pulse race. "I really love you, Rosalie. You make me so happy."

Her eyes misted with tears. She was touched. And her smile was radiant.

_Just say it! I. Love. You. Three measly words. How hard is it? You already told him, dammit!_

She berated herself internally.

To her stagnant, wrung out heart it was very difficult. It was a mirror of the overdrawn bank account she stressed out over everyday. Never enough put in to mete out to the people she loved, and Clarissa always got first dibs. Always.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper, her shoulders hunching a little and her head ducking down the teensiest bit. It was still a little rough to hear.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice slightly shaky, and husky with need.

His eyes followed her hands on her neck.

She didn't realize she was almost fingering her collar bones, and it was hot the way he was transfixed by what she was doing. A little bit of skin was going a long way for him and stretching his imagination to an area a little bit lower.

"I'll text Jasper and let him know you're coming over to my place, and then you can tell him what you want to do about Clarissa tonight. I will tell you upfront, my vote is you both go ahead and come over tonight. You can both sleep in my bed and I'll take the bed in the spare bedroom/office," he suggested.

She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. There didn't seem to be a correct response, so she let it wait. They could always decide at his place after they talked for a little bit, and . . . other stuff.

Rose nodded her agreement. She was rewarded with another dimpled, deeply satisfied grin and then helped into her car.

He loped back to his vehicle, high on all that transpired.

Emmett was in a rush to get home, but he remained composed so she could caravan over and not feel like he was too self-absorbed to make sure she was keeping up.

Rose was a mess inside, frazzled with thoughts, yet conversely very calm. That pit in her gut she felt most days when she thought about Emmett was obliterated. It no longer existed. She felt a warm honey welcoming sensation that oozed and calmed her soul.

Now it was all down to a matter of the nitty gritty of ground rules and bottom line money. They went over a few factors briefly back at Pinky's, but there needed to be more fine tuning.

Such as sleeping in their own beds. That was a line she wasn't going to cross. This was about being roommates, and it had to stay that way even if they were agreeing to date each other exclusively now. Their children wouldn't be seeing any skin contact or groping unnecessarily. No 'Ooops, I saw Mr. Noodle grab Rose's breast in the pool' or 'He grabbed her booty while she was stirring the soup on the stove.'

Rose was ready to fight an uphill battle on these matters she planned to be stringent on.

Time would only tell if she could stick to her guns.

She would sure as hell try. If she was going to heal then she had to find her way through her hormone induced haze of lust and desire and figure out how to be a decent human being who didn't cheat.

So, right then and there she formulated a plan which was foolproof.

Would Emmett agree? No, probably not.

She drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

_Oh, please don't argue with me on these matters . . . _

They pulled up one at a time into his driveway, and she got a shiver when she considered this might be a nightly occurrence for her in the near future.

He rushed out of his car like a giddy schoolboy, helped her out of her car and literally swept her off her feet.

Emmett's massive size was something he liked about himself, especially at a time like this when he could muscle his woman into his arms and take her away from the world.

"I love you. I'll never tire of saying that," he breathed, planting a kiss on her soft pouty lips.

She wanted to ask him to slow down. Overwhelming feelings were starting to grip into her, but she didn't want to hurt him, so she gave him a slight smile of approval. She was trying. Really she was, but this was so new.

He took the hint, and shut the hell up.

Emmett carried her inside, shut up the garage and then as soon as he was free to do so, wrapped her in his sturdy arms.

Rose barely had time to breathe, let alone think. She was pressed up against the wall and was hedged in on every side and angle by his body.

He was a muscled up cage with lips that ran amuck.

"Rosie, you taste so amazing. I'm gonna have a hard time stopping," he growled as he nipped at her neck and his body pressed, released, pressed a little harder, barely retracted and then pressed again very firmly. His hips were pulsing insistently into her. It wasn't his plan to be so out of control, but after denying himself for so long and for her to finally confess she wanted him too, well, damn. The flood gates were ripped off in a torrent of emotions and need.

Rose's head tipped back, giving him more access.

_I need to talk to him about . . . some . . . thing . . . But what . . . Ohhhhh, that's good!_

Her hands were up his shirt, feeling him out.

"Oh my word, woman, that feels amazing," he groaned, and then his shirt was suddenly flung to the floor.

"Stop . . . stop," she panicked. Too far. She wanted him too much. It hurt to look at him all ripped and perfect and there for the taking. She closed her eyes, pushed the flat of her palm to his chest and pressed his body away. Her head was shaking back and forth with a resounding no, but her body . . .

_Yes, yes, get in there! Don't stop. He's yours . . . _

"Rose . . ." his pitiful deep voice sounded like a lost child when he spoke her name.

_I can't think! _Her hand dropped off him, severing contact.

She was feeling like an emotional pretzel at the moment.

And she wouldn't even freaking look at him. Oh no. This was bad!

"I'm sorry . . . I . . . Sweetheart, I didn't mean to go there and rush things," he begged forgiveness.

Well, yeah, he did kind of mean to go there, but he thought she wanted it too.

She did. So much, but there were things they needed to take care of, and quite frankly she was still skittish and gun shy. Someday she might be able to trust herself again, but not quite yet.

Goose bumps rushed up her arms when he stepped closer. She could feel the heat coming off his skin even though there was no contact between them at all.

"Talk to me, please . . . I won't touch you," he said, his arms extended out in surrender, palms up, supplicating her.

She kept her eyes shut but signed her intentions. "It's okay. I'm not upset or hurt. I'm scared. Not of you. Me. We need to discuss some more details of our living arrangement as roommates. Later we can talk about us and where we want our relationship to go." She sighed and slowly opened her eyes to find him leaning over to grab his shirt off the floor.

Her hand jutted out and she stopped him. He was . . . confused.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he said contritely.

"I'm not," she said, her voice gritty, that nasal flare back. Ugh, it sounded horrid to her.

"Okay, Rose. I don't understand what you want right now, but I'll let you call the shots." He slowly put the shirt down like he was trying not to provoke a scared wild animal into attacking him.

She took his hand and gruffly moved him to the couch several feet away.

Was she going to give him a firm reprimand? She certainly had the mom scolding face on.

He was sitting; she was standing. What was wrong with this picture? It was very odd; he wanted to laugh, but he thought better of it. Rose was not to be laughed at when she was struggling to speak.

She took a deep breath, hesitated, and then consequently chickened out. A deep swallow of that forced inhalation, and she was back to trying to speak again. It was very important this be said with words. "When you say you want my daughter and I to live here, I don't want you to misunderstand anything. I'm going to be here as a roommate, not your girlfriend."

He stared at her blankly. It worried her, so a small amount of pacing started happening.

"Oh . . ." was all he said.

"That means, we don't kiss, hug, grope, or excite each other when the kids are around," she clarified.

He grinned. Loophole, baby! They had small children, and they went to bed way before Rose and Emmett did.

"That also means no sleeping in each other's beds. I don't want there to be any confusion or any kids accidentally seeing things they shouldn't." Her perfect hands were now on her curvy hips, making his mind flit to the gutter like a fallen leaf.

He could reach out. He could touch her there, and she would like it. He knew she would for a fact, but she was . . . talking. A lot. Why did she have to choose this moment to recite the damn Gettysburg Address of Roommate rules?

_Ugh! Touch me, Rose, dammit. Kiss me!_

"Here's my number one rule, and if you can't live with it then I won't be able to live here in your house with you and your son." Are you ready for this, Emmett? I hope so. It's going to take some maturity on both of our parts. "I won't cheat."

"Great." He liked this rule.

"Meaning, I won't have sex with anybody I'm not married to." She held up her hand before he said a word. "I'm not saying that because I want you to propose. I'm saying it because if I don't sleep with somebody I'm not married to ever again then I can never cheat. So, that makes the rules clear. And that also means I'm not performing acts that will make either of us come. No hand jobs, no blow jobs, and no nudity together."

His jaw fell onto his now deflated manhood. What was all of this and where was it coming from?

"What if I did want to marry you and asked you? If we were engaged that would be good as married," he persuaded, his eyes so earnest and full of desire.

"Until I say 'I do,' I don't, and won't." She wanted to hug him and tell it would be okay. But it wasn't okay. Far from it. Emmett was torn up. This was lacerating his heart, wounding his soul. Why wouldn't she let him love her? Was it such a crime to give her pleasure when she'd known so much pain? "That doesn't mean we can't be affectionate though when we're out on dates. The stuff we've already done is fine to continue. Dancing close, kissing, cuddling, a little bit of touching," she offered.

He was the inconsolable one now. She might as well have gone to the kitchen, secured a knife and slashed off his manbits, handed it to him and said, 'You won't be needing these anymore.'

"I . . . don't like this," he said woodenly, in shock.

She chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't. And I don't know how I'll handle it since I . . . really, really want you. But if I'm ever going to be able to trust myself and feel whole again, I have to do this. No more mistakes. No more missteps. I owe this to myself and to Clarissa. This is our do-over. That's why we came to Arizona," she explained.

Oh but her throat was on fire from so much scratchy talking.

She left him for a moment to go and get a drink, but before she could return, he was on top of her, bearing down.

"I need you so much," he whispered earnestly into her hair as his hands locked her in place.

She was backed up against the kitchen counter, leaning her torso back. Their hips were smashed up against each other. Oh my, he was already making her test her resolve.

His hands were gripping the edge of the counter, about to break through the granite like it was Styrofoam.

"Pleeeeease," he gritted through his teeth. A slight rocking in his pelvis spoke of his need more than his words could ever do.

She felt a shiver run through her. Jeez, this was way harder than she anticipated. He wasn't mad. On the contrary; he was turned on beyond belief, taking it almost as a challenge towards his skills of seduction.

"I know . . . I need you too. Desperately, but we need to wait. I can't . . ." She was about to lose it, start with the deplorable tears.

"Rose . . ." he rasped quietly. "Help me. I want to make you happy, but this hurts not be able to love you and show you what you mean to me fully."

His hands skimmed up her arms then drifted, creeping into her hair. Each velvet touch, each graze of his fingertips sent her body spiraling into an abyss of fire she might never be able to recover from.

Her lips were on his, pleading back for more. But this wasn't . . . right. Was it?

His body matched her intensity, locking her to him. He fastened his arms around her neck, and oh . . . skin. Lots and lots of masculine, musky, sweet smelling skin surrounded her.

Why didn't she let him put his shirt back on?

Oh, yeah, a stunning view.

But the mixed messages were driving him batty.

"Uuuuunnmm, I . . . need," she mumbled incoherently.

"Kiss me, Rose. Kiss me some more, until I can't feel my body," he begged between kisses.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth, eager to please him.

Her hair tickled his bare chest as she moved into him. Now she was the one rocking back and forth, pulsing like an indecisive wave.

He picked her up by the haunches, sat her on the counter so she'd be higher up than him.

"Just this once . . . let me feel you. Let me see you, my sweet Rose," he urged. His nimble fingers were tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Um . . . too tempting. She needed to feel the heat of her naked chest against his immediately.

So, she threw caution to the wind, helped him remove the barrier of her top, and let him adore her.

His mouth was right there . . . level her with smooth, creamy breasts.

There was nothing special about her bra, except for the fact that the most perfect breasts graced them as their home.

"Petal soft and fragrant sweet exactly like your name suggests," he cooed. "My blushing Rose." He gently brushed her hair off her shoulders, and combed it down her back.

"Hhhhoooooohhhh, ummmmm, yeahhhhh," she moaned breathily.

"I love looking at you. You're my milk and honey, my sustenance," he said, his voice matching his feather soft touch.

She was the one who couldn't stop watching his fingers float along her shoulders, the edges of her bra and finally flit around the contours of her breasts. The agonizingly slow way he touched and breathed on her was the most erotic thing she ever experienced.

There was no snatch, grab, take what you need and run. No, no. This was worship, undying idolatry. This was loyalty, sacrifice and love all wrapped into one.

"Petal soft," he whispered.

"Emmmmmmett," she panted. _We need to stop . . ._

"Cream, honey, and love," he murmured in a trancelike state as he honed in on the swell of her breast and then he leaned forward, and barely brushed his lips along her collarbone. He moved, angled his lips right above the center of her bra.

And then . . .

"Ohhhhhhh, I want more," she groaned.

He moved back up and his tongue dipped down at the hollow of her throat.

Her hands flew into his hair and she was trying to catch her breath. Rose's legs immediately clamped around his ribs, pulling him in closer.

She wanted him to bury his face into her breasts, kiss her so hard she would bruise and be branded by it.

What she said next floored him . . . "I need my shirt back on."

_Well, there goes that!_

His face fell, he felt deflated, but he'd survive.

"Okay, sweetie," his voice shook with restraint, "thank you for letting me get a little glimpse of your undeniable perfection." He'd cherish what she gave, and would probably never get over how turned on he was in that moment, but such was life.

With a gentle, genuine smile of gratitude, he helped her pull her shirt back on and get decent again.

"The pleasure . . ." she panted ". . . was all mine. Believe me." She shared a deviant smile, filled with lust, playfulness and hope. A hope for more down the road.

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**Eeeeek! I hope this didn't tamper with my T rating. Please let me know if it has and I'll tone this chapter down immediately!**

**Scarlett**


	20. Chapter 20

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 20: Rubbing Shoulders**

"When you decide you love me and decide it's time to ease this swelling I want to be the first one to know," Emmett teased.

It was their new favorite line to each other. He used it a few weeks ago when he wanted her to admit she at least liked him.

Of course he was teasing. He wouldn't manipulate her into sleeping with him because she had feelings for him. His joking was all in good fun. Or at least when he wasn't having a weak moment he wasn't trying to manipulate. Deep down she knew it was his hormones talking and once he came to his senses he wouldn't really try to get her to do anything she wasn't ready to do.

He tried to cop a feel very slyly a few times, but never succeeded. Those sign language hands of hers were much too fast for his big grabby paws.

Rose laughed heartily. "You've definitely got problems," she agreed.

He jutted out his bottom lip in a dramatic pout. It was impressive, though not as noticeable as his painful throbbing problem downstairs.

"Stop bending over like that if you're not going to help me with my 'problem', woman," he said playfully. He smacked her lightly on the tush.

"I said problems, plural. You're glands are not the only issues," she said, pointing at his pyramid shaped shorts.

"What other problems do I have? I've got the most perfect girlfriend imaginable, who is moving in as we speak. I have cute kids surrounding me who believe I live with Elmo on Sesame Street, and I've got enough money to pay bills. I'm set. All but this freaking hard on," he complained, but with a smile. Because that's the way Emmett did anything nowadays. A dopey grin accompanied every moment of his days, and nights.

"Your other problem is Jasper is bringing my bed over right now. I don't know how we're going to fit it through your front door," she said.

She continued unpacking her few dishes and putting them away. It was time for him to quit distracting her with kisses and caresses.

Hmmm . . . It had to fit. After all, he had a king sized bed, and it wasn't like it magically appeared out of thin air. He couldn't for the life of him remember how he maneuvered it inside.

A few minutes later they were met with a _ring, ring!_

He was here with the bed.

_Crap!_

"Well, huh." Jasper stood and stared at the doorframe.

"This isn't going to fit, is it?" Emmett pondered.

"What about through the backdoor?" Jasper suggested.

Ugh! It was hot, and Emmett didn't want to have to travel all the way around, tripping on kid's toys and pool paraphernalia along the way. He was being lazy.

"See . . . this is why you need to ditch this bed and sleep with me," Emmett moped at Rose.

Jasper laughed at his expense. "Even if she joined you, she'd still need her bed to attach to yours. Look at you, man! You're huge. If you move a leg in her direction she'll be shoved off the bed at the speed of light," Jasper teased.

"Oh, shut it," Emmett griped. "I'm trying to get her to warm up to the idea of being cozy with me, not worry about being trampled in her sleep." He glared at his friend.

_Do not cock-block or disparage the bed of loneliness!_

"Wow, he's become so whiny like a little bi—"

"C'mon. Let's move this thing," Emmett said, cutting him off.

Jasper grinned like an idiot. It was so fun torturing the big guy about his lack of a sex life.

"So, Alice is really into me," Jasper went in for more. Their hands were occupied and there was a large mattress as a buffer between them.

"Is that so?" Emmett said, still narrowing his eyes at him as he walked backwards with the mattress towards the side gate.

"Yeah. She came over to my place last night and we—"

"Jasper, if you tell me you did anything that required latex you will be saying goodbye to air. My pool water will greet your lungs," Emmett warned.

"Nah, man, it wasn't like that." Jasper wished. "She told me she was going to therapy. She told me how happy she was for you and Rose and if you two crazies could figure it out, then she thought she could too. With me, you know?" Jasper sounded relieved at the thought. It was like he was simply waiting for years for Alice to figure it out, that they were right for each other.

"Alice? She said that?" Emmett was stunned.

"Yeah, and then she kissed me. It was good," Jasper said with a lazy grin.

"Only kissed?" Emmett checked.

"Well, maybe a few stray gropes here and there, but I wasn't keeping track or anything. Anyway, we had a celebratory drink, she said she'd tell me when she was moving in, and left."

Yeah, that sounded like Alice. So presumptuous. "And you told her no, she wasn't ever moving in, right?"

"Somebody being a little hypocritical, aren't they?" Jasper quirked a brow.

Emmett leaned his side of the mattress against the outer wall of the house, unlatched the gate and propped it open with a large river rock, and then began backing it in again.

"No. Rose is my girlfriend, but she's set down some very strict ground rules. I'm not allowed to kiss her, hug her, tell I love her, grope her or anything when the kids are awake. Only after hours, and then all clothes must stay on and no orgasms at all." Good granny, it sounded even worse now he was retelling it. Why not move into a nunnery? Or why not rub some drying agent on his testicles and evaporate his semen since it was useless to him. Boy he wanted action and wanted it now.

"Easy . . . Climb into her bed in the middle of the night and she's all yours," Jasper said like it was a done deal.

"She's also said no sleeping in each others beds. No sex unless we're married. Period." Emmett brooded.

Of course this wasn't him talking. It was the bottled up testosterone pooling inside his body between his thighs.

"Sucks a big hairy one to be you. Or maybe it sucks dry air, since she's not getting near your big hairy one," Jasper said, laughing at his friends misfortune.

"I know," Emmett said glumly.

"But at least she's with you. That's what you wanted, right?" Jasper enthused.

"Yeah. You're right. I need to quit being such a pathetic douche," Emmett said.

He leaned the mattress against the wall again and opened the French doors at the back.

They had to duck the mattress down at an awkward angle temporarily and then they were able to manipulate it around some furniture, the hallway wall and get it into her room, which Rose decided at the last minute she would share with her daughter to cut down rent costs even more.

"This really is cramped in here," Jasper said.

"I know. She's sharing with Clarissa," Emmett explained.

"Why would she do that when you have another bedroom that's unoccupied?" This made no sense.

"Money issues. I think it was also to make sure I didn't do what you just mentioned. No sneaking in the middle of the night to her bed." He frowned.

_THUUUUUNK!_

Jasper helped him set down the mattress on the frame Emmett already reassembled. There was no headboard or footboard so it was now only a matter of placing the linens on it and she was good to go.

They both stared at the bed in wonderment like it was useless if not used for sex.

"Let me get this straight," Jasper said, "No sex."

"Yep."

"Unless you're married."

"That's right."

"Good luck with _that,_" Jasper clapped him on the back and barked a raucous laugh.

"Thanks," Emmett said dryly.

They left the bed the bed behind that puzzled them so greatly.

Didn't women understand beds weren't really invented for sleeping in? Some dude decided his knees didn't need to chafe and bleed after ravaging his woman on the ground. He wanted to be civilized and have cushioning. It stood to reason all beds that were bigger than a single size were merely for copulating.

Emmett dragged his hands down his face in exasperation.

"Stupid bed mocking me," he grumbled under his breath.

He joined Rose in the kitchen and Jasper went out to the truck to get a few other stray things she left on accident at the townhouse.

"I love this already," Rose cooed.

"You definitely seem to be happy about making a home here with me," he cheered.

"I am. And I'm so glad you offered. You. Are. Too sweet," she said, reaching up on tip toes and kissing him.

His hands wound around her waist and pulled her in. "Lots more of that. I need a lot more," he said, his eyes pulling her in.

"Men," she said like an expletive.

"Women!" he said back equally as baffled by the opposite sex.

"You two, get a room," Alice said behind them as she walked in the room. There was going to be no separating them once Rose's boxes were all emptied.

"I've tried. She won't let me. She has this thing about not sharing with a man who likes to cuddle all night long, or some such nonsense," Emmett teased and let go of Rose.

'Behave,' Rose mouthed, and then blew him a kiss.

He smiled and left the two women to commiserate about torturing the men in their lives by withholding.

Something was bothering Rose for a while now. She had questions.

"How was he able to afford this big house before I moved in?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Oh jeez . . ." Alice rolled her eyes. "He hasn't told you very much, has he? And he complains to you that you don't tell him anything?" She rifled through the cabinets for a moment. Alice was starving. Once she had a bowl of wheat crackers she was able to settle in. "We inherited a pretty good amount of money when my dad passed away. He left us twenty thousand a piece, so Emmett used a chunk of that to put down on the house and on his car. He also used to have a very different life than he has now. He had several degrees in business, and he used to run a large accounting firm. Since it was only him at that point he amassed quite a large nest egg. Obviously he's not accumulating wealth like he used to, but he doesn't care. He loves working with kids and helping others with speech problems. Lucas changed him in so many ways." Alice reached for another handful crackers and shoved them in her mouth like a chipmunk.

Rose slowed her unpacking, making sure she had this all correct. "He was a businessman?" She couldn't picture that at all.

"Yeah, he was a very savvy businessman, all demanding and serious. It was like Emmett shut down when he entered the office, and then once he left the building he unleashed and became a party guy. He was with different women each weekend and drinking a lot. My mother was really worried about him. She told me all of the time he wasn't happy. His focus was on money and flash. It was pretty pathetic and hollow if you ask me. He's so much easier to be around now. Very mellow and back to the funny brother I grew up with. I was glad when both of those alter-egos of his died." Alice smiled at some memory she didn't bother to share.

Emmett was a wild kid, always getting into trouble, never on purpose though. It was always innocent and curiosity mixed with bravery that had him breaking bones, catching things on fire, being thought of as the class clown/troublemaker at school. Everyone who knew him loved him regardless of his constant need to explore and move around. By today's standard he probably would have been labeled ADHD and medicated. He could control himself if he had wanted to, but what was the fun in that?

"You don't really have much stuff do you?" Alice asked after several moments of not offering to help and watching Rose find new homes for her few cooking utensils.

"No. I only moved here less than three months ago, and what I accumulated was bought for me by my ex. He was generous enough to help me out so I didn't want to be demanding or fussy." Rose's body shifted and was a little more rigid at the mention of her ex.

"What's he like?" Alice propped her head up on her hand, and got comfy. She was in for the long haul. It was obvious this story was going to be lengthy.

"He's very focused," Rose said simply. And then . . . nothing.

Alice gave her a quizzical look.

"That's it? Focused?" she probed. "Weren't you married to him for like over ten years?"

"Yeah. And we were happy for most of it, until the end. Not being able to have a baby became an area of . . . concern. A few years of obsessing over not being able to conceive kind of sucked the life out of our marriage. It was my fault. He wasn't in a hurry, and so I pressured him relentlessly for us to both have fertility testing done. He refused. And I resented him. That led me to cheating and destroying our marriage." Rose couldn't look Alice in the eye. It was more than she meant to share, but she hoped it would be enough to quell her curiosity and end the questions.

"I bet he felt like an idiot when you got pregnant with another man's baby. How did you know it wasn't his baby when you figured out you conceived?" Alice's dark eyes stared intensely.

"Royce and I were together less and less and he was out of town for a solid two weeks when I got pregnant. It wasn't hard to figure out he wasn't the father." Rose shoved the last box into the stack a little too forcefully.

Alice wasn't about to stop pushing for more information though. She really wanted to understand this private woman.

"What did he do when you told him?" Alice asked point blank. My word she wasn't going light on her at all.

"Well, I told him right away and he was calm on the surface, but he said some really horrible things to me. He despised me and abandoned me. I was cut off from all money, and I lost my job when it was discovered I had an affair with the boss so I had to move in with my parents. They weren't thrilled with my condition either and they're pretty old so they couldn't really afford to have me there. I was a burden. It was . . . difficult. I got a job waitressing but being on my feet all of the time when I was pregnant wasn't good for me. I was put on bed-rest at the end since I kept threatening to go into labor. I lost that job too. I was on welfare for a time and had AHCCS. After Clarissa was born I lived off the state so I could be with her. My parents weren't happy having a baby around so I started trying to figure out how I could get back on my feet. I went to Royce and he agreed to help me. I think he was afraid I would try to get more alimony and take him to court or something, and he wanted to be rid of me."

"So, you moved here . . ." Alice continued her thought.

Rose nodded. It actually wasn't as hard to share all of this as she thought. Being with Emmett seemed to redeem her and make her feel like a success story instead of a loser.

"Wow . . ." Alice said in a hushed reverential tone. She was in awe of this strong woman. There was no way Alice would have survived all Rose went through.

"Hey, I'm done in here. And I want to go finish up unpacking Clarissa's stuff before your mom brings her and Lucas home." Rosalie didn't ask for help. She wasn't the type to do that. Still too proud.

Alice just sat dumbfounded. Her head was reeling over all of the things Rose shared. She had a newfound respect for Rosalie and her trials.

~ooOoo~

"You make good noodles," Clarissa complimented Mr. Noodle.

"It's kind of my specialty," Emmett replied with a conspiratorial wink.

Clarissa giggled. "I live with Mr. Noodle."

"Yes, you do," he agreed. "And Mr. Noodle says it's time to get down from the table if you're done eating."

She laughed a loud raucous cackle. The girl found him absolutely hysterical. You would have thought he was dressed as a clown or something.

Lucas helped her back to his room. Rose was done unpacking Clarissa's stuff but their room was still in a state of shambles. So much left to do in regards to Rose's stuff. It wasn't that she had a lot of clothes. Mostly it was boxes of memories she brought with her from California. There was a storage unit at the townhouse full of the stuff. Books, pictures, old toys, trophies, awards, mementos and mostly sentimental junk she held onto.

Where was she going to put all of this? The closet wasn't very big and was already bursting with hers and Clarissa's clothes.

It was a headache waiting to happen.

Instead of focusing on that, Rose sat at the table hunched over her dinner and scribbling on a pad of paper.

"How's that going?" Emmett provoked her. He smirked.

The woman didn't give up. Her tenacity was very admirable, adorable even, but he really wanted to spend their first night together in his home doing other things besides pouring over money issues.

"Good," she said curtly.

Hmmm . . . this was a bigger headache than the boxes in the bedroom.

If she continued to be really frugal she could probably pay Royce five hundred a month and be done paying him in ten months for Clarissa's schooling and then a few more months besides to pay him back for the three months rent he paid at the townhouse. Emmett tried to get back the last few days of rent at her townhouse for her since she moved out before the month was out, but the landlord refused, stating it was written in the rental contract that the money would not be refunded if it was vacated after the fifteenth of the month. Bastard!

"Rosie, come on. You already know it's going to be fine now that you're here with me. Stop fussing over that ledger," he begged. He squatted down next to her and ran his hand up her thigh to get her attention.

"Breaking rules already?" she asked, without taking her hands off the numbers in front of her. She just wanted to make sure she was dotting all of her I's, crossing all of her T's and taking every dollar into account.

She needed to buy some more clothes for both her and Clarissa desperately. And there wasn't a whole lot of food in the house. She wanted to contribute and not start out right away as a sponge. Thank goodness she got paid yesterday.

"Never breaking, only stretching." His hand roamed freely up her leg and skimmed towards her groin.

She dropped her free hand onto his, stilling it on her lap.

_Breathe, Rose. Just breathe, and definitely don't throw him down on the table. You'll break dishes. You don't have money to replace them . . . _

Damn, his words sounded so erotic.

"Can you handle this place? I want to go buy some groceries," she whispered, her eyes closed. If she looked at him she wouldn't just bend the rules she created, she'd orgasm all over them.

She had a feeling her eyes were going to need to be closed quite a bit around him.

"Uh uh. I'm going with you. We'll bring the kids and find out what everybody wants to eat," he said enthusiastically.

"Okay." She beamed.

There it was. Everything he wanted. A happy Rose with a smile that conquered the world.


	21. Chapter 21

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 21: A Big Girl's Pantry**

"This is super yum," Clarissa said holding up a box of Twinkies. "We hafta have it." She tried to reach and put it in the cart but was coming up short.

Rose didn't even want to know when or how she had Twinkies. She suspected it might have to do with Violet. Emmett didn't come by that sweet tooth of his by mistake. Violet was happy to indulge her grandkids, which is how she already saw Clarissa, with sugary goodness.

"Great idea bringing the kids along," Rose signed to Emmett, giving him that annoyed sarcastic look.

"Hey, it's their home too. A little sugar is not going to kill anybody," he signed back, his toothy grin melting her annoyance right away.

"Fine, but you get to calm her down and put her to bed when she's on a sugar high," she signed quickly and tossed the offensive box into the overloaded cart.

Rose was thrilled at the prospect of doing some serious grocery shopping and hopefully cooking each night, but also nervous about what a small fortune this was going to cost to feed a family of four. Especially considering Emmett's size. Most likely he had a healthy appetite to go along with his monstrous size. She never really paid much attention to how much he ate when they were together before. She was too busy noticing other more prominent aspects of his . . . ahem . . . _personality._

"I like Ding Dongs, not Twinkies," Lucas spoke up.

"That's because he's related to one," Rose smart assed and signed in such a way only Emmett would see that one.

"_Hey!"_ Emmett feigned being hurt.

"What?" she signed, scrunching up her shoulders like she was completely unaware of her faux pas.

"Oh, that's a good choice," Clarissa acquiesced, happy to have anything laden with chocolate and cream.

Rose tried to hurry them along before they bought the entire contents of the store.

Standing in line, she began rifling through her wallet for her debit card.

"I got this," Emmett said, giving her a warning smile that she better not argue with him on this one.

"Please, I want to contribute, and I don't want to inconvenience you. This was my idea, and most of this food was stuff I picked out," she signed, explaining her plight.

"Rose. You're obsessed with paying Royce back. Let me get this round. My treat. Think of it as a grace period. Next round we'll make sure it's all fair and shared."

She grimaced. This was a truckload of food. Holy crap, she did not want to see the tally at the end. Maybe he'd change his mind when he saw how this would break the bank. She didn't care how big of a nest egg he was sitting on; this amount of food was going to be costly.

They loaded up the conveyor belt in a well timed rhythm while Lucas and Clarissa salivated over the candy bars next to the cash register.

"Mommy, can I?" Clarissa reached for the Snickers.

"No. You've already got sweets in the cart," she signed.

Clarissa pouted but kept her rankled thoughts to herself. Lucas was a little more vocal.

"I have money. I'll get her some food," Lucas said indignantly.

"No, buddy. Her mom said no, that means no," Emmett corrected his son.

The cashier was confused. She thought they were a family. Hmmm . . . interesting. This dreamy man was available.

She ogled him freely.

Tasty. The hottest thing she saw her whole shift at the register.

Rose saw her checking him out, so she smirked, and gave a quick, salacious grope to his backside as way of marking her man.

He jumped and almost yelped, but then out of the corner of his eye, saw Rose gloating at the cashier.

_Oh, I got ya, baby._ He turned and broke their rule. Well, sort of. They weren't at home. He gave her a very passionate, yet brief kiss.

Rose took a moment to get her bearings back. Her head was swimming with pheromones. Damn, he was good even in a passing drive-by kiss.

They were both smug now.

The cashier was not impressed. She stuck to her task of customer service, and tried to quit gaping at this rugged, fiercely gorgeous man. But damn, he was hot. Those broad shoulders, well sculpted chest were easy to make out through his stretchy tee.

"Quit tempting the ladies," Rose signed to him and snickered.

"I could say the same to you." He gave a friendly swat to her behind and finished putting the last of the food on the counter.

_Ping, ping, ping, pingping, ping._

The cashier moved it along. They were annoying the crap out of her. Being so gropey in public was considered rude.

"Okay, your total comes to two-hundred and ninety-four dollars and eighty nine cents," the cashier droned.

_Good heavens! Were they feeding a third world country?_

Rose about fainted on the spot!

Crap. This was bad. Very bad. If they spent this much each week her portion of the grocery bill would be six hundred a month. That was too exorbitant.

She panicked, wanted to send half of it back immediately.

Emmett squeezed her shoulder. "Relax. This won't be our usual groceries. We had to buy some basic stuff to start off our house right." His dimples relaxed her better than any medicine could do.

"Hhhhhooo-okay," she whispered.

He whipped out the plastic and took care of it. It didn't faze him at all.

This was the crux of the problem with Rose—worried about stuff that wasn't an issue.

Probably the same issue with physical intimacy, but Emmett wasn't going to go there. Rose needed slow . . . so slow they barely moved forward, but it was something so he didn't complain. Or tried not to at any rate.

They loaded the groceries into the cloth bags Rose brought along. They got five cents back on each bag she brought, yes, including the produce bags. And yes, Rose was keeping track to make sure the cashier credited them back for each one. She didn't bring coupons this time, but next time she'd have them ready to go.

Penny pinch much? Yeah. Pretty much all of the time.

Five cents was five cents she could send to Royce, who basically slept on a mountain of hundred dollar bills. The man had so much money he didn't know what to do with it, except try to entice his ex-wife back.

Their conversation on the phone three days ago was heated when she told him she was staying and found a way to pay him back, ie: moving in with Emmett.

Royce was less than pleasant and some pretty choice expletives were flung her way.

He did not trust Emmett's motives. Meaning, he knew when a man was looking at his wife the wrong way and trying to finagle their way into her rather tight, hot pants.

"_I'm not your wife," she reminded him. "And we're just roommates, not that it's any of your business." Of course she wasn't being entirely truthful. Emmett was most definitely her boyfriend and everything to her, but Royce didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was how he'd be repaid every last dirty penny he gave her._

"_Rose, when you eat those words I want a front row center seat and a chardonnay in hand to accompany it so I can fully enjoy it." His arrogant tone made her seethe._

"_You'll have your first check for five hundred dollars at the end of next month," she said simply, choosing not to stoop down to his insulting level._

"_And what are you going to do to repay me for three months rent?" She could almost see him stretching his claws and baring his teeth. Rose was his canary he was toying with. Playing with his prey was his specialty._

"_You'll get that back too," she said, shame coating her voice. Man, she owed him a hefty sum._

"_I think I need to tack on a little interest since I've been more than patient with your playing 'house,'" he hissed. "Shall we say one hundred dollars to round up your rent to twenty-five hundred, nothing too extravagant. So, that brings your total up to seven thousand five hundred. And if you're only paying me five hundred a month that means you won't be done paying until well over a year. That means Clarissa will practically be in Kindergarten when you finish paying off preschool and your little stunt of trying to make it on your own. That's a very selfish way to start your life out on your own, don't you think? And do you think it's acceptable for a businessman to wait around that long for payment?" His condescending tone was making her sick to her stomach._

"_It's the best I can do," she whispered, ashamed she couldn't get it done on a time table he'd respect._

_That was something she'd never be able to do. He didn't respect her. She was destined to be his trophy wife and that meant she did what he said. Enough of these childish games she was playing._

"_Now, you know that's not true. You can do much, much better," he said, his innuendos slick and thicker than Vaseline._

_So greasy and gross and all but impossible to wash off!_

"_Royce," she gritted through her teeth. "We've already talked about this. I'm not exchanging my body as payment."_

"_Such the moral mommy. When did you become so pious and holy? Who you trying to kid? That big overgrown boy with a hard on for you? I'm sure he's already figured out what a sleazy whore you are, so quit pretending for his benefit and get your sexy butt home. Get in my bed and stop playing these asinine games," he intoned._

_That was it! She needed to end this._

"_Stop. Royce, you'll get your money, I'm staying here, end of story. Good. Bye!" And she hung up, fuming out the ears. Holy hell, she was so angry she wanted to go to California just so she could lodge her red stiletto up his backside._

Emmett had to give her a back massage after she got off the phone and reassure her none of the things she was told about herself by Royce held a shred of truth.

Ugh! She wanted to pay Royce back as quickly as possible so she could get out from under his thumb, and if that meant she continue to skip meals then she would.

Emmett could feel the anxiety rolling off her in waves. The fear was palpable.

And tonight it was back as she fretted over money once again.

This was not how he wanted her first opportunity to buy whatever food she wanted to be.

If he could trash that man and leave him castrated on the street he would.

He squeezed her shoulders in a friendly, reassuring way before they drove home together.

~ooOoo~

"I really shouldn't be doing this," Rose sighed.

"Come on. You can't keep wearing the same exact outfits each week to work. Somebody's going to notice and dock your pay for offending their sensitive eyes," Alice said, cringing like it was appalling to be caught alive wearing the same outfit more than once in a decade.

"I don't have money for this," Rose insisted.

"Yes, you do. Emmett paid for the food so you could do this. He told me," Alice said. She wasn't budging. They were shopping at a thrift store for Pete's sake. Couldn't the woman loosen the purse strings even the tiniest bit?

"Let's just pick up a few things for Clarissa and maybe three outfits for you as a starter," Alice suggested. Maybe if Rose eased into it and broke her thrift shopping cherry slowly it would have a less debilitating effect.

Rose scowled as she rummaged through the rack. The selection wasn't the problem. The spending of money she envisioned as Royce's was what was digging a deep groove into her side, making her sore.

"How about this?" Alice asked, holding up a very attractive lime green blouse. It would look great with Rose's skin.

"Yeah, that's nice," Rose said distracted. She was focused on a coat she really couldn't justify buying, but it was really handsome. Calvin Klein and it was Emmett's size.

Why was this over in the women's blouse section?

She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't resist. Rose would much rather buy something for him than for herself, so she released it from the hanger and draped it over her arm.

The tag wasn't too heart-stopping. Twelve dollars. She smiled at the treasure in her arms. Having it dry cleaned wouldn't break the bank, and he deserved it.

"That doesn't look your size or style," Alice teased, narrowing an eye at her friend. Yes, Rose was a softy inside. Everything she did was for others, including that snake, Royce.

"Ready," Rose said, heading towards the cash registers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. You haven't gotten one damn thing for yourself. You've got pajamas for Lucas, school clothes for Clarissa, a suit coat jacket Emmett needs like a hole in the head, and absolutely zilch for you. What is wrong with this picture? This is your hard earned money. Use some of it on yourself," Alice reprimanded.

"I can't. It doesn't feel right," Rose began.

Alice cut that ridiculousness off. "Then I will!" Her eyes were full of fire.

She precipitously pulled down several articles of clothing she was already eyeing for Rose.

It was too much! Rose felt bile crawling up her throat, and her blood ran cold.

"Okay! Okay, I'll get myself some clothes," Rose barked. "Just stop. I don't want you buying me stuff." It was humiliating to the nth degree.

"That's right you will!" Alice demanded. "Quit bending over backwards for everybody else. You'll slip a disc, woman. Sheesh!" Alice groaned. Rose was so stubborn!

They made their way a few minutes later to the front. Rose refused to try any of it on. She secretly planned to return some of it the next day. Maybe she'd try on a few items and keep a blouse or skirt, but the rest was superfluous and criminal to keep.

The register beeped and blipped, and before Rose could pay, Alice had it bought and paid for.

"That way you can't take any of it back," she said proudly.

"Oh, you . . ." Rose was mad. Mad and embarrassed.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Alice beamed. She was very pleased with how things went.

"Yes, it was, and I fear I'm scarred for life. I won't be shopping with you at Christmas time that's for sure," Rose grumbled.

Alice gave a quick, flippant grin at the cashier and grabbed the bags, bouncing out the door.

"You'll thank me next week when everyone notices your new digs," Alice said.

Rose opened the trunk and helped her stuff the bags inside. This was not cool. All of those bags for her? Disgusting!

Alice noted the sour expression Rose was wearing. "Oh, get over it. It's not like you're wiping with fifties. This didn't even cost over forty bucks," Alice balked.

"Forty bucks you shouldn't have to spend," Rose argued.

"Shouldn't but wanted to. It's something I wanted to do. Consider it a housewarming gift. I saw how sparse your closet was," Alice said.

"Sparse?" She was puzzled. Did Alice look into the spare bedroom on accident? Rose's closet was overflowing with stuff. Frankly, she was worried about how these new items would fit without the closet exploding and showering her with jeans and skirts.

"Yes. Sparse. I hope Emmett buys you more clothes for Christmas and quadruples your wardrobe," Alice said warmly.

"Good gracious, I hope not," Rose bickered.

Alice patted her shoulder like she was a good little girl, started the car and drove her home.

Rose didn't speak another word the entire way home.

All she could think of was . . . _Royce's money. He owns everything that's mine, except Emmett_. And she wanted to keep it that way. Alice butting in was crossing an invisible line that stung like a whip.


	22. Chapter 22

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 22: Breaking In**

"Mommy . . . mommy!" Clarissa whimpered, waking Rose up.

It was that loud.

Rose felt her hot little palms plant themselves on her arm.

Clarissa was having a nightmare.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rose asked, her voice thick and groggy.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why?" Rose was disoriented, but she managed to put an arm around her daughter's waist.

_Eewwwww! Wet!_

Clarissa peed the bed. Crap!

This was not good. Clarissa potty trained six months ago and never had an accident in the middle of the night.

Great. Rose only had this one set of sheets.

She picked Clarissa up and set her on the floor. The light was flipped on, blinding them both.

Clarissa squinted and began crying. "I'm cold!"

"I know, baby. We're going to change you into a dry pair of pajamas," Rose said, unsure of how loud her volume was. Hopefully it wouldn't wake up Lucas or Emmett.

She should put in her hearing aid, but she wanted to quickly get this situation righted before Clarissa was completely coherent and wide awake.

So, she didn't take the time to stop and take care of herself. Classic Rose.

Shivering and upset, Clarissa began sobbing even louder. "I don't like this house!"

"Why? Why would you say that?" Rose asked, completely heartbroken.

Shoot! She never asked Clarissa if she was okay with the decision to move in with Emmett. They didn't have a choice, not really. Money dictated where they went and how they lived.

"People yell at you here. Alice and Lucas's mom don't like you," Clarissa explained, frightened by the memory of the barbecue. "And then we'll have to leave all of our stuff here, and we'll have nowhere to go!" She was wailing now.

"No, no, sweetie. Nobody's going to drive us out of here. This is our home now. Julene and Alice can't tell us to leave." Well, yes, they could, but Rose wouldn't go.

Clarissa remembered fleeing with Jasper, some man she didn't know, but who turned out really nice in the long run, but still. That was a scary day; very confusing. Her mom cried. A lot. And then she wouldn't take care of Clarissa.

This was way too scary!

Rose tried to quickly get the urine soaked clothes off Clarissa and put the dry ones on.

It wasn't fast enough. Emmett stumbled into the room, bleary eyed and half out of it. "What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"She's scared. She remembers the last time she was here."

"And?" Emmett asked, puzzled.

"The barbecue?"_ Ring any bells?_

"_Ohhhh . . ." _He got it now.

"That wasn't a fun day for you, was it?" he asked Clarissa.

"Uh uh, peoples' was mean to my mommy," she cried at a more manageable level.

Rose managed to finish wrangling the dry clothes on Clarissa while Emmett calmed the little girl down with his caring words.

"Well, I won't let anybody hurt you or your mom. I promise. And you know Mr. Noodle always keeps his promises," he told her, scooping her up into his arms.

Rose gave a tired, grateful smile and he saw the big wet spot in the center of the bed. It was spreading as they stood there.

"Why don't I take her to my bed? You two sleep in there, and I'll take the spare bedroom. Get her calm and I'll clean this mess up," he offered.

"No, no!" Clarissa yelped. She clung to him for dear life. "Don't leave me, daddy!"

Emmett was startled, but his heart began racing. _Daddy?_

Oh man, this was already confusing her little girl. Rose wasn't sure what to do now. This was not what she bargained for.

"I want to sleep with you!" Clarissa cried, clambering up higher into his arms and cinching her arms around his neck so tight his airway was starting to constrict.

"I'll clean this up," Rose said, feeling defeated.

Where was she supposed to sleep? The couch maybe? It seemed rude and a little weird to take the guest bed.

"Mommy, I want you too," Clarissa demanded.

"What?" Rose asked, shakily. She was shocked by this turn of events.

"Sleep with us," Clarissa said.

_Us?_

_Holy cow! _

Emmett gave an apologetic shrug and his smile belied his true emotion: pure joy. This was what he always wanted—his woman in his bed. Maybe he didn't envision a little girl sandwiched between them, but this was a step in the right direction.

But what about the wet sheets and clothes?

"Okay, baby. Let me put these clothes and sheets in the wash and then I'll be right there. Do you want Emmett to lay down with you?" Rose cringed. She trusted him, but still . . . This was a little uncomfortable. Breaking every damn rule she put in place.

Rose's nerves were shot. Her hands shook as she stripped the bedding, and she almost trampled over her own feet as she made her way to the laundry room.

"This is not happening," she muttered under her breath.

Too bad Emmett wasn't hearing impaired; he wouldn't have heard all of the fuss Clarissa was making and would never have woken up.

She stuffed the soiled articles into the machine, got it started and headed to the danger zone—Emmett's large, extremely comfy looking and sexy as hell bed. It was masculine with monochromatic colors and just oozed sensuality.

Ugh, this was going to be a very long night.

She toed her way into his room and found a sight that warmed her heart.

Clarissa was sound asleep, tucked up into his side, her head set in the dip between his chest and shoulder. And she looked very content.

"Uuuhhhhuuuh," Rose inhaled and exhaled in one fluid, satisfied breath.

How did this man breathe peace into every disaster she created?

She didn't know, but it sure made her love him all the more. He was a miracle in her life.

"I love you," Rose said simply.

What? Did he hear her right?

He suddenly shot up to sitting, gently rolled Clarissa off him.

"What did you say?" he asked, his eyes wild and frantic.

"I love you. You're so wonderful," she breathed.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You love me," he said, his thoughts rushing around like crazy.

"I do. And I thought you should be the first one to know," she said, beaming at him. He was so damn cute when he got excited and reacted this way.

"My Rose loves me," he said in utter astonishment.

She stifled a giggle so they wouldn't wake up Clarissa. "Yes, silly man. I love you. Do you believe me now that I've said it three times?" She held up three fingers.

Then her sass spoke up; she sunk the outer two, making him bark a laugh. "I want that, oh yes, I want it bad," he teased.

Rose flipping him off wasn't funny. It was hot as hell.

She breathed a warm, smothered laugh out of her nose. _Impossible man, I love you!_

Rose needed him to quit making such a ruckus so they could all get back to sleep, so she shut him up the only way she knew how. She planted a kiss square on his lips.

He wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground on his plush white beige carpet and make love to her right then and there. But he knew that wouldn't be kosher with Clarissa a few feet away and barely back to sleep.

Instead he got up and came to her; settled for making out like goofy teenagers.

"Rose, please . . . can I touch you a little?" he breathed in her ear, making sure she heard him.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, and then she watched mesmerized as his big warm hands floated up towards her breasts. They didn't even touch her and she was whimpering.

The heat of his hands melted right through the fabric when they settled on her ribs. Oh my, it was heaven already.

Her body reacted instantly, kicking into high gear.

She couldn't keep quiet. Emmett was so turned on by the heavy groaning noise she gave with each rush of an exhale.

Things were getting hot.

He groaned. Not because of how aroused he was, although it was a factor. "We need to stop . . ."

This was new. He wasn't ever the one to breakup the party. But having a toddler a few feet away in the bed made him feel guilty and a little freaked out.

She bit her lip and fought a grin. He was entirely too cute, and it was so ridiculous they were rolling around on the ground like wild creatures.

"Do you know how cute you are?" she whispered.

"No, but I think you said something about loving me, so I think that helps me understand a little better why you're being so loud when I kiss you," he teased.

She pinched his backside and helped him roll off her.

Ugh! Noooo! It felt wrong to have his weight gone. She wanted it back desperately.

"Come to bed, beautiful," he beckoned, extending his hand to help her up.

How did he move so quickly and go from sprawled out on the floor to suddenly standing? It was a trick of gravity or something.

"You don't drool on the pillow do you?" she teased.

"That is the last body fluid you need to worry about on the bed," he quipped. Between Clarissa's peepee problem and him being hard enough to use his member as a backhoe . . . well, if he released in his sleep it wouldn't be his fault. He could blame the gorgeous blonde at his side.

They settled into the bed, maneuvering Clarissa over to the side.

Rose took up residence where Clarissa once was. Good choice, little girl.

It was so comfortable Rose drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Of course it didn't hurt Emmett was stroking down her hair and back and humming the song he sang to her on her bed forever ago.

_You Are So Beautiful . . ._

~ooOoo~

That hardened, uncaring woman was a thing of the past. Rose was like a permanent extra on Elmo's World; always smiling, silly and pleasant. That's what happened when you sometimes slept with Mr. Noodle. Slept, mind you, not sexed.

That was getting hard to avoid though, since he liked to grind into her in the middle of the night and whisper naughty things into her ear.

Rose shivered as she relived the particularly salacious things he was breathing into her ear last night.

"Come touch me. I'm hard for you. So hard . . . it hurts," he groaned.

Clarissa was tucked safely in Rose's room, sound asleep. It was a full week since they moved in and Clarissa wasn't afraid anymore. After three nights in a row of sleeping in Mr. Noodle's bed with him and mommy she was now content to stay put in her own room.

Rose? Not so much. She crept into his room in the dead of night, breaking her rule.

"Just touch it a little bit, please, Rosie. I don't need much. Just a little heat from your hot little hand," he begged, his hand firm on her hip as he thrust a circular pattern into her lower back.

She loved it when he spooned her. It drove her crazy: his kisses on the back of her neck and his hands trying not to do anything they shouldn't. It was so freaking sexy to have a mammoth man reduced to urgent pleadings and whispered whining.

Of course she didn't want to torture him, but she wasn't going to break every single rule. One rule had to remain unbroken: no sex without marriage.

They could erase all of the other rules she tried to impose unsuccessfully, but this one needed to remain for her sanity.

"Rose . . . Rose . . . I love you. I need you . . ." he purred, stroking her legs with his own from behind. His body was moving all around behind her.

"I need you too, baby, but we can't. Maybe I should go back to my room," she said, moving to get up.

"No! No, stay!" He gripped her around the waist so she couldn't leave. "Stay and be mine. I'll be really gentle. It'll be nothing like you've ever experienced before, I promise . . ."

"I'm not worried about you hurting me," she said, caressing the backs of his hands twisted around her waist like a belt.

"Then what? I can't remember why we can't . . . _do_ this . . ." His fingers drifted maddeningly lower . . .

She dropped her jaw. He was really, really amorous and desperate tonight. She needed to get back to her room before she regretted something.

Her soft hands cupped his right in time, hovering above her pubic bone. "We need to wait so I'm not a cheating whore," she said, effectively killing the sex buzz.

"You are not a whore. Don't ever say that," he hissed, now pissed off. Why would she even think that? Her mistake was so long ago, and it only happened once. One slip up does not brand her a slut for life.

"That's right, and I want to remain that way. I need to be a good example for Clarissa by doing the right thing. I won't have sex out of marriage." She rolled over and looked him in the eye. "I want to. Believe me; I want you so much. But it's not right." She laid a track of kisses from his jaw to his mouth, taming his anger.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you. I . . . just . . . ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me," he said, flipping onto his back. His throbbing thighs and erection were not easing the strain of feeling like a jerky boyfriend.

"You're a man. I love that you want it so bad you fall apart sometimes. Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"_Please_. I need a distraction," he said frustrated.

"You're not the only one who is going insane with want. I have to . . . you know . . ." she leaned closer, hovering above his ear ". . . relieve myself in the shower."

"Oh great. This erection is officially now going to kill me," he jibed.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to think you're suffering alone." She kissed his cheek, patted his chest and then rolled off the bed into standing.

"Where are you going?" He lunged towards her.

"Back to bed where I belong. I'll quit tormenting you," she promised.

"No, Rosie. I like it," he lied.

"Could have fooled me," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I hate it, but I need it. It's a catch twenty-two," he said.

"Yes, it is. Goodnight," she said, blowing him a kiss as she sashayed out of the room.

"Aaaargh!" he growled alone in his room.

A pillow went soaring towards the door, and Rose silently jogged back to her room, grinning like a naughty girl. Because . . . _she was._


	23. Chapter 23

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 23: Cracking Down**

Rose was so above it all. Her days so far in Emmett's place were running smoothly, and she was happier than she could ever remember being before. She had security. Nothing could get her down. She was no longer in the negative with her bank account. Emmett especially made her nights so warm and fun-loving.

Clarissa was happy, and her job was going well.

Another week and her benefits would kick in. She could have a dentist check Clarissa's teeth. Rose could get on the pill.

Yes, everything was going swimmingly.

She walked in to get her little girl. Emmett could easily drive Clarissa home like he was accustomed. But Rose got off work a little early and wanted to surprise him. So, she drove the extra thirty minutes to show up at the school and see her family.

Her red heels click clacking on the hard floor gave her away. Emmett knew that sound very well.

His head snapped up, and he immediately raced over to get his paws around his girl.

"Rosie!" he shouted and barreled towards her, almost knocking her off her feet when he slammed into her. He caught her, keeping her safe. His mouth was urgent, insistent on hers. It was the reaction of a man starved for affection.

_Holy crap, but he needed to get laid and soon._

Melissa kept a safe distance, resentful of the blonde harpy who took Emmett away from her.

Instead of watching the two nauseating love birds, she stared out the window, not paying a lick of attention to the children. There were a few stragglers waiting for their parents to arrive to pick them up.

"Wheeee!" Clarissa whooped as Lucas pushed Clarissa around in the cart like Mr. Noodle once had a few weeks back.

"I missed you. And do you know how much I love you, Wrose," Emmett said, his lisp breaking through.

"Man, you're adorable," she breathed, running her hands up over his shoulders and into his hairline at the nape of his neck.

_Oh, yeah . . . that felt good . . . _

His eyes slid back in his head. _Ecstasy._

"Faster, Lucaths, faster," Clarissa urged.

Lucas's little legs pushed on, and he tightened his grip. He didn't account for the bump in the carpet.

"Ahhhhh!" Clarissa screamed as the cart toppled, tossing her in the air.

_CRUUUUUUNCH!_

A sickening bone crushing sound snapped all attention to the girl who was lying in a twisted heap and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"_OOOOWWWWIIIIEEEE!_ IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" she screeched.

Rose and Emmett raced to her aid, and when they moved her, the holler intensified.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Emmett asked the little girl.

"My arm, my arm hurts," she wailed. "Daddy, make the hurt go away!"

_What the . . . ?_

Lucas was flabbergasted. That wasn't her daddy. It was his!

The nerve of that little twerp!

Lucas was about to correct her until he saw his dad pick her up and her arm looked like it was dripping off her body, the bones limp and collecting at the bottom. Looked like a sack of potatoes.

_Blick!_

He would excuse the 'daddy' slip for now, or until her arm stopped hanging like _that._

"We need to get her to the hospital," Emmett boomed.

"But I can't. I don't have health insurance yet. I can't afford that," Rose cried, and the tears were streaming, unstoppable now.

"There's an urgent care around the corner from here, on Beardsley and Cactus Creek Road," Melissa offered.

She was hovering in the background; nobody noticed she was even around.

Emmett's mind was made up before Rose even uttered those words—he would pay. His son caused the damage and was a culprit, contributing to the events since he wasn't keeping a watchful eye on the kids like he was supposed to and showed them how to use this cart in a dangerous way. It was his job to protect them and he failed.

Rather than fight with Rose about it right then, he took their little girl, carried her gently, but swiftly to his car. Rose retrieved the booster seat from her car and Emmett drove them to the facility. He still had his wits about him, unlike Rose who was freaking out.

Lucas was in the back scared out of his wits. He was going to be in so much trouble. He was the one who did this to Clarissa. No way was he going to unpunished. His dad would probably force him to live with his mom permanently, and he'd give all of his cool toys to Clarissa.

No fair! Those were his toys. _His_ dad!

He wanted to glare at the evil little girl beside him, but she was crying so steadily and cradling her arm so pitifully that Lucas felt awful for her.

Rose was sandwiched between the two children, stroking Clarissa's back. Clarissa was twisted at an awkward angle so she could lean on Rose's shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into Mr. Noodle's bed at home and have her mommy and daddy hold her and tell her silly stories. She liked it when they read to her.

Lucas wasn't a fan of that plan. That morning the three of them had their little sleepover in his dad's bed he was angry. He walked in there to ask his dad to get him breakfast when he saw the horrific scene.

Lucas stalked back out on that dreadful day and spent the morning quietly playing alone and stewing in his room. So that's how it was going to be, huh? Clarissa was singlehandedly taking his place in his dad's life.

The most confusing part was Lucas liked Clarissa. She was fun to play with and she was never mean to him. But this was not okay. He needed his dad.

"It's going to be okay," Emmett spoke, giving furtive glances in the rear view mirror to see how they were faring back there.

"It's okay. Shhhhh, shhhhh," Rose repeated to Clarissa, not acknowledging Emmett's comment.

She wasn't upset with him or Lucas. Rose was mortified with herself. What was she thinking not getting on AHCCS? Her stubborn pride! Now she really stepped in it, and unfortunately Clarissa would pay for that mistake.

Six more freaking days. That's all that was left. Six more days and her insurance coverage would kick in. Six stupid days and this wouldn't be so traumatic and devastating.

They pulled into the parking lot. Emmett found the closest spot he could and then went to get the little girl.

"I've got her," Rose snapped.

"Daddy! I want daddy!" Clarissa howled and reached for Emmett.

Emmett gave a sorrowful gaze at Rose to apologize without words and gingerly lifted the little munchkin out of the car.

"It's okay, I've got you. We're going to find out what's wrong with your arm and then we're going to go home and have some spaghetti, your favorite, okay?" he cooed.

"Mmhmm." She nodded and buried her tear soaked face in his chest.

Rose helped Lucas out and gave him a little side hug of comfort. She didn't want him to get swept under the rug in all of this. Being an innocent bystander when your friend was hurt could be very damaging emotionally.

"This is all my fault," Lucas muttered.

Rose tried to move him along; he was dragging his feet. He was worried about the serious tongue lashing and trouble he was going to get by his dad. So, he was in no hurry to get this show going.

"It's not your fault at all. It was an accident. A silly accident," she reassured him and put her arm around him. She vowed right there to keep her raging and explosive thoughts and emotions to herself; or at the very least she would sign them to Emmett when Lucas wasn't watching. She didn't want the little boy to feel responsible—he wasn't. Kids do stupid stuff, they fall, and inevitably break bones. It was a right of passage into puberty.

And she wasn't mad. Not at him.

Her thoughts bubbled, roiled and spewed venom at herself.

_You're a terrible mother! CPS is going to come after you for not having health insurance and you'll never see your little girl again! They'll give her to Eric, or worse . . . Royce!_

She wanted to curl up into a little ball, cry herself to death and then disappear.

Her thoughts didn't even make sense. What person in their sane mind would ever give that precious little girl to either one of those incapable men?

Yes, they had money, but they were clueless when it came to parenting, and entirely too selfish to take care of Clarissa and give her the attention and love she deserved. Up to this point neither of them were there for Clarissa.

They stepped inside and immediately Rose's degree of stress tripled.

"What's wrong with your daughter, sir?" the woman at the counter asked Emmett.

_Oh, I see. Because he has dark hair and eyes, even though he looks nothing like her, you think she's his kid?_

Arrrgh! Rose wanted to chew the glass separating them, and then spit shards at this woman's eyes, blinding her officially.

_Get some prescription lenses, woman! That's my daughter, mine!_

"That's my daughter," Rose spat. Her voice sounded hoarse like she was scouring it with a wire scrubbing pad.

"Oh, yes, I see," the woman lied. _Woopsie. Angry mom._

"Why would you just assume she's his daughter?" Rosalie pressed further. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Rose, it's fine. I was holding her; an honest mistake," Emmett begged her to stop.

"It's not fine. That's _my_ kid, not yours!" Rose hissed.

He backed off.

"Sir, why don't you have a seat with the little girl and I can help Ms. . . . ?"

"Hale," Rose said in a curt, condescending tone.

"Ms. Hale. I'll help her get started on the paperwork. We'll try to get her in as soon as we can," the office worker said.

"I think my daughter broke her arm," Rose informed her.

"Oh dear. Is she in a lot of pain?" the woman asked.

"Yes. It's excruciating. She's been screaming and crying nonstop," Rose exaggerated a little bit. If it helped to get her seen sooner then so be it.

"Well, she seems to be a little calmer now, thank goodness." The nurse didn't want to call her out, so she masked her denial in a kind tone.

Rose reached for the paperwork and dug in right away, filling out whatever she could.

There wasn't much to put down. She didn't have a family physician, no insurance, and nobody to put down as a referral except Emmett and maybe Jasper.

Pathetic. She was so cut off from society, and she had no family to call her own.

It was depressing.

Rose had a hard time seeing. The tears were clouding her vision. She couldn't take it.

She set the pen down with a huff and began signing her broken angry words like a maniac.

"I can't do this. I'm a horrible mother. I . . . I can't even . . . even take care of my daughter!" Rose signed to him.

She was screaming her damn fool head off with her crazy hands; causing a commotion. The papers flew out of her lap. Thankfully Emmett was the only one hearing her rant loud and clear. Her hands flashed like lightning as she continued to berate herself.

"What kind of lousy mother doesn't have health insurance for her little girl? She's probably behind on all sorts of physical checkups, and I can't do a damn thing about it. What was I thinking coming here?" Her hands were so expressive, telling exactly how anguished she was. His stomach was tied in a knot over the things she was saying. She regretted being here—being with him.

He wanted to die on the spot. If it weren't for Clarissa clinging to him with her good arm and saying, "Daddy, it hurts, it hurts," over and over again he would have taken his son and left.

He grabbed his phone carefully out of his pocket and texted Julene right away to come and get Lucas.

This enraged Rose further. He was ignoring her.

She stood up, the pen, clipboard and the remainder of the papers flopped onto the ground.

Lucas was trying to make amends. He scrambled to the ground and retrieved them for Rose, setting them down on the seat next to her.

He then slipped around her and hid in the seat on the opposite side of his dad. She was scary when she was mad.

Rose stomped her foot, and signed even bigger. "Are you listening to me? I need to go back to California. I can't stay here. I won't be able to pay for this. It's going to bankrupt me. Clarissa and I have to leave!"

"No," Emmett managed to say. His voice was frail yet held so much power.

"_No_?" she signed, seething now.

"No. You're staying here with me. She's staying here where she's happy. The money doesn't matter," he told her, keeping his voice steady.

"How can you say that? Money ruins everybody. I don't trust one single man with money. My dad had money, a good job, and he gambled most of it away, and frittered the rest away on booze," she pulled an ugly, contorted face as she mimed her dad throwing cash around the room. "And then there's Royce. He uses his money to manipulate and control. He's a bad person, but he wasn't always that way. Money did that to him. And of course you know Eric has money. And did he help his daughter? No!" Rose's hands didn't stop being large and flamboyant as she signed away.

He knew where this conversation was leading. Thank goodness she was signing all of this. Lucas was shutting his eyes, terrified she might strike his dad and then all hell would break loose.

"I'm not them. Have you seen me do one bad thing with my money? Have I tried to turn you into a wanton woman like Royce did by manipulating you with my wealth? No. Have I ignored yours and Clarissa's needs hoarding all of my money away? No, Rosie, I haven't. I've tried to do right by you and respect your wishes while trying to maintain some semblance of dignity as a man. A good man wants to protect his woman. A good man wants to protect and care for his children. I think of Clarissa as my own, and it's obvious she feels the same," he said coolly, his gaze impassive, even though he was hurting inside. "So, you tell me. Why should you leave? Go to some man who's going to continue to use and abuse you and do bad things with his riches and not really care about your daughter? Or you can stay here. Be with somebody who loves you, loves your daughter and his own son and treats you right. Yes, I have money that I don't care about," he took a deep breath and continued, "And as soon as you realize all I have is yours, _including_ my money, you tell me. 'Cause I want to be the first one to know." He used his old line on her, probably butchered it since he was flustered. But boy, did it work.

She crumpled. The fire fizzled and the anger in her eyes died down.

"Clarissa Hale," a nurse called out, stepping out into the waiting area.

Emmett stood up with her in his arms. Rose followed behind lamely and attended to Lucas again. She could tell the little guy was a little wary of her.

"Sorry I was a little upset," she told Lucas.

"It's okay." He moved away from her, which hurt her feelings initially until she saw he was retrieving the papers, pen and clipboard.

Lucas carried it sweetly for her.

"Dr. Cullen will see her now," the nurse explained, leading the way down the hall. Then she stopped abruptly, turned to them. "We don't allow more than two people in an examining room with a patient."

"I'll put her down in the room, and then I can go back out to the waiting room with my son," Emmett said.

Very carefully, he set her down on the examining table.

Clarissa was about to protest when Emmett was at the door about to step out, but right then Dr. Cullen came in disrupting her thoughts.

"Well, what do we have here? Clarissa? It says you have a possible broken arm," he said.

Clarissa watched him with fear, worried he might touch her owie.

He turned to the rest of the occupants in the room. "I'm Carlisle, and I'll help get her x-rayed and taken care of. But first I'm going to need some of you to return to the waiting room."

"I was just going. I'll see you when you're done, okay, sweetie?" Emmett checked with Clarissa.

She bit her lip and tried to be brave as she nodded.

Rose moved to her side, and introduced herself to the handsome doctor while Emmett and Lucas took their leave.

While she was listening intently as the doctor explained what needed to happen to assess the damage, Emmett was out in the waiting room filling out the paperwork. He went ahead and gave them his credit card information and marked down for them to send the bills to him. Rose could yell at him later; he could take it.

Rose needed to absolutely learn money didn't matter to him. He tried to be responsible with it, but he found out the hard way money was not important.

This is why he was exactly right for her. She needed somebody who could help out financially but not lord it over her. That was part of her problem; she was used to her indentured servitude being rubbed in her face by somebody else who was in a position to help out.

Emmett didn't even care if she ever paid him back. In fact, he wished she wouldn't. It would make things easier.

Besides, she'd be his wife someday. He was sure of it, and if that was the case then like he said, everything he owned was also hers and there were no tabs kept on money.

Proposing to her was now rattling around in his head. Actually, he was thinking about it ever since she agreed to move in with him. He knew he didn't want to wait long—especially with the sex embargo going on. That was some cruel and unusual punishment, but he understood. He didn't always like it when it felt his manhood was about to kill him, but deep down he agreed with her. She was doing the right thing.

While he was contemplating how to help Rose get through this and see reason, Julene showed up, none too happy about leaving work early to get Lucas.

"What's going on?" she fumed.

"There was an accident. Lucas and Clarissa were goofing off at school and Clarissa got hurt. We think she might have broken her arm. Rose is kind of . . . having a hard time with the situation, and I don't want Lucas to feel like he's in the middle of it," he said, phrasing his words carefully. 'She lost it and had a melt down,' would be a better explanation.

But he didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Julene was still edgy and sensitive about Rose.

"Oh my gosh, how did it happen?" She gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand.

"We can talk about that later. I think Lucas is kind of upset about it too," Emmett said, hugging his boy to him to let him know it was all alright.

"Dad, I didn't mean to hurt her," he whispered.

"I know, and so does Clarissa and Rose," Emmett said, giving a pleasant smile. "Nobody's blaming you. Now, why don't you go home with your mom? I might be here for awhile, and it's your night to stay with her anyway," he reminded.

"How are _you_ holding up?" Julene asked Emmett, worried he was being overlooked in this whole scenario.

"I'm okay. I need to help her with this and then we'll need to discuss some things," he said simply. There was a flash of pain across his features.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good," she said anticipating the worst. She knew that woman was heartless and would eventually eat Emmett alive.

She wanted to say, 'Told you so,' but she restrained herself.

"Hey, can we talk about this later? I'm not up for it right now and Lucas needs to get home." Why was she standing there staring at the train wreck with a young child? It was traumatic enough for Lucas. He called her to take care of him and help make things okay with Lucas, but instead she was being all nosey and dallying.

Julene gave him a quick hug and then took their son away.

Emmett's shoulder's rounded forward, and his head drooped. His downtrodden spirit was apparent.

He sunk down until his elbows were resting on his thighs right above the knees. Waiting sucked. He wanted to be in the room with them.

Then it hit him. Lucas was gone, and he was Rose's boyfriend, and the closest thing to a father figure Clarissa had. She called him daddy, wanted him in the room, so he got up and marched straight back down the hallway to find them.

He found them right before they were about to get her started on a cast.

"It's broken," Rose signed to him when she saw him.

He didn't want to incite her wrath further, so he chose to sign back. "Is she okay?"

The continued their silent conversation with their hands so nobody else would be the wiser.

"Yeah." Rose was ashen, drained of all color.

"How about you?"

"No, not really."

"What can I do to help?" His eyes were full of sympathy and tenderness.

"You can find me a genie so I can wish for a money tree and pay for all of this," she signed with a tight, tired smile. She was wiped out.

"You don't need one. I handled it." His twitching legs made it look like he was preparing to make a break for it.

He waited for the outburst to happen, for her to explode.

Instead she was reduced to tears. It was all too much.

She loved him, she was relieved, but they were so unbalanced. All she wanted was to be on equal footing with him. Would they forever be lopsided and dealing with her slippery hands with cracks which money seeped through and disappeared from?

Emmett was immediately at her side, pulling her into him for a consoling hug.

He didn't know what to do.

Dr. Cullen didn't scrutinize them or tell them this was unseemly. He saw this type of thing all of the time. People dealing with a crisis and money causing problems made them turn to each other and find ways to connect.

So, he went about treating the client, acting like nothing was amiss.

And nothing was . . . Rosalie would figure this out and everything would be fine.

_She hoped . . ._


	24. Chapter 24

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 24: Deposit This**

"Rose, I don't want you to pay me back. It's enough you have to pay back your ex. I don't want your money," he said, slipping.

She scowled. "Then why the hell did you ask me to move in and act like you could use the money to help with rent and living expenses?"

"How else was I supposed to get you to move in?" She threw a pillow at him and he smiled before continuing on, "It was never about the money and it never will be."

"But I can't let you pay for this," she said, her nasal screech hurting her own ears. She probably sign instead of speaking, but she was too discombobulated to sign. Besides she wasn't done waving the latest bill around in his face. "But you shouldn't have to pay for this. Nine hundred-fifty bucks for the doctor's fee? That's highway robbery! She's not your child."

Low blow. He winced. "I love her like she's my own. She calls me dad, and my kid is the one who hurt her. I should have been watching them better. Want me to keep going?" They'd been through all of this before. Yet here they were hashing it out again. Was this going to happen each time they got another urgent care bill?

"I don't feel right about it," she argued, pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

She was so stinking cute when she was mad like this, but he didn't want to argue. He wanted her to get in bed. He was tired. Anyway, this wasn't shocking. It was two weeks since the accident and they knew the bills would start to roll in. And now they were.

"Rose," he breathed, wanting to tear his hair out, but he fisted the sheets on the bed instead, "if you make this about the money you turn me into your exes. They win. The money wins. You want to be fair? Trying to make me into them is not fair at all. Can you please, for the love of God, let this go?" he groaned.

Her jaw fell open. The pacing stopped, along with her breathing. "Oh . . . I didn't know I was doing that to you." She villainized him without realizing it.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm pointing it out." He exhaled loudly. "And I want you to let me pay Royce back."

"What?" She gasped.

"You heard me. We don't need that slimy bastard breathing down your neck. I have more than enough to handle it," he proposed. He was shaking, he was so nervous.

"Give me a week. I need some time to think about this." The wheels were spinning in her head.

Could somebody die from a boyfriend being too nice to them?

Death by heart warming and internal fireworks.

He was so somber sitting in the middle of his bed, his complexion pale. His heart was wringing, straining against his ribs, begging her to stop holding on to Royce and his demands. It wasn't necessary.

She didn't like it. Emmett being sad was a sin against all that was right in the world.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked finally, trying to put things back into perspective. The money stuff would right itself in time.

"I do. And you know I love you. That's why I want to help and end this so you can stop worrying. You're going to get an ulcer before your next birthday," he said. There was none of his happy-go-lucky charm present.

The guilt clawed at her heart. It was her fault he was unhappy. Time to fix it.

"Are we good?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good." She set the bill down on his nightstand, gave him a chaste kiss and left to go to bed.

Or at least that's what he assumed.

In reality, she went back to her room where Clarissa was sleeping and fired up her laptop.

She pulled out her jewelry box. Sitting in a little black box was the twenty thousand dollar wedding and engagement ring set Royce once gave her and she wore for a solid decade.

"Bye, bye," she said, kissing it farewell.

Time to get Royce his stupid money back and end this torment.

~ooOoo~

Crap! Rose was out of time. The week was up and she had to settle with the highest offer for her ring. Four thousand one hundred was the bid she was about to accept. It would take a decent sized chunk out of what she owed Royce, but she was hoping to pay him off completely. Insane that a twenty thousand ring didn't bring in at least a third of its original price. That would have brought her really close to getting out from under Royce's bill fold.

Jeez, this was painful.

She bit the bullet and did it. The ring was meaningless. Didn't matter to her in any kind of sentimental way, but still . . . The rock on her ring was fairly large.

Custom made: platinum diamond wedding band with a dangling briolette containing a two point five-four rose-cut diamond on the engagement ring. Royce thought he was so clever choosing a round 'rose-cut.' Rose never knew there was such a thing until he boasted about how beautiful it was.

Here she sat in crowded restaurant with the ring in her purse, texting the buyer. They accepted and wanted to meet her immediately. She was on her lunch break.

Twelve minutes later a copper haired man who looked very distinguished in his charcoal gray suit found her. It wasn't hard off the description she gave him. The blonde woman with the red heels sitting it the corner by herself.

Yep, that's exactly what he saw when he went looking.

"Hi, you must be Rose, I'm Edward," the man said.

She nodded and smiled politely. Setting her fork down, she extended her hand to shake.

"I know you're on your lunch break and I am too. I have cash for it. May I see it?" he asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm," she hummed and pulled it out of her purse.

"Wow. That's just . . . perfect. My girlfriend will love it, and I bet she'll say yes on the spot when I present this to her," he breathed, looking at the ring from every angle, studying and finding no fault with it at all.

He never would have guessed she wore this for over ten years; the thing looked brand spanking new.

Rose watched on with mixed feelings. It was exciting to be able to do something about her situation and contribute more to her debt before Emmett expired from a coronary. But at the same time it was extremely depressing to think after ten years of marriage, granted divorced almost four years ago, it all boiled down to this: four thousand one hundred. That's what her marriage was reduced to.

Pathetic.

Edward was beaming and about jumping out of his pants he was so thrilled. The ring looked even better in person.

Without saying anything at all, they exchanged goods and he went on his way.

She didn't even pocket the cash, though it was tempting. Instead, Rose finished her lunch quickly and headed straight to the bank. She was going to send Royce a cashier's check right away.

And then later she could celebrate a little bit when she told Emmett her good news.

It was nice to think in about three months, if nothing else went wrong, she'd be done paying him off. Before Christmas she'd be free, right in time for the new semester start. Also right in time for the new tuition to be due.

But she'd think about that another time. Now was not the time to worry about something she couldn't control.

~ooOoo~

Rose was drained, emotionally exhausted.

It all hit her when she went for the nightly deposit after work and Randy kept teasing he was going to marry her someday.

It seemed entertaining when it was happening but once she got in her car to go home she suddenly felt like she was run over by a Mack truck. Her windpipe felt crushed, barely able to function and let oxygen in.

"Fffsssshhhhuuuuhhh," she wheezed, breathing hard and pulling in shuddering, quiet sobbing breaths.

This was it. Her life. She'd never get married again. She'd forever be a single mom, lonely and trying to worry only about her daughter.

Rose didn't realize how much she wanted to be married until she sold her ring, symbolizing a break from the institution entirely and when a man teased her about it.

Maybe she should give up now and give herself to Emmett. If this was as good as it got then she might as well take what she could get.

Emmett wasn't ever going to marry her, not after the junk she put him through. Plus, she'd told him on numerous occasions how she _did not_ want to be married again. Too much work. She said it teasing, but of course there was the sting from her divorce tainting her words.

She pulled up into the driveway, parked and tried to gather her wits. What was wrong with her? Finally, she was back on her feet. Her finances were much better. Her daughter was in a prestigious school that would help make sure she'd continue speaking clearly.

But . . . there was this nagging feeling of being let down.

The problem was she had no direction. She didn't plan beyond paying off Royce and getting away from him. Being independent was the main goal. She wasn't independent. She depended very much on Emmett for help with living arrangements, but also for her emotional wellbeing. It was disconcerting to need somebody for the first time in so long. It terrified her deep down inside that she would make a poor choice. She was notorious for letting her emotions get the better of her; seducing Eric—case in point.

She took a deep breath and held it, allowing the oxygen to relax her and make her relax a little.

Rose wished she could let go and stop wondering where her life should go from here. Of course living with Emmett was temporary. If she set down roots here with Clarissa it would be that much harder to move on. But she honestly couldn't imagine anything better than Emmett ever happening to her. But was she being foolishly blinded by love? That wasn't a mistake she could afford to make. It was akin to gambling her daughter's stability away.

Freak! She hated not being able to predict the future.

Rose took her time walking inside of Emmett's home. Yes, it felt like 'their' home, not just Emmett's but she was wary of becoming too attached. Some serious damaging side effects could result if she had to leave him and find them another home.

Clarissa was constantly talking about how Mr. Noodle was the best daddy. He drew pictures on her cast all of the time, making her laugh. He made her lunch in the morning for school, took her to and from school and treated her with the exact same respect and care he did for his own son, Lucas.

It was mind boggling how loving this man was. She never met a man so warm, generous and caring in her entire life. Her father certainly wasn't this way, nor was her husband or Clarissa's father.

Where on earth did this man come from?

As she stepped inside, he bounded on her immediately, taking her into a tight squeezy hug.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," she wheezed back. His bear hug made it almost impossible to speak.

He bent his head down, nuzzled his nose into her hair and took a deep whiff. "How do you always smell so good?" he sighed.

She gently pushed him away, and shyly ducked away.

She was overwhelmed by his compliments already and she barely stepped a toe in the door.

"I mean it. You smell terrific. And boy, did I miss you," he said as he followed her into her bedroom.

She wanted to change but wasn't banking on an audience.

He didn't look like he was going to be leaving anytime soon.

"I missed you this week. You've been so busy doing stuff on the computer," he began.

"Sorry," she whispered. She needed to tell him about selling her jewelry, but could she at least have a minute to catch her breath? He descended on her before she had a moment to herself in the house.

"It's okay. I'm sure you were doing something important," he said with a smirk. "But I want to see you, and have you all to myself. So, Alice is coming over in a few minutes and I'm taking you out."

The dimples were cruel, pulling her in and chaining him to his side.

She stopped, faced him head on. "Where are we going? Can I at least wear something comfortable?" she signed. She was too tired too talk, to exhausted to even think about dressed up and looking nice.

His face fell a little bit. He was hoping to take her to someplace nice, but maybe dinner and dancing was all she was up for?

"Club Rio Salado Walkway?" he asked.

She nodded, but her eyes were dull and unexcited.

"Need a moment to yourself?" he asked, sensing her wariness.

She nodded. He smiled politely, left and closed the door on the way out.

Rose sat on the edge of her bed. She really needed to get her act together and be grateful for what she had. If she didn't, she was sure to ruin the love she'd been lucky enough to find.

Taking a minute to get a grip, she sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her feet off. She massaged the soles of her feet slowly, methodically.

Jeans, tee shirts and flats it was. The red heels were being side lined. She couldn't muster up the energy to be sexy, powerful or even likeable at the moment. She was worn down. Life finally caught up to her.

Realizing she was so caught up in her head she didn't even seek out her little girl to say hi, she quickly changed into something comfortable and found her playing in Lucas room.

They were bickering about whose dad Mr. Noodle was.

Rose bit her tongue. It wasn't her place to control everything. Let them work it out. Rose didn't want to micromanage, so she said hi to her little girl, gave her a hug and did the same to Lucas. His face brightened considerably when she called him handsome.

"You're pretty, Rose," he said shyly.

"Thank you," she signed, and fought off the urge to muss his hair. He was a sweet boy.

"I'm heeeeere!" Alice's voice trilled as she bounced through the front door.

Rose straightened up and wound her back into the living room. She quickly signed to Emmett what was going on with the children so he could fill Alice in while she grabbed her wallet and shoes so they could leave.

She stared at the red heels, mocking her.

He was in such a wonderful mood, borderline giddy and she decided she would at least make a little bit of an effort to look like she wanted to look fairly attractive for him.

Rose slipped the heels on and moved to the bathroom quickly. She grabbed some hair paste, tousled her hair up and made it look wild. A few swipes of some lip gloss and a little powder and she looked okay by her standard.

In truth, she looked incredibly sexy. Her eyes had that smoky light grey eye shadow on, the sparkly lips and sex hair look made Emmett stand up and take notice the second she met him waiting at the door. Damn, he couldn't wait to touch her and feel her on the dance floor.

Something was going on with her. He wasn't sure what exactly since she was keeping it to herself but he needed this. They both did. Some one on one time without children interrupting; some time to soak in each others presence and appreciate each other.

Emmett took her hand and led her out to the car with a proud grin. Freak it all—she was smoking hot. When their hands touched, she visibly relaxed and her walk went from stiff but exhausted to relaxed, confident and slightly turned on.

Hell yeah, she moved like liquid sex on steroids dressed up in red stilettos. Those shoes deserved a flipping shrine. He definitely worshipped her when she wore them.

It put her at the perfect kissing height.

_Control yourself, buddy. Don't overwhelm her . . . Wait. Be smooth._

He was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement. Emmett wanted nothing more than to press her into the side of the car and have his wicked way with her. The way she molded into him was a thing of beauty and he missed it. Sure, she still was affectionate to him when they could be, but the nighttime sneaking into his bed stopped, which he was unhappy about, and he could tell there some mental wedge between them—something bugging her.

But tonight was going to be really good; nothing to worry about. A very important moment for them. He would take her away from her thoughts.

Emmett helped her into his car, and grinned from ear to ear as he slipped into the driver's seat and gave an appreciative raking look at her.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed. His hand reached out and he stroked her thigh softly. "And I missed you today."

She chanced a look and regretted it immediately. Death by dimples wouldn't be the worst way to go, but still . . . Clarissa needed her mom.

Rose felt guilty for thinking this way. Why couldn't she just enjoy him? Was she one of those idiots who worried and waited for the other shoe to drop, while unknowingly dropping it on their own foot? She did not want to sabotage herself, but there was no promise anything between them was permanent. What was the point of getting involved if it wasn't going to go anywhere? She started feeling maybe it would be better to end it now rather than later when it would be more painful and Clarissa wasn't more attached than she already was.

"I sold my engagement and wedding ring today from Royce," she said, ignoring his lovely words. Her heart clenched at how cold she sounded. It wasn't fair to do it this way. He wanted to take her out and have a good time, and she was going to crush his spirit.

_It's survival. Nothing more. You have to continue on and how can you do that if you're so in love him with you can't even think straight and keep Clarissa at the forefront of your thoughts?_

That's what scared her most. He was taking over all of her thoughts. She was beginning to care less and less about owing Royce anything. Clarissa was almost an afterthought. It made her feel like she was a rotten mother, a low life.

The silence in the car was stifling. She wished he would turn up the music or something.

Instead of waiting for him to register what she told him, she continued on, speaking quickly.

_SHHHRRIIIIIIP!_

Like a Band-Aid being yanked off at high speed to get it over with and end the pain that much faster.

"I got a little over four thousand. I already sent it to Royce. I will be able to pay him off in three months . . ." she took a deep breath, braced herself "so, Clarissa and I should be out of your hair by the end of the year. I'll have him paid off completely by December. Then you'll have your house back and I'll figure out a cheaper place to live than the townhouse Royce picked out for us." What was she thinking letting Royce pick a place? Of course he didn't look for a good deal; he never did that. He picked what he found acceptable, and the place she was staying in barely qualified.

Emmett went from statuesque to very animated. His foot hit the pedal. They needed to get there fast so he could talk to her before he went off.

No way was she leaving. Why would she even think he wanted her to go? Was she delirious? Had a hard day and lost her senses?

He didn't know, but this was not going to happen.

"Rrrrrrrvvvvvvv," the engine roared as he sped down the road, clenched his jaw closed so he wouldn't come unglued.

She watched the way the taut muscles of his jaw flexed, then smoothed and then tightened at her again. God, that was hot, but she shouldn't be thinking that way. She hurt him. If anything, she should hang her head in shame and call a cab home as soon as they parked wherever he decided to stop.


	25. Chapter 25

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 25: Why You're Staying**

She was idiotic in telling him this now. Rose should have waited until after Christmas time. Now he'd want her out immediately. There she went . . . burning bridges before she crossed them. Stupid, so stupid!

The awkwardness between them already was making her hands tremble.

_Shoot me now . . ._

"I'll make sure to pay you back after we move out for the urgent care visit," she reminded him.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking. Right. Now," he gritted through his teeth. His hands were twisted hard on the steering wheel, making that squeaking leather sound.

She could do that. She was good at that. Besides, she basically told him what she needed to.

Emmett's thoughts were scattered, and he wanted to pull over right now and do what he obviously should have done the day she moved in. He was carrying this ring around for weeks now. Why did he wait so long? She doubted him now, and she had every right to.

Men let her down repeatedly, and unwittingly he was now on her 'men who such the life out of me and let me down' list.

Time to get back off that list and be the only one her 'man I want to spend all my time with and feel happy/safe around' list.

They both quit talking. No point. She was not only on a different page, but on a different book than him.

After a few quiet moments, he got his confidence back. She loved him, he knew this. And he loved her more than he ever loved anybody before; not a chance hell was going to let her slip away. As soon as she said yes, she'd take him back and live with him, he knew—_I have to marry this woman! Snatch her up before somebody else does._

He never got married. This would be new to him, and no doubt she'd have reservations since her previous marriage didn't end so well.

The thought of being her husband excited him. It didn't hurt that each night they'd go to sleep in the same bed, wake up together, feed their kids together and be able to lavish love on each other all of the time.

_Yes! Is tomorrow too soon to elope?_

He grinned; she was confused. What the hell? Why was he happy?

_Oh crap! He wants me out now. He's sick of me and he's so thrilled to be liberated. This was how Royce looked when I finally left—a thorn removed from his side and thrown in the trash where it will be taken away to the trash heap where it belongs._

She sunk a little lower in her seat, tears threatening to stain his leather seats.

"Rose . . . ?" his soft voice carried across the car and dug straight into her heart.

"Sssuuuffffffff-ffff," she gave a sobbing, stuttering breath before the tears streaked down the corner of her eyes.

She stared blankly ahead out the windshield.

"Ahhhhuuuuuuh," he sighed deeply, and swept his gaze over to her. "Sweetheart, you're not serious. You know I can't ever let you go," he said softly, and parking. Finally they were there at the club.

"But . . . why would you want me to stay? I'm a burden; a sponge," she said, belittling herself.

"That is the last thing you are. Nobody works harder than you do to be low maintenance and easy to live with. I love sharing everything with you. And that's never going to stop," he said adamantly.

His eyes shined with sincerity and his full pouty lips upturned into an understanding, sympathetic smile.

This was not how he envisioned this. Not that proposing on the dance floor was unique or worthy of her, but he wanted to surprise her. If he made some grand gesture, she'd spot it coming from a mile away.

He reached over, grabbed her hand and cupped it gently. She looked frightened. "Do you know how much you mean to me? How happy you make me each and every day. If you leave . . . I just can't even think about that," he said. Without thinking, his hands pulled hers up to his chest and pressed her palm to his heart. It was thumping frantically. "Feel that? It beats for you." He licked his lips and took a deep breath. The vulnerability in his eyes melted her heart, made her tears continue but for a very different reason. He had the biggest heart of gold. "I love you, Rosie. My petal soft, caring, beautiful woman. And I want you to say yes right now, when I show you what you mean to me." He let go of her hand with his right, but kept the left holding her hand in place. It seemed important that she be touching his heart physically while he did this, since a piece of her was embedded so deeply inside of him.

She gasped when a ring box was pulled out of his jeans pocket.

"Say yes, Rose. Marry me," he said emphatically.

There was no waver in his speech, not a trace of doubt in his eyes.

He wasn't glad to be rid of her. He honestly didn't find her a nuisance.

She didn't answer. "If you and that sweet little girl of yours will do me the honor of becoming my family I'd die a happy man," he urged, hoping she'd say something. Anything. Hell, he'd take, 'Quit badgering me, and give me two goddamn seconds,' over this infernal, suffocating silence.

"Well . . . I don't know what to say, except I'm shocked," she whispered, but her eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Shocked? Why? You know you mean everything to me," his grip on her hand was tighter and the ring box shook in his outstretched hand.

She had yet to take it, open it, or even really acknowledge it.

She swallowed hard; her mouth was dry. Was she allowed to be this happy?

Yes, yes, she was allowed. In fact, she deserved this. It was more than overdue.

Without even looking at the ring, she snatched the box out of his hand and said, "I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you; you're so amazing. But I'd be insane to say no. So my answer is: when, where, and how do we tell our kids that I don't want to live with you." She blinked a tear out of her eye, but still didn't open the box. That would require tearing her eyes off him.

"Say it, then. Say, 'yes', Rosie. I need to hear it so I know exactly what you're saying." He wasn't stupid. She gave a detailed version of that word. But he wanted it in black and white. He should have had her put it in writing and then he could frame that sucker up.

"Yes. Yes, Emmettt, I will marry you. I love you," she said, her voice shaky with emotion.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief and opened the box for her.

He felt bad that his proposal sucked sweaty gym socks, but the moments were slipping away as she tried to get away.

"This thing has been burning a hole in my pocket since about a week after you moved in," he said.

_Squick!_

The box squeaked open. She stared down into an elegant ring. It was a simple design. The platinum band twisted and interwove in a basic criss cross pattern. It was exquisite in its unassuming design.

It was quite a generous sized rock, and the platinum band was shiny and sparkly.

"It's perfect," she said, fingering the ring delicately.

"Like you," he said with a dimpled, wildly happy grin. "The paths intersecting and intertwining on the band reminded me of our journey together. The way we crossed each other at times and then had near misses. But then we came together in the middle here tonight and realized we're stronger together and we belong in each other's lives for the rest of our days."

She swiped at the sentimental tears. When did she turn into such an emotional sap?

Who knew? But this was worth looking ridiculous with mascara smudges around her eyes.

"I'm putting this on, and I'm telling you now, it's never coming back off," he said with a flirty tone.

Suddenly, his massive body, moved with the agility of a cat, and he slid over to her side of the car and swept her into his lap.

"So petal soft . . . smelling so good, and making my heart happy. My Rosie Day," he said quietly, nuzzling his nose into her hair, and fingering the nape of her neck as he inhaled her scent in.

She wrapped her arms around him, melting into his chest.

_So hard, yet so inviting. His chest was her home, where she would ever stay and form her own little nook._

She curled up into him and ran her fingers gently across the planes of his chest.

It was all so sweet.

"I'm sorry I didn't do something romantic for my proposal. I scrapped plan after plan and then this happens and—"

"You. Are adorable," she said, placing a finger over his lips. Then she kissed over her finger, her lips overlapping the digit to come into contact with his. "It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted you to propose any other way. We don't need to be anything but ourselves. The man and woman who met in the park and stumbled into each other's lives."

Royce made a huge grand event out his proposal. At the time she felt like queen of the world; the most important thing in the world. Looking back, it was fake. It was done to make him look the big man, and her his future trophy wife with no voice at all.

All of a sudden, it hit her. She was angry.

Rose sat bolt upright. "That bastard!" she hissed.

Her palms slapped a little on his chest and she was staring at the window like she might shatter the glass with her hard glare.

"Who?" He kind of had an inkling, but jumping to conclusions wasn't wise.

"Royce, that's who! He married me because I was beautiful, and he knew because of my hearing problem I would never say much of anything," she said, her whole body tensing.

He stroked the back of her hair; God, it looked insanely sexy tonight. It made him want to do naughty things to her.

_Focus . . . Listen to her. She needs to purge; get this out so she can move on._

"Probably. He's a pretty despicable character," Emmett agreed.

Rose continued on: "He never liked my voice. Never. Now I know why. I thought it was because I sounded like a walrus having a baby on top of a cactus, but that's not it. I could have had a beautiful singing voice, and he still would have hated it." She suddenly wanted to hit something, hard! "He didn't want a partner! He wanted a freaking Barbie Doll to show off and take to events. I made him look good because I'm pretty."

It was conceited—merely fact.

"Yes, baby, exactly. Screw him! He didn't marry you because he loved you. Although, for him that probably his version of love. It looks good for a big businessman to be married to a beautiful, but quiet wife. You fit the bill exactly." Emmett's hands drifted up her back and massaged lightly at her shoulders. "I was always the odd man out when I was the CFO who wasn't married. All of the rest of the big wigs had their model perfect Stepford wives, and I was stag. Every. Single. Time. I refused to marry just so I looked good to the corporate world," he admitted.

"Exactly!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You didn't want a generic, cookie-cutter wife with no brain." It ate her up inside the recognition of what she was for over a decade. "I was his puppet!" she spat. "He pulled the strings, and he was the master with one hell of a ventriloquist act going on. Do you know I don't think I ever spoke more than three words at any one of his single functions I was asked to attend? Without ever asking me how I felt about anything, besides the food on my plate, he spoke for me. God, that makes me pissed off! That rat bastard!"

Ranting was good. Very good, albeit very loud in a small enclosed space. Emmett didn't care though. Getting this stuff off her chest was beneficial for her.

"Now, tell me how you feel about owing that rat bastard money after how he used you for a good ten years of your life," he egged her on.

"I shouldn't owe him anything. He should have freely given it to me after all of that. Jeez . . ." She ran her fingers down his chest, gripped his hips hard, anchoring herself. "I don't want to owe him money. But if I don't pay him back he'll probably try to sew me or something equally ridiculous."

"So, as my future wife who deserves that money, since he's got tons of it, can I please pay him back the rest?" he pleaded. He grabbed her hands in his, and placed tiny, sugar spun kisses on each knuckle. His eyes stayed honed in on hers. He used his most persuasive kisses, letting his tongue poke out every now and again, moistening her skin and enticing her.

"You can do it, if you promise you won't resent me for it," she said, almost flinching at the words like he might verbally smack her.

"Done," he said, grinning ear to ear and kissing her hands more insistently.

Her mind was all over the place. She was still eaten up inside over how blind she was with Royce. No freaking wonder he wasn't in a rush to have a kid. Why would he want to mess up his motorized manikin he paid a hefty sum for. Plus, babies were loud, messy and not something he could show off at his events.

Ugh! That horrid beast of a man.

Then, flip! She had to know more about Emmett; be completely aware of who she was choosing to marry this time around. No way was she ever going to be duped again.

"You never thought of marrying Julene?"

Um, okay, a little random, but he got it. She was swinging away wildly at her problems and at her life. "No. We both knew it wasn't right. We get along okay, but there was something missing. It was nice being with her, and we're good friends still, but we weren't crazy about each other. It was . . . convenient. We neither of us wanted to marry for convenience."

Her eyes softened, and the surly demeanor evaporated. Happy, in love Rose was back, and she was touching him.

"I have to know . . . how do you feel about my voice? Do you prefer I sign? Because I hate the way I sound, but I want to know what you want," she said, putting herself out there.

"If I told you that I about cream myself each time you speak that would not do it justice. Honey, I absolutely love your voice. And I know how much you dislike hearing yourself speak, so I treasure each and every time you share it with me. It's a gift I can never repay or—"

Her lips crashed into his. She nipped and sucked at his lower lip.

He was waiting for her to speak and be open with him.

She didn't know how long it would take or if she'd ever be completely comfortable using her voice around him all of the time, but she would try. For him? Yeah, worth it.

He would speak her language anytime she needed to fall back on what she felt safe with.

Aaargh! Royce never really learned sign language! Why should he have?

And now she was livid again.

She broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. This should be a really romantic moment, but I'm so mad at that man I could just . . . aaaahhhhh!" she ripped out a feral growl.

It was hot. Holy hell was it ever!

"Rose . . . I can't tell you how turned I am over seeing you finally pissed at that man," he said, tilting his head towards her and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

She smiled, but was struggling to cool down.

"Maybe we should go inside; eat and dance? It might help to get your mind off him?" he offered.

'Yes,' she mouthed.

She already pushed herself by being so vocal. Yelling even. Her throat was raw.

"I love you, my loving Rose," he said.

That was something nobody ever referred to her as before: loving Rose.

Wow. That was how he saw her?

That helped to get her mind into a better place.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and opened the car door. Time to celebrate and stop wallowing in the past.


	26. Chapter 26

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 26: Whining and Dining**

Holy cow, she was unleashing. Through most of dinner, she let loose.

She told him every little thing she could about Royce, recounting all of the foul treatment he gave her.

There was no huge, overt verbal abuse or physical abuse. It was all very subtle, which it made that much more infuriating. The man was artist in the form of neglect and manipulation.

It sickened Emmett to the core.

Through her retelling of the pain and heartache, he held her hand.

Yes, she was talking. This was the most she ever said to him, and the fact it was in public was even more surprising. He kept his eyes trained on her mouth, on her eyes, and felt each emotion she poured into her voice.

Since she was used to speaking with her whole body, she was very animated, punctuating each word dramatically. But it was genuine, heartfelt.

Emmett was even more drawn to her, captivated by this fascinating, brave woman. She travailed through so much hardship, amidst riches. It was unthinkable she was ignored by anybody. She was exquisite, and not merely on the outside.

Rose was a treasure he'd never take for granted.

He felt one step closer to feeling like he was her whole world like she was his.

Silly man. He was everything to her. She simply wasn't ready to show it. But now she was.

The ring on her finger gave her wings, and gave her spirit a voice.

Watching her soar and take flight was mesmerizing, although a little hard at times. Hearing her fumbles, missteps and heartache was painful, but he loved that she trusted him to know her in a way probably nobody else did or ever would.

He propped his chin up on his hand. Forget the food. She was feeding his heart, soul, mind, and body.

Being in her presence was sustenance enough.

_Oh, my perfect, pretty, Rose. I adore you . . ._

His gorgeous, dark eyes conveyed that message straight to her.

She stopped mid rant – "I love you, so much that I'm talking to you until I lose my voice." Rose smiled and swallowed her bite down. She looked like a kid, innocent and carefree.

"Go for it. I'll never tire of hearing you talk about your life, your dreams and troubles," he said as if in a daze.

Touching her hand, being lulled by her magic voice made his heart swell with so much love he thought might need a wheel chair to be rolled out of this place; he'd be weighed down with a one hundred pound oversized heart.

"Dance with me?" she suggested. Rose absolutely needed her hands on this man and waiting until they got home wasn't going to cut it. She wasn't quite ready to hang their sex without marriage rule up.

_Perfect! _ "I love this song. It's very fitting," she said, leading him out to the dance floor.

She curled herself right into him after stopping abruptly in the center of the dance floor. Waiting one more second was not an option.

Her cheek plastered up against his warm, comforting chest and she almost cried at how safe and loved she felt. Rose's arms squeezed him so hard he almost said something about how lungs weren't that important unless he wanted to breathe.

"_I don't want to forget the present is a gift. And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. 'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed . . . So every time you hooooold meeeee . . . Hold me like this is the last time. Every time you kiss me . . . Kiss me like you'll never see me again," the song rang out._

Emmett's head drifted down until his lips were at her crown, peppering her hair with starlit little heavenly kisses.

"_Every time you touch me . . . Touch me like this is the last time. Promise that you'll loooooove me, love me like you'll never see me again . . . Ohhh oh oh,"_ Alice Keys crooned.

He swayed her back and forth and felt her chest buzz as she hummed along with the music in an oh so delicious way. The lyrics were perfect, and he felt it from the top of his head right down to his heels.

His hand gently coaxed her right hand back into his. He sealed their tangled hand over his heart.

She breathed in rhythm with him, and tipped her head back to look into those soulful nighttime, bedroom eyes. So rich and dark, so passionate and filled with love with her. His heavy lids and glassy eyes made him look high. She was doing this to him, making him feel this way. That knowledge made her gut tighten and clench. Rose looked at him in wonderment. How he could feel this way about her was beyond her. _He_ was perfect.

They kissed at an unhurried pace, right on track with the melodious, deeply moving song. Tongues tentatively met, and then encouraged the other to give a little more. A little give. A little take. And their breathing took off as their mouths opened a little more and they tasted each other, taking the other one in more deeply.

Lord new they kissed quite frequently, but this was different. They both were on the same page, finally!

They understood; this was the beginning of their forever.

"_Kiss me like you'll never see me again . . . Can you do that for me, baby? Everytime you tooooouch me; see we don't really know. Touch me like this is the last time. See everyday we never know . . . Promise that you'll love me, I want you to promise me . . ."_ the song continued to urge them on.

That's exactly what they were doing. Holding, kissing and touching in a leisurely, but almost possessed way. This was what they were both waiting for. For the other one to let go and stop tip toeing around.

"Mmmmphhhh," Rose sighed into his mouth. She was expressing herself loud and clear. A lot of loud moans and heartstopping groans of pleasure.

Their dance was so intimate they didn't realize several people were afraid to watch them. It was slightly uncomfortable.

When the song finally ended, Rose told him straight out, "We need to be alone."

"Damn straight we do," he said with a saucy grin, took her hand and led her so fast out the door she wondered if anybody was even able to make out the blur that whipped by them.

Once at the car, he had her pinned up against it, his body locking hers in place, and was involuntarily grinding into her every now and again. His will was slipping. She hadn't lifted the embargo on sex, but boy did he hope she might cave and say enough. If a ring on her finger wasn't a sign of his devotion and fidelity to her then he didn't know what was.

Two simple words, witnessed and sealing their fate—"I do."

_I do, I do_, he thought. I so do want you and can't even think about anything else.

Without that, this contract was not notarized and official.

Damn. Stupid rules!

So they returned home and felt a little embarrassed when Alice smirked at their messed up hair and kiss-swollen red lips.

Gah! Would they just give in and make love to each other already? They were both so strung out from unresolved sexual tension _Alice_ was feeling it! And that was simply wrong.

~ooOoo~

"How do you want to tell the kids?" Rose asked, admiring the ring on her finger in the morning light. She was lying in the crook of his arm, her chest mashed into his side, making no motion to get up and get ready for work. And she was wearing entirely too many clothes for his liking.

He was stiff with need. Many hours of making out was terrific. He loved it, but never received any satisfaction from a release. He didn't complain. She was dealing with the same issues for sure. The way she was moaning last night told him everything he needed to know—she was dying for it too. It did make him a little smug to know he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Mm-unuh," he mumbled unintelligently as his shoulders scrunched up, making her bed head bob a little. "Over breakfast?"

She grabbed his large, masculine and incredibly sexy hand, threaded it through hers and examined it closely. _These hands touch me and I burst into life. They treat me kindly and give without taking._

_I love these hands._

She kissed the heel of his palm, sucking a little bit at the wrist, tasting some of herself that leaked onto his hand.

Her hair tickled his chest as she moved around, making love to his hand with her soft open mouth. She needed to stop if they didn't want to break the rules in the next five minutes.

"Nooo, I was thinking we need to have Julene here," she mentioned between nips and sensual sucks.

"What? No," he said, confused by her suggestion.

"For Lucas. I don't want him to think I'm taking the place of his mom. He'll need her support. And she's an extension of your family, and will become a part of my family too. She should be included to make the transition easier." Decidedly it made her nervous to face Julene again. Emmett said she felt bad after the way she treated Rose after the barbecue, but they hadn't dealt with each other since. It was bound to be uncomfortable to say the least.

He turned a little on his side, breathed lightly on her shoulder. "Do you ever think about anybody but yourself? So selfish, sheesh," he teased, being completely facetious and giving a throaty chuckle.

His free hand was stroking her hair and back—lazy strokes that traced the edge of her bra. That damn bra she wore all night. Didn't she trust him?

No. She did not. Nor did she trust herself either. After how intoxicated they were with each other after dancing so intimately last night and her unloading years worth of what probably should have been said to a therapist, they felt incredibly close. Their bodies wanted in on that action too. The proof was on the sheets—moistened from fluids they didn't quite share since they kept their clothes on. And damn, was that hard to do. Emmett asked more than once if he could at least take off his shirt. The answer repeatedly was a resounding 'No!' so eventually he stopped asking and crept his hands up under her shirt, never moving up past her ribs.

She giggled. "Shut up. It's a problem I'm working on. Alice hated shopping with me, because I wanted to buy stuff for you and the kids, but feared spending a dime on myself. I think she was ready to sign me up for some crappy cable TV show where they yell like drill sergeants and make you throw out your entire wardrobe as they ridicule you and tell you how hideous and outdated your clothes are. I mean, I know mine are shabby and getting worn out, but I didn't have money to double my wardrobe like she wanted me too." She exhaled, rushing cool air over his hand she was all but resting on her mouth. Her lips liked the feel of his warm, comforting hands brushing up against them. "Do you think she'll ever like or accept me as a sister-in-law?"

Rose's heart throbbed a little to think of the two of these ladies becoming close. Female friendships rarely materialized for her. Most women were too intimidated by her looks to even bother getting to know her. And Rose didn't like how petty and catty women often were in the workplace so she kept her distance and focused on doing her job.

"She already loves you, sweetheart. She knows what a terrific person you are. She's seen it firsthand and has to hear about it all of the time from my mother and me," he said, pulling her in a little closer. He never wanted to let her go. It felt so good lying with her in his arms, in his bed.

His chest rumbled a deep, husky sigh. They were so cozy, and unlike other times she was in his bed, she wasn't restless or worried about kids coming in and discovering them. Being engaged made a whole world of difference. This Rose was at ease, not trying to preempt disasters, because for once she couldn't worry. Now that she knew Emmett would be at her side permanently it dispelled her fears.

Rose smiled. "I like Alice a lot. She's such a great sister to you and a terrific aunt." What was it about the McCarty family that they treated her daughter like she was their own?

At first it threw her for a loop. Now it endeared the whole bunch of them to her. If she could give them all a big group hug without them thinking she was off her rocker she would do it.

All of this family talk was getting to his head—he was getting chills thinking about her being a McCarty.

"She is a terrific aunt. Want to make that official? I'd like to adopt Clarissa if you approve," he said cautiously, worried this suggestion might not be received well.

Her breath hitched. A father in Clarissa's life: stable, secure and loving. Could she really hope this was truly what he wanted?

"I love her and I want her to be my daughter," he added. "Would you let me do this?"

"Of course," she breathed. "I don't know what Eric will say, but I think he would probably say yes and be relieved." He hasn't been that involved, why would he care?

But she couldn't say for certain.

"I'd like to ask him myself, too, if you'd allow me." He gripped her a little tighter so she wouldn't freak out on him. So far she was still resistant to letting him deal with Royce and Eric. He was confident he could take care of them and keep them out of her hair. Emmett desperately wanted to do this for her and for him.

"Okay, I can't think anymore," she said, starting to get a little flustered.

"Well, not to add to your worries, but lets start thinking about when we want to get married, where, how, and all of that good stuff," he said, trying to keep his tone light, breezy.

She kissed his chest, ran her nose through his chest hairs and smiled.

"For you? I'll do anything," she cooed.

"Well, why the hell did we stay dressed all last night in this sinfully comfy bed? Strip, woman. Show me some skin," he teased.

Rose giggled, kissed his beautiful mouth and rolled out of bed.

"Hey! I thought you said anything for me. I gave a command, and I expect you to love, honor and obey," he said, the dimples drowning her and making her forget she had responsibilities.

"Have I told you how much I love your dimples and fantasize about them all of the time?" she said before slipping out the door.

"No," he said in a timid, shocked voice and waved like a lost little boy left alone in a vast, wide bed too big for him. "Come back, baby . . ." he whined pitifully.

"I'll see you after work," she called through his door and went to get ready.

~ooOoo~

Rose escaped for work before the kids were up so they didn't see her ring. She probably did it on purpose so she wouldn't have to explain, he mused internally.

"Let's go get Christian," Emmett hollered so the kids would hustle and get out the door.

Emmett was in the best mood, but missing his fiancé already, so he was slightly edgy and hyperaware.

"Mr. Noodle?" Clarissa snapped him out of it when her hand slipped into his.

"Yes?" he answered with a slight chuckle. He was used to answering by that name now. Rose even stopped telling her daughter to call him Emmett. What was the point? He was Mr. Noodle to Clarissa, no ifs ands or buts.

"Can I sit in the front seat like mommy does?" Her onyx eyes held that strength of character her mom's did that said, 'I am smart. I get my way. Move out of my path if you don't want to get hurt.' It was adorable, the tenacious set of her mouth and glint of control she longed for in her eyes.

"I wish you could. It's against the law, and you're not quite old enough. If it wasn't dangerous then you could. In a few years you can fight for shot gun all you want with Lucas." Woops! Alluded to the permanence of this arrangement.

"Oh, alright," she complained, rolling her eyes.

He opened the door, led the kids out to the car and they went to start their day.

The drive over was quiet. Lucas was drawing on a small pad of paper and Clarissa was staring out the window. She looked tired.

He pulled up at Lucas' friend's house, Christian. "I'll be back in a moment. I'm just going to get Christian and then we can go," Emmett explained.

"Okay," Clarissa said.

Lucas remained mute. What was up with him? 

Emmett retrieved Christian quickly and they headed off. They weren't running behind but his nerves made him drive a tad faster than usual.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"School," Emmett answered. "Like we do every time we pick up Christian."

"Yeah, but you don't usually drive like this." Lucas looked annoyed.

"Like what? Like a dad trying to get kids to school on time?" he fibbed a little.

Something was up. Lucas could tell. And he knew for a fact Rose was not in her bed at all last night. He got up two times in the middle of the night. One was to go to the bathroom, and the other to get a drink of water. Rose and Clarissa's bedroom was wide open and only one little body with dark hair was in that bed.

It made him mad. He missed sleeping in his dad's bed. That used to be him. His mom let him sleep with her when he got lonely or scared. But now there was no room for him. Rose and Clarissa got there before him every time, and he didn't want to share a bed with them. What if they snored? What if they wet the bed? Those things were PU.

"I thought maybe you were going to see Rose," Lucas said in a brusque, hard tone.

"Um, no. She's at work right now. Why would you think that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. You're with her all of the time." His little arms crossed over his chest and he glared out the window.

"Is that a problem? Do you feel like I'm ignoring you or something?" Emmett was worried now. Crap! He thought he was spending tons of quality time with Lucas. But now he wasn't so sure. This sure as heck sounded like a case of jealousy.

Hadn't he read a bunch of books to Lucas after school? The day before swam with him just the two of them for an hour. Didn't he make a point at dinner each night to talk to Lucas about his day at school first before bringing Rose and Clarissa into the mix?

What was he doing wrong?

Emmett was perplexed.

"Never mind," Lucas grumped, and went silent.

He refused to talk the rest of the drive over no matter how much Emmett tried to engage him.

Christian was the one who finally snapped Lucas out of his foul mood by singing a silly song and making him laugh.

Gotta love a good friend helping out in times of need.

~ooOoo~


	27. Chapter 27

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 27: Breaking News**

Rose's day was slow and tedious. In some ways it was good. Nobody flirted with her or leered at her. Score!

She was plenty busy too, but she could not stop thinking about a certain pair of dimples, lips, and hands that possessed her. Rose missed her man so much. Her legs twitched and bobbed under her desk with nervous energy. So much to do to get ready to move on with her life.

First, she wanted to get her debts paid off. Then they could talk about a small, low key wedding. Oh wait, back up. First, tell Julene, Lucas and Clarissa the news. That needed to happen tonight.

She sighed. It was anybody's guess how the news would be received.

When the end of the work day rolled around she was relieved. She only needed to put the deposit in the bank and then she could deal with dropping the bomb.

She drove to the bank and ignored her shaking hands. Her stomach was twisted in knots. The flashing of her brilliant honking diamond on her finger brought her back to several key moments from the night before.

"_Please, baby. I want you so bad. Just a little bit of touching, skin to skin?" Emmett begged her, the covers bunched around her legs as she was surrounded by him._

"_I want to. I do, but I want . . . you know why we can't," she said. It crushed her to let him down. And it was hard to say no when he looked at her like that and his lilting tone was like a kiss on her heart._

His hands were on her the entire time, stroking and protecting her fragile heart. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her. It was the safest she ever felt. Rose worried unnecessarily that it would scare her and make her feel panicked to feel so absolutely trapped beneath him. She felt the exact opposite. Rose pleaded for him to give her his whole weight, and smother her whole body. There was no way she could get enough.

Of course he complied and the wonderful little sounds she made when he shifted his weight each time he moved made him go crazy with desire. That's when he started begging and breathing really hard.

Oh, God, it turned her on so much.

Just thinking about it as she was driving made her squirm in her seat. Could they get married next week? Little backyard ceremony? Get it over with and take what they both needed from each other?

She parked at the bank, and took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her skin was glowing. Uh, yeah, that's called an arousal flush, silly woman!

Rose smiled. How could she not? Not many people were as lucky as she was.

She practically skipped inside that bank, and that was no easy feat in four inch heels.

As she breezed through the doorway a few stray strands of hair that had worked their way out of her French twist blew into her eyes. When she went to tuck them behind her hair the light cast just the right glow on her ring and blinded Randy.

Was that a . . . Why did she have that thing on her wedding ring finger? He gawked, royally upset by what he was seeing. Honestly, they were getting along so well, and he was sure she would eventually move out of Emmett's place and she'd come around. He flirted with her and she never spurned his advances. She didn't necessarily ever encourage them either, but damn, he was really unhappy about this new development.

Rose was oblivious. Her stride was confident and she was radiant, her skin a beautiful light pink. Oh, and her hair was so shiny, bouncing light off almost as efficiently as the huge rock on her finger.

God damn, that thing probably cost well over fifteen grand. He knew that because he once was engaged and looked at diamonds that size. His girl wanted something less ostentatious in the end so they shopped in the seven thousand dollar range.

Good Lord, Rose's ring was blinding everybody in the vicinity. She was unaware that she was flashing it around. It was impossible not to; the sheer magnitude wouldn't allow anything other than that.

Exactly why Emmett fell in love with this ring for her. Not only was it beautiful and told a story on her finger about them, but it was the best substitute for a bullhorn stating 'hear ye, hear ye, this woman be taken, so back the hell off!'

Randy watched from a distance and the closer she got the angrier he became. There was no way this was fake jewelry worn for fun. It was the real deal. That douche stole his prospective woman! It tore him up inside and he instantly wanted to bolt when she smiled at him.

He forced what he thought was a smile in return, but it was nothing short of monstrous and hideous. It almost scared poor Rosalie into thinking he might have a problem with incontinence.

Nobody smiled like that unless they were having issues with their digestive system.

"Hi, Randy. You feeling okay?" she asked sweetly when she was close enough.

"Yeah. Never been better," he said, smacking his lips obnoxiously and giving furtive disappointed glances at the offensive piece of expensive jewelry.

_Oh. I get it. Great. He's mad I'm getting married . . . Oh brother._

Rose wanted to tell him to act his age. He knew she and Emmett were back together. The guy was there when it happened for crying out loud.

Not wanting to make an enemy of this man since she was going to continue to see three times a week at short intervals for her job she bit her tongue and continued to placate him with a plastered smile.

"So, doing anything fun this weekend?" He fished for information.

"Not really. Still paying off my ex and worrying about all of that. My daughter's not really able to do a whole lot with her cast still on anyway so just a quiet weekend," Rose stated. Those seemed safe topics and still kind of spoke to her unavailability. She knew Randy was interested in her, but she never led him on. They went out the one time where she made it abundantly clear they would never be anything more than friends.

It was ridiculous to think he could have ever have a chance with Emmett breathing and his heart beating. Nobody could ever replace him. Too bad for Randy. He seemed like a nice guy, and he was good looking enough, but there was nothing there between them. It was . . . bland.

She could never say that about her relationship with Emmett. He always kept her on her toes and she never ceased to thrill at his touch.

"You mean your boyfriend's not taking you out on the weekend?"

"We went dancing last night. Normally we'd go tonight, but I had a rough day yesterday so he wanted to lift my spirits," she said with a casual half shrug.

"And did he?" His eyes cut to the ring again as he prepared her deposit.

"Yeah, he did. I've never had a better evening out," she said. Ooops! That kind of smacked of rubbing it in. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself for sounding so insensitive. It was the last thing she meant to do. Crap! See, this was why she was better off not talking. She resolved to tone that stuff down; stick to superficial topics. "How about you? Doing anything fun?" she shot it back at him.

"No." He was brusque, but it really wasn't her fault.

Randy turned and went about securing the deposit for her company.

He returned, and didn't even bother to say goodnight to her, even though she said it to him.

Well, nice. This was how it was going to be, huh? Silent treatment?

She invented it. See how he liked it next time she came in and used sign language on him or unintelligible grunts and hand signals. Preferably very crass ones that would tell him where he could put his attitude. _Jerk!_

Rose drove home in a frazzled state. She didn't want to be out of sorts when they told the kids and Julene.

Emmett texted her two hours ago to say Julene would be there at five thirty sharp to get Lucas and they could tell all of them before she left.

Rose was now wishing she picked up some dinner on the way home. After the dust settled she most likely would not be in the proper mind frame to cook dinner.

Driving up to their home she noticed Julene's car already there. Why was she early? It was only five fifteen.

The knot in her stomach was twisting. Felt like little people were playing tug of war in her gut. She wrestled over why Julene might be there. Was this normal? Did she hang out on Friday nights and leave right before Rose arrived? Was she secretly trying to win him back?

Suddenly she was highly suspicious and extremely antsy.

Oh, this did not bode well.

_Click, clack, click, clack. _

Her heels seemed irritatingly loud as she walked into the house. It was probably because her senses were on overdrive. Everything seemed more extreme.

Rose searched the living room for them but nobody was around. Hmmm . . .

Odd. She couldn't really hear anybody either, until she heard crying in the direction of Lucas' room.

She stumbled upon a guilty looking Clarissa and a crying Lucas.

"Hey . . ." Julene said, spotting Rose first.

Julene and Emmett were hovering over the little ones.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"They had a little disagreement. Clarissa didn't want to clean up the toys they were playing with so she threw a block at Lucas and it hit him in the head," Emmett explained.

At this, Lucas began howling louder. Julene swept him into her arms and sat on the bed with her dramatic child and soothed him with hugs and pats on the back.

"I didn't make this mess, momma," Clarissa said. She was a rotten liar. It was written all over her she was fibbing. She was looking up through her lashes, wringing her hands and her little lips were twitching uncontrollably. That and her slouched body just screamed, 'I was naughty!'

Her fib spurred on Lucas to do the same. "She made all of this mess. I didn't make any of it!"

Ah, yes . . . Emotional splashback. Good times.

She spilled her liquid lies on them, and Lucas wasn't going to put up with it. He could do a cannonball like nobody's business.

Emmett through his head back and laughed.

"You both made this mess. I saw you playing in here together and both getting out toys together," Emmett said. He probably shouldn't laugh, but it was hilarious watching them try to outdo each other.

"Don't encourage this," Julene snapped.

"I'm not. It's so ridiculous the way they think they're fooling us that I have to laugh. They know I checked on them several times and even hung out in here for a while when they were playing cars," he said.

Julene looked torqued that Emmett was right. She hated being wrong. It wounded her ego something fierce.

And being wrong in front of Rose was doubly worse.

Not because she wanted to impress Emmett. Julene honestly didn't care what he thought about her. She didn't want him. It was about saving face in front of her son. If they ever tried to take him away from her she didn't know what she would do. It was all fear based—her harsh treatment of Rosalie.

That and she still was a little hesitant in believing Rose was the right one for Emmett, although she was happy to hear from Lucas how nice she always was to her boy. And Emmett did seem ecstatic lately. Ever since Rose and Clarissa moved in he's been about the happiest she's ever seen him. The only other time she saw him anything like this was when he switched careers and began working as a speech therapist.

He was a changed man. And now his transformation was even more complete.

Rose immediately was on her knees, correcting her daughter. She helped her clean up blocks, cars, puzzles and Duplo legos that were scattered all over the room.

She was very attentive to her daughter, teaching her how to be responsible and make amends.

Clarissa apologized as she worked. She cried, she felt so guilty.

Julene gasped when she saw Rose's ring.

"Um, can I talk to you in private for a moment," Julene asked Emmett.

"Sure," he said, glancing at Rose.

She looked fine with it, even though inside she felt red flags being raised like crazy. But she didn't own Emmett, this was his home, and his ex. It wasn't her job to be a hag and make him feel guilty about stuff. Julene could take that roll.

Rose swallowed her pride, continued helping her daughter to tidy up and then brought her out to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Looked like dinner was going to happen before the news was shared. Hopefully Clarissa wouldn't notice the flashing strobe light bling which now felt like it weight a hundred pounds on her finger. Maybe she should take it off and then put it on another time when they had time to tell people.

But then Emmett told her not to ever take it off. She said she wouldn't.

There was no time to discuss this and it seemed prudent, so she quickly slipped it off and put it in her pocket. The last thing she wanted was to cause more contention in his life and in his home.

It was hard not to second guess her decision to stay. Never did she expect smooth sailing all the way around, but she could sense it—Julene new something was going on and she was chewing him out in his room about his relationship with Rose.

Aargh! It was torture knowing they were alone together talking about her.

Rose was ready to implode. She willed the tears to keep away.

"Momma can we have spaghetti? I like Mr. Noodles spaghetti," Clarissa requested.

She wanted to scream 'No! I'm too upset to do anything even remotely celebrating Mr. Noodle!'

That wasn't called for. He didn't do anything wrong except maybe bringing her into his bedroom. Outback would have been more appropriate. But Rose was being overly sensitive. Or was she?

She started mindlessly making the spaghetti, listening to Clarissa talk about her day. Apparently Mr. Noodle read her the Monster at the End of the Book and he was stinking hilarious according to her.

The devotion in Clarissa's voice touched her. He had her wrapped around his little finger for life. Seemed to run in their family—Hale women were putty in Mr. Noodle's hands. It was sickening really.

Rose couldn't help smiling as Clarissa tried to mimic his animated voice when he read that story to her.

Back in the spare bedroom, which is where Emmett really was, because that was neutral territory and not very personal, he listened to Julene rake him over the coals.

"What is going on? Why is she wearing that monstrosity of a ring on her finger? Did you give it to her?" she accused.

"Slow down," he said, taking a seat on the edge of his very sturdy desk.

"No, I won't slow down. What the hell, Emmett? She owes her ex-husband all sorts of money, owes you for her daughter's broken arm, and out of the goodness of your heart you move here in so she can get back on her feet, and now this? Can't you see she's using you? You're a free ticket out of the messes she's made," she ranted. Julene was pacing now.

Emmett smiled. Oh, this was rich. Julene was talking out of her rear-end now. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he said, snickering. Rose was the exact opposite of what Julene thought.

"Enlighten me then, I don't have all night," she groused.

"Alright, then I will. And when I'm done, you're going to feel like an absolute fool." He stood up, towering over her, looking a little intimidating as he glowered at her. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning before she moved in. She was struggling, selling off her furniture to make ends meet. She barely had food, but she refused to tell me or let me know because she didn't want me to step in and buy her stuff."

Julene swallowed hard. Already she was feeling the shame of wrongfully accusing this woman who had it rough.

"She moved her so Clarissa could be close to her biological father. He promised to let her life with him until she got on her feet, but when she got here it fell apart. He was rarely around and didn't help her out financially at all. She doesn't even collect child support from him. So, her ex bailed her out and paid for her moving in expenses and the first few months rent and for Clarissa to go to the school. She's been saving every damn penny to pay him off."

Julene looked horror struck. My God, she had no idea.

"She sold her engagement and wedding band from Royce to pay him back because I kept asking her to let me pay him off for her. She refused. Rose wants to do it on her own. I had to beg her to move in and convince her she'd be helping me out financially by living here. She pays half of pretty much everything, and she works her tail off around here cooking and cleaning like she owes me her life. It all but kills me to see her acting like an indentured servant," Emmett said coolly.

_Yes, you are wrong. So wrong about my Rosie._

His eyes bored into her.

"Wow, I had no idea," she whispered in shock.

"I know you didn't, because you never asked and Rose doesn't want people knowing these things about her. She's very modest and actually kind of shy. She has very low self esteem. Her ex-husband was a creep. He used her for years and she's only now realizing how screwed up her marriage was." Emmett huffed and walked over to her. He gripped the tops of her arms firmly, but gently. "I love her, Julene. She means the world to me, and I want you to get along with her and show her respect. She deserves it. If you would give her a chance you figure out what an amazing woman she is."

"I'm sorry I've been unfair to her," she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. The shame was suffocating her.

"Tell that to her. She's the one who wanted you here when we told the kids that we were getting married. She thought Lucas would want your support and since you're a part of our family she wanted you involved. I disagreed. I thought it would make her uncomfortable, but she insisted. She is the most selfless person I know," he praised Rose.

"Oh my . . ." Julene bit her lip and sniffed back the tears. She was such a witch to this woman.

She shrugged his hands off her, and went in search of Rose to grovel at her feet and tell her what a wretched person she was for wrongfully judging her.

Julene found Rose in the kitchen cooking. Clarissa was chatting amicably with her. But where was Lucas? She left him in the room with Rose and Clarissa when she and Emmett took their leave of them.

"Where's Lucas?" she asked panicked.

Rose's eyes went wide, freaked out.

"I . . . thought he was with you . . ." Rose drifted off.

Emmett lumbered into the room and caught the feeling of dread circling in the air around the room.

What the hell was going on? And where was his boy?


	28. Chapter 28

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 28: Missing Links**

"Lucas!" Julene began hollering, frantically looking for her son.

She didn't blame Rose, but she didn't have to. Rose blamed herself. How was she so unaware of Lucas that she didn't see him leave the room?

It hit Emmett what was happening without anybody saying a word. He ran outside. They could look in the house, but if his son left he wasn't going to waste time indoors.

He found the little guy in the front room within a few seconds. Lucas was picking flowers. Roses off their lone rosebush to be exact.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Emmett scolded. He was scared to death and no parent ever liked to feel the stress of possible missing/abducted child.

"I was saying sorry to Rose. I wanted to give her some flowers. That's what you do when you make mommy mad," he said simply.

Emmett pulled him into a bear hug and groaned with joy over his boy's sweet attitude. He knew he did wrong, and Lucas didn't want to alienate Rose, even though he still sometimes envied the strong feelings his dad had for her.

To tell the truth, he was kind of jealous that Rose liked her dad more than him. He had a little crush on her. She was pretty, nice, and she took care of him without being asked or told. Rose was always like a shiny and new person. And one time she let him brush and play with her hair with Clarissa. It was like petting a rabbit, her hair was so soft and fluffy. And it shined like his money in his piggy bank when he dumped it out on the sidewalk outside to play with it. Especially the shiny silver coins. They were his favorites; her hair reminded him of his money. It was special and so was she.

He saw how sad she was after her dad left the room and Lucas thought it was all his fault. Why did he do that? Why did he make everybody sad like that?

He would fix it. Flowers fixed bad feelings and stuff.

"Dad-dy," he whined, "you'll hurt my flowers for Rose."

"Oh, right, right," Emmett said, letting go quickly and ushering him back inside.

Julene attacked the boy and hugged him even tighter than his dad did. "Why on earth did you leave? You scared the crud out of me!"

"I wanted to make Rose happy. She was sad, so I pickeded her some flowers," he said sheepishly. He smiled at Rose over his mom's shoulder.

Rose's jaw popped open in shock. _For me? He picked those for me? But why? Shouldn't they be for his mom?_

Julene allowed him out of her grasp so she could give his special gift.

Rose was teary eyed when he gave them to her, kissed her cheek and patted her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I made you sad. I don't like it when you're sad," Lucas said and then handed her the flowers with the sweetest smile she ever saw.

Oh crap! Dimples . . .

She didn't realize he had them too. Rose never witnessed his full bore spectacular grin. It was stunning.

Teenage years were going to be a nightmare in this household when Lucas and Clarissa were hormonal and heart-stoppingly beautiful.

"Thank you," Rose croaked and had to turn away to whisk the tears out of the corners of her eyes.

"Alright, then." Emmett clapped his hands together. Seemed like a good time to gather them all around and share their news.

Julene herded the children over to the couch and sat them down on either side of her.

Rose had no idea what to do with herself, so she attempted to go back to cooking. She felt guilty and out of place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked, snatching her by the wrist, keeping her with them.

"Dinner . . ."

"Dinner can wait," he said, slipping his hand into hers. What the . . . ? No ring?

He frowned and then fingered the spot where his ring damn well should be.

"Put. It. Back. On," he growled low in her ear as he leaned towards her.

"Tell them first," she said softly, her gaze directed on the ground. Why was this so uncomfortable? It wasn't a crime to get married to a man she loved. And wasn't like she was having relations with him, so why did she feel like she was being exposed as a fraud? Maybe it was because she was living with him and appearances were not in her favor.

_Ugh! Hurry up and tell them,_ she prayed inwardly.

Her fingers fidgeted a little in his hand.

To calm her down he circled the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We want to tell you something," Emmett said, presenting a united front by standing tall and proud.

"We're moving?" Lucas guessed.

"Nope. Better. Rosie has agreed to marry me. We love each other and we want to be a family. So, in a few months we'll be husband and wife. That means I will be Clarissa's stepdad and Rose will be your stepmom," Emmett said looking at his son.

Julene cried quiet tears of joy. She was thrilled for Emmett, her best friend and for her son. Rose would treat him right and he would be happy with his new little sister.

"I'm so happy for you both," Julene congratulated them.

"Thank you," Rose said, afraid to see the truth in Julene's eyes. She feared it was lip service being paid and nothing more.

"I mean it. I was wrong about you, and I can admit that," Julene began. "I know you'll be very happy together, and I couldn't wish for a better stepmom for Lucas."

Rose's gaze popped up and she was graced with a soft, contrite look.

"Thank you," Rose said with a little more power behind it this time.

"You're welcome. And I mean it. I really, truly am sorry for being so hard on you," Julene said.

"I know. I can see that. And there's nothing to forgive. You didn't know who I was. As a mom it's your job to have a critical eye." Rose was entirely too generous with her forgiveness. Julene almost wanted Rose to let loose on her so she would feel like a monster.

But Rose wasn't like that. "I'm happy to have your blessing. It means a lot to me," Rose said, getting choked up.

She signed something to Emmett and he smiled.

"I like her," she signed to him after telling him she loved him and couldn't have wished for a better reception than this.

He was bubbling over with love inside. "I told you she'd like you, and as usual I was right. Now will you believe me it's okay for us to consummate our engagement?" he teased, signing vigorously.

"Hey, hey, English for those of who are challenged with having to hear speech," Julene said, smiling at their little lovely interchange.

"She said she likes you and she couldn't have wished for more than your acceptance." Emmett beamed at both women. "And then I told her she finally needs to get naked with me and have se—"

Rose smacked him in the chest and pressed her mouth into a thin line, fighting back the giggles. The playful glare she gave him warranted a kiss, so he gave her one smack dab on the kisser.

"Sounds like you both have something personal to talk about," Julene said with a knowing smile.

Hmmm. The woman wasn't giving it away for free. If it was possible Julene's respect just went up a few more notches. Good for Rose, not having sex with him. This woman was integrity personified.

~ooOoo~

Julene offered to have Clarissa spend the night as well with her so they could go tell his family, but Rose wasn't comfortable with that idea. Clarissa was too little and never spent the night anywhere before.

Instead they took Clarissa with them over to his mother's home.

Violet was gracious and poised with her congratulations. It was expected so she didn't have any kind of huge reactions to their news. She loved the ring and told her son he had excellent taste in jewelry like his father.

Rose agreed. Violet's ring was stunning; very unusual. A ring of tiny black pears swirled around the round diamond. Reminded her of the old fashioned cameos set in pearls. So retro and unique.

They left and decided to surprise Alice at her place. Rose was excited to see where she lived, having never seen her apartment before.

When they drove up Emmett had a myriad of reactions going on. A smirk like something funny was going on, a slight frown like something was amiss, and mostly shock.

Rose didn't get it until she saw a familiar parked a few feet away—Jasper was there.

Oh . . . Looked like maybe they were finally doing something about their mutual attraction and respect for each other.

Rose was happy about this. Jasper was a great guy. Obviously had some impulse problems with women, but he never hit on her so she was fine with it. She wondered if it was due to him respecting and maybe even slightly fearing his friend who was a half head taller than him and probably thirty pounds heavier.

Emmett was all the protection she'd probably ever need. One look at him and men would flee for their lives. Rose could take care of herself, but it would nice not to have to.

They peeked in the backseat and Clarissa was sound asleep.

Um, okay. This was going to be interesting.

Rose went to retrieve her and planned to hold her and let her sleep in her arms while Emmett broke the news.

Uh uh, he was not having that. Rose was in heels, as usual, exactly like he loved her to be. He wasn't going to let her kill her back, arms and legs to heft her little girl around. It was his honor to hold his future daughter in his arms and let her sleep peacefully.

He had a very comfortable chest and shoulders to sleep on. Rose knew this firsthand.

She smiled instead of arguing like she would have done in the past and went about shutting doors and locking the car up for him.

They were already like a well oiled machine, moving around each other in perfect synchronization. Like cogs in a watch, ticking and tocking in beat, measuring time and helping to move each other.

It was . . . nice.

A definite change of pace for Rose. She shouldered the burden for carrying her little one the last four years. It was refreshing to get a break.

She knocked for him on Alice's door when he directed her to the correct place.

It was a nice complex. Not overly pricey looking, but well manicured landscaping and fairly new looking buildings. The colors on the buildings were a little wild, but it seemed to fit Alice's personality. She was in building K; the chartreuse painted one.

Thank goodness it was nighttime. During the day this color might be blaringly bright and hideously obnoxious.

It struck her as they were waiting for Alice to answer that these were made for University students. The ones with money who didn't have to suffer through dorm rooms.

The door opened and they were met with blonde hair and bright white teeth. Jasper appeared to be delighted to see them, and thank goodness he was fully clothed. Rose hated to think what might have gone done if he answered the door in a state of undress. Being indecent was one thing—being indecent in front of the older brother of the girl he was dating was another.

Jasper didn't let on if anything unseemly or lascivious was going on. It was none of their business and if Alice wanted her brother to know, well then, he'd let her take care of it.

Sure, Emmett was his friend and they had each other's back for the most part, but this was different. Alice was special. He really liked her. And he was not flaunting his relationship with her in anybody's faces. That would be tacky and uncool. Besides, Alice was still unsure of how serious she wanted to be. That was until she would beg him to come over and 'hang out' with her.

Was kissing and making out like teenagers called 'hanging out' nowadays? He didn't know, but he enjoyed it so he went along.

"Well, look at who else is making an unannounced visit," Jasper said, a twisted smirk in place.

"Hey," Emmett said, and then grunted.

"Um, is Alice available?" Rose carefully worded her phrase.

"Ah, yeah, let me get her," he said keeping a wary eye on Emmett.

Thank his lucky stars Emmett was holding Clarissa. He wouldn't dare take a swing with a little one in arms.

Jasper tracked her down in the kitchen. She was making them some margaritas. The girl couldn't get enough of them.

When they stepped inside Rose giggled. What was with the McCarty's and frozen sugar upped drinks? Someday she'd buy stock in slushies or some such nonsense.

Alice blushed when Emmett gave her that older brother look that said 'You better not have been screwing around with him just now.'

Being the perfect hostess, even when it was thrust upon her, Alice spread the love and handed out margaritas to everybody as if it was nothing at all.

She loved company and didn't have it very often. School kept her busy, that and some of her issues with being slightly snobby and judgmental.

Jasper saw through her neuroses and enjoyed her eccentric, sensitive side. She was special, exuberant and so full of life. It was what he needed.

"Well, we stopped by because we have news," Emmett said levelly.

"When's the baby due?" Alice asked, sounding bored and unimpressed.

"No!" Rose blurted in disgust. "No baby."

"Then what? Buying a suburban and a bigger place?" Alice sounded jealous.

Jasper sat her down next to him and gently ran his fingers up and down her inner arm very discreetly.

_Chill out, babe. They're here to keep you in the loop._ Jasper had a pretty good guess why they were here.

One glance at Rose's left hand, which she kept hidden confirmed it.

_Yep, knew he couldn't live without her._ _So whipped._ Like he was one to talk? Jasper smirked anyway, for he didn't see himself as taken in as much as he was. Denial was a nice place to live, because a little fairy named Alice visited and rocked his world whenever he acted aloof towards her. He loved it when she chased after him. One could even say he was slightly addicted to it.

"We're getting married," Emmett said. It did not escape his notice how cozy his sister and friend were sitting. She was practically in his lap and where his goddamn hand? Emmett couldn't see it and he did not approve.

Jasper saw the glare and tried to scoot over a little. Alice misread his actions and actually did get into his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck in a very intimate way. Her chest was practically under his chin.

"For God's sake, Alice. Can you at least wait until I leave?" Emmett snapped.

"What? I'm not allowed to hang out with my friends how I see fit?" she complained.

"Yes, you can, but after I'm gone. Jasper's my buddy, and you're practically . . ." He didn't want to think about it.

She changed the subject after ignoring his request and rolling her eyes at him. "So when is the blessed event?"

"Cool it," Jasper whispered in her ear. "At least act happy for them. Rose looks ready to fall apart."

He was right. Rose took Alice's frosty reception over the news personal.

Her low self esteem skewed things and made her think it was all her doing. Of course Alice wouldn't want the woman who couldn't even figure out how to shop at a secondhand store as her sister-in-law. Rose was a pathetic excuse for being a girly girl. So much for possibly becoming friends.

Her hopes were being dashed before her very eyes.

Emmett sensed what was going on and stepped closer to Rose. He couldn't very well hold her hand since he needed to keep Clarissa on his shoulder, so he nudged her a little bit. "It's not about you," he whispered.

"Alice, you're hurting my fiancé. Can you please tell her it's not about her?" Emmett said pointblank. He knew Rose wasn't going to believe him. Rose needed to hear it from Alice.

"I'm a jealous moron. There, happy?" Alice said, annoyed at herself for ruining their moment.

Rose stood staring in shock.

"Why don't you tell her why . . ." Emmett encouraged.

"Because I suck at relationships. I've always wanted to have a family of my own, but I can't get past my own selfish ways." She turned towards Jasper. "But I'm determined to figure it out with you, because I really can't imagine letting you go." She smiled sweetly, even though she was basically admitting to being a foul human being in regards to relationships.

He didn't care. He'd accept her warts and all. Jasper kissed her nose. "Well, darlin', I just got a little tingle, so I guess that means I'm not going to stop you from tryin'." Another sexy smirk. Jasper was enjoying this immensely.

Emmett groaned. It was repulsive. "Okay, so . . . you know our news now, we're going to go . . ."

"Congratulations, man. You two are absolutely perfect together and I'm surprised it took you both this long to figure that out," Jasper announced.

"Well, some of us are slow learners," Emmett said and then headed towards the door. This was slightly painful. His little sister snuggled up with his friend was slightly to the left of nauseating.

"Bye!" Alice trilled and waved.

Rose got the door, watched Emmett leave and parted with a final word, "Thank you. Alice, I'm really excited to be your family and to get to know you better. You've been really great to me and to my daughter."

Alice beamed at her. "That's because I like having strong women as my friends. And you, my friend, are very strong. It takes a strong woman to deal with that meat-head of a brother of mine," Alice teased.

Rose left with a chuckle and was pleased at how it all went down.

Yes, she belonged. Finally, there was a family that wanted her and accepted her. Warts, blonde hair, blue eyes, imperfections and sins and all.

She hit the jackpot. Rose was reconsidering the rules she set in place. Celebrating nudey style seemed in order.


	29. Chapter 29

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 29: Signal Flares**

When they got back home, Emmett was exhausted. He put Clarissa to bed and literally passed out on her.

Rose didn't even bother to sleep in her bed and pretend they needed to remain separated. She climbed right into his bed, in her regular, unflattering pajamas and found the crook she craved.

Who needed a pillow when Emmett was available?

His body shape was made to accommodate her sleeping form.

Emmett snuggled right into her while heavy in slumber, and his deep measured breathing lulled her to sleep. Too bad she forgot to put her ring back on. It would have been nice to wake up with it on the next morning and admire it.

~ooOoo~

The next few weeks passed without much hassle. They decided on a quick engagement. As soon as Halloween was over they made the necessary arrangements to be married in the backyard.

The date was set for November eighteenth and they couldn't wait.

Rose was giddy, absolutely beside herself. _One more day . . ._

And Emmett? Well, the man could barley keep his hands to himself. The closer they got to the big day, the more his hands roamed her body even if kids were in the room. He figured they needed to get used to that stuff. Not that he was tearing her clothes her off, but a quick grope or sweet caress wasn't enough to condemn him for scarring their kids for life.

Frankly, he was amazed he stuck to her abstinence rule. Especially after she got on birth control. At that point there really wasn't much to convince him to stay away. Only his respect for Rose's feelings kept him from crying like a little girl for some type of sexual relief.

"Emmett, look at this," Rose said, her eyes bright and full of hope.

"What is it?" he asked.

She was pouring over a letter while she was eating her breakfast.

"It's from Eric's lawyer. He's signed the paperwork for you to adopt Clarissa," her voice broke with emotion.

"No way? What kind of idiot would ever give her up? I never thought he would for an instant," Emmett said in shock. He picked up the letter and began inspecting it very carefully.

Rose was fairly certain Eric would do it. After he left his contact was nonexistent.

Why wouldn't he give her up? It probably eased his guilty conscience if he had one at all.

"This is amazing!" he rasped.

"I know. And tomorrow we'll be married. Any last minute jitters?" she teased him.

"Nope. None," he said faithful as could be to his heart and to her.

"Not even denying Jasper throwing you a bachelor party?" she asked. Her eyes followed him. He was so buoyant over the letter. She wished she was filming him. Those dimples were telling a fabulous story of joy and glorious triumph.

"Psht!" he raspberried. "Please. I don't mourn the loss of bachelorhood. You saved me from an eternity of boredom and loneliness."

"Do you regret—"

He cut her off. "There is not one single I regret except figuring out sooner how special you were and letting you try to get away. Single dumbest thing I ever did."

She looked unconvinced.

He enumerated all of the things he did not regret: "I am not sad I paid off Royce. I am not sad I paid for Clarissa's broken arm. I'm not sad about anything at all. In fact, I'm so happy I'm sure one of those people who annoys everybody else because I'm spreading sunshine scat around me without realizing it. Does that answer your questions?"

"I was only going to ask if you regretted me waxing down there? You know for the wedding night?" she asked, smirking wildly.

Naughty, naughty girl.

"Holy, holy . . ." he couldn't even finish his thought. He was distracted by what she said.

She was giggling now.

"How much did you wax and then I'll tell you if I regret it or not?" His eyes were closed. The visual in his head . . . was, yeah, taking over pretty much everything he owned.

"Not all of it. I got a French manicure on my nails and one down there to match," she said saucily.

"Oh crap. Oh . . . I . . ." He stood up, pulled her into his arms. "You just can't stay stuff like to me and expect me to behave," he whimpered.

"Maybe I don't want you to behave," she taunted, raking her hands up and down his chiseled chest.

His forehead dropped onto hers. "When is my mom picking up the kids?" he asked, praying she would say, 'Why, in the next thirty seconds. And then we can get butt naked and do whatever wicked things we want.'

She didn't. "After lunch."

"Damn . . ." he whispered.

"I know . . ." she concurred.

She wiggled out of his arms before they got too carried away in the kitchen.

A few more hours and she'd be able to wrap up a few loose ends for the wedding tomorrow and then they could have a quiet, or not so quiet as the case may be, evening alone together.

Emmett couldn't think about any loose ends; only what was going on inside her undergarments.

Meany, telling him that and then walking away. That was cruel.

She continued to smirk and go about her business.

This was going to such a fun day. It already was.

Emmett had to leave the room otherwise she was not going to make it unscathed through the morning.

He kept busy attending to the kids. They had to pack up for tonight and tomorrow at Grandma's. That's all he and his bride got. Two nights alone.

Rose refused a honeymoon, citing they could have one in a few years when the kids were older. She still struggled loosening the purse strings even though she no longer owed a living soul a single red cent. It was a hard habit to break, living frugally.

Rose went about making sure the place was immaculate, the food was ready to go for the reception.

She singlehandedly managed the whole thing. Granted only having twenty people made it fairly simple, but still, there were a lot of little things to attend to.

Rose turned over a few things to Alice, who pleaded to be involved.

Alice also cried and whined about Rose not letting her throw her a bridal shower. Rose wasn't budging. She already had the works the first time around. She did not need or want any of that garbage. Practicality was her middle name these days.

Alice finally shut up about it and went with the flow.

Everything was tastefully done. Rose had impeccable style when she was being a cheapskate.

Thankfully Rose caved on the flowers. She was going to pick some scraggly roses from their rosebush in the front yard and got all sentimental about it.

When they told her the story of Lucas offering her the flowers, Alice understood but with the help of Violet was able to convince Rose to do this one traditional thing.

Rose relented, and decided instead of wearing a veil she would wear the roses from the front yard in her hair. It was a fair tradeoff.

Once the kids left Emmett began hovering. He was impatient to have her all to herself.

And of course the fact she smelled beyond enticing wasn't helping either.

_One more day . . . I can wait one more day. And then she's mine; I can have her . . ._

_Every last bit of her velvet, creamy skin. I can feel her, taste her, hold her . . ._

He was having a hard time breathing steady. Damn. Knowing she waxed had him in a tailspin.

Rose sashayed around finishing up with a few decorations. He helped her put up twinkly lights.

"Can you help me? I want some up there, but I can't reach," she said, her voice smooth and silky.

Where did that come from? Her voice never sounded like that.

Emmett's jaw flexed and twitched along with a few other choice body parts.

Rose's body heated. He smelled incredible, and he kept standing close enough she could feel his warm breath on her neck, on her temple, and he would subtly brush up against her. His toned body was tempting her like crazy.

But she was having too much fun with him to simply give up the charade.

She leaned over to get the lights on the ground and he saw the edge of her thong peak out over her jeans.

His eyes zeroed right in on the black thing material.

"Rosie . . ." he hissed. His fists clenched at his sides and his eyes slid closed. She was killing him. "Please . . . I can't see that," he begged. He blindly stepped into her, reached out and caressed her hips with his hands. His hands traced along the edges of her scrap of underwear and his body was having a very tough time staying still. He ground his teeth together and tried desperately to block out the fantastic vision of what she looked like in that thong and nothing else.

"Why not? You don't like thongs?" she teased. She very slowly stood up with the twinkly lights in hand, bringing her backside flush up against his body.

Very cautiously his hands wound their way around to her navel. He began kissing the crook of her neck, and behind her ear. Her hair was up in a ponytail, making it very easy to access her delicate skin.

His breath pounding into her neck was giving her chills.

Unconsciously, they began swaying side to side. Dancing. Always dancing with each other.

Since she didn't give him permission to gain access, he kept his hands in the midzone, but he had to feel skin. So his fingers crept under her tee shirt and caressed her beautiful porcelain skin until it warmed up nicely under his hands.

"Tomorrow you can have everything you want," she cooed.

"Mmhmmm . . ." he hummed, his mouth too occupied to answer.

"You can undress me, baby," she continued, her hands drifting from his hips down to his thighs. Then her fingers raked up and down, close to the danger zone. She leaned her torso back into him, allowing him to accept her weight.

Her fingers fisted his jeans while moving up and down ever so slightly, creating a delicious friction where he needed it.

"Sssffffff . . . Oh God . . ." he rasped. That thong and her waxing were turning him into an uncontrollable beast. His mouth was aggressively moving down her neck. Emmett's right arm possessively moved up around her neck, gripping across her clavicle. He held her to him tightly and raked his teeth gently, but firmly up and down the delicate curve of her neck.

"You can touch me in all of the places I've dreamed about," she said quietly. Then she began making these luscious little grunting sounds as he relentlessly pressed his body into hers over and over again.

Ugh! Forget it. All she could do was say no. He was going for more.

His hand under her shirt inched up her ribs until he was touching where he wanted.

She gasped and then her right arm flew up and around the back of his head. Rose was digging her fingers into the back of his neck, pushing his mouth harder into her skin.

"That feels soooo good . . . Do you have any idea what your touch does to me? Do you know how much I want you? How hard it's been to resist taking what I want from you?" she purred.

His hands clutched like he was afraid she would turn him away.

"Please . . . Rosie, don't say no . . . I need you," he begged.

"Ohhhhhh, baby," she licked her lips, "I need you too. I want you to see what you do to me . . ." She suddenly slinked out of her shirt and turned around so he could see her flushed skin and witness how her heart was racing from what he was doing to her.

"You're so beautiful," he said in reverential awe.

She grabbed his hand, placed it over her heart and held her hands flat over his.

"This is what happens to me when I'm with you," she said, her deep indigo eyes sparkling at him.

The look of primal lust in his heavy hooded eyes made her lips part and her eyes dilate seductively. Her cheeks pinked as she thought about being able to remove all of his layers of clothing and get to the hard, chiseled body under it all.

"Rose . . . It's only one more day . . . please, can't we . . . Don't make me wait," his low husky voice groveled. His fingers under her hand were moving gingerly back and forth over her chest.

"Emmett, you've waited so patiently. I think one more day won't kill you," she said, drawing out the tease.

His face fell and so did his eyes. If she was about to put her shirt back on he wanted to memorize as much of her as he could.

_Yes, it will! It will absolutely obliterate me! _ he wanted to scream. He didn't. He was reduced to shaking, hormonal mess, but if she said no he had to respect that.

"Just promise me tomorrow no more games. You'll let me love you until I lose my hearing and sight," he said with a seductive growl.

"I'll turn off my hearing aid so when I've got you screaming you won't take what's left of my hearing," she flirted.

He pulled her into him and kissed her very tenderly. "Promise?"

"I promise. Do you want to know a secret?" she asked, her voice sounding even more sensual. Why was she doing this to him?

"I don't know. Do I? Is it going to make it even more tortuous to wait?" he asked, shaky little boy voice.

She chuckled deep and low, tight in the back of her throat.

"Come with me . . ." She took his hand and forfeited her shirt. Rose wasn't going to need it what she was about to do.

She led him into his room.

"What's going on . . . ?" he asked. There were rose petals scattered across the bed and some silky garments were on the edge of the bed.

"This is what I was doing while you were helping the kids get ready to go," she said coyly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You . . . you're seriously killing me, you know that?" He padded over to the bed and ran a fingertip over the satin fabrics. "How on earth do you think I'm going to be able to sleep in this bed tonight with this stuff on top of it?"

She crept up behind him without him noticing. "You're not going to sleep . . . Because I'm going to be making love to you," she whispered. Her hands ran across his shoulders blades and she stared at him with desire.

Her hands gripped at the hem of his shirt and she removed it deftly, pulling it swiftly over his head.

"The blue silk boxers are for you . . . I thought you might want to have something sexy to wear while I wear this for you," she explained, reaching past him and picking up the powder pink sheer fabric. There was some kind of built bra to go with it, and it was edged with black ribbon.

Rose was truly a die hard romantic. Emmett had no idea she was like this. It took his breath away.

"I'll be right back, big boy," her voice gave him chills. Her small hand dragged down his backside and ended just short of the back of his knee.

And then she was locked securely in the bathroom with the articles of lingerie.

What just happened? Emmett was stunned—standing at the edge of bed barely functioning.

Was she saying he could have it all right now?

Boxers? She wanted him to look seductive for her? Why bother? What was the point? Nothing was sexier than the both of them naked and owning each other's bodies. Fabric only got in the way and took time to remove.

He'd do it though if this was what it took to lead up to that scenario.

Hastily, he tore off the rest of his clothes, rushed them to the hamper in the closet and slipped on the cool fabric. He felt like an utter tool standing nervously by the bed in girly fabric.

Rose took her sweet time. He was ready to kick the door down and drag her out, straight over to the petal covered bed.

Eventually she reemerged, her hair looking all tousled and sexy as hell. She touched up her makeup, and my glory, the fabric did not hide anything.

Emmett's heart stopped. What in the world was she wearing and how did she find something that his looking at would most assuredly make him go straight to hell? She was too sinfully delicious to be real.

The soft pink fabric made a light screen over her skin, making it shimmer and glow in the light. The shelf bra was black lace, matching the thong. Her breasts were so beautiful and almost completely exposed.

"Oh. My. God," he choked on his words.

"Do you li-like it?" she stammered. The last time she wore a shelf bra and crotchless panties it got her into trouble. That was when she made the fatal mistake of seducing her boss, Eric. This time she didn't wear crotchless panties, but she was always partial to shelf bras. They were simply irresistible to wear. They gave her incredible cleavage and hinted at her naughty side.

He wasn't saying or doing anything, simple standing and staring.

If he didn't blink she might have thought he really was dying.

Maybe the shelf bra was a bad idea. "Uh, um, I'll . . . take it off. This was a bad idea," she signed. Suddenly, she was filled with despair.

_So stupid, Rose! You don't look like you did three years ago! You've had a baby. You're older, and you can't pretend to be some twenty year old sexpot. You're thirty-four, older than he is. Get your fat can back in the bathroom and cover back up. Otherwise he's going to say no at the ceremony tomorrow and not marry you. He didn't know you were this ugly under all of those clothes . . ._

Her whole body was shuddering, she was about to cry uncontrollably. Quick as a jungle cat, she raced back into the bathroom and locked it.

She slumped down the inside of the door and began to quietly cry.

What was she thinking? One more day and he would have been hers.

"No!" Emmett howled. He was on that door in no time, knocking and pleading for her to let him in. "Rosie, please, I didn't mean it like that. You . . . you surprised me is all. I had no idea you were that stunning . . . I've never seen a woman as gorgeous and sexy as you. I was stunned . . ." He shook the handle to no avail.

"I'm not . . . I can't . . ." she cried softly. Her knees were bent as her back curved over her and her face was in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You put so much energy into making this perfect and I ruined it like an idiot. I wasn't prepared . . . but I absolutely love everything you did. I'm . . . crap!" he snapped at himself. "I'm not used to somebody doing something so wonderful for me." He couldn't stop thinking about how she managed the perfect mixture of romantic, erotic, sweet and sensual.

She wasn't opening the door because she didn't him to see her crying.

So, he did the only thing he knew how. He got up, walked across the room and turned on some music to complete the mood, and prayed she'd come out and dance with him like she always did.

They couldn't resist coming together in that way.

He returned to the door and lightly scratched. "At least dance with me so I can make it up to you and say sorry . . . face to face. My darling, Rosie Day, I love you. And I never meant to hurt you. Please . . ."

The door clicked.

He gently opened it and found a bereft, swollen red eyed woman before him.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry . . . Please forgive me. I don't deserve you and this was too much for me to take in. But I can appreciate and cherish it all now," he said, taking her into his arms.

He enfolded her into his arms and swayed her back and forth to the song they had adopted as theirs: Like You'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys.

He sang to her, gently coaxed her out of the bathroom and slowly made love to his darling girl in a way neither of them experienced before . . .


	30. Chapter 30

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 30: Rose, Rose, Rose, Petal-soft**

Rose woke up to the sensation of the feathery touch of a rose petal drifting up and down her bare back.

"I was wrong . . ." he whispered into her hair. She was lying across his chest, her heart beating up against his stomach. "You're much softer than a rose petal. I've been comparing the two all morning, and you've got them beat hands down."

She smiled into his chest and gave him a little squeeze.

"I'm not going to be able to walk straight down the isle today," she teased.

"Oh, don't I know it. Worth it though. Every time you asked to go again and I thought about that exact same thing."

"People will know I caved," she said, blushing.

He couldn't see it. Her head was tucked into her favorite crook now and she was laying down a line of sugary, sulty kisses. The woman was insatiable. He was ready to sleep last night after the second time but she was not done. Oh no. Not his Rosie Day. She demanded thirds and fourths.

Of course, what Rose wanted, Rose got. And she deserved it. All of it.

Boy was she vocal the entire time. Emmett loved every second of it but it worried him how they were going to manage that once the children were back in the house. Maybe they did need to buy a new house with a split floor plan or multiple levels, because damn, Rose was a yeller when she found ecstasy.

Emmett would be damned if he stifled that loud, dirty mouth of hers.

Soundproofing the children's rooms could help too. The wheels were turning.

They needed to be thinking of other things right now . . . like getting up, getting dressed and ready. Guests would be arriving in about three hours and the wedding was in four.

"Will you wear that lingerie again tonight for me?" he asked, his fingers tracing the edges of her hair spread out across her flawless back.

"No. I have something else for tonight that's even better," she teased.

"Oh, God. Now I'm going to faint at the altar," he joked. He chuckled and she bounced around on top of him.

"Only if you faint on top of me. I love having you on top." And she did. Rose would demand he stop supporting his weight with his arms. Distance made her upset. The more weight he pushed onto her the more she came undone. The feel of his heady massive frame smothering her was bliss. It made her forget absolutely everything but him. She would drown in him and there was nothing better than that.

If she could solder his body to hers like that she would. He kept worrying he was hurting her, but it was ridiculous. Emmett hurting her was impossibility.

It was the other way around. She wasn't gentle with him like he was with her.

Her fingers dug into his muscles, almost bruising him. She was carnal, sensual, and brutal with the way she took him. And god damn, he wanted more. He encouraged her to grip tighter, to yank his hair further, to dig into every inch of him.

She drew the line at scratching and biting. No marks would be on her big boy today at the wedding. But maybe tonight . . . hmmm . . . He might rather enjoy bedding a hellcat.

Emmett had no idea what he was getting himself into. Rose was about as wild as they come in the sack. She was game for pretty much anything.

How on earth did he get so lucky? Surely he died and was in heaven.

Or would be tonight anyway.

"Well, think about what I could possibly be wearing under my wedding dress and that will keep your blood pumping," she said salaciously, dragging her hand down his chest.

She stopped before she got to the right spot.

Damn tease!

Rose kissed him once more on his stone hard, slightly hairy chest and rolled off the bed expertly.

"Where you going?" he whined, reaching out for her.

"I'm marrying this amazing man today. He's sweet, funny, and so hot. He has these dimples that do me in when he smiles." She smiled tauntingly and kept turned away from him. He enjoyed the view of the back. "He won't be too pleased if I show up late to our wedding. And I want to please him for the rest of my days."

"Well, he told me you have time and he wants you to thoroughly enjoy your morning. That would _greatly_ please him," he flirted.

She waved at him over her head and headed into his bathroom to shower.

He hoped tonight he'd be plucking rose petals out of her hair again and comparing her skin to the flowers they made love on top of.

Emmett joined her in the shower.

Yep, they were going to be late for their own wedding in their backyard.

~ooOoo~

Rose didn't have anybody to walk her down the isle, so Jasper volunteered.

She readily accepted. A deep breath, and several tight gasps, she gripped his arm and they stepped outside.

Their friends and family smiled cheerfully at her as she stepped down the center aisle.

She felt unsure of her attire. Rose didn't do anything fancy, but she looked exquisite.

A simple white silky dress with buttons down the front, stopping short of her navel. The fabric gathered at the waist, pronouncing her curves perfectly. The way it hugged her body complimented her height as well.

She was a vision of class and sophistication.

Her hair was swept up in a fashion that looked loose and carefree. Roses dotted around her crown in creamy corral. It matched the flush of her cheeks and chest as she honed in on the gorgeous dark haired man with killer dimples at the far end of the property.

The weather was perfect. In the mid seventies, bright and sunny with a cool, delightful breeze. This was the reason people moved to Arizona—temperate winter temperatures.

Rose wore simple jewelry. Pearl earrings with a pendant she borrowed from Violet. Her mother-in-law was slightly superstitious and insisted that Rose follow the old adage: something borrowed, something blue.

The blue was hidden under her clothes, and only Emmett would get to enjoy it.

Jasper looked dashing in his tan suit, but not nearly as handsome as Emmett, standing tall and proud in his charcoal colored suit.

Rose wouldn't allow him to rent a tux. Too much for this small occasion, so he bought a new suit. It fit him perfectly and showcased his broad, muscular shoulders.

My goodness they looked they stepped off the pages of a glamour bridal magazine.

Not a hair out of place, skin glowing and vibrant, and clothes immaculately pressed and shined shoes.

Jasper led her to the love of her life and he let go of her after a simple peck on the cheek.

She smiled gratefully at him and watched as he sat down next to Alice.

Rose was so nervous she didn't register their two little munchkins being the ring bearer and flower girl. She couldn't see anything but Emmett the moment she stepped out the door.

She sighed and breathed back the joyous tears.

The ceremony was a blur. All she saw was deep, rich, dark eyes looking at her like she was his air, the reason he existed.

She was his everything.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and before long they were embracing the small group of witnesses and then eating lunch.

They ended the afternoon with some dancing and saw the last of the guests leave. Their children enjoyed themselves immensely and left excited to spend another night with grandma.

Rose could barely breathe. She couldn't believe she was now Mrs. Rosalie McCarty. It sounded perfect!

"Was it everything you hoped for?" she asked him when they were alone and cleaning up the house a little bit.

"It was exactly what I wanted. Simple, sweet and you said 'yes.' What more could I ask for?" he asked with a twinkling dimple flirting with her.

"Oh good. I was worried since it was your first time and I've done this before maybe I cut too many corners and made it too simple for your taste," she said unsure of herself.

"C'mon. I'm a guy. I don't care how the wedding happens. It's the wedding night I care about. Now, are you going to end the suspense and show me what you're wearing under that dress, Mrs. McCarty?" He stalked towards her, removing his jacket as he went.

"Maybe . . . maybe not . . ." she said, and then took off running to their bedroom.

_Their _bedroom. Wow! No longer did she have to feel like a burglar in the night, sneaking into his room.

She threw down the gauntlet, and he scooped it up and chased her down.

"I want what's mine. Show me, Rosie. I can take it," he begged.

She stopped just shy of the end of the bed and put her hands on her hips. That sexy challenging look on her face was back. "Unbutton me and you can see what I have for you."

"With pleasure," he breathed huskily and closed the distance in three long strides.

Each button that popped open for him sent his heart racing. A hint of navy blue showed at the edges of her gaping neckline.

"Oh . . . woman . . . kill me now," he gritted through his teeth as more of it was revealed.

She slinked out of the dress and let it pool at her feet, keeping her six inch heels on. These heels were where she didn't skimp—they were only forty dollars less than her dress. Christian Louboutin pumps with Swarovski crystal embellishments on the pumps, a red sole, and costing over one hundred dollars. They were perfect.

Not to mention she was almost eye level with him since they put her at six foot one. He was only four inches above her. The view was stunning for both of them.

Rose really outdid herself. She was wearing this wrapped up chemise that had a satin bow right under her bust. The dark blue inch wide ribbons extended out from the edges of the shelf bra and wrapped around to the back. It connected to the slip of a skirt that barely covered her barely there panties. And then it was topped off with a big blue bow at the top of the swell of her bare cheeks. He didn't even know where to begin. At the lacy non-existent bar shelf bra cupping her and trussing her up? At the edge of the bow in front was a new belly button jewel. She put in a sparkling rhinestone, looking similar to her ring.

She was the complete package of sexiness, vulnerability and earthly pleasures.

Emmett groaned as he tugged at the bow at the back. "This is . . . insanely hot. Did you get a good look at yourself before you put your dress on?"

"Yes," she chirped shyly.

"Then you've been turned on this whole time, because no way did you see yourself and not want to touch yo—"

He was cut off. She was kissing him, pressing his lips apart and inserting her tongue inside. She was wrapped around him, her long lean right leg hitched up over his powerful thigh.

Somehow he managed to not shred the damn thing off her body. Carefully he unwrapped her, and burned her skin with his glancing touches.

She was not holding back like he was.

Rose was biting his lower lip, ripping his shirt off. Buttons were flying all over. A few landed in her hair and one even found it's way into her cleavage.

She did not care at all. Buttons could take her eye out and she wouldn't stop!

"Get naked," she panted, "I have to feel your body on mine."

He felt stupid after seeing how sensual she dressed herself up for this occasion. He was wearing simple white boxers. They were new, but there wasn't anything special about them, while she was wearing an out of this world chemise that titillated each of his senses.

Like she cared? She wished he went commando. Would have saved her some time.

Their approach was opposite. He was savoring each touch, barely brushing the backs of his hands up and down her sides, not really giving in right away.

She was groping him hard, nipping at his neck and growling for him to take her now.

Somehow it worked out just right. They both were getting what they wanted. He let her take, and she let him give at his leisurely unhurried pace.

She felt loved and cherished, and he felt devoured. It was perfect.

"Rosie . . . I love you. I know we only met four months ago, but I can't imagine how I existed without you," he cooed in her ear as his hands drifted in and out of her hair that was tumbling down as he pulled pins out and set it free.

"I love you too. I wish I hadn't wasted my time on men who didn't love me. But I won't ever make that mistake again." She grabbed his hands and put them on her body where she wanted them.

His head tipped back in agonizing pleasure when she moaned on contact. This wasn't going to last and he wanted to revel in each lingering touch, each burning kiss.

"Make love to me, my husband. Take me," she begged, lathering kisses all along his throat. She was still in her stilettos, some new ones. They were white satin. It put her at the exact right height to turn him inside out as she aligned her body up perfectly with his.

"Rose . . . I . . . guuuuhhhh, I want this to last . . . Not end up like we're in the backseat of my car like some horny teenagers. It's our wedding night. Let's enjoy it," he begged.

She was having none of that. After last night being with him and seeing the stark difference firsthand between having _sex_ with Royce and Eric and _making love_ to Emmett, she knew there was nothing shallow about this. And she couldn't wait to have it all of the time.

He needed music so she'd relax and quit trying to inhale him.

"We have all night," he murmured. Against all of his instincts he moved away from her and turned on some soft background music.

She took the opportunity to get into their big, yes, rose petal covered bed, and make herself at home. Rose had no intention of leaving that bed tonight.

That was good, since Emmett was going to allow her do that anyway.

It was comical how they seemed to have switched rolls. She was pushing for instant gratification impatiently. And he was the one tapping the breaks so they could enjoy the drive, the scenery and the full experience.

Emmett didn't want to miss anything. He wanted to know each birthmark intimately, each dip and curve of her body. That was hard to do when she was all over him in a blur of skin and lips.

Besides, when else were they going to be completely alone like this? The kids would be back tomorrow and he figured they'd wind up having a lot of fast paced encounters out of necessity.

As he approached the bed he gave a tender smile and stripped the rest of his clothes off.

Rose's head was peeking out of the sheets in an adorable way.

He really wished he could have taken his time to unwrap her and feel the fabric and exquisite fabric slip between his fingers.

Maybe another time . . .

He crept under the covers with her, and in aching slow motion reached out and dragged his hand up from her thigh to her shoulder. He plunged one hand into her hair and the other tucked under her waist and brought her to him side.

"Rose . . . sweetheart, breathe. Let's take a moment to slow this down. I want to remember this forever," his deep baritone voice soothed her as he spoke. He ran his lips along her jaw, inhaling deeply as he went.

Even though his tone helped, his mouth and breath on her skin incited her to claw at him and straddle him immediately.

"I can't help myself . . ." she breathed, trying to contain herself. But he was so gorgeous and everything she wanted. How was he so placid?

"Don't make me drape my body over yours and make you succumb to me and my powers . . ." He gave her the lifty eyebrows. Emmett knew what he was doing. He could get her to take it his speed if he was on top and in control.

"Uuunggggh!" she was already groaning and shifting so she could get underneath those hips as soon as possible.

Her hands were gripping his back, and pulling him down. Dang, woman was strong!

"Hold on . . . sweetheart. I want to kiss you, and really get a good look at you." He leaned back on his knees and kneeled over her, appraising each inch of her body with a beautiful smile.

"Oh, those dimples . . ." she groaned, smacking her hands on his abs. "Please . . . Emmett . . ." _Stop making me wait!_

"Every time you hold me . . . hold me like it's the last time," he sang along with the music, keeping his distance. He was having so much fun watching her writhe under him.

She was pinned between his thighs, not going anywhere.

Rose was frustrated. She covered her eyes with her forearm by draping it over her face.

"Oh, this is much better. If you can't see, then you don't know what I'm about to do," he cooed. He leaned over, looming right over her chest and gently ran the back of his fingertips from her stomach to her lips. The feel of her plump lower lip on his fingers was divine.

Her tongue poked out and taste his thumb. A deep rumbling growl in her throat threatened to explode out of her.

He dipped his head down and whispered his lips over the hollow of her throat and made his way down her body. Each mouth press made her moan and fist the sheets.

His hands fondled and caressed her shoulders, neck and hair, drawing out foreplay as much as possible.

Rose's lower back arched off the bed as his tongue dipped into her navel. He ran his teeth over her piercing. Why had he ignored her belly button ring last night? It seemed highly sensitive.

She was practically grunting when he ran his tongue around it and tugged lightly at with his lips.

"See, this is why I want to take it slow, so I can enjoy the way you react when I do . . ." he sucked lightly around it and tugged a little more with his tongue.

"Oh God . . ." she panted, sounding almost on the cusp and he hadn't even gotten to the most sensitive tips of her body yet. Didn't matter. Her whole body was tingling and a live wire sparking like crazy.

He lowered his chest onto her thighs and surrounded the lower half of her body with his arms and legs. It felt so freaking good she let out a mewling whimper.

"Ohhhhh pleeeese . . ." she cried, her hands gripped at his shoulders now, trying to shove him lower. _Something . . . Anything . . ._

But he wasn't ready to put things into high gear yet. So he worked his way back up and kissed her ribs until she was making those rasping, wheezing sounds he adored.

Her head was tipped back, her lips parted deliciously. He chuckled darkly into her ribs and then made his way back up her body.

"Kiss me, Rosie . . . Show me why we married each other," he whispered.

So she did and Rose didn't stop until she finally got what she wanted . . .

~ooOoo~

**A/N:**

**Here's a pic of Rose's naughty wedding night Wrap Me Up Chemise:**

**http : / www . spicylingerie . com/ey-3716 . html (remove the spaces) and picture it in navy blue, rather than black and with a shelf bra to give it a little extra oomph.**

**A pic of her pumps:**

**http : / www . jimmychoo-replicashoes . com/high-heels-christian-louboutin-shoes-bridal-eugenie-satin-pumps-p-1782 . html**

**Sorry I don't have a good example of her dress. I tried to find what I was imagining but it simply wasn't happening. You'll simply have to use your imagination. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't so steamy it would give it an R rating. I tried to stick with stuff that was on the same level as the Twilight series. **

**Scarlett**


	31. Chapter 31

**CLASSIC CASE OF CORNFLAKES**

**Chapter 31: Epilogue**

All week long Emmett and Rose teased, flirted and were all over each other. She surprised him each day she came home from work with secrets under her clothes. Tear drop and open tip bras, and an array of lacy, cheeky boy shorts, thongs and string bikini bottoms. His favorite was the criss cross bar until today. Today she came home wearing a white lacy corset with matching garter belt and accessories.

He was starting to worry about men at work catching on what she was doing and getting too brazen and coming on to her.

So far he wasn't ready to put the kibosh on it, since he was the sole benefactor of her naughty bedroom attire.

But damn . . . where the hell was she getting this stuff?

If she started wearing fish net stockings with dominatrix looking leather spike heeled boots to work he might have to say something.

It probably made people around them uncomfortable but considering they didn't get to have a proper honeymoon it was understandable.

"I have something for you!" Emmett sang as he walked into the room with the mail.

"What is it?" she signed. Her mouth was busy chewing and it was unusually raw. She was starved after last night's exertions. They went dancing and by the time they got home they were reduced to ravenous rampaging hormones.

Even though she was kissing him the entire time to keep her mouth quiet, her throat was hoarse like she was screaming for hours on end. It was probably all of that deep throating and heavy breathing. It was a very good night.

Needless to say, she was kind of tired today, but with a little touch from him she was energized again.

And oh, how she planned to hug him and squeeze as much as she could. She loved wrapping her arms around his big chest. It was such a comforting place to be.

"The letter you've been waiting for," he said, grinning to ear to ear.

Did he already know what it said?

No, but he could guess.

"That was fast," she said, snatching at it.

She tore the envelope open and began hungrily reading the words quietly to herself.

Emmett was thoroughly entertained watching her facial reactions as she went along.

_To: Rosalie Hale_

_C/O: Clarissa Hale_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you have received a full ride scholarship for the NAME OF SCHOOL HERE for the Spring semester._

Rose gasped and her eyes lit up like the northern lights. They twinkled, shined and cried a little.

"I can't believe this!" Rose said excitedly, jumping a little bit and nearly bursting into song.

"I knew she'd get it," he replied confidently.

"How? How did you know? 'Cause I sure as heck didn't," she said.

"Think about it. They owe you big. They need to stay in your good graces so you won't decide to sue them for Clarissa's broken arm." He pulled the letter out of her grip so he could read it for himself.

He mocked her, jumping up and down, and making silly little sighs.

She laughed.

"I _did not_ look like _that_, and I didn't sound like a mouse having its tail stepped on either. . ." _I hope! _"Besides, what are the chances I would sue them when I just married you?"

"I could easily quit my job; they know that. Plus, Clarissa's already going there, so your chances were much higher to get this. Her teacher," he pointed his thumbs at himself like a dork, "me, may have put in a good word for her too."

Oh, dimples, dimples, dimples . . . He was playing hardball.

"Oh, really?" she said, sidling up to him, using it as an excuse to shamelessly fondle his chest.

"Yes, really. I was going to make sure she got it so you wouldn't have to worry about a thing," he said, kissing her adorable nose.

"Thank you. I love that you did that for her," she said. Her eyes followed her hands. Why was he always wearing so many damn clothes? It was not right.

~ooOoo~

_Approximately one year later, day after Thanksgiving . . ._

"Who's grand idea was this?" Rosalie signed and huffed as she climbed up into the Surrey rental bike.

"What?" Emmett signed back and flashed a wide grin. After a year of marriage she still couldn't take her eyes off him or keep her hands to herself.

No wonder she was in this state!

Poor Emmett. He was lugging around two rugrats and dealing with a whiny woman. Yes, she was whiney. But in her defense, the zoo was very large and they were going on an hour and a half of hoofing it.

That's when the bike came in. Emmett wasn't about to carry these two little ones the whole time and help his wife out too. He was strong, but dear God, he wanted to be able to move his arms and legs tomorrow.

She snagged the bag of snacks and began munching on some popcorn. Thank goodness Violet made her some homemade kettle corn. That stuff cost five bucks a pop at the zoo.

It irritated Rose to no end how the zoo had become so commercialized. She came here years ago when she was visiting Eric before she moved here.

Now the moment you walked in you were surrounded by a hoard of pushy photographers who insisted they immortalize your ugly mug.

Rose pushed right past them and didn't say a word.

Emmett chuckled. His wife still had it. Nobody messed with her.

He pulled the kids up into the bike but Lucas jumped back out and ran off to see another animal a few feet away. Rose enjoyed the shade from the canopy. It was a cool day but very sunny, and she was hot. She was always hot now. Never brought a jacket with her.

Emmett got in, snagged a handful of popcorn, and rubbed her belly.

"Why you slow today, momma? Did my mom's turkey do you in?" he teased, signing in grandiose, large sweeping movements. He was in a very goofy mood.

"I'm having a helping of her leftovers when I get home, just so you know. So don't even think about eating what's left of it," she signed bossily.

She lorded over the fridge.

Rose felt bad she was such a grouchy pregnant lady. Really, she wasn't that bad. She wasn't sleeping well. Lately the kids were in the habit of joining them in their bed. They wanted to be close to the baby bump, so all four of them were crammed together. With her big belly, the body pillow she absolutely couldn't sleep without, Clarissa, Lucas and Emmett in the bed, she barely got more than thirty minute increments.

Why did she get rid of her old bed? It seemed like a good idea to get Clarissa her own little princess single size bed.

Now she was kicking herself for being so hasty to lose the big bed.

Sometimes Rose would have to sneak off and go the guest room and snooze in there, but it always resulted in a groggy, sexy man chasing her down and snuggling next to her, where she was more cramped.

They needed to lock the door. But Emmett was a big ol' softy and couldn't stand the thought of the kids being scared to sleep alone. What he planned to do when the baby came was beyond her, because she'd be damned if she sat up all night rocking a baby to sleep.

She needed her sleep or she'd be even crankier than she already was. Plus, she was worried she might not hear the baby cry if the baby wasn't sleeping in her bed with her.

Rose and Emmett agreed she'd be breastfeeding, and she remembered nursing with Clarissa in her bed was hassle free, and a necessity to keep the baby from waking up her parents.

They needed to build a wall to wall bed in their room and call it the communal sleeping room.

Ugh! The baby kicked hard and she winced a little. This kid loved messing with her ribs. Just like his father. Emmett was always fondling that area, and massaging it for her. Uh huh, _right_ . . . for_ her._

She knew better. He was trying to find an excuse to grope other body parts that were swelling and increasing in size practically every day.

"Hey, my mom made that turkey for me. She knows I'm a growing boy," he signed, lifting his shirt and patting his six pack like it was all round and doughy.

She laughed. There was not an ounce of fat on that man. He was still rock hard and drop dead gorgeous.

"Dad! Dad! Come here!" Lucas yelled.

Emmett rubbed the beautiful belly mound one more time, kissed her and let her sit and relax while he ran after his boy.

Clarissa was content to share snacks and rest on the padded bench on the bike.

"What is it, buddy?" Emmett signed.

They decided for the day they were going to sign while at the zoo. They needed to get the kids proficient again. Everyone was lazy about it now that Rose was using her voice around the house all of the time.

Rose was trying to be a good example. She applied for a job at the school, hoping to get the secretary job. There were more options there. She'd be able to bring the baby to work with her.

Emmett argued she could quit her job and stay home with the baby. They had enough money, no problem.

Not happenin'. Rosie did not like the idea of not earning her keep. She was still paranoid about money. Nobody would accuse her of not pulling her weight and using her husband with an obscene amount of money stashed away, that she did not find out about until after the wedding.

Yes, what was his was hers. But she didn't relish the idea of ploughing through his, oops, _their,_ nest egg and watching it dwindle to nothing. She wanted to live frugally.

You would have thought she was homeless and starving at one point.

She kind of was, Violet pointed out to her son. Violet reminded him yesterday at Thanksgiving dinner that when she used to babysit for Rose at her townhouse, the cupboards barely held any food at all, and her furniture, which her ex bought for her, was being sold off piece by piece.

Rose didn't pay that rent, Royce did. So in essence, yes, she was homeless. She didn't have a place or furniture to call her own. And Rosalie never wanted to be in that position again. It was like the survival instincts she learned during that time were branded on her brain, forever making her a cautious spender.

Violet knew this was hard for Rose, having money again. Having too much money almost scared Rose more than not having enough. She was worried she would fritter it away and not be responsible, and then Emmett would resent her.

What she failed to repeatedly recognize was Emmett learned good and well that money did not make his world go round at all. It had at one point, and it almost ruined who he was. He didn't like that guy. Never again. Money was something he didn't dwell on or worry about.

If his wife wanted to buy a new car, she could. If she wanted to get a new wardrobe, which she kept fretting about as her waistband expanded, she very well could.

It did not matter to him at all. He trusted her. There was no way she'd go out and buy some outlandish car that would eat a large portion of their savings.

Rose adjusted the rubber bands around her jean button. She was really pushing it. Her round derriere had a hard time squeezing into her loose fitting jeans. She was five months pregnant. The double rubber band trick of hooking the two together and then looping them around the button, then through the button hole and then back around the button was being stretched to its limit. The rubber band was digging into her tummy.

"Daddy, look at this! It's a man eating huge monster snake!" Lucas squealed with delight.

"We have one those at home," Emmett turned and signed to Rose.

She giggled. He was pointing at his groin.

Yes, they did own one of those, and she enjoyed feeding that thing.

"That's really cool," Emmett signed to Lucas.

Rose and Emmett still used sign language for their dirty flirting sessions at home around the kids. It was fun being sneaky like that.

And damn, the woman had a dirty mouth that surpassed his own. Nobody would ever believe that.

Emmett dragged Lucas back to the bike after several moments of them signing about how superb snakes were. Emmett's mind was in the gutter the whole time, and he was snickering like an prepubescent boy in sex ed listening to his elderly teacher saying words like 'vagina' and 'penis' and 'vulva.'

Emmett got everybody situated and then began pedaling.

Burn, burn, burn. His legs were feeling it, being taxed. He pressed on and ignored it. They were having so much fun and since Rose thought it would be fun to do something with the kids during the Thanksgiving weekend he suggested the zoo.

The place was crazy packed. They had to park in the extraneous parking lot and walk a long ways just to get to the entrance. The zoo was all hilly and required a lot of hiking. Rose wasn't going to survive it or the kids without him being a human pack mule.

They had a big bag of snacks, tons of water bottles, sack lunches, and a blanket. As it was, they were barely hacking it. Lucas complained his legs hurt, Clarissa wanted to be barefoot, and Rose was tired.

But fun times . . . yes, they enjoyed the animals. It was the travelling to get to them that was a little harrowing at times.

As he pedaled them up the hill to get to the elephants Rose's cell phone rang. They left the Forest of Uco, a slice of South American jungle with the black bears who were always sleeping in the shade behind them. Emmett liked those bears even though they never did anything. Something about them was really cool to him. Lucas really enjoyed them too and made it clear he wanted to see those bears today.

"Bye bears," Lucas hollered behind him.

Emmett politely shushed him so Rose could answer her phone.

"They're finally going to give you the good news," Emmett cheered.

Rose wasn't so sure. Why would they hire her? She wasn't a good example for the school to entice new students to join. Once parents talked to her in the office and heard how poor her diction was they'd run, thinking if this was how the school trained the kids, then it wasn't worth investing a pretty penny in.

Her stomach clenched as she clutched the phone. She took a deep breath and went for it.

"Hello?" Rose answered her phone gruffly. She rubbed her throat with her free hand to warm up her vocal chords. It was the school calling. Maybe they'd finally tell her if she got the job or not.

"Hi, Mrs. McCarty," the principal greeted her. Rose got a happy chill at that name. She loved it every time somebody addressed her that way. It sounded so wonderful!

Rose was surprised anybody was working today. Wasn't the whole country struggling to awake from a turkey tryptophan induced coma? She was barely able to move after the way she stuffed herself yesterday.

Rosalie was shocked to find out that Violet used to own and operate a local Paradise Bakery. Her mother-in-law was a magnificent chef and had a penchant for feeding pregnant woman.

At first when they told Violet Rosie was expecting, she was kind of insulted at Violet constantly dropping by with meals and baked goods. They were all delicious, but Rose worried her mother-in-law doubted she could take care of Emmett and their kids. Rose was a decent cook. Nothing fabulous, but she could make enough edible dishes to sustain her family.

"How are you doing today?" the principal began.

"Great," Rose said, trying to sound chipper, even though the baby was seriously working that rib on her right side raw. Her heartburn was acting up too. She was all kinds of pregnant woman troubles today.

Damn excessive Thanksgiving meal. She ate some for breakfast too and overstuffed herself before leaving to the zoo. Yet, somehow, she was still starving. This baby was going to be a huge eater like his father.

"That's good. Well, listen, I don't want to waste your time, I'm sure you're enjoying spending it with your family. I'm calling about the office secretarial position you interviewed for."

"Uh huh," Rose said, feeling sick at the thought of being turned down. This job was really going to be good for her and her family. If she didn't get it, she didn't know what she'd do. Staying home with a baby didn't sound like something she'd be able to endure.

At least not in good conscience, not while Emmett was out dealing with their other children and working hard to help people.

_I have to contribute!_

"Good news. We would like to offer you the position . . ." he said happily.

Rose's eyes lit up and she gasped, but only after gripping Emmett's arm in excitement.

He pumped his fist in the air and hissed a delirious, "Yes!"

She beamed at him as she listened to the principal detail her salary, a start date and what a mess she'd be stepping into.

The previous secretary spontaneously upped and quit. Her mom was dying of cancer in Colorado and so she left to go be with her before she passed on.

People in the office tried to cope without a secretary, but they couldn't keep up with the ever present mounds of paperwork and phone calls.

Rose was confident she could get that place organized in no time, faster if she wasn't pregnant, and get it running smoothly and efficiently. She was a damn good secretary.

She ended the call with a whispered, "Yes, I accept and I'll start on the date you specified. Thank you."

Emmett pulled over the bike and hugged her so tight the baby kicked him, trying to keep him away.

"Owww . . ." he teased, rubbing his gut.

"See, this baby is brutal!" she sighed.

He laughed. "I can't even imagine . . ." His eyes twinkled at her.

"I can't believe I got the job," she said in awe.

"I knew you'd get it. I told you it was a done deal." He taunted her about how she could be his secretary in the tight sweater, typing his memos about a pregnant amorous wife was hot, and how he was up to the challenged of feeding all of her 'cravings' because he was an awesome husband like that.'

He had a very active imagination. But not as active as hers. The way she imagined attacking him behind her desk, and using the copy machine as a perch for her lascivious ways would probably frighten him.

"But . . . I'll have to talk to people . . ." she signed, hesitating to share her trepidation.

Of course she took the job regardless of needing to speak to strangers all of the time, but it definitely worried her.

"Honey, you are in luck. Because I know this terrific speech therapist, and he just so happens to barter for beautiful women such as yourself." He winked and his dimple tugged up a little.

Man, that was so hot.

"Barter? What would he want to exchange?" she signed. This conversation was heading in a direction that probably wasn't for rated G ears.

"You know, he's very flexible, kind of like you, but I'm sure something could be arranged."

Was this a good idea? She was still insecure about her voice, and now that she felt like she looked like a beached whale and sounded like one too since she was starting to lose lung capacity from the encroaching baby inside of her, it sounded very scary. Emmett seeing each and every flaw was . . . a little overwhelming.

He knew this was a vulnerable spot for her, so he never offered before. But better that he help her out than some stranger who wouldn't be sensitive to her needs.

"I'll be very gentle," he signed, his features soft and very loving.

"You always are," she signed back. Her smile full of worship.

"That's because I love you," he signed.

She kissed him and said simply, "I love you too. And yes, you can teach me. I want to learn."

"Well, it's about time I get to teach you something," he teased. She was always teaching how to do things better, more efficient. Some of it even happened in the bedroom and he wasn't threatened by it at all. It felt good to do something for her that she wanted.

They smiled at each other like newlyweds on their honeymoon, and then rode off to go see some more animals.

He'd share his snake with her later . . .

And she would feed it a classic case of cornflakes, as she used her voice and made it very clear how much he meant to her.


End file.
